Jade Dreams
by PWNAGENINJA
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki, she's new, she's fresh, she's talented and she's exactly what the crowd wants. Too bad she's become the biggest rival of the number one boy band in Japan...
1. A Smashing Start

HEYLLO PEOPLEZ THE NINJA IS BACK (after a forever...)

ya i know i suck i really am sorry i haven't been updating... school and me being a total lazy bum :p

anyhoos i have a new story for you guyz and here is the summary

Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki, she's new, she's fresh, she's talented, she's exactly what the crowd wants. Oh she's also the biggest rival to the number one boy band Jade Dreams. Tension rises between the two bands as they become more competitive but the lead singer of Jade Dreams becomes interested in this Ayuzawa Misaki. What could come of their meeting?

* * *

><p>"AND NOW PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE JADE DREAMS!"<p>

The five figures stepped forward into the light and got to their positions. The other four at the back began to play and they began to sing.

Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah, oh oh, yeah  
>Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah oh oh, yeah<p>

The boy in the lead with blonde hair stepped out into the light.

**Usui:** Every girl every boy  
>They got your posters on their wall,<br>Yeah.  
>Photographs, autographs<br>The minute you step out the door  
>You will meet the applause<br>Paparazzis' hiding in the bushes  
>Trying to make a dollar<p>

Wanna be you,  
>When they see you,<br>They scream out loud!

**All:** Starstruck!  
>Camera flashes,<br>Cover of magazines  
>(Oh Oh)<br>Starstruck!  
>Designer sunglasses,<br>Live the dream as a teen,  
>All the fancy cars,<br>Hollywood Boulevard  
>Heard the crowd calling your name<br>Yeah.  
>Starstruck!<br>Prepared to get  
>Starstruck!<br>Oh yeah

**Usui: **Climbing life, lookin' fly  
>Perfect smiles,<br>On the way to the limousines  
>Yeah<br>Everywhere first in line, VIP  
>Hanging out with celebrities<br>Yeah

And all the pretty girls,  
>They wanna date cha<br>Trying to make you holler

Wanna be you,  
>When they see you,<br>They scream out loud!  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/s/sterling_ ]  
><strong>All:<strong> Starstruck!  
>Camera flashes,<br>Cover of magazines  
>(Oh Oh)<br>Starstruck!  
>Designer sunglasses,<br>Live the dream as a teen,  
>All the fancy cars,<br>Hollywood Boulevard  
>Heard the crowd calling your name<br>Yeah  
>Starstruck!<br>Prepared to get  
>Starstruck!<br>Oh right

Oh Oh  
>Yeah<br>Oh Oh  
>Starstruck<br>Yeah  
>Oh Oh<br>Yeah  
>Oh Oh<br>Yeah

**Usui: **As soon as you move  
><strong>Kuuga: <strong>(They gonna talk about it.)  
><strong>Usui: <strong>In the pic of the news  
><strong>Kuuga:<strong> (They gonna talk about it.)  
><strong>Usui: <strong>'Cos your on the A-list  
>You better believe it,<br>You better believe it.  
>Yeah<p>

Whatever you do  
><strong>Kuuga:<strong> (Whatever you do)  
><strong>Usui:<strong> Doesn't matter if is true  
><strong>Kuuga:<strong> (Oooh-Wooaahh)  
><strong>Usui: <strong>'Cause your on the top 5  
>And nothing can stop ya!<br>And nothing can stop ya!

**All:** Starstruck!  
>Camera flashes,<br>Cover of magazines  
>(Oh Oh)<br>Starstruck!  
>Designer sunglasses,<br>Live the dream as a teen,  
>All the fancy cars,<br>Hollywood Boulevard!  
>Heard the crowd calling your name<br>Yeah  
>Starstruck!<br>Camera flashes,  
>Cover of magazines<br>Oh Oh  
>Starstruck!<br>Designer sunglasses,  
>Live the dream as a teen,<br>All the fancy cars,  
>Hollywood Boulevard!<br>Heard the crowd calling your name  
>Yeah<br>Starstruck!  
>Prepared to get<br>Starstruck!

**Usui: **Oh yeah...

And the crowd went wild. All five smiled down at their fans that were screaming out their names.

"WE LOVE YOU GUYZ!" screamed a group of girls at the front as the boys (or should they be called men) walked off the stage.

"Ugh" grunted Kuuga as he collapsed into the chair in their dressing room. "Looks like this one will be another topper eh Takumi?" The lead singer Usui Takumi just stared at Kuuga and shrugged. Shintani on the other hand was fooling around pretending to play his guitar while sliding on the floor. He landed in front of Kanou and grinned up at him from under his crazy mop of brown hair. Kanou just rolled his eyes and helped him up.

"What time are we leaving?" Kanou asked looking over at the manager (Yukimura) at the door.

"Uhm… uh we're leaving as soon as the limo gets here." "Yukimura you look like a fan girl about to faint" scoffed Tora. "Lighten up a bit. I mean you are the manager for the number one band in Japan. Dude you got bragging rights so no need to stutter."

"And the fact that we've been working together for about five years now…or is it six" said Takumi looking out the window of the dressing room. He was the lead singer of their band and was currently considered the hottest guy in Japan. I mean who wouldn't fall in love with those blonde locks and piercing emerald green eyes. Just put that together with a bad boy attitude and voila all girls lie swooning at his feet.

"Hey Takumi…why don't we just bag you up and throw you in the limo…it would certainly avoid the fan girls." Tora grinned at the look on Takumi's face. "Or better yet bag you up and leave you here to starve. Then the rest of us can escape the back door while your screaming fans try to break down the building and save you."

"What is your problem Tora?" Takumi said in a monotone voice.

"Meh ignore him Takumi. He's just sore that he was considered second hottest to you." Kuuga nudged Tora in the arm while grinning like a Cheshire cat. Tora just snorted "As if"

"You know Takumi I don't get it" said Hinata while opening his fifteenth bag of chips. "You've got all the prettiest girls at your feet and yet you turn away as if you can't see them. Normal guys would die to get that chance."

"Now now Hinata, you know why he can't go out with a girl. It would ruin his bad boy image. I mean how would it feel if the lone wolf finally found a master? Exactly, his fans would leave him in a second when they see their favourite blonde boy sucking up to some pretty lady. I mean who likes prince charming anyways?" Tora grinned evilly "Seriously Takumi, if you became a playboy, girls would like you so much more".

"No thanks Tora" Takumi scoffed "There already is a playboy in this band and I couldn't bear to take that title away from you. Other then that I wouldn't want a new Barbie doll at my arm every other day"

Kanou just rolled his eyes at his best friends banter. They were like this all the time, arguing, teasing, or trying to restrain themselves from sticking a dangerous (preferably sharp) object down the other's throat.

"You two are like an old married couple" he snorted. Tora glared at him from his spot on the couch.

"Say that again emo boy and I won't regret punching your glasses into your face." Kuuga and Takumi looked at each other with light grins on their faces. Despite Tora's scary and rough exterior he was honestly never one for violence. One would almost call him a softie. He never actually did anything to the girls he went out with, and he always let them go with a sad smile on his face and kind words to not hurt their feelings. Ya total playboy. Thank god the girls never said anything thing about it or else his image would go down the drain in less than a second.

Yukimura returned with two body guards behind him. "Uhm… the limo has arrived and the decoys have gone to the front. We can escape through the back door." The five guys grinned at each other (Takumi just smirked)

"Well it looks like we're safe this time" said Hinata with a relieved grin on his face. The five of them walked through their dressing room doors and simultaneously pulled their hoods over their heads. Takumi grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the rack and pulled them over his eyes. The rest copied him and all split up to go to different doors. Takumi was leaving through the door farthest away from the limo. He was going to exit into a side alley that would lead him straight to the limo. He turned right into the darkened corridor.

*Takumi P.O.V*

Damn this corridor always gives me the creeps. I feel like there's someone watching me. If you've ever been stalked you know what I mean. The hair at the back of my neck prickled as I made my way over the props and equipment littered on the ground. When I reached the door I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Don't get me wrong I'm not scared just…creped out. If you had as many fans as I did you'd be scared too. Don't forget the stupid paparazzi. I swear the purpose of their existence is to make our lives miserable. I reached out and pushed the door open.

Just as I did I heard a loud noise as if something hit the door and a voice grunt in pain. Snap! If this is a fan I'm gonna have to make a break for it. Wait she/he shouldn't be able to recognize me. With that thought in mind I turned toward the figure lying on the ground. I crouched down beside it.

"Hey are you alright?" I whispered softly. The person's hood was up so I couldn't see the face but looking at the skinny jeans and the shirt underneath the sweater I deduced the person was a girl. Said girl looked up and glared at me.

"What do you think you retard. Here I am walking peacefully in the alley and some random guy had to come smashing the door on my head. Of course I'm not alright!". Ooh feisty little girl. Ok maybe not so little, but way smaller then my impressive 6' 2".

I looked at her apologetically "Sorry I didn't think there was going to be anyone walking here at this time of night especially in this alley of all places. Wait why are you here?" I was confused there should be no one here, not even my fans knew this place and even if they did I was wearing a disguise.

"I could ask you the same question but seeing as I can already guess the answer there's no need for me to ask." I blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's obvious, you're here to escape from your screaming fans." I opened my mouth to tell her that she had no idea who I was when she interrupted. "Yes, I know you are. You're Usui Takumi, the lead singer of the Jade Dreams. And no I'm not a fan, I'm just not stupid."

…This girl was so weird it was as if she could read my mind but before I could say anything I heard a voice call "Oy Takumi quit your flirting and get in the car". I stood up and as the gentleman I am offered the girl my hand. She ignored it choosing to get up on her own.

"Uhm…would you like to come with us…I mean to take care of your bruise." She was beginning to walk away but turned around and said "No thanks, I'm not a weak little girl that needs to be taken care of."

"Wait I forgot to ask, what's your name?" By the time I called out to her she had already disappeared around the corner. "And you didn't even answer my question" I muttered to myself.

"Hey lover boy, get here before I drag you by your hair" threatened Tora. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the car. Due to the darkness of the alley I wasn't able to see anything of the strange girl's face. All I knew was that she had the strangest eyes I had ever seen. In the second in which she had glared at me I thought I saw glowing amber eyes. But I was probably wrong, I mean it was dark…but for one second I thought those eyes could see right to the core of my soul.

I reached the car and jumped in avoiding the questioning looks of my friends. Kuuga was the first to break the silence. "So…who was that little lady you were talking to back in the alley?"

I ignored his teasing look and answered "No one…just some random girl I accidently hit on my way out." They all burst out laughing.

"Just your luck Takumi! Thank god she couldn't tell who you were or this time tomorrow fans will crowd around this exit to wait for you to leave." At the look on my face Kuuga stopped grinning. "Wait you mean she knew who you were?" I just nodded.

Tora groaned "Great, now we really will have fans crowding the back alley."

"Don't worry she won't say anything. She's not a fan…she won't spill." I was confused. I mean I'm not proud of all the girls after me but it was just a fact. Girls fell for me so this was the first one that didn't have stars in her eyes. I mean she even glared at me with her stunning eyes…wait I didn't just think that. I mean I just barely saw them. Damn why am I thinking about a girl, so unlike me…and I just missed the entire conversation between the guys. Great one girl who didn't fall head over heels for me and I'm already zoning out.

*Much much later at Takumi's apartment* **(A/N oh did I say apartment ohhohoho silly me I think I meant PENTHOUSE SUITE!)**

Sigh "Why am I so confused…" I sighed again as I plopped down on the couch in front of the giant plasma screen TV. Just then I heard the famous moonlight sonata playing from somewhere in the kitchen. I walked over and picked up my cellphone thinking who would be calling at such a late time.

"Hello Usui Takumi speaking"

"Oi Takumi turn on your TV right now!" ordered an annoying voice I recognized to be Tora.

"Why? There's nothing good on there anyway." I sauntered over to the couch and fell in it once more while trying to find my remote. I finally found it while trying to ignore Tora's voice on the phone.

"Ok so what do you want me to watch?"

"Japan's greatest hits"

I groaned "I already know our position on the charts I don't need to watch it again."

"Just watch" he commanded. I rolled my eyes and changed the channel. When I got to the channel I saw the host Takeda Maki welcoming the audience.

"And we're back with Japan's Greatest Hits and I'm your host Takeda Maki!" The crowd went wild. "So on tonight's show we have a special guest. She's a young town girl whose talent was just discovered. She just released her first single Work of Art and in just one week it has reached second place on the charts falling right behind the Jade Dreams! Please help me welcome… Ayuzawa Misaki!" The crowd went wild as a teenage girl of about 16 walked onto the stage. She was wearing dark jeans and a striped button up shirt over top a white t-shirt. She was fairly tall at least 5' 5 or 6. She had raven black hair, large amber eyes, and her skin looked like porcelain.

I was intrigued; I had never seen such a different girl. Just then she sat down and looked towards the camera. I froze in recognition. _It's her!_ This was the girl I ran into in the alley! Who would have thought she'd turn out to be one of Japan's newest stars. Just then I realized there was annoying buzzing in my ear disturbing my thoughts.

"Oi Takumi stop zoning out and listen to me" said my forgotten band member.

"What about it Tora?"

"What about it? I'll tell you about it! This girl's a total newbie and she's already right behind us!"

"Ya so…"

Tora sighed in frustration "That means we'd better listen to her and see how much of a challenge she really is."

"Uh huh" I said uninterestedly "You do that. I'll just go and sleep."

"No, listen. We're gonna need your expert opinion on this" he commanded.

"Fine, fine whatevs. Just get off the phone, you're wasting my minutes."

"Retard"

"Why thank you now go away."

He snorted "Whatever Takumi. Just let us know what you think tomorrow. K see ya" I shut the phone. _What an idiot_ I thought as I turned my attention back to the screen. The host was now grilling the poor girl with questions.

I smirked in amusement as I remembered her chilling glare. "I wonder how long you'll last Ayuzawa Misaki." I said to myself as the host continued his interview.

* * *

><p>So thats the first chappy peoplez :D<p>

hope you like (btw i have no idea where i'm going with this :p just so you know)

so anyhoos read and review (hopefully)

Peace out

PWNAGENINJA :D


	2. Second encounters

**Permanent disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama nor the songs unless I say so. The previous song Starstruck is by sterling knight in the movie Starstruck. and the song in this chapter Work of Art is by Demi Lovato

Hi everyone... PWNAGENINJA here... sorry i'm not so up and out today. Sorry for updating this chapter so late and for leaving you guys all alone. I apologize if the ending of this chapter is sort of off. A lot of things happened today and i just don't have the heart so extend this chapter.

**_Alright i'd like to dedicate this to a dear friend of mine. Just today I found out that he had committed suicide and everyone has been devastated. I'd just like to say that We will all miss you Mitchell, and that Robotics (and school) will never be the same without you. _**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

I smirked in amusement as I remembered her chilling glare. "I wonder how long you'll last Ayuzawa Misaki." I said to myself as the host continued his interview.

_**End flashback**_

"So Miss Ayuzawa, tell us more about yourself. How were you discovered as a talent?" Takeda asked.

"Well I had this part time job at a café and sometimes my manager made me sing for the customers because she knew I wrote my own songs and that I played the guitar. One day while I was playing at the café after my performance a lady came up to me and asked me how long I had been playing the guitar. I have been playing the guitar my entire life and then she asked me if I was interested in entering the music industry. I remember staring at her as if he was crazy but even then she gave me a chance to show my skills to the higher ups of her company. Turns out she was from Seika corp. which is one of the largest companies out there."

"That's amazing! What was your friends and family's response to your being a discovered talent?" She looked into space as if in thought for a moment before answering.

"Well my mom was ecstatic about it. Even my sister was very excited for me. My best friends decided to become my managers and my whole town had a huge party for me before I left."

"Sounds like you have a lot of support back home?"

She smiled slightly "Yes, I'm very happy to say that I do."

There was a slight twinkle of mischief in Takeda's eyes now "So Miss Ayuzawa, tell us about your love life? Did you have any previous boyfriends? Or do you have a current boyfriend?"

Misaki's cheeks were painted with a slight blush and she looked down slightly. Usui's eyes widened "Damn" he breathed out. _She's cute!_ He thought to himself.

"Well uhm about that…I've never had a boyfriend…"

"WHAT!" everyone screamed.

"Would you look at that folks. Well to all your male fans, you still have a chance to snag her" he said with a grin. Ayuzawa looked confused and slightly taken aback.

"Well we've got a big surprise for you folks! Miss Ayuzawa if you please." He offered her his hand and helped her stand up. He then handed her the mic and lights dimmed. Suddenly music began to play and the curtain behind her began to rise. A spotlight came on Misaki as she stood at the front with her head down. Then she began to sing.

_Everyday is like a blank canvas__  
><em>_You know you can paint it anyway you want it__  
><em>_You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun shine__  
><em>_Color in a rainbow, or use black and white__  
><em>_Open up your eyes and, your imagination_

_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry__  
><em>_Take a photograph, let's make some memories__  
><em>_You can make it anything that you want it to be__  
><em>_If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_

_Ooooh Every night's like looking at a dark screen__  
><em>_You're never too young or too old to dream__  
><em>_You can make your fantasy into a reality__  
><em>_Cause you're creating your own masterpiece__  
><em>_Close your eyes and dream it, seeing is believing__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/demi_lovato/work_of_ ]__  
><em>_(2x)__  
><em>_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry__  
><em>_Take a photograph, let's make some memories__  
><em>_You can make it anything that you want it to be__  
><em>_If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_

_Turn a simple thought into philosophy__  
><em>_Turn a star into a galaxy__  
><em>_Make a little noise into a symphony__  
><em>_You're creating a masterpiece_

_(Slow)__  
><em>_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry__  
><em>_Take a photograph, let's make some memories__  
><em>_You can make it anything that you want it to be__  
><em>_If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_

_(2x)__  
><em>_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry__  
><em>_Take a photograph, let's make some memories__  
><em>_You can make it anything that you want it to be__  
><em>_If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_

_Life is a work of art__  
><em>_Life is a work of art__  
><em>_Life is a work of art__  
><em>_Life is a work of art__  
><em>

The crowd was silent…and then it began to roar.

"" the entire audience was screaming at the top of their lungs.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE ONE AND ONLY AYUZWA MISAKI AND HER NEWEST SINGLE, WORK OF ART" screamed Takeda into the mic.

Misaki smirked slightly as she looked at the crowd. She then bowed swiftly and turned to walk off the stage back to her seat.

"Thank you so much for joining us Miss Ayuzawa. So that's it for tonight's show everyone. Hope to see you again next week. This is Takeda Maki of Japan's Greatest Hits signing out for tonight." He waved to the crowd as the curtains began to close.

"Miss Ayuzawa congratulations on your first interview" he said "You've come very far"

She nodded her head in thanks and waved goodbye to him as she walked to her dressing room.

*Misaki's POV*

So tired…my ears are still ringing from those crazy fans. I reached my dressing room without much incident. The people here were professional; they dealt with celebrities every day. Well I did get some curious glances at my outfit but otherwise I was left quite alone. I reached my hand out to the knob when the door slammed into my face…again.

"Misakiiiiiii!" a voice squealed "Great job on today's interview." The person ran up and knocked me off my feet with a hug. I slammed into the wall while she held onto me.

A calmer voice interjected "Good job Misaki-san for your first interview you swept the audience off their feet."

I sighed as I patted my best friend Sakura's pink head. She was so childish…on the other hand Shizuko was absolutely poker faced.

"Thanks guys." I said as I peeled Sakura off of me. "So what's my schedule for tomorrow?" I walked into my dressing room as the other two followed close behind. I reached out for my normal (hiding from fans) clothes. My clothes consisted of a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a dragon, gray hoodie, and high top converses.

"Actually tonight we have a special surprise for you." Sakura said with an evil glint in her eyes. I gulped. Whenever Sakura had that look in her eyes I knew it was time for me to either run or to negate everything she said.

"Uhm Sakura I'm kinda tired…" she cut me off before I could say anything else. "I want you two to come with me to meet a guy I like." Her eyes were shaped as hearts and her bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

"Pweeeeeseeee Misa-chan! I need you to help meee." She ran and hugged Me around the middle.

"Uhm…" I looked in confusion at Shizuko "What should I do" I mouthed to her.

She sighed in resignation and nodded her head. I looked down at Sakura and patted her head. "Sure we'll go with you Sakura. If we didn't protect you… then who would?"

She hugged me even tighter as she looked up with hearts in her eyes. "Love you Misaki! You're the best, thank you!"

"Ugh Sakura I can't breathe" she let go hurriedly and dragged me to the exit. "Misa-chan you need to get your disguise on too! We can't have your fans recognise you! That would be really bad."

"How would that be bad? I know how to protect myself." I said fingering the small staff I carried around in my sleeve. As a popular singer I had to protect myself somehow. I am most skilled with the sword but of course I wouldn't be allowed to use it on a crazy fan. But a staff is comparatively safe….comparatively.

"Even then Misaki-san someone in your position should not be caught fighting a fan. So please hide yourself well." Shizuko said sternly.

I sighed as I pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I also grabbed my shades and put them over my face, and last but not least my hood to hang over my face. I just need to wear a big cloak and I would be all set to be a grim reaper…

I walked through the door and headed to the back exit of the studio. I looked through the camera to see if anyone was outside then opened the door carefully and stepped out.

*Normal POV*

Sakura grabbed Misaki's hand and dragged her to the car. Misaki owned a Lamborghini Aventador Lp 700-4 in its classic orange colour. It was of course upgraded and souped up (A/N for those of you who aren't car freaks like me that means awesome!).

They all piled in as Misaki turned on the engine. Despite her calm demeanour Misaki loved going fast, and the Lamborghini was the perfect car to do it with. Shocking and making the guys around jealous was an added bonus.

"So where are we meeting this guy?" Misaki asked, "But before that who is he?"

"Eheh well…his name is Kuuga Sakurai… and we're meeting him at the fancy butler café. Oh look…there it is!" Sakura squealed. Shizuko just rolled her eyes. Misaki drifted into the last parking spot just beside a black Ferrari.

The car beside her's of course belonged to none other than Usui Takumi himself. He was just about to exit through the passenger door as a glaring orange Lambo drifted skilfully into the spot next to him. He heard Kuuga whistle beside him. Kuuga loved the car so Usui let him drive it most of the times when they were all together.

He could honestly care less who owned the car unlike the other people who stared at it when it drifted in. They were all drooling openly at the car. He opened his car door to step out and 'BAM' he heard his door colliding with someone's head. He rushed around the door to see whom he had knocked over. He saw a girl wearing a gray hoodie with the hood up. Hmm this seemed familiar.

Said girl turned up to glare at Usui but this time she was wearing sunglasses so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern as he bent down to examine her head.

"What do you think genius! A person getting out of their car and then getting banged on the head by a door, one would assume that I was in fact hurt!" she snapped out.

*Usui POV*

I recognized this voice, it was the same girl as last time. The new star Ayuzawa Misaki! What a coincidence that we should meet again…in the same way we did last time.

"Uhm sorry I didn't…" I began but then she cut me off

"Forget it, I'll be fine" I offered her my hand but like the last time she ignored it and stood up on her own.

She turned and looked at me "Why am I not surprised…" she just shook her head and walked towards two other girls who were waiting for her anxiously. One had pink hair that was tied in pigtails and the other had short black hair with glasses.

The three of them walked towards the entrance of the butler café.

"Feisty little girl ain't she?" asked Kuuga's voice from behind me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Seems like you've met before?"

"Meh dun worry about it" I said as I walked towards the other guys. "Shall we go?" I asked. Kanou nodded his head and absentmindedly led the way to the café. We were greeted by butlers dressed in tuxedos and their heads bowed in respect.

"How may we help you sirs?" the nearest one asked.

"We have a reservation under the name of Usui." answered Yukimura. The butler read through the list of reservations. He found my name and nodded his head towards us.

"This way sirs your party is already waiting for you." He led us up a grand staircase to the private section of the restaurant. We were led to a large screen door; the butler pulled it open for us and bowed us in. As I stepped inside I was surprised to see none other than Ayuzawa Misaki herself; along with her two sidekicks of course.

Well, well, well this is going to be one interesting lunch. I think I will enjoy it very much…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here's the latest chapter people. i'm sorry bout the subdued message at the top. I will try to update soon but it'll be hard. <em>**

**_Peace out PWNAGENINJA..._**


	3. Kuuga's Attack

HELLO TO THE FANFICTION WORLD! (gets food and rocks thrown at me) AHHH i know i know i'm really sorry everyone! it took me sooooo flippen long for this. sniff sniff i am so sorry :(. But don't worry my next semester is about to start in 2 or 3 weeks then i won't have to worry about tests right away...that is after my exams are done...

ANYYYWHOOOOOOOSSS hope you guyz enjoy this :) i'll post more as sooooon as possible (cross your fingers :p)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"This way sirs, your party is already waiting for you." He led us up a grand staircase to the private section of the restaurant. We were led to a large screen door; the butler pulled it open for us and bowed us in. As I stepped inside I was surprised to see none other than Ayuzawa Misaki herself; along with her two sidekicks of course.

Well, well, well this is going to be one interesting lunch. I think I will enjoy it very much…

_**End flashback**_

*Normal POV*

Sakura and Misaki lifted their heads up when they heard the door open to reveal the butler and 5 tall figures. The butler left the group inside the room with a promise to send someone else in a few minutes. The 5 of them sat down across from the three girls.

Misaki stiffened slightly when she saw Usui in the group of guys. He was smirking slightly as he sat down in front of her and stared straight into her eyes. Kuuga sat in front of Sakura and Kanou in front of Shizuko. Tora sat on the left of Shizuko and Shintani on the right of Misaki.

"Hi Kuuga-kun!" Sakura called cheerfully with a light blush on her cheeks. "These are my friends that I brought along with me. On my right is Misaki and on my left is Shizuko!"

Kuuga just nodded as he appraised the three girls. When his eyes landed on Misaki he had a flash of recognition.

"Hey! You're that new idol Ayuzawa Misaki." She looked towards him with a slightly blank look in her eyes.

"Yes, and you are?" Kuuga's eyes widened. This girl didn't know who He was! Usui just smirked as he saw the apprehension in her eyes. He then observed the other girls on the table. One of them was short with a bright pink bob of hair. Her hair was in pigtails and her eyes were trained on Kuuga… 'ahh' thought Usui 'Looks like Kuuga's got another fan…poor girl'

The other girl was in stark contrast to the first. She had short black hair and evil scientist glasses (to him at least). Unlike the first her head was turned and she was observing the room while ignoring everything going on between him and his band members.

Usui was brought out of his reverie with Kuuga's voice "My name's Kuuga. These are my band members" he gestured towards the rest. "That one's Shintani, then Kanou, on my left is Usui and beside him is Tora. The short guy here…" he pointed to Yukimura "he's our manager Yukimura".

She nodded her head to each of them as Sakura finally spoke. "I'm so glad you could make it Kuuga kun! I'm a really big fan of yours. After Misaki-chan of course, since I am her manager." She grinned as she spoke, looking like a young child who had just gotten a new toy.

*Misaki's POV*

I saw Sakura smile and I knew that Kuuga was the guy she was telling us about. Sigh, young love can be so cute. Wait that makes me sound old…anyways Shizuko kept looking out the window ignoring everyone around.

I on the other hand was being continuously dragged into the conversation despite how much I tried to ignore it…

"Ayuzawa-san how bout we meet up and go to the amusement park next time?" Kuuga asked.

"Huh? Uhm…why?"

"Just to get to know each other better!" he said cheerfully. I stared blankly at his face. _Couldn't he see how much Sakura liked him? What is this?_ I saw Usui looking at my face for any sort of reaction and when his eyes met mine the corner of his lip lifted up slightly. His eyes seemed to be mocking me, as if asking me, _what are you going to do now?_

I took a deep breath and answered "I'm sorry Kuuga-san but I'm pretty busy so I'm afraid I won't be able to join you. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment." I stood up and left to go to the bathroom. I needed space. I stood up and left the room. I wandered around the corridor looking for a bathroom.

"Need help?" I heard a cocky voice behind me. I whirled around and saw Usui standing there with the corner of his mouth slightly upturned.

I glared at him before answering "No thanks. I think I can find it on my own." He just kept that silly little smirk on his face and began walking in the opposite direction.

"By the way, the bathrooms are this way" he called back over his shoulder. I glared at his back and grit my teeth in frustration. That…that idiotic guy…why does he piss me off so much! Why does he randomly pop up where he's not needed! I stomped to the bathroom and almost slammed the door off its hinges.

I looked into the mirror and stared at my large eyes "Ok Misaki deep breaths…breathe in…breathe out. Alright I'm calm. I can once again tackle that stupid Kuuga! He thinks he can play around with me and Sakura! Well he'd better think again! I'm not known as the demon Ayuzawa for no reason"

My evil presence began to fill the bathroom as I planned how to best humiliate Kuuga.

*End POV*

*Usui POV*

Unknown to Ayuzawa I followed her to the bathroom to watch her reaction, and because I knew Kuuga would corner her when she came out of the bathroom. I saw her stomp to the bathroom and slam the door shut. I chuckled at her spiritedness. She was a very interesting girl. As I reached the door I heard her voice inside "Ok Misaki deep breaths…breathe in…breathe out. Alright I'm calm. I can once again tackle that stupid Kuuga! He thinks he can play around with me and Sakura! Well he'd better think again! I'm not known as the demon Ayuzawa for no reason"

bb

I began to feel cold and scared. There was something really creepy in the bathroom…oh wait is it Ayuzawa? Well she did have a scary glare and she was just referring to herself as the demon Ayuzawa…hmmm I wonder…

Just then I heard the voice of Kuuga and Tora turning the corner. I quickly hid inside the employee's only room and watched them reach the bathrooms. Ayuzawa turned off the tap in the bathroom and she opened the door and stepped out. Her head was down so she didn't notice the two in front of her.

"Ayuzawa-san..." Kuuga's voice called out. Her head shot up in surprise and I noticed the slight panic in her eyes. She calmed down slightly as she saw who it was.

"Yes? … Can I help you?"

"Well actually I just wanted to speak to you privately. You see whenever I tried to talk to you your little friend seemed to interrupt."

"… So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ayuzawa said as she backed away slightly. Tora's eyes followed her movement and I saw slight amusement in them.

"Well I knew that you were just being kind to your friend. So this time without her interference, would you like to go to the amusement park with me?"

Ayuzawa stared at him as if he was crazy. "B..but can't you see how Sakura feels for you!"

"Of course I can. But I'm not interested in girls like her. So I'm giving her to Kanou or something." As he said that his hand reached for her hair and began to play with it. While he did so, he didn't notice the flash of anger that passed through her eyes.

"Oh, is that what you think. Well in that case…" she reached out and grabbed his collar and pulled his face closer "I'm afraid I'm not interested. Guys like you aren't worth my time." She pushed him back forcefully as she glared at him.

By this time the others had heard some noise and had begun to gather in the halls. Her friend Sakura was in the lead.

"If this is how you treat the girls you like then I'm never handing Sakura over to you!" She pushed past him and Tora and walked to her friends. "We're leaving." She grabbed both her friends hand and turned on her heels.

She paused on the staircase as if remembering something, "Good bye" and continued down the stairs.

Inside the employees room I almost burst into laughter. This was the first time someone had so blatantly told Kuuga no. Even if the girls liked someone else in the band if Kuuga or Tora asked them they always agreed.

This Ayuzawa Misaki was unlike any girl I had ever met before. And she had caught our attention.

* * *

><p>So hope you enjoyed this :D make sure to comeback for more :D<p>

Peace out!

PWNAGENINJA


	4. Dinner 4 Two part 1

HELLO TO THE FANFICTION WORLD. Ok to start I'd like to apologize. I got a message from a reviewer and realized that I did infact take a lot of time to update. I apologize to all my readers and reviewers for updating so slowly. After reading the review I finished the chapter almost instantly and I updated it the very next day. I will try to update earlier from now on. Possibly even weekly. But that is going to take some time so please be patient with me. Other then that I hope you enjoy this chapter. And let me know if the quality of my writing is dropping or if i'm messing the characters up. And thank you to "Just a reader" for bringing this up.

ENJOY!

PWNAGENINJA!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

She paused on the staircase as if remembering something, "Good bye" and continued down the stairs.

Inside the employees room I almost burst into laughter. This was the first time someone had so blatantly told Kuuga no. Even if the girls liked someone else in the band if Kuuga or Tora asked them they always agreed.

This Ayuzawa Misaki was unlike any girl I had ever met before. And she had caught our attention.

_**End Flashback**_

*Misaki's POV*

Stupid, extremely stupid, annoying, bratty Kuuga! How dare he try and hit on me while he knew my best friend liked him! ARGH! How could cute, innocent, adorable Sakura end up liking him? If it weren't for the people around I might have punched his pretty little face.

I looked in front of me as we reached the car. I caught the expression on Shizuko's face and my face paled. I was so in for it…

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU TWO!" she yelled at us. Sakura and I just stared at the ground looking embarrassed. "YOU ESPECIALLY MISAKI SAN, IN THE MIDDLE OF A 5 STAR RESTAURANT! And you Sakura! Can't you like somebody normal? Honestly you two, I expect you to go home and reflect on your actions." By this point Sakura had tears in her eyes. She ran and put her arms around my waist hugging me tight.

I reach out and pat her head lightly. She looked up and gave me an adorable smile.

"Next time I fall in love, I'll make sure it's someone who pats my head just like you!" I could see Shizuko's soft smile at Sakura's words. She shook her head slightly but by she had cooled down by now. Sakura let go of me and opened the door to my car. Shizuko followed her in and I got into the driver's seat right after.

"Misaki chan?" Sakura asked me.

"Yes?"

"Uhm I was wondering, do you think Suzuna chan would be interested in coming to Tokyo to model? I mean she's already good enough and she's just as pretty as you. Also if she came, then your mom would be able to live with you too!" I thought about Sakura's words for a moment. It was a very good idea…hmm maybe I should ask Suzuna about it…see what she thinks.

"Thanks Sakura chan. I'll talk to Suzuna about it tonight." I pulled in front of a tall condo, Sakura and Shizuko both stepped out of the car. They waved goodbye at me as I pulled out and returned to the street. I drove to my condominium which was in the higher part of the city. As an idol I had really great accommodation the only problem was…the paparazzi.

Behind me I saw many white vans with logos of huge news corporations plastered all over them. One block before my apartment I veered sharply to the left lane and made a quick U-turn. My awesome car (The Lamborghini Aventador! (I am in love)) was a lot more agile and swift then the huge vans and was able to make the sharp turn quite fast. As soon as I turned around I turned right into the small side street that was hidden behind the trees. I drove in about 15 metres and turned the car off. The vans, thinking that I sped off ahead, quickly passed by the hidden street and rushed off in haste to find me. I waited a few minutes then turned the car on. I turned my car around and turned onto the main street again and drove into the underground parking lot.

I parked my car in my spot and slowly stepped out of the car. Maaan I was so tired. The interview, the concert ish thing, the stupid boy band, an emotional Sakura, and a mad Shizuko. Now I had to go home and call mom and Suzuna, but that's the best part of my day. I passed by just before a black Ferrari pulled into park beside my car.

I ignored it and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button for the pent house floor and leaned back against the back wall. I heard the door open again before the elevator began to move and a person come stand beside me. I heard the person sigh and lean his head against the wall.

"So, how's the life of a star Ayuzawa?" My eyes shot open as I recognized the voice. I turned my head to the left and saw the person I was least expecting. Yup it was none other than Usui Takumi himself.

*End POV*

*Usui's POV*

As soon as Kuuga and the rest had gone back to the room I casually walked out of the employee's room. I walked into the restaurant's room and looked at everyone's amused expression. I caught the annoyance and shock on Kuuga's face and dare I say it…embarrassment?

"What happened here?" I asked pretending to be curious. Kuuga turned to glare at me and Tora smirked in amusement.

"Our little Kuuga here got rejected big time" Tora said patting Kuuga comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Shut up Tora!" Kuuga shrugged Tora's hand off his shoulder. Tora and the others just grinned in amusement.

"So can I assume that you went up to the charming idol Ayuzawa held out your hand like a gentleman and then asked her to a date and she just as politely rejected you with extreme sarcasm? Oh wait did she grab your collar and shove you aside while asking if you noticed her friend's affection?" I asked with a straight face.

Kuuga just glared at me "You saw everything didn't you?"

I blinked innocently and asked "No of course not. I was in the men's room." Tora barked out laughter and the others gave amused chuckles.

"You know Takumi, he can usually piece things together." Shintani said with a shrug. I've known Shintani since I was a kid. He was the son of one of my father's close friend. He was used to me knowing everything by now.

"So…was I right?" I asked. Kuuga just smashed his fist against the table. "I'll assume I was right then."

Kanou turned to me to explain "Well when he followed Ayuzawa out he waited for her outside the bathroom. When he came out he asked her on a date and whatever else he said, she got frustrated and asked if he noticed her friend's affection. He then proceeded to tell her that her friend wasn't his type and that he'd let Shintani have her. That seemed to be the spark after which she got angry and told him that she wasn't interested and that she'd never hand her friend over to him. Oh ya she grabbed his collar and shoved him back too. She then all controlled and poised, walked out and said good bye."

By this point everyone in the room was laughing like on the floor. Even though I had seen this first hand I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered the expression on their faces when Ayuzawa blew him off.

After a few minutes of laughing we all calmed down enough to see that Kuuga had already left. We all shrugged and climbed down the stairs to the main doors. I went to the front desk to pay for the dinner and then walked out to my car. The others had the limo come and pick them up. I climbed into my car and reversed out of the parking lot. I then headed towards my building. As I was driving up to my condo I noticed an orange Lamborghini a little farther behind me. Ahah! I knew who that car belonged to, and by the looks of it, so did the paparazzi.

I turned around and into a small side street waiting for them to pass. A few seconds later the orange car turned into the street as well and turned off the lights. We both waited in silence for a few minutes and then the orange car roared to life and drove out to the main road. I followed suit and saw it drive into the basement parking lot. By the time I had arrived and parked the person driving had already stepped out. Yup I was right again; the owner was none other than Ayuzawa Misaki. I grinned to myself as I followed her inside the building and quickly pressed the button for the elevator before it left. I noticed that she had already pressed the penthouse button.

What a coincidence I thought, we live in the same condominium, and on the same floor. I leaned back against the wall and turned to look at her. She seemed to be drained out and just waiting to fall asleep. I decided that it was rude to stare and let my presence be known.

"So, how's the life of a star Ayuzawa?" I asked. I watched as her eyes flashed open and she turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was hanging slightly open. I chuckled slightly as she glared at me.

"You live here too?"

"Obviously, or else I wouldn't have been able to enter the parking lot." She snorted and turned her head away.

"I just thought you might've been stalking me like your retarded friend Kuuga." Her fists clenched slightly at the memory of this evening's dinner.

"Ok I'll admit Kuuga is an idiot sometimes, but he isn't even that bad." She just rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"So, did you actually get to eat anything?" I asked her.

"No, I was too frustrated."

I surprised myself as I asked "Do you want to eat at my place? I'm a pretty good cook and you wouldn't be lonely." She turned to look at me in surprise and stared at me for a few moments. I assumed she was wondering if I was trustworthy. She seemed to come to a decision as she opened her mouth to speak.

I almost felt childish when I crossed my fingers behind my back hoping she would say yes.

"Uhm…I guess I don't mind…but I'll need to make a phonecall." I smiled at her in relief and responded "Sure you can use my phone."

She smiled back and then turned to exit the elevator. In my surprise I almost didn't notice the doors opening. Once again I followed her out and then led her to the corner apartment. I saw her eyes widen in surprise as she saw where my condo was.

"I live right across from you!" she said in shock.

I chuckled as I unlocked the door and allowed her in. "Welcome to my humble abode" of course there was absolutely nothing humble about it as it was one of the largest suites in the building. But it consisted of nothing more than a sofa and a coffee table. Of course there was a complete home entertainment system paired with a huge TV and the Ps3 game system. I watched her walk in and notice my lack of furniture. I led her to the couch and gave her a phone. She nodded her thanks and I walked off to the kitchen to give her some privacy.

Now, I thought to myself, what do I cook…

* * *

><p>So hope you liked that chapter. I'll try to update the next one as soon as possible. I'm starting to write it today :)<p>

PEACE OUT

PWNAGENINJA


	5. Dinner 4 Two part 2

_**And I'm back! Hope it was earlier than the previous one. I am trying to become faster and I cross my fingers that the next chapter will be done sooner than later :p. Anyhooos hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yes the next chapter will have my responses to reviewers (FINALLY) all of them from chapter one. so be prepared or look for an answer to your reviews. Thanks for reviewing everyone :D it really makes me want to update**_

_**ENJOY! **_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

I chuckled as I unlocked the door and allowed her in. "Welcome to my humble abode" of course there was absolutely nothing humble about it as it was one of the largest suites in the building. But it consisted of nothing more than a sofa and a coffee table. Of course there was a complete home entertainment system paired with a huge TV and the Ps3 game system. I watched her walk in and notice my lack of furniture. I led her to the couch and gave her a phone. She nodded her thanks and I walked off to the kitchen to give her some privacy.

Now, I thought to myself, what do I cook…

_**End Flashback**_

*Misaki's POV*

As I walked into Usui's apartment I still couldn't believe that I had actually accepted. It was just something about his expression. His eyes seemed nervous and hopeful for my answer. He probably didn't think I noticed, but I saw him cross his fingers behind his back and that's what decided it for me. I wanted to laugh at his childish reaction but thought better than to embarrass him.

That was also the first time I actually noticed his facial features properly. He had a long face with a pointed chin. An angular nose, high cheek bones and a firm jaw. He had a head of unruly blonde hair that seemed to stick out in every direction. Yet the most defining of his features had to be his eyes. They were a deep emerald green that seemed to analyze a person's soul. They were strangely open and expressive in the elevator. In all Usui Takumi was definitely the most handsome of the entire band.

After he handed me the phone he left to the kitchen to begin cooking, and maybe just to give me some privacy. I dialled the familiar number of my family home and waited as I heard the beeping. A few seconds later an emotionless voice was heard on the phone.

"Ayuzawa household, who might you be?"

I smiled to myself and responed "Hi Suzuna!"

"Nee-chan? How are you? What did you do today? I watched your interview by the way, good job!" Her voice changed slightly as she recognized my voice. I could hear the happiness in her tone and her surprise.

"I'm great Suzuna! In fact I went out to have dinner with someone that kinda turned into a mess. So now I'm at a friend's house at the moment actually, else I would have called from home."

"What do you mean it turned into a mess nee-chan? Did you go around protecting Sakura-chan again? You really should control your temper nee-chan. Oh by the way mom says hi."

"Eheh I'll explain it to you soon, but first…I have found something for you. Shizuko has found that Seika corp is having an audition for models this coming weekend. I thought you might be interested cause then you and mom can come live with me!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I heard a thump and a squeal indicating that mom had probably jumped on Suzuna to give her a hug and Suzuna must have dropped the phone. I chuckled slightly as I heard the excited responses of my family.

In response to my chuckle Usui stuck his head out of the kitchen to look questioningly at me. I nodded my head to him and pointed to the phone. He nodded his head and walked back into the kitchen. Just then I heard a noise on the other end.

"Hello? Nee-chan are you still there, or did mom's squeal scare you away?"

"Yes, yes I'm still here. So what is your answer Suzuna?" I asked.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke "Guess I'm coming to live with you soon Nee-chan." I gave a little fist pump in the air as Usui walked back to the living room with bowls of steaming soup. He placed the soup on the coffee table and came to sit beside me.

"That's awesome Suzuna! I'll get Shizuko to register you tonight and I'll see you in a few days. Give my love to mom. Bye Suzuna!"

"Bye nee-chan! See you soon." I ended the call and handed the phone to Usui. "Thanks for letting me use your phone." He smiled at me and took it from me.

"No problem." He put the phone back in its place and walked back to the sofa. He placed the soup in front of me and gestured for me to start. I took a bite and froze.

He looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong? Does it taste bad?" I swallowed and turned to look at him in amazement. He noticed my expression and he smirked lightly.

"With your expression can I assume that you thought that the soup was delicious?"

I responded "It's delicious! I've never had such yummy soup before! Why aren't you a chef or something?"

He chuckled lightly and responded "If I was to pursue everything I'm good at I would have a whole lot of jobs." I rolled my eyes at him. He didn't mean to but it seemed that he was boasting about being good at everything. I continued to sip the delicious soup and sighed when I took the last sip.

I picked up both our bowls and dropped them off in the kitchen and washed them off for him. He had followed me to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway as I finished cleaning the dishes.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I turned to look at him and let out a small smile. I just turned around and continued drying the dishes.

*End POV*

*Usui's POV*

While I was in the kitchen I heard Ayuzawa start talking on the phone. The walls in my apartment were pretty thick so her voice came out muffled but I could still make out the words. It seemed she was talking to her sister and her name was Suzuna. I turned on the exhaust fan to try and drown out her voice. I didn't want to seem like I was eavesdropping since it was the first time we were actually talking properly.

While putting everything together into the pot I heard Ayuzawa chuckle and my curiosity overpowered me. I stuck my head out of the kitchen and looked at her amused face. She saw me and shook her head slightly. She had a tender look in her eyes and a small smile graced her lips. I decided to head back into the kitchen choosing to ask her about it after.

I finished the soup and filled two bowls with the soup. I placed the bowls on a tray and carried them out to the living room. I saw Ayuzawa give a quick fist pump and grin into the phone. I heard her bid goodbye to her sister and hand me the phone. I placed it back thinking of what she was saying to her sister.

I chose to save my questions till after dinner and I watched as she froze when she took a bite from the soup.

"What's wrong? Does it taste bad?" I asked her. She swallowed and a look of amazement appeared on her face. I smirked at her "With your expression can I assume that you thought that the soup was delicious?"

She looked over and said "It's delicious! I've never had such yummy soup before! Why aren't you a chef or something?"

I chuckled, really I'm good at everything, "If I was to pursue everything I'm good at I would have a whole lot of jobs." I watched as she rolled her eyes at me in amusement. Note to self show her my other abilities to prove her wrong. Suddenly she got up and picked up both our dishes. I assumed that she would just leave them in the kitchen so I followed her in. Instead of just placing the dishes she started to wash them for me.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She turned her head to face me and let out a small smile, then she turned back to drying the dishes. I continued to watch her and when she was finished led her back to the living room.

"So, what would you like for desert?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm full." She placed her hands on her stomach and leaned back on the couch. This was my chance.

"Where did you used to live?" I asked

"I used to live in Okinawa with my mom and sister. I moved here when I was scouted as a talent." I noticed she gave more information than I asked for. I decided to question more.

"Sorry about your dad." She snorted.

"He's not dead." I stared at her, her eyes were still closed and she didn't notice he expression on my face.

"Uhm…divorce?"

"No. He left us when he got stuck in debt and left it all on us." I didn't know how to respond to that and I think she sensed my discomfort and opened her eyes. She smirked when she saw my face.

"Don't pity me. I'm perfectly fine. I'm a new idol and my sister is a great model in training. I love my family, my friends, and my new career. I have everything I want and need, and more than that." She stood up after that and held out her hand. I reached out and took it. She pulled me up to stand with her and shook my hand.

"Thanks for dinner and for listening to my sob story." She looked at my expression and said "Don't worry about it. Anyways I'd like to invite you to mine for lunch tomorrow as return for tonight. How does that sound?"

I let go of her hand and said "Sure thing. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Nah, I'm ordering food. K, see ya tomorrow." She waved and walked to the door. I followed her and watched as she walked across the hall to her apartment. She smiled at me and lifted her hand in farewell, then turned and walked into her apartment.

I smiled to myself as I returned to my room. Ayzuzawa was a different person. She was strong and tough, but had a soft side that wasn't seen much. She really loved her family and friends and was fiercely protective of them both. I could conclude that with her reaction to Kuuga.

I hope I got to know her better through our career, but it would be difficult with our companies rivalry and the annoying paparazzi.

Oh well let's see how this goes.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this.<p>

Peace out!

PWNAGENINJA!


	6. Early to bed Early to rise

_**Hey all yesh yesh i know, i'm extremely late and ya... i appologize for that but i'll let you know I re-wrote this chapter almost 4 times so ya hope this works out :) Btw not a whole lot happens in this chapter its sort of a filler for some bigger things happening. The next chapter should have better stuff :) **_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Nah, I'm ordering food. K, see ya tomorrow." She waved and walked to the door. I followed her and watched as she walked across the hall to her apartment. She smiled at me and lifted her hand in farewell, then turned and walked into her apartment.

I smiled to myself as I returned to my room. Ayzuzawa was a different person. She was strong and tough, but had a soft side that wasn't seen much. She really loved her family and friends and was fiercely protective of them both. I could conclude that with her reaction to Kuuga.

I hope I got to know her better through our career, but it would be difficult with our companies' rivalry and the annoying paparazzi.

Oh well let's see how this goes.

_**End Flashback**_

*Misaki's POV*

I woke up the next morning and stared up at my ceiling for five minutes straight. Words of a new song were flowing out of my head. I sat up and reached for the guitar near my bed and began to strum a few chords. I hummed to myself as the words put themselves in place. Well I guess Shizuko will be glad. I have to go to the recording studio tomorrow anyways.

I placed my guitar back in its stand and got out of bed. I stretched to remove the kinks in my back. I then walked over to my bathroom to have a shower. When I got out I heard my cellphone ring and I rushed forward to grab it before it ended.

"Hello, Ayuzawa speaking"

"Good morning Misaki-san, this is Shizuko speaking. I just wanted to make sure you were awake and to let you know of your schedule for today."

"K thanks Shizuko. So what's the plan for today?" I asked as I walked out of my room towards the kitchen.

"Alright so first thing this morning at 7:30 you have a meeting with the president of Seika Corp. and then after that at 10:30 you have to meet with a writer for a celebrity magazine till at least 11:30 after which you are free for lunch. Then again at 3:00 you are required at the studio to work on recording the next song. Oh yes, I have been meaning to ask you do you have a new song that you're working on yet?"

As Shizuko was speaking I was preparing my breakfast, which consisted of a muffin and a glass of milk. I had the rest of my breakfast at the bakery downstairs. I didn't risk cooking anything since I knew that I was a disastrous cook.

"Hmm seems like it's going to be a busy day. And yes I just started working on a new song. I just got the idea this morning when I woke up, so I didn't have the time to write anything down yet. Oh and I had to let you know, Suzuna is coming to Tokyo in a few days and she and my mom are going to stay with me."

"Well then that's great. Let me know if they need anything else. Sakura and I can take care of her as well as you. Well then please get your song ready soon. You've already got a few songs ready so you can have your first album out in a few months. Other than that, see you soon Misaki."

"Bye Shizuko." I ended the call and placed my cellphone on the counter. I looked onto my fridge and saw my grocery list and other things I needed to buy today. On my fridge were also tons of flyers of restaurants and coupons that I could eventually use. I grabbed my muffin from the counter and took a bite before heading back to my bedroom.

I walked down the hallway passing the laundry room and the other two bedrooms and reached my room at the end. So today I have a meeting with the big boss…I guess I'll have to go a little more formal and for the interview…then I can come home and change into something comfortable for lunch and for recording later. I opened the door to my gigantic (but bare) closet. I walked in and stared at the clothes in front of me.

Chewing on my muffin I reached out and moved clothes around to find what to wear today. Sigh…I'm gonna have to race out again if I want to beat the paparazzi. Thank god my car is as fast as it is. I suppose it would be smart to get a less ostentatious car but…I have fallen in love with it.

I pulled out snug black boot-cut jeans and a white blouse. The blouse was short sleeved with a little ribbon in the center. It was stylish, professional, and comfortable all in one. Thank god for Suzuna's sense of style. I also needed my guitar and my weapons which were placed near the front door. I grabbed my hoodie and sunglasses on my way out the door. I wore simple black flats and hid my running shoes in the backpack I carried around. It was small and easy to carry while running away from reporters and fans. I stepped out and turned to lock my door.

There was no one else in the elevator when I got in and I didn't have to make any stops. I bit into my muffin as my thought began to wander to the tune I was thinking of this morning. I wonder if I could start putting words to it soon. But there was still something missing…

I jumped out of my reverie as the elevator pinged for the ground floor. I walked out and headed to the cute bakery near the front entrance. I joined the short queue and waited for my turn to come. I was soon called forward and the waitress asked "What can I get you miss. Ayuzawa?"

I sighed "Really Erika-chan, I've already told you to call me Misaki so many times."

"Well if Miss Ayuzawa doesn't mind, may I call you Misa-chan?" I smiled in approval and nodded my head. Erika's eyes lit up happily and she grinned back at me. We are so going to be good friends. Erika also works in Seika Corp. but she doesn't work as an entertainer. She's still studying so she's only an assistant costume designer so far. She's helped me for my interview and also for my debut as a singer.

"Thanks Erika-chan. Well today I'll have a butter and cheese croissant and a medium hot chocolate." She reached behind her and prepared the hot chocolate and grabbed the croissant and put it in a bag.

"Here you are Misa-chan, that'll be 4.99 (**A/N** **Price in Canadian :p**)" I pass her the payment and thank her before stepping out of line and walking back towards the car park. I took the stairs down to the basement to reach my car. This morning there was no black Ferrari beside my parking spot and I assumed that Usui had already left.

I placed my food in the car and turned it on and began to rev the engine. Alright paparazzi here I come. I drove slowly to the door and waited for it to open. As soon as it did I changed the gear and pressed down on the accelerator. And as I expected, right on the outskirts of the building were many white vans waiting for the celebrities to come out. Thankfully I was wearing my hoodie and glasses so they had no idea it was me.

I had 20 minutes to reach the Seika building and I had to get there in 10. I grinned to myself in anticipation and zoomed past the awaiting vans.

*End POV*

*Usui POV*

I woke up in the morning not to my alarm clock but instead to the stupid contraption called a cellphone. I reached out and grabbed my phone and answered it.

Before I could say anything I heard "Takumi get over to the studios right now! Oh and bring us food from the bakery, we're all really hungry." He shut the phone right after and all I could hear was the dial tone and the silence of my room. I groaned and dropped the phone on the side table and covered my eyes with one arm. I wonder what time it is. I looked over to my alarm clock and saw the time was 5:30. Why on earth would those idiots be up already? They're usually not up until 8 or 9. Oh well it was almost time for me to get up anyways.

I took a quick shower and prepared breakfast for myself before going back to my room to change. I picked up my guitar, my baseball cap and my sun glasses. I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door and turning to lock the door behind me. Wonder what the guys are up to… That was Hinata's voice on the phone so of course he asked for food, but he never wakes up early so how on earth did they get him at the studios by 5:30! I reached the bakery downstairs and was pleased to see that they were open. I walked to the counter and placed my order while ignoring the sugary sweet voice of the girl trying to flirt with me.

"28.56 Usui kun but just for you I might just give a discount." I shook my head and paid her the full amount. I reached for my bag and stepped out of line. Sheesh, girls are so annoying, they seem to fall on every single thing I say. Even in my school which is 80% boys.

I arrived at my car and looked over in amusement at the glaring orange of Ayuzawa's car. Never thought a girl could drive that thing. Don't get me wrong, I'm not being sexist; I'm just used to the girls who prefer to be driven in limos or black Mercedes.

I placed all the food in my car and slid into the front seat. I brought the engine to life and turned the car to the garage door. It pulled up slowly and as soon as there was enough room I slid my car through the opening. I changed the gear and sped up to get away from the building as fast as possible. The paparazzi would be here soon and I didn't want to be near the building when they arrived.

I arrived at Miyabigaoka recording studios by 6:30. I parked my car in beside the others; we had a special parking space for the band. I got out of the car and dragged out the bag and the coffee.

Miyabigaoka recording studios was a gaudy building with huge wooden doors at the entrance and just inside an extremely plush interior. There were fluffy carpets and stylish leather sofas around the reception area. I walked up to the reception desk to sign in when I heard loud squeals from behind me.

"Kyaaaa its Usui-kun!"

"Doesn't he look so hot?"

"Oh I could so swoon in those arms."

"Oh my god he's looking here! Be quiet!"

I rolled my eyes as I turned towards them and ignored them as I turned around and walked into our recording room. Thank God the room was sound proof. I heard roars of laughter coming from the sound room so that's where I first headed. I walked in to see all the guys sitting on the chairs and lounging around the room laughing their heads off at Kuuga's frustrated face.

"Here's your food." I called as a greeting. Immediately they all turned to me and before the others could move Hinata leaped off and ran up to me. He began patting my shoulder animatedly and reached for the food bag in my hand. He suddenly froze as he noticed the annoyed atmosphere radiating from me. He stepped away from me sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry bout that Takumi…guess I was too hungry to wait. Oh ya thanks for bringing us food!" I ignored him and placed the food on the table and sat on the sofa while the others crowded around the table.

"Oh Takumi you just missed all the fun." said Tora while pulling out a blueberry muffin. Kuuga glared at him and viciously tore a piece out from his croissant. His expression changed almost immediately after taking the first bite, and he closed his eyes to savour the taste of perfection.

"What did I miss?" I asked monotonously. I looked to Kanou for information, he just shrugged his shoulders but there was amusement in his eyes that I could see.

"Well this guy here" Tora patted Kuuga's back "got rejected by one of the cutest, not to mention most popular girl in the entertainment world."

"And you're bothering him about it now because…?" I asked.

"Because…" Tora threw a magazine at me I caught it and peered at it curiously. There was a picture of Ayuzawa holding Kuuga by the collar and holding him against the wall. Even in the picture there was a demonic aura around her that threatened to kill everyone around her. Or maybe that was just my memories.

Tora watched my face for a reaction and grinned back at me when I lifted my head and smirked at Kuuga.

"Seems like your rep as a womanizer has finally been revealed." He glared at me and continued to munch grumpily on the muffin in his hand.

"Any ways" I said bringing attention to myself, "Why are you all here at this time? Also we have to get to school by 8:00 today. I think they need us for an introduction of a new student."

"Must be an important student if we're required to be there" observed Kanou. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to flip through the magazine. I turned to the article and saw a picture of Ayuzawa at the interview with Takeda. The other picture was one with our band when Kuuga was singing.

I sighed and flung the magazine back onto the sofa and leaned back on the chair to stare at the ceiling. Oh I had lunch today with Ayuzawa at…damn I forgot to ask her the time. I'll have to get her schedule today from her manager. Well when I'm at school I'll probably find out.

I pulled out some pages and started to write new lyrics for a song. I decided to call it Build your Cages. I picked up my guitar and walked to my private room in the studio and started to write. Every few moments I played on my guitar to see how I wanted to say the lyrics.

Time passed without me realizing it and I was disturbed by loud banging on my door and an annoying voice yelling my name.

"Oi Takumi, get out of your hermit hole and let's go meet this new student." I placed my guitar back in its bag with the lyrics hidden in a small pocket on the outside. I stretched and grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

We all headed to our cars and drove off to Seika High School to meet the new important student.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed :D<p>

Peace Out

PWNAGENINJA


	7. New Student

_**Greetings fanfic world. I iz back once more with another chapter of Jade Dreams! **_

_**Now some answers **_

_**yes this story did start to be similar from starstruck the disney movie, but i have no intention of following it.**_

_** Also after this chapter especially you'll see that I am incorporating some of the important parts of the actual manga into my story (only like one sentence).**_

_** And the songs are not mine in case it is not clear, I have put up a disclaimer on my main page saying that the songs are not mine. **_

_**This is not a filler chapter nor is it major but its just the way i write stories**_

_**I know they are all long and kinda slow, but i feel like I can add more detail and enjoy the story fully if I write the way I do. Oh ya i have no idea where this story is going :p it just comes to me as I go. **_

_**Its also practice if I want to write my own story in the future :D **_

_**oh ya thanks to the reveiwer who liked my penname :D **_

_**it was actually kind of hard to think of :D **_

_**ANYHOOS **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

I pulled out some pages and started to write new lyrics for a song. I decided to call it Build your Cages. I picked up my guitar and walked to my private room in the studio and started to write. Every few moments I played on my guitar to see how I wanted to say the lyrics.

Time passed without me realizing it and I was disturbed by loud banging on my door and an annoying voice yelling my name.

"Oi Takumi, get out of your hermit hole and let's go meet this new student." I placed my guitar back in its bag with the lyrics hidden in a small pocket on the outside. I stretched and grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

We all headed to our cars and drove off to Seika High School to meet the new important student.

_**End Flashback**_

*Ayuzawa's POV*

I arrived without much incidence at the Seika Corp Building. I only got spotted once or twice but thanks to my speed and driving skills I escaped easily. I parked my car and walked into the large Seika Corp headquarters. The building was of modern design with glass walls and straight lawns and hedges. The inside was tastefully decorated in blue and gray tones. I walked to the main reception desk and rang the bell on the table.

The lady at the reception walked over and greeted me "Hello Misa-chan, how may I help you today?" Thankfully I was able to convince the receptionist to call me by my first name.

"Hi Subaru-chan, I wanted to know when I'm supposed to head up to meet the president?"

"Oh yes just give me a moment." Subaru reached under the table and pulled out a book with a schedule. She flipped through a few pages then traced her finger down a chart. "Actually you can head up right now Misa-chan, President-san is free." I nodded to her in thanks and waved goodbye as I walked over to the elevator.

The President of Seika Corp…hmm I wonder what he will be like. I've never actually met him before; I wonder why he wanted to see me personally. I stepped out of the elevator on the top floor and went to see the secretary.

"Hi, my name is Ayuzawa Misaki, I'm here to speak to the President." The secretary looked down her nose at me, through the glasses perched precariously on the tip of her nose.

"President-san is waiting for you in her room." She said in a disapproving tone. As if the President shouldn't be wasting her time with someone like me. This was the worst part of this world of which I am now a part.

I turned and walked towards the door trying to ignore the chilling glare sent to my back. People always assume things about me that were never true. They never see me as Misaki here; to them I'm always Ayuzawa the star, or Ayuzawa the star that weaseled her way into one the greatest production companies in Japan.

I walked to the ornate wooden door leading to the President's private quarters and knocked three times.

"Come in" came a muffled voice from inside. I carefully opened the door and stepped into the office.

"Please close the door" said the voice on the other side of the large black chair. I closed the door and observed the office. It was…unique to say the least. Unlike the rest of the building which oozed style and a modern scheme, the President's office was a lot more…cute? There were bean bags on the right side of the room and they surrounded a small coffee table which held little cups and saucers. The left side of the room contained many bookshelves with of course books and binders. But each had a ribbon or bow adorning the top of it.

The chair turned to swivel around and it revealed…a small woman with a round face and short black hair that went just below her ears. She had big eyes that barely fit in her childish face.

"Uhm…Miss President? My name is…"

"Misa-chan! Good to finally meet you face to face." She looked at my surprise and giggled slightly. "Please sit we have so much to discuss." She gestured to the bean bags and then went to sit on one. I joined her hesitantly not sure what to expect.

"So Misa-chan, I called you here first to meet you and second to introduce you to your new school." I nodded my head to indicate my attention. She opened her mouth to say something but suddenly stopped looking slightly confused.

I began feeling self conscious "Uhm…President is there something wrong?" The confused expression disappeared from her eyes and she smiled at me.

"Everything is fine please don't worry. Now stop the frowning and give me a big Misa-chan smile." I couldn't help but smile at that. "So here is the address for the school and the teacher there, her name is Honoka-chan, she will let you know how to work everything with your schedule."

I thanked her and asked "Is there anything else President-san?"

She gave me a stern look and responded "Yes there is. I would like you to stop calling me President-san or whatever people call me behind my back. I would like you to call me Satsuki-chan or some other cute nickname." I stared at her dumbfounded and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. She chuckled at my expression and got up from the bean bag.

"Don't worry about what others think of you Misa-chan. You're Misa-chan and that's all that matters. It was your amazing talent that brought you up here, nothing else. Take care Misa-chan." I took this as a dismissal and walked out the door with a wave in her direction. I walked out to my car and began to drive to my new highschool.

I got to the front gate and drove in to the student parking lot. I parked my car and went inside to find the front office. The high school was called Seika highschool, seems like the company owns it and runs it for their younger stars. I arrived at the office and gave in my registration letter. The lady nodded her head and called someone from my class to come and get me.

Thankfully it was Sakura-chan who came to get me and she jumped on me with a hug when she saw me. "Oh it feels so good to have you in class again doesn't it Misa-chan! Shizuko is waiting in the class for us so let's go! Oh and don't be surprised by the amount of stars in our class or in the school." She proceeded to grab my hand and led me up and down stairs to reach my classroom. The number on the door told me that my class was 2b. Sakura waltzed in with me in tow and led me to the front of the classroom.

The teacher Miss Honoka greeted me with a smile. "Class please look up and pay attention for a moment. We have a new student and I would like you all to greet her and treat her fairly."

I turned towards the class and bowed my head before looking up and saying "Good morning everyone. My name is Ayuzawa and I will be your new classmate. Please take care of me." When I finished my introduction the class roared in applause. I noticed how most of the class was male and I grimaced a little inside.

Miss Honoka quieted the class down and directed me to a seat at the back of the classroom. I walked to the back and took a seat. The guy sitting in front of me had familiar blonde hair pointing in every direction.

He turned around and I was rewarded with none other than Usui Takumi.

*End POV*

*Usui's POV*

I waited impatiently for the new student to come and tried to ignore all the squealing girls around me. The teacher walked in and called two other students into the classroom. My eyes widened as I recognized the two girls to be the friends of Ayuzawa. Wait that makes sense! No wonder the school wanted us to be here today. It must be Ayuzawa who was entering. She was Seika's new star and this school was owned by Seika anyways.

It seemed she was later than the other two. The girl with the bright pink hair recognized me and smiled slightly at me. I nodded in return and the two of them got seats on the right of the classroom near the doors. My seat was the window with an empty seat behind me. I saw Miss Honoka pick up the phone and gesture to the pink haired girl to go to the office. It seems the princess of Seika had arrived.

Miss Honoka began the roll call and I zoned out and ignored the class. I don't even know why the company made me come to school; I was a genius and didn't need to waste my time coming. The rule was that I had to attend at least two days of classes a week.

I yawned into my hand and looked over to see Kuuga and Tora discussing something in hushed tones. Hinata as usual was eating something while drooling like a dog and Kanou and Yukimura were sitting attentively listening to the teacher. She had finished roll call by now and I saw the pink haired girl skip into the classroom.

Miss Honoka called the class to attention and then the one and only Ayuzawa Misaki walked into the door. She was wearing the Seika uniform of a white button up shirt and the short green skirt.

She bowed her head and said "Good morning everyone. My name is Ayuzawa and I will be your new classmate. Please take care of me." The class burst into applause and I saw her cringe a little in discomfort.

She was directed to the seat right behind me and she walked past without glancing in my direction. She took a seat behind me and I felt her eyes boring into my back. She probably recognized my hair…most people did.

I turned around in my seat and turned to greet her. I was met with startled amber eyes and after a few seconds of shock she gave me a small smile.

"Nice to see a familiar face here." she said. I just gave her a small smile in return and turned back around. Class was starting and it was time for me to drone out. But this time I would have a normal person to talk to in class; at least more normal than my crazy band members and the annoying fangirls. I heard Ayuzawa scribbling behind me and something hitting me at the back of the head.

I picked up the crumpled up paper and opened it up to read "Whats the schedule here? I have to leave by 10:00." I scribbled a reply and pretending to scratch my back I dropped it onto her desk. I heard her fumble with it for a moment and get it opened. She poked my back in thanks and we left it at that.

I heard the teacher's voice droning in and out of my ears and the scribbling of pencils on paper. I could just fall asleep here. Instead of falling asleep I thought of the new lyrics I was writing and pulled out my paper and began to write more lyrics.

First period ended around 9:30 and I got out of my desk to stretch. I really had to get back to the studios, class was boring me out. Behind me Ayuzawa rose as well and I heard her follow behind me to leave the class.

"Sheesh Ayuzawa I didn't think you were a fangirl as well. If you wanted to come with me you could have just asked." I looked to see her roll her eyes at me and said "Not a chance pretty boy"

I smirked at her response walked down to the office with her. We both signed out and wrote our reasons why we were leaving and then walked back out to the parking lot.

"So what time do you want me to come over?" I asked as we reached our cars.

"Well I'm free after 11:30 so why not drop by at 12:00?" I nodded and agreed. Behind me I heard the whispering voices of many girls. I sighed and leaned against my car. Ayuzawa looked at me curiously and leaned on the car across from me.

"You might want to get out of here now. My fangirls are here, and they don't take nicely to new girls talking to their prince charming." I grumbled and she just looked at the girls with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression.

"Why on earth would they waste their time? If there's one thing I can tell its' that your definitely a heartbreaker"

"I'm wounded Ayuzawa, you see me as a playboy?" I said playfully. She nodded her head in conformation, but I could see the corner of her lip upturned slightly.

"I'm curious…" Ayuzawa began I looked at her and waited for her to continue talking "Who's the student council president of this school? Shouldn't he or she be the one showing me around the school, not you?"

I rolled my eyes; "there hasn't been a student council president for quite a while now. Nobody really wants the position to deal with all the complaints of the girls in the school." She looked at me curiously and I elaborated. "Seika high school owned and run by Seika Corp used to be an all boys school. Just recently it became co-ed and only 20% of the population is female, so the girls have to deal with the ruthlessness and messiness of the boys."

Ayuzawa looked thoughtfully back at me and I could see in her eyes that she was thinking of what I was saying. She whirled around suddenly her eyes wide as she looked behind her for something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I looked over her shoulder.

"Nothing, just thought I felt some…negative feelings directed at me…" I chuckled at her discomforted expression. She shook her head to dispel the negative thoughts and looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Well I have an interview to attend in about 45 minutes so I gotta go. I'll meet you at the bakery in the lobby and then we'll go up from there."

I nodded my head and waved goodbye as she walked over to her orange lambo and drove out of the parking lot. As soon as she left I was bombarded by fangirls with tears in their eyes.

"Is she your new girlfriend Usui-san?"

"That pathetic leach can never have our prince charming!"

"Ya it's not like she's actually any good at what she does."

"Please tell us Usui-san!"

I stared at them coldly and answered "What happens between me and others is none of your business. And Ayuzawa is not a leach, she is a brilliant singer with more talent then you could ever compare to." I turned around and sat inside my car to also drive off.

This was a very classic scene, the hero riding off on his horse and leaving the people behind him in the dust. I did ride a Ferrari so I guess that counts as a horse and therefore I was the hero who just defended Ayuzawa's reputation from crazy fangirls. What on earth am I getting myself into…

* * *

><p>So that was it :D Hope you all enjoyed<p>

I am still trying to give Usui's character a chance to shine, don't worry he will be just as awesome as in the book.

Peace out

PWNAGENINJA


	8. Interrogations

_**Greetings fanfic world. The useless Ninja returns once more with a fairly long chapter of Jade Dreams. I must let you know that this is mainly about Usui and the guys. Also it might be the last chapter until June 25. I have exams in about 3 weeks so I will not be able to update again. **_

_**I know this chapter was late but you know teachers, end of the semester projects that are worth a billion percent of your mark...sigh anyhoos on to good news. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter :D I certainly enjoyed it. **_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

I nodded my head and waved goodbye as she walked over to her orange lambo and drove out of the parking lot. As soon as she left I was bombarded by fangirls with tears in their eyes.

"Is she your new girlfriend Usui-san?"

"That pathetic leech can never have our prince charming!"

"Ya it's not like she's actually any good at what she does."

"Please tell us Usui-san!"

I stared at them coldly and answered "What happens between me and others is none of your business. And Ayuzawa is not a leach, she is a brilliant singer with more talent then you could ever compare to." I turned around and sat inside my car to also drive off.

This was a very classic scene, the hero riding off on his horse and leaving the people behind him in the dust. I did ride a Ferrari so I guess that counts as a horse and therefore I was the hero who just defended Ayuzawa's reputation from crazy fangirls. What on earth am I getting myself into…

_**End Flashback**_

*Normal POV*

Misaki drove into the parking lot of the huge magazine publisher. She was doing an interview for some huge celebrity magazine. She parked and walked up to the huge building and stepped into the cozy reception area. The floor was a light brown hardwood and the sofas were brown and plushy. Light autumn colors painted the ceiling and walls. The edge being a rusty red with gold vines painted on it.

She walked up to the reception desk and rang the bell for assistance. A young woman walked out of the little room at the back. She smiled welcomingly and pulled out a register.

"Hello Ayuzawa-san. Your interview will begin in 10 minutes and it is held in room 1216. It's on the twelfth floor on the left side. Mr. Takashi will be waiting there for you." Misaki nodded her head in thanks and walked towards the elevator and headed up to the twelfth floor. Many people stopped at each floor and many got on to the elevator. Everyone seemed to be looking down at their notes not really paying attention to the others in the elevator.

She arrived on the twelfth floor and reached room 1216. She knocked on the door waiting for someone to welcome her in. A muffled voice called out "Come in! The door's open!"

She turned the knob and was greeted by a small wiry man with huge glasses that covered half of his face.

"Ahh you must be Miss Ayuzawa! Please come in! We'll be holding the interview in the main room in there." He led her through the room to a door and shooed her inside. It was filled simply with two couches, a coffee table in between and a huge window with a grand view of the city.

"Please take a seat" Misaki sat down and waited for the man to join her. "So shall we get straight into it Miss Ayuzawa?"

"Might as well Takashi-san…"

*Time skip*

"Thank you for your time Miss Ayuzawa. I hope to see you again soon."

"You as well Takashi-san, have a good day" Misaki waved goodbye and walked over to the elevator. That was grueling. So many questions! And everything required her to answer in more than just yes or no. She leaned her back against the wall in exhaustion. Who would have thought that just questions could make her tired?

She stepped out of the elevator and waved to the receptionist as she walked out the front door. _Time to prepare for lunch_ she thought to herself. She drove off in her car in the direction of her apartment. She had half an hour till Usui came over and tonight she would also have to get more furniture for Suzuna and her mother. She sighed as she turned into the basement parking and parked the car in her spot. Usui was obviously not here yet so the spot next to her was empty.

On the way up to her apartment Misaki called a famous Japanese restaurant near the building for a delivery. She decided to go for simple onigiri and a few other dishes. She didn't drink alcohol so no need for sake, coke should be good.

"Will that be all maam?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes that's it, I need it delivered by 12:15" She guessed that after Usui came over they could probably chat for a bit and then they could eat. After that who knew.

*Normal POV End*

*Usui POV*

I drove off to the studio as I left the girls at school in a cloud of dust. I was the first to arrive and I was forced to wait for my wonderfully slow band mates. I pulled up a chair in my private room and sat down to continue writing.

About half an hour later they finally arrived…

"!" I whirled around prepared to protect myself from Hinata's attack. I propelled my chair to the right and the idiot went smashing into my table.

"What do you want Sanshita-kun?" I sighed as he sat on the floor with a strange shine in his eyes. I could almost believe he was wagging his tail in excitement.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YOU LEFT!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance "No genius, unlike you I am normal therefore I cannot see things that are happening in a different place after I have left."

He pouted making him lose some of the sparkles around him "Meanie Takumi!"

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

"You know what? No! I won't tell you." He turned away pouting like a five year old child and continued to sit on the floor with his back to me.

"Fine if that's how it's going to be, then leave this room and stop wasting my time."

Just as I said this the rest of my band mates entered the room. I groaned in frustration, now that Tora was here…

"Aww how could you do this Takumi! To poor little Hinata-kun…" Tora came over and petted Hinata's head as if he was a puppy. I turned away and noticed Kuuga looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"What what?"

"Why are you staring at me Kuuga?"

"Well I'm slightly curious." I nodded my head at him to continue. "Why are you and Ayuzawa already hanging out even though you've only met once before?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him while keeping expression neutral.

"Well I mean as the idiot Hinata didn't tell you, after you left all the girls went crazy and they stuck posters of you and Ayuzawa standing against the cars talking." He pulled out a poster and handed it to me.

The poster was filled with a large poster of Ayuzawa and I leaning against the cars when we were talking. It had large letters at the top saying "The Plot of Ayuzawa" and at the bottom "What is that evil leach planning with our handsome prince Usui-kun".

I crumpled the poster in between my hands and threw it beside the shredder. "Remind me when I get to school to burn the building down" I said with vehemence in my voice.

Kuuga smirked "So it does bother you."

"Of course, those witches know nothing about Ayuzawa and yet they're posting these stupid rumors all around the school." Tora straightened up and looked me straight in the eyes with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Takumi…do you like Ayuzawa?" I rolled my eyes; of course that's what they thought. Sheesh the world really needs to stop jumping to conclusions.

"No, we're just friends." He stared at me uncertainly.

"Alright listen, after the whole restaurant scene we all headed home. When I got back to the building I found the glaring orange of the Lamborghini parked beside my spot."

"You live in the same building?" interrupted Kanou. The others gasped and covered their mouths in a very poor impersonation of the girls at my school.

"Then what?" asked Tora who was slowly leaning forward as if to hear a great big secret. If we were all girls, then he would have been the gossip girl of our group of friends. God knows he acted like one half the time anyways.

"Well I made it to the elevator and saw her leaning against the mirror of the elevator." I heard a big gasp come from one of them. Hinata's eyes began sparkling again. I continued as though there were no interruptions. "Well I thought it would be rude to not announce my presence. So I said hi and then we just started talking. I invited her up to suite to eat something for dinner, since it was my friends that ruined hers. She said yes and we went up to my suite. The weird thing though, before we could enter my apartment, she realized that we lived across from each other…"

The others watched me for a few seconds more before…completely bursting out in laughter. I rolled my eyes at them as I saw the normally controlled expressions of Kanou and the others fall off their faces. I'm honestly glad they didn't choose to stick to the girls they dated. Sure it was somewhat cruel jumping from girl to girl, but they never went farther than kissing or hugging. And they always dumped them nicely as well.

No girls have ever gotten to know them properly. No one has made them laugh or smile sincerely. As stupid as they are, they're still my best friends and I know we'll always be there for each other despite our outer differences.

I waited for them to stop laughing then continued "So basically I fed her, and we talked then she invited me over today for lunch, which I have to leave for in 5 minutes by the way…and we talked in school cause other than her friends I'm the only one she knows. Other than that I guess we're on the way to becoming good friends…"

My friends stared at me wide eyed and open mouthed. I stared back at them keeping my expression neutral.

And then it exploded "WHOA" "NO WAY!" "YOU LUCKY GUY!" "WHAT ON EARTH?" "HUH?" they all spoke at the same time.

I chuckled at their surprise. "Why on earth are you so surprised? And how on earth does that make me lucky?"

Tora spoke up "Why do you think we're surprised genius?" I just shrugged my shoulders at him and waited for him to continue.

Kuuga continued for him "We'll tell you why we're surprised. 1. Our lone wolf Usui Takumi, who has never had a female friend in his entire life, has finally become friends with one. And there are no impure feelings involved. 2. This is Ayuzawa Misaki we are talking about; I think many of the girls, except the leaders of your creepy fan club, would love to be friends with her. 3. Did I mention that this is the first time that Usui Takumi has become friends with a girl?"

The others nodded vigorously at Kuuga's statement

"But you guys wouldn't know that I've never had a female friend before. Fine I hang around you most of the time, but sometimes…"

"Cut the crap Takumi. You know it's not true. And we know because we have known you since you were a 4 year old brat!" Tora interrupted.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at my friends. They realized that this was the only sign of defeat they were going to get so of course they all jump on me for a hug…

"Awww Taku-kuuuun. You've grown so big it makes me want to cry!" Hinata said

"We're so proud of you Takumi, you've finally taken a step out of your hermit hole!" Tora said in his usual annoyingly blunt fashion.

"You know Takumi, even though she made a fool of me if she's good enough to become your first female friend than I have no problems…ish" Kuuga said.

"Well Takumi I think we're all very proud of your progress, you're even worse with the female species than I am." Kanou said. Ouch that hurt, I like to pride myself of the fact that no one has been able to make me uncomfortable, even creepy fangirls. Being compared to Kanou…the one who used to be scared of the female species in general…not a pleasing thought…

"Uhm Takumi-san…I…I'd just like to r…remind you that uhm…Miss Ayuzawa is from a different company…so I mean…" Yukimura stuttered out. My eyes narrowed because I knew that the paparazzi and our different companies would really make our friendship difficult.

"Oy don't listen to him Takumi! Thanks for the reminder Yukimura buuuuuuuuuut we are so not going to let the paparazzi or even our companies ruin our little Taku's new found friendship." Tora said confidently.

I threw his arm off my shoulder playfully and he turned to grin at me. He just put his arm back around my shoulder and called out "This calls for a celebration! Let's go drop Taku off ourselves to his date with little Miss Ayuzawa"

I rolled my eyes, my friends were idiots but they were definitely the greatest friends that anyone would be lucky to ever have. When they all voiced out their support of me it really made me happy inside. Though of course I would never tell them that…

Well off to Ayuzawa's apartment at long last…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, so that was Jade Dreams chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>. I'll update again in about 3-4 weeks so please be patient. Maybe if your lucky I will be my usual self and update the chapter before I study :p...

Peace out

PWNAGENINJA


	9. Stupid Friends

_**Hey all. First off I'd like to respond to a reviewer. I will not name you but I'd like to respond. I understand that this was late, and I'm really sorry about that. But I do remember stating that I had exams that needed preparing for. And I also said about a month and the last time I updated was the end of may. So June was exam month and now in July and August and onwards I will update. **_

**_SO thats enough of my excuses now I am truly sorry for taking so long. I shall update sooner now that i'm in the holidays. I truly am sorry and I will not give up on this story. _**

**_Enjoy the chapter :D_**

**_PWNAGENINJA_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Oy don't listen to him Takumi! Thanks for the reminder Yukimura buuuuuuuuuut we are so not going to let the paparazzi or even our companies ruin our little Taku's new found friendship." Tora said confidently.

I threw his arm off my shoulder playfully and he turned to grin at me. He just put his arm back around my shoulder and called out "This calls for a celebration! Let's go drop Taku off ourselves to his date with little Miss Ayuzawa"

I rolled my eyes, my friends were idiots but they were definitely the greatest friends that anyone would be lucky to ever have. When they all voiced out their support of me it really made me happy inside. Though of course I would never tell them that…

Well off to Ayuzawa's apartment at long last…

_**End Flashback**_

*Takumi POV*

Annoyingly enough my stupid friends decided to follow me upstairs to her apartment and they all oohed and aahed at the fact that she was just across from me.

Tora put his arm around my shoulder and whispered into my ear "Let Kanou handle this." I grit my teeth in annoyance. Stupid friends.

Kanou stepped forward and knocked thrice on the door. He then stepped back and waited for Ayuzawa to open the door. I was being held back by Tora, Hinata and Kuuga so I couldn't move to greet Ayuzawa.

A few seconds later she opened the door and her eyes popped open in surprise.

Before she could say anything Kanou spoke "Hello Ms. Ayuzawa, my name is Kanou Soutarou. I am a close friend of Takumi and I have just come to drop him off for lunch at your house."

Ayuzawa seemed to swallow her surprise and gave a small smile "I know who you are Kanou-kun. I met you at the restaurant last night. It's a pleasure to meet you again. Well since you're all here…would you like to come in?"

Tora grinned and answered "We might as well since you so graciously invited us in." I smacked Tora on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What on earth was that for Takumi!"

I gave him an innocent smile "I don't know what you're talking about" and walked ahead of him into the apartment. It was a spacious loft and it was tastefully, yet moderately furnished. Ayuzawa had placed a simple black sofa set surrounding a glass coffee table. She also had a flat screen TV take the left wall of the apartment. Just like in my apartment there were huge windows that took up the entire back wall and there were light grey and silver curtains framing them.

We all left our shoes at the front and followed her into the living room. She excused herself to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with glasses set on a tray. I stood up to help her out and heard snickers behind me.

"Here let me get that for you." I graciously offered. She nodded her head and passed the tray to me and went back into the kitchen. I placed the tray with the drinks on the table and looked up to meet the amused eyes of my friends.

"Man, I'm so glad she invited us in. It has given me a new insight into Takumi's mind" said Kuuga with a grin.

"I know what you mean, I mean he practically jumped up to help her" Tora added.

"Come on you guys, Takumi-kun was just being a gentleman by helping her out. In fact that's exactly what you should be doing…me…I…I mean uhm…" Yukimura spluttered out. It seems that he lost his resolve to speak by the end of the sentence.

Just then Ayuzawa walked out again with another tray laden with bowls and plates. She had a tray in both hands and for some reason she was able to walk with ease.

"Uhm… Ayuzawa-san…how can you balance the trays so well?" asked Kanou.

She looked up at everyone with a somewhat embarrassed expression on her face. "Uhm I used to work at a café…so I have tonnes of practice with trays."

The doorbell interrupted any sort of conversation and Ayuzawa placed the trays down and rushed to the door.

"Special delivery for Miss Ayuzawa"

"Thank you" she said as she reached for the bags.

"Just sign here Miss…and your receipt" Ayuzawa signed the paper and paid the delivery man. He nodded his head in thanks and walked away. She closed the door and brought the multiple bags to the coffee table.

"Well I ordered food for just myself and Usui, but there should still be more than enough for everyone."

Everyone reached for a plate and began to serve themselves food. Ayuzawa sat down beside me on the sofa facing the rest of the guys.

"So, Ayuzawa… what do you think of the life of a star so far?" asked Kanou.

"It's been ok I suppose. Its fun writing and singing the songs, but the paparazzi's been driving me insane. I mean just this morning they published this." She threw the magazine with herself and Kuuga on the cover. "By the way, I'd like to apologize to you Kuuga, I hope your image won't be too ruined by this…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm uhm…" at this Kuuga looked down at his plate for a moment "I'm sorry for what I said to your friend. I…well I've been in this business for so long that I guess I forget myself sometimes."

Ayuzawa smiled happily at what Kuuga said and it caught the attention of everyone in the room. We all gazed at her slightly stunned as she picked up her spoon and continue to eat. A few seconds later she looked up and caught everyone's dazed looks and asked "What?"

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Ayuzawa continued to look confused as our peals of laughter filled her apartment.

After we all calmed down we helped Ayuzawa clear the table and plates. Surprisingly Kuuga and Ayuzawa carried a friendly conversation and Ayuzawa actually made Kuuga laugh. It was almost cute… it seems like they are going to be great friends.

Tora, not wanting to be outdone by Kuuga also joined in their conversation. As I dried the dishes I watched the three of them giggling like school children. From the side Yukimura watched them with an affectionate smile on his face.

As the last dish was put away Ayuzawa spoke "Thanks for helping me clear up, this is the most fun I've had doing dishes."

Tora took her hand and bowed his head as if to kiss it "My please Miss Ayuzawa. In fact I must thank you for the first proper fun I've had in a looooong time."

"Wait wait, so teasing me and humiliating me doesn't count as fun?" I countered.

Tora looked up and grinned "Well Taku-kun, sometimes you can be quite a bore, unlike the lovely miss right here."

Ayuzawa grinned "Igarashi don't try and flatter me, if you want more lunch go get it yourself." Kuuga and Shintani burst out laughing.

"Our little tiger just got rejected big time" I said with a smirk on my face. Now was the time for payback. Tora was going to face the same treatment that he always gave to us.

"Aww come on, it's not like I was complimenting Ayuzawa for food! It was sincerely to thank her for inviting us in." Tora defended himself.

We all rolled our eyes "Right and we completely believe that" said Ayuzawa. She then led us all out to the sofas and took a seat again. For some reason everyone took a seat across from her forcing me to sit beside her.

"Well what do you guys want to do? I have some time to kill before I head to my next job." Ayuzawa asked.

"Well, do you want to go to the roof?" I asked. Ayuzawa looked at me in surprise.

"But wouldn't that be a clear place for paparazzi?" she asked

"I have a special place that is quite secluded from everyone around" I answered

"Sure, let's go check it out!" she said in excitement.

We all walked out of her apartment and she locked the door behind her. I led the group to the elevator and pressed the button for the roof. When the elevator stopped Ayuzawa and I stepped out. We turned to look at the others but they stayed in the elevator.

"What are you guys doing? Aren't you coming with us?" I asked feeling suspicious about what they were thinking.

"Well we had our fun, and thanks for having us over Ayuzawa." Tora said

"Ya even though you were only expecting Taku-kun, thanks a bunch Ayuzawa." Kuuga said.

"We'll let Takumi have fun now!" Hinata said. I mentally face palmed, My friends were stupid. That's all there is to it.

"Well have fun! Bye!" called out Kanou. Ayuzawa and I watched as they waved and made stupid faces at us until the door closed and the elevator tinged to go down.

"Your friends are nice. Kinda weird… but fun. I hope I get to know them better." Ayuzawa said. I sighed and replied "Ya, they're awesome, as annoying as they are… Well let's go! I'll show you the secret spot on the roof."

I led Ayuzawa around towards the huge pool and towards the changing rooms. "Usui…This is the pool…"

"Your point?" I asked amused.

She made an annoyed face and answered "This isn't a secret spot. Everyone can see us here." I just smirked at her in response and continued to lead her to the changing rooms. Once inside There were three doors, one for females, one for males and one for management. I looked around to make sure that no one was there and then quietly stepped into the management room. I led her behind some equipment and pulled open a small door. I crawled in and led her to an isolated balcony. At the edge I could see the entire city.

I heard Ayuzawa gasp behind me and she whispered in awe "It's beautiful" I turned to look at her an grinned at her response.

"Glad you like it. I usually come here when I want to be alone and invisible from everyone."

"Then why'd you show it to me?" she asked.

I just smiled at her and answered "Cause I felt like it."

She grinned back and leaned on the railing beside me. This was the start of something very interesting.

* * *

><p>So hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think<p>

Peace out

PWNAGENINJA


	10. At Long Last

_**MOI HOI HOI I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER (hopefully) GRIPPING AND AWESOME CHAPTER OF THE STORY. This chapter has a few somewhat important things happen that just need to be a part of the story. They are important enough to be mentioned. But of course I am warning you all now that this will quite a slow story. I like adding a lot of detail in my writing so chapters will only have one or two things happen but they will still be long. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this soooooper fast update and let me know how you like it :D**_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

She made an annoyed face and answered "This isn't a secret spot. Everyone can see us here." I just smirked at her in response and continued to lead her to the changing rooms. Once inside There were three doors, one for females, one for males and one for management. I looked around to make sure that no one was there and then quietly stepped into the management room. I led her behind some equipment and pulled open a small door. I crawled in and led her to an isolated balcony. At the edge I could see the entire city.

I heard Ayuzawa gasp behind me and she whispered in awe "It's beautiful" I turned to look at her an grinned at her response.

"Glad you like it. I usually come here when I want to be alone and invisible from everyone."

"Then why'd you show it to me?" she asked.

I just smiled at her and answered "Cause I felt like it."

She grinned back and leaned on the railing beside me. This was the start of something very interesting.

_**End Flashback**_

***Misaki POV***

I awoke to the slight buzzing of my cellphone and picked it up from my table. I had received a text Suzuna telling me the timing of her flight and when she would arrive. Yep, today was finally the day. Mom and Suzuna would come to officially live with me. I was super excited.

The time on my alarm clock read 6:00 AM and I was fresh enough to get up. This morning I had nothing major in my schedule so I could attend school the whole day. I would also get to ask the teacher about the president position.

I stretched and dragged myself out of bed. After a quick shower I went to get my customary muffin and a glass of milk. I headed to my closet and pulled out my uniform. The good thing about a uniform was that I didn't have to choose what I was going to wear, at least until after school. I pulled on my uniform and headed to the hall. As I was locking up I heard the door behind me open up and someone stepping out.

"Hey" I turned around to see Usui closing his door behind him. I grinned to him in response and he smirked back at me. In the past few days since the lunch at my house I'd meet him on the roof in the evening. There we would both bring snacks and junk food and spend our time talking about random things we liked. I still remember two nights ago when I had brought my game boy advanced out with me and we got onto the discussion of games. He saw my Pokemon Pearl addition and pulled out his game boy as well. We sat the next hour or so playing Pokemon together. It was very amusing.

We'd become good friends in just about a week's time. "So why are you up so early today?" he asked curiously. Usually he'd already left by the time I woke up so today was the first time we were meeting so early in the morning.

"I'm headed to the studios, I'm about to record my next song."

"Sounds cool, what are you calling it?"

"It's called Fly Like an Eagle" he looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking at me again.

"Don't expect it to get first."

I fired up and replied "Oh ya! And why would that be?"

His smirk grew bigger "Cause our next single is coming out in two weeks."

I snorted "Doesn't mean anything. I can beat it."

"You're on Ayuzawa. If your song beats ours on the chart at any point of time then I'll owe you something."

I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion "And if you win?"

He grinned "The you owe me something then don't you?"

I nodded my head and held out my hand to shake on it. "You're on Usui, you're on." He just smirked in response. We both reached the bottom floor and headed to the bakery. He stood behind me and waited for me to order first. Since we were so early in the morning, there was no one else in line. I stepped up to the counter and smiled at Erika-chan.

"Hey Erika-chan, can I have a breakfast sandwich with a medium hot-chocolate?"

"Sure thing Misa-chan, I'll bring it over to your table."

"Thanks." I smiled back at her and walked over to a table far in the corner that was isolated from all the others. A few moments later Usui joined me at the table and sat down across from me. I could see the annoyance in his face and I smirked at him. He made an annoyed face and rolled his eyes at me.

"So what did the charming lady at the counter say to ruin your mood?" I asked mockingly.

He grimaced before answering "She can't seem to understand the fact that I don't enjoy her attention, and the fact that I'm not interested in her."

I snorted but before I could say anything to him Erika-chan came over with our orders. "Here you are Misa-chan and Usui-kun. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask me. By the way Misa-chan, I need you stop by the office sometime today to try your outfit for the next show appearance."

I nodded "Sure thing, thanks Erika-chan." She waved and walked back to the counter.

"So what are you doing today Usui?" I asked while pulling out my sandwich.

"Nothing much, I have to head to school and then probably back at the recording studio. I think there's some sort of news article interview but I'm not sure when it is."

"Fuuuun…oh guess what?" He looked up and raised his eyebrows and nodded his head to tell me to continue.

"My mom and sister are coming today."

"That's awesome! Do you want me to come with you?" I stared at him for a moment.

"Sure why not. You'd get to meet my family then." We both finished up our breakfast and headed to the cars.

"So I'll see you at school then." I called out and got into my car. I reversed out and drove off to the studio to get some practice for my recording.

It was the end of the day and I headed towards the teacher's room. Usui was trailing behind me cause he didn't want to wait outside for me. School and in our building were the only places we could hang out together. Even then we had to be careful.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Miss Honoka opened the door.

"Ahh hello Ayuzawa-san. I assume you're here for the president's position." Miss Honoka led me inside and took me to where the other teachers were seated.

"Everyone, this student will be our new Student President rep, as no one else has asked or applied. Please welcome her and support her through her reign." The other teachers waved at me and gave me friendly smiles before returning to their own conversations.

"Now Miss Ayuzawa, since no one has been president of this school in a while, we will have to leave it up to you how you intend to deal with the student body. We will announce this to the school tomorrow and then hold positions for your council as you see fit. Please notify me as soon as possible how you would like this to run." I thanked her and headed for the door.

"Oh and Miss Ayuzawa, congratulations and good luck." I flashed her a smile before I walked out of the classroom to see Usui waiting outside for me. He looked really bored. I rolled my eyes at him before waving my hand in his face.

"So, are you in? The new president?" I grinned at him and he grinned back. "Congrats miss president! Let's see how you run this school." We fist pumped and made our way to the parking lots.

We were on our way to the airport so we first dropped off Usui's car at home then drove in my car. We arrived at the airport at 5:00 so just in time for Suzuna's flight. I waited nervously while pacing at the back of the airport while people from different flight's came out the door. Usui watched me amusedly and chuckled once in a while. The only reason we were together right now was because we were both disguised completely. I had forced a wig over Usui's hair and I myself had put purple and red extensions in my hair. We had covered our faces with huge sunglasses and our clothes very…teenage branded.

Usui was low riding a pair of huge jeans and he'd worn a jersey and sweater over top. I'd worn a black mini skirt with a gothic t-shirt. My legs were clad with striped leg warmers and black converse. We did sort of stand out, but in a better way than as super stars. I looked over to see him smirking at me as I paced impatiently waiting for my family.

"Chillax Ayuzawa. They'll be here soon." I sucked in deep breath and calmed myself down. I plopped down beside him and tried to be patient. A few minutes later the glass doors slid open and passengers from Okinawa began to pile out. I jumped up and quickly walked to the side to greet the two people I loved most in the world. Suzuna and mom spotted me right away despite my silly getup and mom's face lit up with happiness. Suzuna, despite her usual emotionlessness gave me a happy smile and ran up to hug me. Behind them trailed a porter with their entire luggage. My mom was choking me with a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you Misaki!" I patted her back until she let go of me. Suzuna jumped on me next and I heard her sniffle slightly. I put my arms around her tighter and pressed on the top of her head.

"I missed you Suzu. I'm glad your guys are here." She gained control of herself and gave me a soft smile. She yanked at my colorful extensions and smirked slightly.

"Love the style nee-chan." I grinned back at her.

"Thanks, it's for protection. Let's get going." I led them back to Usui and he took the trolley from the porters and pushed along behind us as we made our way to the car. When we made it Usui and I placed all the luggage inside the car and settled down inside.

I now introduced Usui. "Mom, Suzu, this is Usui Takumi, he's a good friend of mine (now) so I brought him along to introduce you guys. He lives across from us in the building."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Usui-kun! I'm Ayuzawa Minako, you can just call me Minako-san." Usui smiled at them and shook her hand.

"Please to meet you as well." On the ride home my mom and Suzu chatted with Usui about the randomest of things. It made me glad.

Who would've thought that I Ayuzawa Misaki, hater of boys and anything male would end up getting so close to one of the most popular boys in Japan? I never imagined that I would be introducing him to my family, yet here I am. And boy am I glad.

* * *

><p>Sigh I feel so proud that I got this out :D<p>

Let me know what you think and I may just be able to push out another chapter soon :D (I would publish one anyways :p)

Peace out

PWNAGENINJA


	11. Sup' Prez

HEY ALLLL! I'm BACK! I'd like to appologize to one of my readers. I pm'd you saying that I would release it almost two days ago. I got late and very distracted. And for that I am truly sorry! Other wise this is a uhm looooooong chapter!

Also I've used two songs in them I shall say now that neither belong to me in any way or form! I am just advertising their lyrics so you guys can go out and get them and enjoy their awesomeness. I'll say the names and artists of the songs at the end so I don't spoil any of the chapter for you.

Hope you all enjoy this :D

PWNAGENINJA

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

I now introduced Usui. "Mom, Suzu, this is Usui Takumi, he's a good friend of mine (now) so I brought him along to introduce you guys. He lives across from us in the building."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Usui-kun! I'm Ayuzawa Minako, you can just call me Minako-san." Usui smiled at them and shook her hand.

"Please to meet you as well." On the ride home my mom and Suzu chatted with Usui about the randomest of things. It made me glad.

Who would've thought that I Ayuzawa Misaki, hater of boys and anything male would end up getting so close to one of the most popular boys in Japan? I never imagined that I would be introducing him to my family, yet here I am. And boy am I glad.

_**End Flashback**_

**Takumi's POV**

"Oy Usui get up!" I heard the voice of Ayuzawa shout into my ear.

"Sheesh Ayuzawa I know you want my attention but could you at least give me a break" She just glared at me and flicked my forehead…hard…

"Ouch! Watch it; you don't want to ruin this beautiful face! The fans would hate you if you did." She just snorted and turned away from me. I stretched and followed her out the classroom. It had been a few days that she had been announced the student council president and she had already started making changes to the school.

For one…"Fix your shirt you idiot! You're a famous celebrity! You can't walk around dressed like you live on the streets." I rolled my eyes. This girl had too much passion. I took hold of the back of her collar and dragged her outside to the car.

"Come on Ayuzawa, give the guys a break! They're not used to having rules put on them." She just glared at me and then sighed.

"I guess you're right, it's just that… my previous school also had similar problems, and I only fixed it cause I scared the guys into submission."

"Oh so you mean like that demon prez or something?" I asked remembering the day at the restaurant.

"How do you know about that?" she asked me sharply her eyes narrowed.

I just shrugged my shoulders and she let it drop. By now she'd realised that I usually knew stuff that people probably didn't want me to know.

"Let's get out of here" I said with a yawn. She rolled her eyes but followed me out to the back of the school.

"So what's on the schedule today prez?" I asked while leaning against a tree. She sat down beside me and sighed while pulling a huge folder out of her bag. I looked curiously over at it and saw that it was tons of paperwork that the office didn't want to deal with. So instead they dumped it on Ayuzawa.

I sat down beside her and whispered into her ear "I didn't know you were a masochist prez?" She jerked up as if she had forgotten I was there and turned to glare at me.

"You're an idiot Usui why on earth would you think that?"

"Cause you look exhausted prez and you just took more work from the office."

"It wasn't a whole lot!" she replied defensively.

"Sure, sure whatever you say prez. Come on lets head home." She sighed again and pulled everything up. Rolling my eyes I stole her bags from her.

"Hey! Damn it Usui give it back!" She called running to catch up to me.

"Nope" I made a popping sound on the "p". That really annoyed her.

"Stop being an idiot! Just give me stuff already. Sheesh you're so troublesome." I ignored the urge to laugh at her and kept walking. She sighed in defeat and stomped angrily along beside me. She had been more temperamental these days. I mean I always knew her temper was sharp, but I guess cause we were just getting to know each other she tried to keep it in check. Now that we were a lot closer, she usually snapped, and amused me to no end.

I passed her the books as we reached the car and greeted to the group waiting there for us.

"AYUZAWA!" shouted Hinata the little puppy and he ran over and hugged her. The others just rolled their eyes and watched as Ayuzawa tried to make him let go.

"AGRH Shintani you little puppy! Let go of me!" She was finally able to extract herself from our childish friend and she left him in a heap on the ground.

He sat their pouting "Meanie Ayuzawa! First you steal my food and then you don't give me a hug!"

"What are you a five-year-old kid?" She shouted at him while he sat their whining about all the food she had stolen from him. The others and myself burst out laughing at our annoyance.

"Give him a break Ayuzawa, he's never been forced to let go of his food before." Kuuga said as he walked up beside her. He put his arm on her shoulder and leaned on her.

"Never"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AYUZAWA THE BIG MEANIE! GIVE ME BACK MY FOOOD!" Hinata cried. We all covered our ears and walked over to the cars.

Ayuzawa threw her stuff in the back and came out to us. "I'll see you guys in a bit, I need to drop off my friends."

"Wait so we're not your friends?" asked Tora with a heartbroken expression on his face. He placed his hand over his heart dramatically "And I thought that we had finally broken the ice! Goes to show how little I know."

"You can say that again" I snorted and he turned to glare at me.

"You know Taku she didn't include you in her group of friends either, so you have no right to be getting cocky and making fun of me."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Igarashi! That's not what I meant. You're still considered a friend you idiot." He turned around to face her with a grin on his face. He walked over and patted her shoulder.

"Thanks prez, I knew I could count on you!" She just rolled her eyes and pulled away from him.

"Catch you guys later! Oh and fix your uniforms you idiots!" She walked over to her car and sat inside. Her friends, the pink headed girl and the one with the creepy stare walked into the car a few moments after. Ayuzawa drove out and left us in the dust.

"Let's get going then."

***Concert Time***

"And I welcome to the stage…JADE DREAMS!" The crowd went wild as the 5 of us stepped onto the stage. We were presenting our newest single.

"Hey there everyone! You guys excited for our performance?" Asked Tora

"YES!" yelled the crowd.

"Nah I don't think they are Tora. I mean they even gave the previous band a louder shout then us!" said Kuuga

We were at the clash of the stars concert and we were competing with other bands and famous stars for the title of number one on the stage.

"Ya I think your right Kuuga, I guess they don't really want to listen to us after all!" shouted Tora sadly.

"**NO WE LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE SING US YOUR NEXT SONG!"** shouted the crowd.

"What do you think Takumi?" asked Hinata.

I smirked at the crowd and strummed my guitar, "I think that's a yes." The crowd swooned. I know I shouldn't be getting arrogant but my response to that would be, of course they would swoon, I mean it's me!

"WELL THEN LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" shouted Kanou and he hit the drums.

USUI: _**Build your cages pray for freedom**__**  
><strong>__**Believe all your made up sages**__**  
><strong>__**Sucked out from your social circle**__**  
><strong>__**Is it worth the fifteen minutes?**_

ALL:_** Sacrifice everything you know you love**__**  
><strong>__**The dream entices you to give yourself away**__**  
><strong>__**Sacrifice everything you know you love**__**  
><strong>__**You miss the things you hated long ago**_USUI: _**Embelish your desired state**__**  
><strong>__**Do you think it satiates?**__**  
><strong>__**Sucked out from your social circle**__**  
><strong>__**Is it worth the fifteen minutes?**_USUI: _**Dreams are seldom what they seem...**__**  
><strong>_ALL:_** Dreams are seldom what they seem...**_ALL:_** Sacrifice everything you know you love**__**  
><strong>__**The dream entices you to give yourself away**__**  
><strong>__**Sacrifice everything you know you love**__**  
><strong>__**You miss the things you hated long ago**_ALL:_** Sacrifice everything you know you love**__**  
><strong>__**The dream entices you to give yourself away**__**  
><strong>_USUI: _**Sacrifice everything you know you love**__**  
><strong>__**You miss the things you hated long ago**_ALL:_** Dreams are seldom what they seem...**__**  
><strong>_USUI: _**Dreams are seldom what they seem..**_

And the crowd went wild. We all grinned at the crowd and waved at them as we headed of backstage. Once there we heard the announcers getting ready for the next performance.

"AND OUR NEXT PERFORMER IS ONE OF THE MOST TALENTED ONES OF OUR GENERATION! THIS ARTIST CREATES MASTERPEICES AND THEN BRINGS THE DEEP AND MEANINGFUL LYRICS TO THE STAGE. PLEASE HELP ME WELCOME **AYUZAWA MISAKI!" **

I grinned to Ayuzawa as she stepped out to the stage. She waved back at the rest of us as she swished the curtain aside.

"Hey! Let's go see this!" We all snuck to the side of the stage and peered past the curtain to watch her. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a silver swirl running down the left leg. Her shoes were black and neon high tops and her shirt was a red tank top with black writing saying her name. Her hair was up in a pony tail and was streaked with red and purple. She seemed to have added extensions for tonight.

"Hey everyone!" The crowd went wild again to see their new favorite standing on the stage in front of them.

"I have a bet with a good friend of mine, and I kinda need your help for it." She said. That sneaky Ayuzawa… I never thought she'd tell the crowd to try and win the bet!

"I need tons of support from you guys or else I'll owe my friend something really stupid! So are you guys ok with helping me out?"

"YES AYUZAWA ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

She grinned happily. "Thanks guys! Please shout as loud as you can and enjoy my new song called Wake Up!"

And she began.

_**There's people talking,**__**  
><strong>__**They talk about me,**__**  
><strong>__**They know my name,**__**  
><strong>__**They think they know everything,**__**  
><strong>__**But they don't know anything about me**__**Give me a dance floor,**__**  
><strong>__**Give me a DJ,**__**  
><strong>__**Play me a record,**__**  
><strong>__**Forget what they say**__**'Cause I need to go,**__**  
><strong>__**Need to getaway tonight**__**I put my makeup on a Saturday night,**__**  
><strong>__**I try to make it happen,**__**  
><strong>__**Try to make it alright,**__**  
><strong>__**I know I make mistakes,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm living life day to day,**__**  
><strong>__**It's never really easy but it's okay**__**Wake up, wake up on a Saturday night,**__**  
><strong>__**Could be New York,**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe Hollywood and Vine,**__**  
><strong>__**London, Paris, maybe Tokyo,**__**  
><strong>__**There's something going on anywhere I go tonight,**__**  
><strong>__**Tonight, yeah tonight**__**The city's restless,**__**  
><strong>__**It's all around me,**__**  
><strong>__**People, emotions,**__**  
><strong>__**Sick of all the same routines,**__**  
><strong>__**And they need to go,**__**  
><strong>__**They need to getaway, tonight**__**I put my makeup on a**__**Saturday**__**night,**__**  
><strong>__**I try to make it happen,**__**  
><strong>__**Try to make it alright,**__**  
><strong>__**I know I make mistakes,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm living life day to day,**__**  
><strong>__**It's never really easy but it's okay**__**Wake up, wake up on a Saturday night,**__**  
><strong>__**Could be New York,**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe Hollywood and Vine,**__**  
><strong>__**London, Paris, maybe Tokyo,**__**  
><strong>__**There's something going on anywhere I go tonight,**__**  
><strong>__**Tonight, yeah tonight**__**People all around,**__**  
><strong>__**Everywhere that you go,**__**  
><strong>__**People all around you,**__**  
><strong>__**They don't really know you,**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody's watching like it's some kind of show,**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody's watching they don't really know you now,**__**  
><strong>__**(They don't really know you, they don't really know you)**__**  
><strong>__**And forever**__**Wake up, wake up,**__**  
><strong>__**Wake up, wake up**__**Wake up, wake up on a Saturday night,**__**  
><strong>__**Could be New York,**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe Hollywood and Vine,**__**  
><strong>__**London, Paris, maybe Tokyo,**__**  
><strong>__**There's something going on anywhere I go**__**Wake up, wake up on a Saturday night,**__**  
><strong>__**Could be New York,**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe Hollywood and Vine,**__**  
><strong>__**London, Paris, maybe Tokyo,**__**  
><strong>__**There's something going on anywhere I go tonight,**__**  
><strong>__**Tonight, yeah tonight**_

As she sang the last line she slid across the stage while strumming the final chords on her guitar. She finished with her guitar high in the air as she grinned into the crowd.

"AND THAT WAS AYUZAWA MISAKI!" Once again the crowd went wild. Ayuzawa smirked and gave a little bow to the audience before she swirled around and walked off the stage and back to where the rest of us were waiting.

"I think you lost Usui!" she said as soon as she walked in.

"Nah, I definitely won." I said confidently.

Tora pounced on me and nugeed my head "Oy you idiot Taku! It wasn't you who won it was us!" I pushed him off and mock glared at him.

"Ya but the bet was between me and Ayuzawa! So let us sort this out ourselves." Ayuzawa just snorted as she watched the rest of us bicker like children.

"Oy kids calm down. The results won't be announced till the end. So I suggest we all sit back, relax and go get some ice cream."

"LET'S GO!" shouted Hinata in happiness. Ahh well. Guess I'll have to see if I won. Might as well enjoy the ice cream.

* * *

><p>Helllo once again. The songs used are "Build Your Cages" by Pulse Ultra and the second song is "Wake Up" by Hilary Duff.<p>

I hope you all enjoyed :D. If you have the time let me know what you think :D

Peace out

PWNAGENINJA


	12. The Bet

_**Hey everyone! So this is my first edit, the only major thing I edited here is that in my word document there was supposed to be a line, but here there isn`t and thats confusing...**_

_**btw I will not be removing anything but chapters from chapter 15 onwards will be replaced (you will be very pleased with me :D) **_

_**so here it is with the line... :p **_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"AND THAT WAS AYUZAWA MISAKI!" Once again the crowd went wild. Ayuzawa smirked and gave a little bow to the audience before she swirled around and walked off the stage and back to where the rest of us were waiting.

"I think you lost Usui!" she said as soon as she walked in.

"Nah, I definitely won." I said confidently.

Tora pounced on me and nugeed my head "Oy you idiot Taku! It wasn't you who won it was us!" I pushed him off and mock glared at him.

"Ya but the bet was between me and Ayuzawa! So let us sort this out ourselves." Ayuzawa just snorted as she watched the rest of us bicker like children.

"Oy kids calm down. The results won't be announced till the end. So I suggest we all sit back, relax and go get some ice cream."

"LET'S GO!" shouted Hinata in happiness. Ahh well. Guess I'll have to see if I won. Might as well enjoy the ice cream.

_**End Flashback**_

*_**Misaki's POV**_*

"Well at least the ice cream was yummy!" said my friend Sakura cheerfully.

"And you did brilliantly in the concert! Everyone wanted to buy your next CD. And many of them want to check out your previous song as well! In all, a job well done Misaki!" Shizuko said as she straightened the papers in front of her.

"Oh Misaki I'm so sorry sweetheart! I know you must have tried your best." My mom said as she came over and hugged me.

"It's alright nee-chan! Usui-kun wouldn't ask you for something overly bad." Suzuna chimed in.

I looked at everyone annoyed. I was in my dressing room getting ready to leave when my two friends and my family came in to comfort me. They had missed the final winners at the end and were now assuming that I had lost.

"Why must you all assume that I lost the bet?" I asked annoyed. "I mean you're my family and friends, you of all people shouldn't assume something like that."

"But we already know that you lost." Suzuna said in a monotone voice.

"I never said anything of the sort." I grinned at everyone's surprised expression.

"So you're saying that you won?" asked Shizuko.

"I never said that either." I answered.

"Meaning that you lost?" asked Sakura.

This was highly amusing. "Nope. We tied."

"WHAT!" Shouted everyone in the room.

Sakura looked at me confused "So what happens now?"

"Well we decided to see who would win based on the sales of the song when it gets released. Other than that we'd both give each other a small prize for half winning. But the big winner will be later."

"So…what do you want him to get you?" my mom asked hesitating.

"A new Pokemon game." Suzuna snorted when she heard my answer.

"You nee-chan, are an idiot." She said with a small smile on her face. I smiled back at her.

"Maybe I am, but at least I'm with my friends and family."

"AWWWW MISA-CHAN!" squealed Sakura. She jumped on me with a hug and was soon joined by the others.

I fell back into the sofa and tried to pry everyone off of me. Just a little while later someone knocked on the door saving me from everyone. I saw Suzuna let go and step lightly to the door. She had a sardonic grin on her face as she opened the door. I saw the rest of the gang standing at the door.

"CONGRATULATIONS AYUZAWA!" they all yelled.

"C..c…c… congratulations president!" Yukimura said with difficulty. Yukimura was voted in as vice president. He was quite a good VP, just a little on the nervous side.

Kanuo walked in. "Congratulations president. You did a great job." I smiled and accepted the compliment. Tora barged in and held his hand out in an exaggerated fashion.

"I knew you could have done it President Ayuzawa!" I rolled my eyes and shook his hand. He twirled me around before letting me go. Sakura and Shizuko were in a fit of giggles and my mom had a smile of wonderment on her face.

Kuuga slapped me on the back. "Great job Ayuzawa! You sure showed Takkun." I grinned back at him.

"Thanks everyone." Just then Usui walked in with a blank face.

"What happened to you?" I asked him confused by his reaction.

"Nothing" was his curt reply. His friends had covered their mouths to try not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at them and my aura began to increase.

"What?!" I barked out at them.

"Just ignore him president! He's just pouting that he lost to you." Tora said with a smirk on his face.

"Or the fact that he was ambushed by the females from school…" I looked over at him my eyes narrowing.

"What did they say?"

"They kept calling you a leech, who didn't have enough talent to survive herself, so she attached herself onto their prince charming." He said this all in one breath and then he turned away in annoyance when he finished.

Everyone's mood was ruined and it seemed they were all upset by what the girls had said about me. On the other hand I was surprisingly happy. I've had people say bad things about me and my family for a long while now so it didn't really matter to me. I was actually happy that I had so many people that were upset on my behalf.

"Oh cut it out everyone!" They all looked up at me in surprise. "I can handle a few tough words. I'll figure out a way to help the girls understand that I am sincere for them. Hopefully they'll forget about the whole prince charming thing in the process."

"But Ayuzawa…" started Kuuga. I smirked at him. I was really glad I met these guys, they had become my closest friends in and out of school and they were tonnes of fun to be with.

"Calm down Kuuga. Like I said, don't worry about me. Instead Usui, you should be worried about what I will ask you for once I officially win!"

Usui grinned at me with competition in his eyes. "You're on Ayuzawa, you're on…"

Suzuna interrupted "By the way Usui-kun, for her small prize, nee-chan wants a new Pokémon game…" Everybody turned to look at me.

"Really Ayuzawa … really?" Igarashi asked me. I stuck out my tongue at him and everybody burst into laughter. Well at least everyone was laughing now, even though it was at my expense.

* * *

><p>"Prez…"<p>

"What do you want Usui?" I asked getting frustrated. Usui had been calling me for the past twenty minutes and every time I responded he would answer with a dull…

"Nothing…"

"Well if you don't want anything, than STOP CALLING ME you IDIOT!" I was very much on edge and I know I was taking out a lot of my frustration on Usui, but he was part of the reason so I didn't feel so guilty.

He chuckled when he looked over and saw my expression. The nerve of him! Here I am yelling at him to stop bothering me and his only response is to chuckle. If he calls me one more time…

"Hey prez…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BAKA USUI!" I pushed my desk forward in frustration and stood up.

"Oooh, Baka Usui… hmm it's got a nice ring to it. What do you think Kanou?" said a familiar voice.

"Don't edge her forward Tora; she's already on the last straw. Who knows what will happen if she completely blows up." I calmed a little at the sight of the rest of the band.

Kuuga popped out from behind "What's up president?' he asked while giving me props and then an explosion. That had become our special handshake.

"Well, you see Kuuga, I was busy planning the sports festival when this idiot gets bored and decides that his entertainment would be me." They all looked at Usui's blank face and rolled their eyes.

"Well at least it's you and not us." Tora said with a shrug of the shoulders.

I glared at him my aura rising in front of my eyes. "What is that supposed to mean."

"Uhhh nothing, nothing at all president!" he said nervousness entering his voice. They all knew better than to make me lose control on days like today. The entire school had now seen my demon president side and all the boys feared me for it.

Just two days ago I blew up at the idiot trio (as the students so affectionately dubbed them) for not wearing the uniform properly. That was quite a sight to behold.

"So, why are you all here?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"We just came to check up on you guys and to let Taku know that we're heading home."

Usui just nodded his head "I'll see you guys tomorrow then" They all grinned and waved as they left.

"Oh Taku, don't make her explode…" Kuuga said as a passing warning. Usui just pouted.

"Oy Baka Usui." I had decided that I liked this nickname very much.

"Yes prez?" he answered in monotone.

"Why are you still here?"

He looked at me as if I was daft. "To give you company of course. It won't do that Seika's star girl be wandering alone at night."

"Usui…I have a car…"

"Trivial detail to someone who may actually want to harm you."

I rolled my eyes at him "I'll be fine Usui, I can take care of myself." He shrugged his shoulders and sat right back down at the edge of my desk pulling out his DS and starting the game.

"So prez…"

I sighed for the umpteenth time, "What now Usui?"

"How's the plan for the sport's day going?" I looked at him in surprise.

"It's going well I suppose… I'm almost done with all the prizes but I'm running into one little problem…"

"And what might that be?" he asked curious as my expression changed.

"The prize for the obstacle course…" I said with a grim face.


	13. All's Well

_**Heylo all! The ninja is back with another stunning chapter of Jade Dreams. This is a very long chapter so please be aware of that. **__**So i hope you all enjoy it :D **_

_**Something really small is said by Usui at one point and at the end I'll explain how it leads to the final sentence. Just so I don't get reviews saying I don't see how Usui could be feeling that! not that I mind those review, no no not at all. **_

_**In fact it was once such review that allowed me to cause Misaki's character to evolve a little more into the demon prez. It was also because of that awesome reviewer that I made the two's relationship more explosive like in the manga while still retaining that light-hearted friendship that i started out with. **_

_**ANYHOOS for those interested, At the Beginning should be updated sometime today. I didn't start writing it until I worked on Jade Dreams which I finished just 5 minutes ago (7:45 am). so now At the Beginning will be written and finished and submitted today. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy**_

_**PWNAGENINJA!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"So prez…"

I sighed for the umpteenth time, "What now Usui?"

"How's the plan for the sport's day going?" I looked at him in surprise.

"It's going well I suppose… I'm almost done with all the prizes but I'm running into one little problem…"

"And what might that be?" he asked curious as my expression changed.

"The prize for the obstacle course…" I said with a grim face.

_**End Flashback**_

**Usui POV**

It was finally that day of the year. The day where manly pride was on the line; and gallant attempts were made by the men of the school to win over the lovely ladies. The day where the ultra super curry platter (which was a new addition to the school) was awarded to the most deserving. Oh yes, this was that day. Some dreaded its coming as if it were the plague. Others, the slightly stupider and more chauvinistic ones coveted this day. And finally, those who actually had some brains (namely me) sat back and watched the drama of Seika High unfold with a huge packet of **Pocky**. Yes ladies and gentlemen it was that day of the year. The long awaited Seika Highschool Sports Festival!

But this year there was something different about it…

"Thank god Ayuzawa san separated us from the boys!"

"I mean, even if we don't win anything at least we won't be in their miserable clutches."

"I know right!" The girl then whispered something to her friends and all of them began to giggle and squeal in delight. I never did understand girls and their fascination with squealing. I suppose some guys found it cute but honestly, I just found it extremely annoying.

"Soooooo Takun! Why're you sitting here with a murderous look on your face?" asked Tora as he came over and leaned on my shoulder.

"Guess…" I said to him. He looked around and heard the noise of squealing girls and grinned in response.

"It's alright Takun, at least they'll be in a separate team then us this year."

"Ya I wonder if Ayuzawa will be alright…" came Kuuga's voice from my left. Kuuga and Ayuzawa, despite their explosive beginning had become fast friends. Of course they clashed once in a while. I mean put two complete hot heads in a room together and they will probably blow it apart. Despite all of that they were steady friends. Other than myself, Kuuga was the other member of the band with whom Ayuzawa was close to.

"Hmm, I suppose this is an opportunity for her to deal head on with those girls that spread stupid rumours about her." Tora said thoughtfully.

"Well at least she scares the hell out of the guys so they honestly don't believe any of the rumours." Kuuga said in an amused tone.

"Most of them…"I corrected.

"What do you mean?" Tora asked.

"Well some do believe that she rose from the fiery pits of hell to torture them to sense. Other believe that she is a reincarnation of some murder from her past life. But the most common one is…"

"Is what?" asked a surprisingly calm voice. I honestly thought she would have blown up by now. Maybe I wasn't trying as hard…hmm…

"Oh President Ayuzawa! What a pleasure to see you so soon on this wonderful day."

She threw a disbelieving look towards Tora.

"You're welcomes are becoming quite pathetic Igarashi. You really need new ones." Kuuga bit the sides of his cheeks to not laugh out loud at Tora.

"So you were saying Usui…what other terrifying rumours do these mindless guys believe. My favorite so far is definitely the murder but I suppose the demon from hell does seem a bit more realistic." I turned to look at her smirking face and I grinned right back at her.

"Well you know, there's also those rumours that say that you're going out with every member of Jade Dreams."

"What! Your 6 timing me!" said Kuuga in indignation. "Well if that's the case then we're over. I can't believe I gave my heart out to such a play girl!" By this time Kanou and Hinata had joined us and they burst out into laughter along with Tora.

"Ok so now she's 5 timing me!" Tora said between huge gales of laughter. We were catching a lot of attention now and Ayuzawa's face was a mixture of amusement and demonic annoyance. Yes even her annoyance was demonic. Man could she throw a punch.

"Yes, you know what Ayuzawa, we all dump you!" Hinata said as he grinned at her annoyed expression.

"Oh shut up you guys. I would never date any of you if my life depended on it." She said while rolling her eyes. For some reason I felt a strange twinge at her words. Hmm I wonder what it meant…

"Well I'll see you guys at the starting line" she waved and began walking towards the girls' team.

"Why did she have such an annoyed face on? Even though she was amused..." Kuuga asked uncertainly.

"She's annoyed at the prize for the obstacle course." I answered automatically. She had practically blown the student council room apart when the teacher had left after telling her. It was very amusing.

A whistle was blown and all the classes lined up in their respective sections.

"WELCOME ALL TO THE ANNUAL SEIKA HIGH SPORTS FESTIAL!" called the announcer and everyone cheered after him. Everyone but me that is…and maybe Ayuzawa too. I could see the girls from my fan club give her evil glares as she stood straight and waited for the tournament to start.

Hmm, I wonder if Ayuzawa is athletic as well as smart… well I was about to find out wasn't I.

"THE FIRST RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. CONTENDERS PLEASE LINE UP!"

Class 2-2 gathered around me "Usui-kun please please please!" They all begged and let their knees touch the ground.

"No"

They turned away disappointed. I watched as they chose someone else to run. I look curiously at the girls' side and saw that Ayuzawa was missing. It seems she had lined up for this race.

"What on earth is she wasting her time for? It's not like we're going to win anyways. The guys are just too fast!" Some girls were standing and complaining while Ayuzawa waited in line.

"What do you guys know!" the pink head shouted.

"You don't even know Misa-chan and you're judging her! She's the one who's been working her ass off these past few weeks to make the school better for girls! Why else do you think it doesn't smell as much and you don't see as many half naked guys running around?!"

"Sakura…calm down" The black haired girl said trying to placate her friend.

"NO! I've had enough! How dare they make fun of her and say things about her that they don't even know! They don't know anything about her…" The black-haired girl covered her mouth.

"Sakura, please calm down, Misaki wouldn't want you to blow up at the people she's working so hard to protect. As annoying and undeserving as they are…" at this she looked down at them with some disgust on her face "they are still a part of the female population of Seika High. Therefore they are under Misaki's protection and you and I have no right to undermine that."

The other girls looked at them in wonder. Some of them looked convinced but a few still had a stubborn look on their faces.

I heard a low whistle beside me and turned to see Kuuga looking at the pink-haired girl in amazement "Wow, she's really something. It's a good thing Ayuzawa knocked sense into me or else I wouldn't have seen this…" I rolled my eyes.

The whistle blew and the 100 m dash started. A few seconds later someone was at the finish line. That someone was Ayuzawa….

Everyone had frozen. No-one dared to move as Ayuzawa pulled slightly at her shirt and took a deep breath in. The other runners had also frozen, two of them still stuck at the starting line.

She looked around confused, "What?" she asked.

Everyone unfroze and cries of outrage could be heard all over the boys' teams. "NOOOO THE PREZ WON THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE THE MORNING SONGS!"

The girls began to cheer "YAY! Thanks to Prez we'll finally have peace and quiet around the school!"

At long last the announcer began "AND THAT FOLKS WAS OUR VERY OWN PRESIDENT AYUZAWA WHO COMPLETELY DESTROYED EVERYONE IN THIS RACE!"

She stepped up to the teachers table and wrote her name on the award. She would claim it later. I heard Tora mumble incoherently beside me in surprise.

"Man she could probably give you a run for your money!" Hinata said in amazement.

I looked on with interest and continued to watch the day play out.

The competitions had continued one after the other and Ayuzawa had dominated each and every single one of them.

"BREAD EATING CONTEST WINNER, PREZ!"

"200 METRES DASH, PREZ AGAIN!"

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S DONE IT AGAIN. PREZ HAS JUST ONE THE SUPER ULTRA CURRY PLATTER!"

The announcements went on and on…

By this time though Ayuzawa was starting to look a little exhausted. I could see her leaning her head in the pink-haired girls lap while her other friend handed her a glass of water. The other girls were around her cheering on her and waiting nervously for her to get up again.

"Ayuzawa-san. You've done enough! The girls team only needs to send in a participant, it doesn't mean we need to wear ourselves out for this!" A young girl said while looking worriedly at her.

Ayuzawa braved a smile "I know that, but I feel that with every award the girl's team wins the more respect we gain from the rest of the school. I just want to be able to create a better environment for the female students, so I need to put all the effort I can to make sure it succeeds."

By the end of her mini speech all the girls had tears in their eyes and many of them had tears running down their faces. "Ayuzawa…" They all ran over to her and hugged her. I could see her eyes popping out of her head as they squeezed her happily.

"Ugh, you guys…I can't…breathe…" Finally they let of her but now with happy and satisfied smiles on their faces.

"We'll make sure you win Ayuzawa-san. For every single one of us!" I noticed that even those with stubborn faces had hearts in their eyes. That girl had a power she didn't even know about. She unconsciously drew people to herself and once they got to know her better they all fell in love with her…

I wonder…

"THE OBSTACLE RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" I saw Ayuzawa clench her fists in anger. She stood up from her friend's lap and pulled her up into a hug. The pink haired girl had fear in her eyes as Ayuzawa led her up to the throne that was the prize.

Ayuzawa's demon aura began to build up around her as she knelt before Sakura on the throne.

"I will make sure I win Sakura! I will not let any of these boys upset you or hurt you in any way!" She grasped her hand tightly before adding, "And if anyone even tries… then I will completely annihilate them!"

I bit the inside of my mouth to hold in laughter. I suppose this must be painful for her but her melodramatic-ness when she was emotional about something amused me to no end. But then I heard something that wiped the smirk off my face.

"What are you going to do Gouda? How are you going to win Haruno Sakura's kiss?" Oh so that's what her last name was…

"Ya prez is impossible to beat!"

"Don't worry about me! I'm on the rugby team. There's no way I'll lose. Any ways if worse comes to worse I'll use my secret technique to beat her." The others sniggered along with him.

I narrowed my eyes. Looks like I may have to pay more attention to this race…

"LET THE RACE BEGIN!" The huge hoard of students ran forward towards the first obstacle. They had to somehow get over it to the other side. Ayuzawa of course was already at the top and was running towards the next activity. She quickly hung off the rope and crawled (upside down) across the gap and reached the other end.

I called the guys over to me and warned them "You guys, that third year Gouda is planning to hurt prez if she gets ahead of him in the race. We need to make sure nothing happens." They nodded their heads in agreement and listened into my plan. We all split up just as Ayuzawa passed the ropes.

At this point her and Gouda were neck and neck heading towards the pool trap. I could see Ayuzawa's eyes fired up but also the pain and exhaustion on her face. She stumbled a little allowing Gouda to get ahead. Her eyes firmed and she sped ahead of him again. This time she was ahead of him as they entered the pool area.

Somehow I knew this was where he was going to do something and I automatically sped off towards the pool. Just as I was reaching it I saw Gouda push Ayuzawa from behind and she began to fall straight into the pool. Just before she fell in I grabbed her and yanked her up in my arms. Due to the intensity of the race no one had seen me arrive and now they all looked in surprise as I saved Ayuzawa from disqualification.

She opened her eyes and looked at me in surprise. Gouda was halfway across the pool trap by now and I knew that I had to catch up soon.

"What! Usui…What!" she said incoherently.

"It's ok prez. You can relax now. I'll take it from here." And with a small grin and a wave in her direction I sped off to catch up to Gouda. I could almost hear her frustration behind me as she ran in haste to catch up to me and Gouda.

I caught upto him and heard him say "Finally! Hanazono Sakura's kiss will finally be mine!"

"That was a dirty-trick Gouda senpai." I said to him while running beside him. He almost froze in surprise.

"USUI?!" I grinned evilly back at him and kept running. We both ran into the ball area where I had the rest of my gang waiting. I could see the look of anticipation on everyone's faces as they grabbed the balls and started to throw them at us. I easily dodged them and saw Hinata wave at me as I passed by.

Just then I finally paid attention to the annoying announcer "AND IN FIRST ARE USUI AND GOUDA. AND RIGHT BEHIND THEM COMES PRESIDENT AYUZAWA WHO AFTER BEING SAVED BY USUI CONTINUED TO RUN WITH HER DEMONIC… I… I mean uhm… INHUMAN FORCE!"

"THE THREE HAVE JUST PASSED THROUGH THE FINAL TRAP AND RUNNING STRAIGHT DOWN THE TRACK FOR THE FINISH LINE!"

I almost sighed. This was too easy. I was a few feet away from the finish line when I heard Gouda mumble.

"Not this time Usui!" I watched as his foot came towards my left leg in an effort to trip me. I jumped easily over his foot and using his head propelled myself forward to the finish line.

"GOAL! AND USUI HAS WON THE OBSTACLE RACE!"

"IT SEEMS THAT GOUDA IS FROZEN IN SHOCK AND AYUZAWA HAS RUN PAST HIM SENDING HER INTO SECOND PLACE!"

I turned around to see Ayuzawa run up to her friend 'Hanazono' and fall at her feet.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I'm so so sorry!" Hanazono smiled happily at Ayuzawa.

"It's ok Misa-chan! I'm just glad that Usui-kun saved you. And honestly, I'd rather have to kiss him then that vile Gouda-senpai."

The announcer came up to me and handed me the certificate. "AND THE WINNER OF HANAZONO SAKURA'S KISS IS USUI-KUN!"

"I don't want it" I dead-panned.

"WHAT!" the crowd cried in astonishment.

"I don't want it" I said as I walked to Ayuzawa and handed her the certificate. "I prefer kissing someone myself then receiving a kiss." As I turned around I saw that everyone's faces were bright red except for my friends who were laughing their asses off. Even Ayuzawa's face was bright red and I must say it suited her.

So in the end of the morning Hanazono kissed Ayuzawa on the cheek and the two happy friends went to join the rest of the girls.

I must say all thanks to me, the hectic first half of the sports day has come (somewhat) peacefully to an end. And I still had some mischief that I had to accomplish since I just realized that I was beginning to feel something special towards our raven-haired president.

All in all It was a job well done!

* * *

><p><em><strong>All right I know I have some explaining to do. So at the end I make Usui say how he was beginning to feel something special towards Misaki. And if your wondering he's only beginning to realize some of his feelings in this chapter. before this he wasn't even aware of what he was feeling. and even now he's not fully sure what it is that he feels. <strong>_

_**I felt that this was more natural and I make him begin to realize when he says**_**"**

That girl had a power she didn't even know about. She unconsciously drew people to herself and once they got to know her better they all fell in love with her…

I wonder…" _** Right here he begins to think of what he has just said and throughout the rest of this chapter he begins to become aware of his**_** "**special" _**feelings towards the president. **_

_**So I hope my little session explained that I didn't jump that little line in there for no reason. **_

**_Hope that this chappy went well!_**

_**Peace out**_

**PWNAGENINJA**


	14. That Ends Well

_**HI ALL! So uhmmm... the lazy ninja is back... I'm so sorry! I honestly did not have the time to write. **_

**_I'm not going to go on with excuses cause they make me feel even more guilty. Its honestly been forever since I last wrote. Sigh. Other than that i'd like to let you guys know This is my final year of high school. I am applying for university this year so i cannot slack off on my studies. _**

**_Please forgive me if I take a long time to update. I will probably only be able to write on the weekends. So as soon as I finish a chapter I will update. I truly am sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter though. It's not what you all expected :D_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_PWNAGENINJA_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

So in the end of the morning Hanazono kissed Ayuzawa on the cheek and the two happy friends went to join the rest of the girls.

I must say all thanks to me, the hectic first half of the sports day has come (somewhat) peacefully to an end. And I still had some mischief that I had to accomplish since I just realized that I was beginning to feel something special towards our raven-haired president.

All in all it was a job well done!

_**End Flashback**_

***Normal POV***

"KYAA! It's Usui-kuun!"

"He's headed over here!"

"Oh my god! Do you remember what he said about preferring to kiss!"

"Oh I'm going to swoon!"

"Oh I'm going to puke" Misaki said dramatically as she laid her head on Sakura's lap. She lay blissfully unaware of the commotion of the girls around her.

Usui Takumi, the handsome blonde heart throb made his way towards the girl's line up and walked past many of the swooning and blushing girls making his way to the one and only demon prez. Behind him his band made their way through the fallen bodies of his female fan-club.

"Takumi you jerk! How could you let these poor girls fall on the floor?!" Tora said in indignation.

"Your one to talk" Kuuga scoffed.

"Hey is the prez ok?" Shintani asked while looking over at the raven-haired heroine who was looking quite sickly.

It was currently time for lunch and the next couple of challenges were going to begin soon after.

Usui and the gang walked up to where Misaki was laying her head down. "Yo prez." Tora called in greeting.

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at the group of guys. Instead of replying she just raised her hand slightly in a wave. Not that she managed that very well. She closed her eyes and relaxed back into Sakura's lap.

"So what happened to her?" Kuuga asked Sakura worriedly. Shizuko answered for her.

"She's worn out. Obviously" The whole crew looked down at Misaki. She opened one eye to see everyone staring at her and both her eyes popped open.

"Calm down you guys. I'll be fine. I just need a break."

"And tonnes of water." Kanou added. He reached out to a water bottle beside him and passed it to Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura said while opening the bottle and passing it to Misaki.

"GET READY EVERYONE! THE SECOND PART OF THE FESTIVAL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

Misaki groaned. "Yay me." She muttered under her breath while standing up shakily.

"You sure about this prez?" Usui asked with a slight smirk on his face. Misaki glared at him feeling the challenge in his tone.

"You're on."

"AND SHE'S DONE IT AGAIN! PRESIDENT AYUZAWA JUST WON'T GIVE IN! DESPITE EVERYTHING WE'VE THROWN AT HER SHE JUST KEEPS BEATING THEM ALL!"

Misaki leaned against the tree as her knees gave way beneath her. She was exhausted. She leaned her head back against the bark and closed her eyes enjoying the cool breeze. She had a hoodie on to keep her muscles warm so that they wouldn't wear out.

A shadow blocked the sunlight from the back of her lids and she wearily cracked open her eyes. And lo and behold, there stood the annoying idiot.

"So prez, you think you can win the last race?"

"Shut up Usui."

"Come on prez. I'm sure you've still got enough demon power to pull you through.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Misaki's eyes fired up at his terminology.

"Nothing, nothing. Just some light teasing prez." She glared at Usui and he just smirked right back at her annoyed expression.

"WOULD THE PARTICIPANTS FOR THE BORROWING RACE PLEASE COME TO THE LINE UP!"

"Aww man!" Misaki groaned as she tried to pull herself up. Usui held a hand out to help her but she ignored it once more.

"You know prez. It's good to take help from others sometimes."

"I will not take help from the one who issued the challenge!" She said stubbornly while pulling herself up to face him.

Usui just rolled his eyes and said "Come on, let's get to the starting line."

"Wait! You're entering?" Misaki asked in surprise. Usui had kept to himself most of the time, unless he was in the mood to try (and I mean fail) at cheering her on.

He always had a blank expression on his face and to her, it only seemed like he was mocking her (which he obviously was).

They both walked to the starting line. Usui was on her left and the rest of the crew was on her right with Yukimura being the closest. The prize for this race was a huge book of coupons for almost any store around. It was probably the most wanted prize so far.

"THE RULES OF THE BORROWING RACE ARE AS SUCH! RUNNERS WILL GO TO THE BOX AND RECEIVE A FOLDED PIECE OF PAPER. ONCE THERE THEY MUST READ THE PAPER AND THEN TRY TO FIND THE PERSON THAT IT IS TALKING ABOUT. KEEP YOUR PAPER AND THE JUDGES WILL JUDGE HOW CLOSE YOU ARE TO ACTUAL PERSON."

Misaki stood at the line and crouched down with one knee on the ground. She placed her two hands in front of her and slowly breathed in. She was completely focused and her sharp ears were waiting for the whistle.

"3! 2! 1!"

"TWEET" (**A/N** whistle noise in case anybody was wondering)

Misaki shot off and she heard the hoards of boys behind her. When she arrived at the box (which was 400 m away from the start) she looked up to see Usui waving her over with a stupid grin on his face.

"Come on Prez! Aren't you excited to see who you're going to have to find?!" Misaki gave him a look which clearly told him what she felt. Downright ANNOYED.

"Just pick the damn paper Usui!" Misaki panted out as she leaned against her knees. Usui plucked out a piece of paper and a contemplating look came across his face.

Misaki just ignored him and pulled out her own piece of paper. She almost collapsed then and there. Usui grabbed her arm and began running.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy alien?!" Usui ignored her and just dragged her along to the end of the race. While running they had to dodge obstacles to try and get to the finish.

A few seconds they both arrived at the finish line crossing it together with Misaki panting like no tomorrow.

"Damn…you…Usui…" she barely managed before she fell to the ground in exhaustion. Usui showed her the slip he was carrying. It read 'The most important female in the school'

"This is why I dragged you along. Sorry bout that prez." Misaki stretched out her hand and passed her sheet to Usui before fainting on the ground. Her sheet read "The handsomest person in this school"

"Heh. Looks like we both won this round. Eh prez?"

He lifted her off the ground and took her to the infirmary. On the way he passed the two sheets of papers to the judges and walked off before they could say anything.

Another day gone, another event saved. All in all Seika High Sports Day had come to a close with another big cry of

"NOT AGAIN!" as the players found out who the winners of the race were.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you all enjoyed this. Just a reminder I need more songs for the letter H for my other fic. Also if anyone is interested I am writing a Dramione fic and if you'd like let me know if I should continue it. <strong>

**Thanks a bunch**

**PWNAGENINJA**


	15. Pleasant Surprises

_**HEY ALL! THE PHYSICED NINJA HAS RETURNED! **_

_**Imagine my surprise when I put up my sad excuse for not writing and instead of flames I get wonderful support and wishes of luck for my school year. Honestly I gotta say. I have the best reviewrs :D **_

_**So let me give you all a quick notice. This chappy is preparing for something big to happen so please be awaiting. (actually many big things) THe peaceful life is going to get difficult now... Moi hoi hoi :D **_

_**Oh before I forget. A notice that Against all ends will be updated soon (i hope). I'm almost done the chapter. And At the Beginning... I'm still looking for songs all. (And waiting for a genius idea). So hope i find something soon. :) **_

**_ENJOY! :D _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Another day gone, another event saved. All in all Seika High Sports Day had come to a close with another big cry of

"NOT AGAIN!" as the players found out who the winners of the race were.

_**End Flashback**_

***Normal POV***

"Misa-chan! Misa-chan! You'll never guess what just happened!" Misaki sighed as her hyperactive friend jumped around her head while Misaki sat heavily against her chair. She had just finished practicing her new song and was still exhausted from the Sport's Day festival.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Guess!" Misaki groaned internally.

"But you just told me I'd never guess it."

Sakura pouted "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't guess Misa-chan!"

Misaki sighed in defeat before placing her head against the table in her dressing room. "Alright, did I win the Nobel Prize?"

Sakura snorted "Oh please Misa-chan. We both know that's not your real guess. Try again."

"Ok I came in close second to Jade Dreams?" Misaki cringed slightly as Sakura smacked her hands against the table close to her head.

Before she could scold Misaki for her lack of enthusiasm Shizuko interrupted "We know your excited Sakura, but Misaki is exhausted. And honestly Misaki-chan, you'd better go home and rest before you collapse. In fact, I called Usui-kun to come and pick you up."

Misaki's head shot up "What?! Why would you call Usui?"

"Why would who call me?" a voice came out from beside the door. "Hiya prez."

"Speak of the devil" Misaki muttered as she glared balefully at the unperturbed alien standing at her dressing room door.

"Oy Taku-kun get out of the way!" a voice came from behind Usui.

"Ya we wanna see prez too!" said a disgruntled Shintani as he tried (but failed) to push Usui aside.

Usui rolled his eyes and stepped aside. Shintani, not expecting Usui to move went flying into the room and landed at Misaki's feet.

"Hey prez!" he said as he sat up grinning. Misaki just stared.

"Well don't you look absolutely beautiful today Ayuzawa!" Igarashi (Tora) said as he sauntered into the room at a leisurely pace.

Misaki rolled her eyes "Yeh seems like the whole crew is here…"

"Awesome isn't it?" Kuuga asked grinning while sitting down on the sofa beside Sakura. Sakura's face turned a pretty shade of pink.

Ever since Misaki had befriended the boy-band Kuuga had become a lot nicer to Sakura and Shizuko. He acted quite normal and sometimes gave little smiles to Sakura when he saw her. So of course she was red in the face.

"Only for you" came out Misaki's tired voice. Her throat was tired from singing and from the sport's festival. So now her voice was coming out almost as a croak.

"So what was it that prez needed to be excited for?" Usui asked continuing the previous conversation. He had a strange glint in his eyes along with the spark of amusement.

"Oh Ya!" Sakura shouted while jumping out of her seat on the sofa. "Right Misa-chan. You have been given an offer not only to act in a movie, but also to become the voice of a character in an anime!"

Misaki stared at Sakura in surprise. Her jaw was hanging slightly open as she stared uncomprehendingly at the short girl in front of her.

"What?" Misaki managed to get out before the group of boys burst into laughter.

"Ha ha! Prez you look like you've swallowed a fly!" Shintani laughed out. The rest of the crew chuckled at her annoyed expression.

"Alright then, let's get you dropped off home shall we?" Igarashi asked while offering her his hand. Misaki (once again) ignored the proffered hand and stood up on her on. When she did she almost fell back down.

"Hey prez…" Igarashi started.

"Ayuzawa… stop being an idiot and let us help you." Usui said bluntly. Misaki just glared but allowed Kuuga to put her arm around his shoulder to help her hobble out.

"Well Misa-chan, here are the offers and the information for them. Let me know what you think by the end of the week!"

Misaki tiredly nodded her approval and Usui took the letters for her. Yukimura stood worriedly at the door as he watched his usually strong president stumble out the door.

Kanou walked ahead to make sure no one was in the hallway. "It's clear!" he called back a few moments later.

"Won't be for long… Let's get out of here." Igarashi said as he quickened his pace. Usui looked back to see Kuuga slowly help Misaki out into the hallway.

He walked up to the two of them and stopped Kuuga. "Ayuzawa get on my back so we can get out of here faster. I don't want the stupid paparazzi getting hold of this. All of us would be grilled by our companies" Misaki stared at him for a moment before grudgingly agreeing and getting onto his back.

"We'll get her home. Don't worry" Kuuga said smiling to a worried Sakura. She just waved the off and motioned with her hands to hurry up. Kuuga ran to catch up with Usui and the others.

Kanou led all of them out to the back door and to the limo waiting there.

"What about my car?" Misaki asked worriedly.

"We've already got a driver taking it back to the apartment" Igarashi said while opening the door and entering the car.

"Keep your head down!" Kuuga whispered, looking around the place to make sure no one was around. He then followed Igarashi into the car. Usui let Misaki down from his back and made sure to keep her head downwards and helped her into the car. As soon as she was in he casually sat in beside her while closing the door and signalling to the driver to set off.

"I just felt as if I was in a James Bond movie…" Shintani said dreamily.

Everyone rolled their eyes at his antics and turned to stare out the window.

"So… what's your new song called prez?" Kanou asked still staring out the window.

Misaki started and turned to look at Kanou. "I'm honestly not sure yet. I'm thinking of calling it Reflection… but I'm still thinking about it."

"Hey prez show us the offers you got!" Kuuga said excitedly.

"Oh ya…those…" Usui snorted in amusement as he watched Misaki's face contort into a grimace. "I don't want to do either of them… I can't act for my life."

"Just show them to us!" Kuuga insisted.

"Fine, fine!" Igarashi handed the papers so Misaki and she began sifting through them.

"Damn…there's a lot of them…" Misaki pulled them out and began to read them. "Alright so one is for some drama called 'BoxR' or something like that…" She flipped the page.

"The next one is for an anime called 'Perfect Crime Party'. And then I have a few offers to sing songs for their shows. Wait a minute… what's this…?" Everyone turned to look as Misaki curiously as she stared at the page in her hand in confusion.

"What's up prez?" Usui asked nonchalant as always.

"Uhm… wow… I've been given a chance to record a song for some English movie…" They all looked at her in amazement.

"That's…amazing…" Yukimura whispered.

"Where do they want you to do it?" Usui asked.

"Uhm… they want me to go to America for two or so weeks and record it there…" Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"That's amazing!" Kuuga all but yelled.

"That's the biggest honor for a Japanese star!" Igarashi said in an amazed voice. Misaki just stared at the sheet in amazement.

"I uhm… I need to think about this first… Anyways, the principal is requesting that all of us should perform together for the cultural festival. So Usui and I will have to sing a duet."

"Aren't you excited Ayuzawa. You finally get to sing with someone who's way out of your league."

"Oh shut up Usui!" Misaki said turning away and leaning her head against the seat. She closed her eyes and yawned. Guess she was a lot more tired that she had first thought. Misaki snuggled into her seat and was asleep within moments.

All the guys looked at her and shook their heads fondly. Only they would ever know the secret of the demon prez… she was a total softie... and they didn't intend to share it with anyone else.

It was a good thing that she went to sleep too. They were all going to need as much rest as possible since the next day they were all going to have to face a nasty surprise.

'Tis difficult… the life of a star.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If anyone is able to mention the two manga's that I just referenced I will dedicate my next chapter to you and give you a bit of a hint about what i'm planning next :D (spoiler :p) <strong>_

_**SO hope you all enjoyed! **_

_**Peace out!**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	16. The Picture

_**Hey everyone! I know its been forever since I last updated. I'm sorry about that. Especially to those whom I gave a special excerpt as well. Truly sorry. So not too much happens in this chappy, but things do get moving. :) **_

**_This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reviewers_ **DodgerBaller, Animefangirl95, suicune4ever and too Mystery Guest, for trying their luck at guessing my references. _**Only DodgerBaller got both of them so great job. The rest of you, at least you guys got one :D. **_

_**SO enjoy :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

All the guys looked at her and shook their heads fondly. Only they would ever know the secret of the demon prez… she was a total softie... and they didn't intend to share it with anyone else.

It was a good thing that she went to sleep too. They were all going to need as much rest as possible since the next day they were all going to have to face a nasty surprise.

'Tis difficult… the life of a star.

_**End Flashback**_

***Normal POV***

Takumi woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly fresh. The previous day's events came rushing back into his mind. He smiled to himself as he remembered Misaki sleeping in the car. She really had become a full time member of Jade Dreams despite her being from a rival company. He could only imagine his company's horror if they found out that he was friends with her.

He stretched comfortably before pulling himself out of bed. He went through the daily motions of getting ready before heading towards his front door. Before he could open it though, his phone rang from the kitchen. He walked over to the counter and picked up.

"Usui residence" he greeted.

"Takumi we're downstairs. Let us in. We need to talk." Tora's frantic voice said through his phone.

"Alright but hurry up then." Takumi said calmly. He wondered what Tora would need to talk about. He went into his kitchen and got some hot water running for morning coffee. He pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl to go along.

A frantic knocking from the door disturbed his quick breakfast routine. He walked over to the door and yanked it open. His entire band was standing there waiting and a sleepy looking Misaki stood along with them. Confusion was written plainly on her face as she was yanked from her peaceful Saturday morning sleep in by a rowdy group of guys.

Takumi allowed them all in and led them to the sofas. He went to the kitchen to get coffee for them all and set it on the table. Once ready he took a seat beside Misaki and turned to face the impatient Tora.

"So tell me, what happened, and why did you drag Misaki along?"

"They got one." Tora choked out.

"Got what?" Takumi asked with a growing sense of dread.

"A picture…" came Kuuga's haunted voice.

"Show me." Misaki commanded. Tora passed over the magazine and she looked at the cover with apprehension in her eyes. The picture was nothing more than a blurry shot of a hooded Takumi coming out of the back of the building and a bleary eyed Misaki resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh God no…" she whispered in horror.

"MYSTERIOUS COUPLE COMING OUT FROM THE BACK OF SEIKA CORP BUILDING. The picture taken of this couple seems oddly familiar and if our sources are correct this may just be the Princess Misaki being carried by another star to some car hidden in the side." Takumi read out loud.

Misaki clenched her fists in annoyance. She was about to say something when her phone rang. She started before pulling it out and looking at the caller id. Her face paled even more than before, and her hand shook while she fumbled to accept the call.

"Hello?" she asked apprehensively.

"Hello Misa-chan!" came a chirpy voice from the other end.

"Hi President-san… I mean… Satsuki-san" Misaki stuttered out. Takumi being so near to her could hear the conversation and he watched Misaki's face for her reactions.

"Misa-chan…I'm sorry to be calling on such difficult news. I saw the article…" Misaki inhaled sharply and her grip on the phone tightened.

"About that…" She began but was interrupted

"It's ok Misa-chan! I'm not upset at you."

"You… you're not?" Misaki asked.

"No, I'm more worried about you. Are your friends ok?"

"Uhm… yes…?"

"Good, tell them to be more careful next time. I don't mind who you're friends with. But I'm pretty sure that they would be in a lot of trouble with their company."

"How...?"

Satsuki giggled slightly. "Please Misa-chan, Erika-chan works in your building, of course she keeps me updated. Actually I had to tell you, I'd like you to come and meet someone today at the studio. You will be getting a new designer and he will be taking care of your performance clothes. Please be there by 5:00. Say hi to Usui-kun for me!"

"Uhm… sure… bye…"

"Bye-bye Misa-chan!" And the phone was shut. Misaki's knuckles were turning white with how hard she was gripping the phone.

"What happened…? Tora asked standing up to walk up to Misaki.

She looked up and looked Takumi in the eyes. He had a small smile on his lips. "She said hi…"

"Ya I know." She was glaring at him now. "How does she know you?"

"Welll Misa-chaaaan…" Takumi dragged out, "I am the lead singer of Jade Dreams, I'm not surprised that she does know me."

Misaki blushed "Don't call me that!" The others were chuckling now. The tension in the air had been diffused, for now.

"So, who were you talking to?" Kuuga asked.

"It was the President of Seika Corp"

"WHAT!" came four voices simultaneously. Takumi just reclined back against his sofa with his hands folded behind his head.

"So what did she say?" Tora asked, first one to recover from the shock.

"She told me to be careful, and she said hi to Usui." Misaki turned to look at Takumi and narrowed her eyes at him.

Takumi smiled back amused by her antics. Misaki stood up suddenly and seemed to remember something. "Alright, we need to let the media let this go for a while. We need to stop contact for a while. At least until they start hounding someone else."

"Aww but its so boring without you Ayuzawa!" Kuuga whined.

"It's ok it won't be too long… I hope…" Misaki sighed and pulled herself together. "At least you guys won't have to face the news thirsty hounds."

Tora stood up and patted her on the back. "We know you can handle it."

Misaki made a face at him and turned to the door. She reached the door and turned back to face her friends. "Well, I'll see you around I guess…"

"Bye Misa-chan." came Takumi's monotone voice.

Misaki turned to look at him for a few seconds before shaking her head and raising her hand in farewell. She turned to the door and left to go to her apartment.

The boys stared at the door long after she had left.

"Man… I didn't even realize how much she was a part of the group until she left." Hinata said scratching his neck.

"So…" Kanou began.

Tora interrupted "What was up with that Misa-chan thing Taku?" Takumi turned to stare at him with a strange look in his eyes.

Kuuga looked at him for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. "Oh man, Takumi, you've gone bonkers!"

Kanou had a little smirk on his face while Tora had a look of understanding on his. Shintani and Yukimura still looked as lost ever.

"What do you mean Kuuga?" Shintani asked looking between Takumi and Kuuga.

"What he means is that our dear lead Takumi does indeed have feelings for our lovely president." Kanou surmised diplomatically, while trying miserably not to grin.

Takumi looked at Kanou in surprise, "How did you guys know?" he asked.

Tora snorted, "We've known you since you were a little kid. Give us some credit Takkun."

Takumi rolled his eyes "I should have known."

"So tell me Takumi, how do you intend to go about romancing our dear Ms. Ayuzawa?" Kuuga asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Takumi grinned back "Patience grasshopper, patience."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well so here's my next chappy, hope you all enjoyed it :D <strong>_

_**I'm starting the next one today and shall try and finish it faster this time. So things are starting to move... any guesses on how Usui intends to "Romance" Misa? :D **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	17. A Moment's Reprive

_**Hello all! Yes this actually is an update! And right the very next day?! What! Has the ninja gone mad!? Why no, no not all. The ninja just had a streak of writer's uhmm (opposite of block) unblock... ya nevermind that. :D **_

_**So yes this is in fact a new chapter and its more of a filler chapter and some more of Takumi's "romancing" :D **_

_**Hope you all enjoy **_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Tora snorted, "We've known you since you were a little kid. Give us some credit Takkun."

Takumi rolled his eyes "I should have known."

"So tell me Takumi, how do you intend to go about romancing our dear Ms. Ayuzawa?" Kuuga asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Takumi grinned back "Patience grasshopper, patience."

_**End Flashback**_

It had been two weeks since Misaki had last spoken to anyone in Jade Dreams and it wasn't making her feel any better. Every day since the photo was taken, Misaki was stalked almost constantly by the media. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep since she was continuously trying to lose them on her drives home.

The most relaxing time for her, was probably the time spent in the student council room, and that was saying something. Also, she couldn't seem to master a certain bridge in her song and it was driving her crazy. The date for her release had to be pushed back by two weeks due to her difficult situation.

Thankfully, all of Seika Corp. really understanding towards her situation and therefore tried to support her more. On the other hand, Seika High did nothing more than to increase her already bottled up anger.

"STOP RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" She all but yelled at a poor boy rushing to get to class on time. His face burned red as he saw the shape of the demon president standing in the door to the student council room.

"Eeep… sorry Prez…w…won't happen again!" He said while coming to a stop in front of her.

Misaki sighed deeply before calming down and saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… I'm just tired and it's all lashing out on the first person to test my temper. I truly am sorry. Here, take this note to your teacher. She won't mark you on being late." Misaki turned around and headed back to the student council room.

The startled student stared in shock at the perfectly written note from the demon president of Seika High. "She's not so bad after all…" he mumbled to himself as he walked towards his class.

Misaki slumped into her chair and leaned her head backwards. The media was driving her crazy. If it weren't for the laws protecting the school, she'd have the news thirsty hounds following her all around school. She couldn't believe they hadn't dropped it yet. Instead they kept posting new articles about the identity of the mystery guy.

Misaki sighed again before walking over to a closet and pulling out her guitar. She trudged through the hallways and walked towards the one place she knew she would be alone, the school roof.

She walked up the stairs dragging herself along at a slow pace. She really was exhausted. She barely got any night's sleep due to the late times she arrived at home. She was also suffering insomnia because she was having so much trouble with her new song, and the distance from her friends wasn't helping either. At least she still had Sakura and Shizuko though. Misaki didn't know how she would have survived without them.

Reaching the top of the stairs she pushed the door open and stepped out onto the roof. She walked over to the edge and took a deep breath in and leaned against the barrier. Closing her eyes she began to let herself relax and loosen up her shoulders.

From behind her came a soft noise as footsteps padded up to her. She whirled around to face the intruder and came face to face with a worried looking Usui Takumi.

"Usui…" she breathed out, looking at him in shock.

"Hey prez…" He answered back.

She quickly turned her back on him before he could read too deep into the emotions that were currently displayed on her face.

"What do you want Usui? I'm a bit busy, please head back inside and I'll talk to you in the student council room." Her shoulders were held up stiffly as she stressed about his response.

Takumi watched Misaki's shoulders tense as she finished her sentence. Instead of answering her he reached forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. This caused her to jump out of her skin.

"What the hell USUI!" she all but shouted at him.

"Prez…calm down, there's nobody here but us. It's also too far away for anyone to see us. Relax, it's just you and me now."

At his words Misaki felt her tension slip away and she laid her head on her hands and leaned forward into the railing again. This time, when Takumi's hands landed on her shoulders she didn't react.

Takumi began to massage her shoulders and her shoulder blades sensing the tautness of the muscles there. He began to smooth out the knots in her back and got her to relax completely.

Everyday Takumi had watched her push herself to extremes trying to get away from the media-dogs. Every day he yearned to be able to help her and to laugh and joke around with her once more. As he massaged down her back he could feel her relaxing into his hands and it made his heart swell with emotion.

Of course his heart didn't swell with love or anything; he hadn't known her long enough for that. This was something else. It was the feeling you get when you see your crush beside you. It was the feeling you get when you see the person you liked staring at you or smiling at you. In all it was a nice feeling, and Takumi had never felt like this about anyone before.

There weren't butterflies or anything, it was more like a feeling of content, and the excitement at spending time with her would bubble deliciously in his stomach, making him feel giddy and energetic.

After a few minutes he spoke "Feeling better?" He pulled his hands back allowing her to turn around and look at him. Misaki turned and gave him a beautiful smile of gratitude. She was so grateful to have such an amazing person by her side.

"Ya… thanks a lot Usui; I haven't felt this great since before..." He smiled at her and patted her shoulder. He walked forward and leaned on the barrier beside her.

"So… how're things going?" He heard her sigh before answering.

"Well the date for my song has been pushed back by two more weeks because I couldn't get a part right. And well… I'm being chased out everywhere I go, and losing the paparazzi is almost impossible. Honestly, its times like these which make me grateful for such an awesome car."

"Ya, I heard about the date, we're hoping to take advantage of it and release the music video for our previous single." He heard Misaki chuckle slightly. "And you blew up at that poor first year, honestly prez, you really need to control your anger."

Misaki punched him slightly in the arm with the little strength she could muster, "Shut up Baka, I'm trying."

He laughed at her weak punch, "Losing your touch Misa-chan?"

"Shut up" she answered vehemently while blushing slightly.

"Aww how cute, you're turning red!"

"Great job stating the obvious." She muttered under her breath. Takumi, being blessed with amazing sense and capabilities obviously heard her. He poked her in the side resulting in a weird defense position mode by her.

"Ahahaha! What on earth is that prez?!" he asked while laughing his head off at Misaki's strange position.

"Cut it out! No, stop laughing at me Baka Usui!" Takumi laughed harder and after a few moments Misaki joined in laughing along with him.

After they both calmed down from the laughing fit, they became aware of a few chuckles coming from behind them. Misaki whirled around to see the grinning faces of the rest of the band.

"Hey prez! Miss us much?" Kuuga asked grinning as he stepped forward. Misaki smirked at him.

"You wish Kuuga, I finally got some peace and quiet without you guys driving me insane."

"Har-har-har Ayuzawa, you know you missed me." Kuuga reached forward and hugged Misaki. She smiled and hugged him back before pushing him harshly.

"Ouchhh, what was that for?" he whined, rubbing his chest where Misaki had pushed him.

"For entering my personal bubble." She stated sticking her nose in the air and turning to face the others.

"And besides it wasn't me who missed you, it was you guys who missed me."

Tora grinned "Well can't deny that, eh prez?" he poked her forehead playfully and got punched in the gut for his fun.

"MISA-CHAN!" came the puppy dog voice of Shintani as he bounded over to them with his almost real tail wagging behind him. He knelt in front of her his (almost real) tail wagging vigorously.

"Hi Shintani." She said while patting his head. He grinned at her happily before sitting down cross legged and pulling out a bag of bread crumbs to start munching on.

"Hello prez." Kanou said in a measured voice. Misaki smiled at him before joining him on the ground in the little circle that was forming. Misaki sat in between Takumi and Kuuga and Tora was sitting across from her.

"Yosh! Let's play a game!" Shintani said happily pumping his fist in the air.

"Sure, but what do you want to play?" Takumi asked leaning his back against the barrier. He was content, he got his time with Ayuzawa and he was also able to help her relax. Mission accomplished.

"Hmm how bout we play the word game!" Kuuga said excitedly.

"How do you play?" Misaki asked.

"Well one person starts and says a word with the letter a, and whatever letter that word ends with, the next person has to say a new word starting with that letter. You can't repeat a word twice and you only get one free skip or else you're out. Usually you choose a topic so that the game is more difficult."

"Sounds like fun!" Tora said, "Let's play."

"Guess I'll go first" Kanou said, "The topic is countries, cities or provinces, I guess names of bodies of water and continents count as well. So I'll go with… Australia."

Yukimura thought to himself for a bit before continuing "Afghanistan."

Tora was next, "Niger"

Then Shintani "Uhm… how bout, uhhh Russia?"

Takumi went next "Africa"

It was Misaki's turn and she answered with "Atlantic"

"Ooh nice one prez!" Kuuga said "I'll choose… Canada (**A/N Canada eh?)**"

And so they played on till only Takumi and Misaki were left. The competition was fierce and the explosive and competitive spirits were billowing around the two of them. The others watched in pin-drop silence as Misaki was about to answer to Takumi's country.

"Djibouti" said Misaki. She smiled victoriously at Takumi waiting for him to respond. Instead of backing down Takumi smiled confidently and answered her almost right away.

"Istanbul" replied Takumi. Misaki stared into space for a few seconds and she heard a countdown

" Five…Four…"

"Uhm… Laos!" Misaki smiled.

"Awww, the game was almost over…" Shintani whined. He was getting tired and the competitive auras of the two geniuses didn't help much.

Usui grinned "Slovakia."

Misaki's smile dropped as she glared at Takumi. Most of the possibilities with the letter A were gone.

"Five…Four…Three…Two….One…"

"Uhm… Angola?"

Takumi grinned "Already said, you're out Misa~chan."

"Damn… I was so close too" Misaki said, but she was grinning in amusement as well.

Kuuga lay himself flat on the ground "Ahhh that was refreshing. We really have to do this again prez." He turned to look at Misaki who had a conflicted expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Tora asked.

"Well, we really can't risk being caught like this, I mean, the press would kill us along with our companies."

"Ya but they can't see us up here." Takumi noted.

"I suppose so…" Misaki said indecisive. On one hand she really didn't want the press to get something against her, on the other…she really had been miserable without these guys.

"Lighten up Misa-chan!" Shintani called out.

"Ya, we'll keep away during public times but otherwise, we can chill together at school, or at your apartment." Kanou said.

"I guess so…"

Takumi looked at her conflicted face and sighed inwardly, as much as he wanted to (and sort of needed to) spend time with her, he knew she would need to be on her own for a bit longer before it was completely safe for them to hang out like this.

"How bout we hang on till Ayuzawa doesn't make the front page? Hmm?" he asked the group waiting for their response.

They all looked grumpily back at him (not including Misaki). "I guess your right…" Tora said resignedly.

Misaki stood up then "Well this was fun! Thanks a lot guys, I really needed that time to unwind." She walked over to the door and turned to wave at them. She had a smile on her face as she turned to walk out the door. It was moments like these, where she was so grateful for befriending the boy band..

The boys turned to look at Takumi once the door slammed shut behind Misaki.

"So…how was your romantic moment?" Tora asked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

Ya! How did you get Ayuzawa to calm down?" Kuuga asked curiously.

"Secret" Takumi said with a teasing smile on his face.

"No! You must tell us!" Kanou urged.

"Why?" Takumi deadpanned.

"Cause it's our little Taku's first crush, that's why!" Kuuga said happily.

Takumi stared at Kuuga "You do realize that 'little Taku' is older then you right?"

Kuuga waved his hand at him "Details, now spill!"

Takumi sighed, sometimes he wondered how the fans would react if they knew what his stupid friends were really like.

Oh well, they could be useful sometimes. Might as well live with them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO hooope you enjoyed that update. I honestly just felt like writing so I did, and I came up with this. This chapter was finished before I went to school this morning but I couldn't update cause at school this site is blocked (sucks no...) <strong>_

_**So yes, **_

_**(sorry to ask but I need help with the letter h, i honestly cannot think of a good song, or story to go with that song) **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA **_


	18. Crash

_**Hey everyone! I'm back. I realize that it has been quite a long while since i last updated. My excuse:... none. Well I have been working on a new story (maid-sama Takumi-Misaki) so it should be up soon (once i figure out what to name it). Also uhm... this chapter doesn't have very much but the next chapter will have the finalllyyy awaited interactions between Takumi and MIsaki. thats all i'm gonna say :D Hope you enjoy!  
>PWNAGENINJA<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"No! You must tell us!" Kanou urged.

"Why?" Takumi deadpanned.

"Cause it's our little Taku's first crush, that's why!" Kuuga said happily.

Takumi stared at Kuuga "You do realize that 'little Taku' is older then you right?"

Kuuga waved his hand at him "Details, now spill!"

Takumi sighed, sometimes he wondered how the fans would react if they knew what his stupid friends were really like.

Oh well, they could be useful sometimes. Might as well live with them.

_**End Flashback**_

_Look at me__  
><em>_You may think you see__  
><em>_Who I really am__  
><em>_But you'll never know me__  
><em>_Every day__  
><em>_It's as if I play a part__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_If I wear a__mask__  
><em>_I can fool the world__  
><em>_But I cannot fool my heart__Who is that girl I see__  
><em>_Staring straight back at me?__  
><em>_When will my reflection show__  
><em>_Who I am inside?__I am now__  
><em>_In a world where I__  
><em>_Have to hide my heart__  
><em>_And what I believe in__  
><em>_But somehow__  
><em>_I will show the world__  
><em>_What's inside my heart__  
><em>_And be loved for who I am__Who is that girl I see__  
><em>_Staring straight back at me?__  
><em>_Why is my reflection__  
><em>_Someone I don't know?__  
><em>_Must I pretend that I'm__  
><em>_Someone else for all time?__  
><em>_When will my reflection show__  
><em>_Who I am inside?__There's a heart that must be__  
><em>_Free to fly__  
><em>_That burns with a need to know__  
><em>_The reason why__Why must we all conceal__  
><em>_What we think, how we feel?__  
><em>_Must there be a secret me__  
><em>_I'm forced to hide?__  
><em>_I won't pretend that I'm__  
><em>_Someone else for all time__  
><em>_When will my reflection show__  
><em>_Who I am inside?__  
><em>_When will my reflection show__  
><em>_Who I am inside?_

Claps and cheers could be heard throughout room 1313 in Seika Recording Studios. The whole team was overjoyed and were fill to the brim with happiness. At long last the new song was complete.

Our favorite heroine was being patted on the back, the arm, and some even a thwack to the head. She grinned back at them all and waited for the crowd of people around her to abate.

"EVERYONE THERE ARE SNACKS WAITING FOR YOU IN THE SIDE ROOM. PLEASE HEAD THERE TO ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING WORK TODAY!" came Sakura's magnified voice through the megaphone.

The crowd slowly subsided as everyone went chatting along to the side room. Misaki was left alone and she tiredly retired to her private room.

"Great job today Misa-chan!" came Sakura's cheerful voice. Misaki was lying on the small bed that was supplied in her private room on the top floor. Misaki smiled tiredly at her friend.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." She was lying flat on her back her eyes closed relaxing before facing the rest of her day. Her song was, as they say in the movies, a wrap. Everything was perfect and after a week of hard work and practice, it all paid off.

Shizuko walked into the room and smiled at her tired friend "Misaki, the song is set to release in two weeks time. So great job in finishing it perfectly today."

There was no reply from Misaki. Shizuko and Sakura moved closer to find that their tough friend was fast asleep.

"Let's go" Shizuko whispered. Sakura nodded but gave Misaki a soft kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Misa-chan."

They both walked out of the room and closed the door carefully behind them.

Misaki awoke an hour later to the buzzing of her cell phone. She groggily picked it up and answered without seeing who it was.

"Hello" her voice came out with difficulty and she had to clear her throat before responding.

"Misa-chan?" came Takumi's voice uncertainly.

Misaki smiled to herself as she answered. "Hey Usui. What's up?"

"I heard from Sakura-chan that you finished recording your song today. How does as congratulatory dinner at my house sound?" Takumi was really hoping she would say yes. After not talking to her for two weeks again he was missing her a lot.

He could almost hear Misaki thinking to herself before she finally answered "Sounds great. What time should I be there?"

Takumi grinned to himself before answering "Around 7. I'm inviting the others as well."

"Awesome! I can't wait to see them. Alright, see you then Usui."

"Bye." Misaki shut the phone and stretched before attempting to sit up. Her muscles groaned in protest and now she really wished she hadn't overdone her nightly run from yesterday. She covered her mouth for a yawn then stood up to freshen herself.

It was now around 4:30 in the afternoon and she still had to get some grocery for her mom and sister. She quickly texted her sister for the list of groceries before proceeding to splash freezing cold water on her face. That definitely woke her up.

A few minutes later she was ready and sitting in her car ready for shopping. She pushed in a CD to listen to while she drove along. The disk she had randomly chosen was a prank by Sakura and it contained theme songs for famous animés. Misaki smiled and decided to throw caution to the wind and sang along.

"I wanna be the very best! That no-one ever was!" She sang along with the beginning of the Pokémon theme song. One of her favorite animés of all time.

She arrived at the grocery store and walked in while humming the tune. In front of the store there was a huge crowd of people cheering and clapping. Misaki could barely hear the music from the band since the people were so loud. She pushed her way to the front and made it to the door. Before going in she noticed the group of boys at the front. She couldn't remember how popular this band but one of the shirts that a girl was wearing said "Crash". She'd have to remember to ask Takumi about them later.

Misaki spent as little time in the store as possible before stepping out with multiple bags held in her arms. On her way out she crashed into a crowd of people and almost lost her balance. She struggled to pull herself and her bags out of the door. Thankfully they were the reusable bags or else she wouldn't have been able to pull it out.

While she was struggling someone grabbed two of the bags and pulled them out of the fray for her. She turned to stare at the person that had helped her. She was met by a sight of tall boy with light brown hair. It was one of the performers from the front she remembered.

"Thanks…" she said a moment later and held her hand out to get her bags.

"Anything for you princess" came the cheesy voice. Misaki's eyes narrowed at what he said and the fact that he wasn't handing her bags back.

"May I have my bags back please" she said in a constricted tone. Except for the guys of JD she couldn't stand anyone else's company.

He looked at her already full hands "I'm here to help" he said cheerfully.

"I'm good thanks, may I have my bags back now?" Misaki was gritting her teeth now and her demon mode was turning on. She didn't need anyone's help, she was fine on her own. The guy was also sensing a strange energy radiating from her, he handed her bags back to her uncertainly. Misaki noted the sincerity in his eyes.

She bowed to him "Thanks for the help, most wouldn't have cared." She gave him a half smile before heading to her car and stowing her things in. She really needed a more inconspicuous car but… she really really loved this car.

She drove to her building and parked her car beside Takumi's black Ferrari. She dragged the huge bags along with her and stepped into the elevator. It stopped on the first floor and in stepped Tora and Kuuga.

"AYUZAWA!" Kuuga said cheerfully while placing his hands on her shoulder. Misaki grinned at him.

"Hi to you too Kuuga." Tora looked at the bags in her hand.

"Hey prez, need some help?" Misaki shook her head but grinned at him while doing so. Man she had missed this crazy bunch. She couldn't wait to see the rest of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here was a humble and simple just sort of filler chapter from me. Hopefully the next one will be uploaded really soon. Maybe even tonight. :D Right I forgot to mention. The song is Reflection by Christina Aguilera (anyone wanna guess where its from?) <strong>_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	19. A Justly Deserved Rest

_**MOI HOI HOI. I told you it was almost done. :D I am so awesome (not) but ya. Here's the long awaited mushy chapter :D. I actually quite liked it myself. :) **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"AYUZAWA!" Kuuga said cheerfully while placing his hands on her shoulder. Misaki grinned at him.

"Hi to you too Kuuga." Tora looked at the bags in her hand.

"Hey prez, need some help?" Misaki shook her head but grinned at him while doing so. Man she had missed this crazy bunch. She couldn't wait to see the rest of them.

_**End flashback**_

Takumi was lying on his bed after a fun afternoon with Misaki. They had all gotten together and celebrated the coming of her new song. Though she was gaining popularity with each song, she still had a while to go before she caught up to the level of Jade Dreams. Unlike her, their band was extremely popular and only rivaled by White Star Agency's Crash. If it was looked in a pyramid, Jade Dreams was at the top underneath was Crash and a few other bands. Then Misaki was at the second last level. She was tied with popular bands and singers but not at the top of the bunch yet. She still had some work to do before she even came close.

He stretched to himself and thought back to what Tora was telling him. It seems Misaki was still suffering from something. She had declined Tora's help even though she seemed to almost stagger beneath the weight. It was the same as when he had first met her. She hadn't accepted his help even when he had banged into her. She didn't seem to mind touch, it was something else… something deeper. She had some sort of need to stand up by herself or some sort of fear to accept people's help, no matter what the situation.

He chuckled to himself slightly as he remembered her red face today. After the others had left the two of them had fooled around in his apartment. They played on the Ps3, they had a pillow fight and then when it was getting dark, they both went up to the roof and watched the sun set. It was so hard not to tease her. While they were up on the roof Takumi had teased her about her clothes and the reaction people had to her demon self. She had turned bright red. Half in embarrassment half in anger. It was one of the cutest things he had seen.

Calling her Misa-chan also got a huge reaction out of her. It was what her mom and some of her friends called her and it annoyed her when Takumi called her that.

So many times so far, he'd had the urge to kiss her and finally show her how he felt. But of course, if he did, it would freak her out… what a pain…

He had decided today that he would visit her in the student council room after school since he couldn't meet her anywhere else. If they met up after school none of their classmates would know and wouldn't be able to blab to the press.

Takumi got up from his couch/bed and walked to the kitchen and made himself a snack. There was still some rice left over their meal. He heated it up alongside some fish that had been previously made. He poured himself some orange juice and took it back out to eat. When he sat down he noticed his cell phone vibrating and he picked it up curiously.

"Usui speaking"

"Hey…" came the tired voice of Misaki.

"Ayuzawa… what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep…" Takumi chuckled. "What! Why are you laughing baka. I'm tired but I can't sleep."

Still laughing he asked "Is anyone else awake?"

"No… that's exactly why I called you." He then noticed that she was whispering quietly.

"To disturb my sleep? How mean Misa-chan." Takumi could just imagine her face reddening.

"Shut up baka, I knew you were awake…"

"No you didn't. You just knew that I would wake up to answer your call."

"Fine, be that way, I'm going to bed."

"Wait, wait, I'm kidding. No need to get so worked up Misa-chan."

"Hmph" Takumi burst out laughing. The conversation was too funny, and Misaki was being unintentionally cute.

"SHUT UP! It's not funny!" came her annoyed voice in a loud whisper.

Takumi calmed himself down but he could still feel the remnants of a grin on his face. "Do you want to come over then?"

He could hear the hopefulness in her tone. "Could I?" _'Hmm maybe she is beginning to rely on me more…_' he thought to himself

"Course, come on over, I was just eating something any ways. Bring a blanket or something and have a sleep over." He heard her sigh in relief before she shut the phone.

Takumi went back to the kitchen and heated up some more rice and fish for the arrival of Misaki. Not two minutes later he heard a slight knock on his door. He walked over and opened it and saw Misaki standing in the hall in her pyjamas. She was wearing a white tank top with light blue pyjama bottoms. The logo on her pyjamas was the symbol for Assassin's Creed.

Takumi smirked as he took in her appearance, "Nice pyjama's prez…" she glared at him. Despite that, there was a slight blush on her cheeks though her glare wasn't as scary as the first day that he had met her; with those molten amber eyes and the fire burning within them. They were the complete opposites of his, with his icy stare; though Kuuga could swear on his life that they seemed to sparkle whenever Misaki was in the vicinity.

Misaki settled herself on the couch across from Takumi's and pulled out her blanket and covered herself with it.

"So… what do you want to do?" Takumi asked while placing the food in front of her. She inhaled the smell of his food before taking a bite. She sighed in contentment while she chewed the rice slowly. Takumi smiled at her serene face.

"Anything's fine, but right now I'm enjoying your food." With that she took another bite and smiled happily at Takumi. Takumi laughed at her happy face and dug into his food as well.

"Well then, why don't we play a game?" Takumi asked once the both of them had finished their food.

"What game?" Misaki asked curiously as she helped him carry the plates to the kitchen.

"We could play battleship?"

"Nah, something more… exciting." Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"Exciting huh… how about blackops?"

"Too many campers."

"Oh come on prez. Fine then, what do you want to play?"

"Uhm… I don't know. Wait how about you read me a book?"

"How old are you Misa-chan?"

Misaki scrunched her nose at him. "Fine how about we go and relax on the roof? We'll watch the stars while we're up there."

Takumi shrugged his shoulders "Sounds like fun. Let's go prez! I'll race you there." Takumi grabbed his blanket and ran to the door.

Misaki was half yelling behind him. "Damn it Usui!" He had the door set to lock behind him as he left Misaki rushing for her blanket.

Instead of taking the elevator he ran to the stairs on the side and made his way up. He could hear the pounding of Misaki's feet behind him as she tried to catch up to him. Takumi forced his legs to go faster. He knew he was faster than Misaki, but that girl was full of surprise, you never knew when she'd show up behind you full of energy. Or her demon aura, depends on why she was behind you of course…

Takumi slammed the roof door open and came to a sudden stop. He took a deep breath of the fresh air when Misaki's small body suddenly slammed into his. He went flying forward landing on his hands. Misaki landed on top of him her head slamming into his back.

"Ouch…" she groaned. Takumi was having a similar reaction.

Misaki suddenly realized why her landing was so soft and she jerked backwards off of Takumi and fell backwards in her haste. She watched as Takumi straighten himself out and stand up carefully. Misaki was still on her back when she saw a hand in front of her face. She craned her neck to see Takumi's face and was surprised to see his deep emerald eyes glowing and burning with an unexplainable emotion. Her face flushed red and she tried to get up herself but froze when Takumi's hand stayed in front of her face.

His eyes were welcoming her and making her lose her train of thought. She awkwardly placed her hand in his and saw how his eyes instantly melted when her hand touched his. His hand closed softly over hers and he pulled her up to land against her chest.

Misaki's face was still glowing red but her mind was completely captivated by Takumi. Takumi kept hold of her hand and led her to "their" spot. Once there he pulled his blanket over the both of them as they leaned against the building and stared up at the stars.

Takumi placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in closer. This was the first time they had shared a somewhat intimate touch and he didn't want to let go just yet.

Misaki couldn't help but cuddle further into Takumi's warmth. This was the closest that she had been to a guy since her father had left. And…she liked it. Strangely enough. She could feel his warm body right next to her and his toned arm resting over her slim shoulders. Honestly around him, she actually felt like a girl. Not a poor frail weak damsel in distress. But not a raging man-hating demon woman either. She felt…normal. And it was nice.

Unconsciously she leaned her head on his shoulder. She could feel warning bells go off in her mind. This was not what demon president Ayuzawa Misaki should be doing. And of all people, she was cuddling with the man who was her rival in her industry. She swatted the thought from her mind. For now, this is what she needed. A few minutes later Misaki had dozed off and was having a well deserved rest.

Takumi smiled at his demon prez. He was lucky that she hadn't lashed out at his touching her. Usually she wouldn't even touch his hand when he offered to help her. And now… He leaned his head against hers and sighed in contentment. Well he'd deal with her anger tomorrow, for now he was going to enjoy this small comfort and leave everything behind.

With that last thought the green-eyed singer of the Jade Dreams fell into dreamland himself. Both of them finally got the rest that they deserved. When the morning came, they would deal with what happens. But for now, it was time to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was it. My sooper ultra extreme mush. Well not that much, but i thought it was cute :p. But now folks, things are going to geta movin' <strong>_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	20. Doting Family

_**Hey everyone! sorry this is going to be a short chapter. Also I am going to try (once again) to update once every week. I've already got a few chapters prepared for Test of Endurance, but I need to prepare more for Jade Dreams. This way at least there will be a chapter out every Wednesday (hopefully). **_

_**So hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Takumi smiled at his demon prez. He was lucky that she hadn't lashed out at his touching her. Usually she wouldn't even touch his hand when he offered to help her. And now… He leaned his head against hers and sighed in contentment. Well he'd deal with her anger tomorrow, for now he was going to enjoy this small comfort and leave everything behind.

With that last thought the green-eyed singer of the Jade Dreams fell into dreamland himself. Both of them finally got the rest that they deserved. When the morning came, they would deal with what happens. But for now, it was time to sleep.

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki awoke the next morning wrapped comfortably in her blanket on Takumi's couch. She turned over and saw Takumi still asleep on the couch across from her. He was breathing deeply and he had the blanket pulled up to his chin. _'So cute!'_ said a part of Misaki's sleep ridden mind.

Takumi's hair was even messier than usual and it fell all over his pillow and a few strands fell over his face. Misaki had the strange urge to run her fingers through his hair and she found herself sitting up while pulling her blanket along with her. She softly stood up and made her way to Takumi's sofa and crouched down in front of him. She wasn't fully awake yet since her hand was reaching for Takumi's hair. Her fingers had just touched his hair when his emerald eyes shot open and captured her in their gaze. Misaki froze her hand still tangled in his hair.

Takumi smirked "Morning prez." Misaki jerked back with a huge blush on her face.

"Oh god… I'm so sorry Usui, I uhm… I guess I was still half asleep… I'll just be uhm… going now." Takumi was sitting up by now and his face was covered with a large smirk, almost a grin as he watched the demon prez splutter on.

"It's ok, it felt nice. Do you want to do it again?"

"Gah! Baka of course I don't want to!" Takumi chuckled at her embarrassment. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom while leaving Misaki sitting on the floor.

"Oy! Baka where are you going?"

"To get ready of course. I thought you were leaving Misa-chan?" He asked innocently. Misaki turned glare at him, the blush quickly receding from her cheeks.

"Yes I was. Good day to you Baka!" She huffed angrily before making her way to the door. At the door she turned to see a tender expression upon Takumi's face and her face exploded with color again.

"Well uhm…see you around Usui…" She walked quickly out the door and almost slammed the door shut in her haste.

Takumi smiled to himself. '_So you feel something for me too don't you prez.'_

"How sly…" he said aloud while moving to get ready.

When Misaki arrived to her house it was to the smell of warm and sizzling breakfast. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. But for whatever reason the blush wouldn't leave her face.

Suzuna poked her head from the kitchen but when she saw Misaki's red face, a Cheshire cat smile began to form on her face.

"Morning nee-chan" she said with the smile still on her face.

Misaki started and her eyes narrowed when she saw the grin on Suzuna's face. "Morning Suzu… why are you smiling like that?" Misaki unconsciously backed away and her back slammed against the door.

"No reason… so how was your night out?" Suzuna stepped forward and even closer to Misaki.

"Uhm… it was fine. Usui helped me get to sleep…"

"Oh? And how did he manage that?" Misaki gulped. No wonder Suzuna had that kind of smile on her face.

"Uhm… we ate a late snack and uh… went up to the roof…"

"Oh so you went for a late night swim?"

"No no just went up to see the stars…"

"And then you fell asleep?"

"Ya…"

"So how did you get back in bed then?" Misaki stared at Suzuna uncomprehendingly.

"I walked?"

"But you were asleep."

"Oh…" Something clicked in Misaki's brain and her face broke out into 3 shades of red (again).

"Oh? Tell me nee-chan. What was with the 'oh'?"

Misaki pushed Suzuna lightly to the side. "Nothing nothing, don't worry about it Suzu. I'm uhm… I'm gonna go get ready. I'll see you then…" She half jogged half sprinted into her room. In her haste she missed the pair of look-alikes giggling after she left.

"Oh she is just too cute." Said the one and only Minako Ayuzawa.

"She is indeed okaa-san. And so is Usui-kun."

"Yes they are both very good for each other." Minako said with a fond look on her face. The two returned to making breakfast all the while smiling happily for their dear daughter/sister and hoping deep within their hearts for her happiness. They hoped that the blonde boy of the Jade Dreams would be able to heal the deep wound in her heart and finally free her from the pain. And that's really all they could do, pray and hope for Misaki and Takumi.

* * *

><p>SO yes... thats it for now. I know, so terrible, but the next one is going to be exciting :D<p>

Peace out

PWNAGENINA


	21. Kuuga's Crush

_**Heyylooo all! I am back! i KNOW I am so proud of me too :p. Before i get into the chapter Thanks smitha I hope i do well on my tests too :p. **_

_**So here it is without further ado**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Yes they are both very good for each other." Minako said with a fond look on her face. The two returned to making breakfast all the while smiling happily for their dear daughter/sister and hoping deep within their hearts for her happiness. They hoped that the blonde boy of the Jade Dreams would be able to heal the deep wound in her heart and finally free her from the pain. And that's really all they could do, pray and hope for Misaki and Takumi.

_**End Flashback**_

Kuuga sat, lost in thought, in his private room. They were all meeting up to practice for their next concert but Kuuga had arrived first. He was of course was completely confused. I mean who wouldn't be. After being chased after the entire female population, now there was one who liked him, but because of his idiocy he scared her away. Also, he was never used to doing the chasing. It was always the girls after him, never the other way around.

Now look at him, sitting around daydreaming about a short, pink-haired, bubbly, happy-go-lucky idiot. Kuuga groaned to himself and lolled his head backwards against his chair. In his agony he didn't hear the door open and a figure quietly sneak in.

"Damn it!" Kuuga clenched his fists in frustration. He heard a snort of amusement and his head jerked up so fast that he heard a crack in his neck. There stood Takumi in all his annoying friend mode glory.

Kuuga glared at the smirking blonde "And what do you want?" he spat out in anger.

"Save it for the fans Kuuga. I already know what you're thinking about." Takumi's face morphed from an infuriating smirk to a wry smile. "We're both going through the same thing, might as well help each other out."

Kuuga stared levelly at Takumi, this was in fact the first time he had ever out loud admitted that he liked Misaki.

"Fine. Might as well I suppose…"

"Good. Then get ready, we're all heading for lunch"

"What!" Kuuga's eyes popped open. "Damn it Takku, give a heart attack why don't you!" Kuuga jumped out of his seat and grabbed his leather jacket and sunglasses. He grabbed a hat and stuffed it atop his hair. He noticed that Takumi already had beanie and sunglasses on. Takumi lead the way to the car park. Instead of his usual black Ferrari there stood an all black Mercedes S600 with tinted windows and a little window between the front and back seats.

"Why?" was all Kuuga asked as he turned to look at Takumi's face.

"Why do you think?" was all he said before getting into the driver's seat. Kuuga shook his head beside him and Takumi reversed out of the parking lot.

Kuuga looked around the car curiously "I didn't know you had a Mercedes…"

Takumi just shrugged his shoulders "If I only used the Ferrari then they would already know who I am."

Kuuga nodded his head in understanding. "So… where are we heading?"

"To pick them up first, then we're going to an abandoned park to have a picnic."

"Wait we're picking them up!?" Kuuga asked becoming flustered.

"That's what I said…" Takumi confirmed.

"Ohhhh no wonder you brought this car…" Kuuga lapsed into silence. The two drove on in silence until they arrived in front of a large house. Kuuga whistled.

"Is this where Hanazono-san lives?" he asked amazed.

"Actually I think Kaga-san's family lives here; her older brother or something. Not sure though…"

Takumi stopped the car and stepped out. Kuuga stepped out with him and the two of them walked to the front door. Takumi rang the bell while Kuuga leaned on the side. The door was opened by mini Misaki. Kuuga started in shock.

"Ayuzawa is that you?" he asked confused. The younger girl stared at him with a poker face before turning her head inwards and calling out for Shizuko.

"Shi-chan, can you drag out nee-chan and Saki-chan. Their dates have arrived." The girl turned back to face the dumbfounded boy and the very calm one.

They could hear Misaki shouting "It's not a date!" and Sakura agreeing whole heartedly "YA!"

"Hi Usui-kun, would you and your friend like to step in. Nee-chan and Saki-chan will be down momentarily…"

The two boys stepped in with Kuuga looking at Takumi worriedly. "They don't consider it a date…" Takumi shrugged his shoulders.

Suzuna was watching them carefully and chose to spoke "Well of course they don't… nee-chan for obvious reasons and Saki-chan because she's just an embarrassed wreck around you Kuuga-kun."

Kuuga turned to look at mini Misaki carefully. "Are you Ayuzawa's little sister?"

"Yes, my name is Suzuna. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"The pleasure is all mine" responded Kuuga.

They could hear shuffling noise as the two girls were led down the stairs. The two girls came into view and both boys froze in shock.

No not because of the ethereal beauty, since they obviously thought that their girls were always beautiful. But because the two were wearing frilly skirts and had had their hair done up and Misaki even had a small flower pinned in her hair.

Despite the faint blush on her cheek Misaki stared defiantly at both the boys. "What!" she barked at them. Takumi burst into laughter and Kuuga followed soon after. Misaki could feel Sakura becoming tense beside her and her fists clenched tighter. She walked down the last few steps and bonked Kuuga and Takumi firmly on the head.

"Ouch! Prez what on earth was that for?" Kuuga whined pitifully. Takumi just pouted slightly and rubbed his head where he had been punched by the one and only.

"You" Misaki said as she grabbed Kuuga by the front of his shirt. "Don't you dare laugh when Sakura is looking as cute as she is now! I know I look hilarious but that doesn't mean you can make Sakura feel bad Baka!" She still had a grip on his shirt and Kuuga had a quick flashback of the last time Misaki had him in this position.

Takumi chuckled "Misa-chan, I think you're giving Kuuga a déjà-vu" Misaki let go of Kuuga but kept her scorching gaze upon him.

"Alright, alright…" Kuuga turned towards Sakura and took her hand in his. He raised it slowly to his lips and kissed the back of her fingers. "I'm sorry Hanazono-san; I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Sakura stared in amazement at the sincerity radiating from Kuuga's eyes. Her face at once exploded into colour "Uhm… no it's… ahem. It's perfectly alright Kuuga-san…" Kuuga smiled softly at her state.

"Then would you give me the honour of escorting you on this date to the park?" Kuuga asked hopefully.

"Yes, you may Kuuga-san." Sakura allowed elegantly. Kuuga took her hand in his and tucked into his arm and looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" he asked pathetically. Everybody burst into laughter, even Misaki.

"Hahaha, Saki-chan you've got yourself a keeper" Suzuna said while the laughter faded.

"Ya great job! You didn't mess up this time." Misaki said with a grin on her face, though her eyes were ablaze with warning. "But I'm warning you! If you dare hurt Sakura in any way I will personally kick your ass to the moon." Kuuga shivered at that. Knowing Misaki she definitely would.

"Weeeeelllll as happy as I am for the new couple I'm getting hungry, so can we save the lovey doveyness for after the picnic?" Takumi asked while checking the time on his watch.

The two of them reddened at his comment and Sakura quickly spoke out "But Usui-kun! We're not a couple…" her sentence faded as she turned to look into Kuuga's eyes.

"Aren't we Hanazono-san?" he asked sadly.

"Well of course not! Not until you properly ask her out!" Shizuko said strictly.

"Well then…" Kuuga began

"No, shut up and get in the car. I think Hanazono-san should have realized by now that you like her very very and did I mention _very_ much. So now you can enjoy your first date; which is where we are supposed to head to now, and then ask her out like a proper gentleman. Got it Kai?" Kuuga stared at Takumi, they rarely ever used that nickname but when he did, it was usually when he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Fine, lead the way Takumi." Misaki just rolled her eyes at his antics. She turned to look at Kuuga with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Kai huh…" she snickered. Kuuga pinched his lips together and glared at Takumi, damn him for spilling his secret.

"After you Kai-kun…" came Misaki's voice again as she held her arm out to gesture to Kuuga to go first.

"Oh shut up. It's not like Misa-chan is any better." This time Misaki glared at him. But before she could say anything Takumi placed his hands on her shoulders and led her out the door.

"Later Misa-chan, blow up at him later; after Hanazono-san gets her perfect date."

The two walked out the door with Misaki being pushed forward. Kuuga turned to look at Sakura with a happy smile. "Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand for her.

Sakura smiled softly and took his hand in hers "Let's" she said taking a huge leap and trusting chance not to let her fall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well aren't they cute :D <strong>_

_**SOoooo i know that was sort of a cliffy cause now they actually have to go to the date :p **_

_**I know this chapter is a bit on a tangent from the main story line, I just felt the urge to write about Kuuga and Sakura cause I do think they are really cute :p. **_

_**Other then that if your going to question me, both Kuuga and Takumi are disguised and the place they are going is a secret place (only taku-kun knows :p) and Misaki is also going to be disguised a little so that the news-hounds don't catch them :) **_

_**The next chapter will hopefully contain more Taku/Misa :D it will be fun and light-hearted before the difficulties start again :D Also because I have decided that I want a bit more fluff between the two :D **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	22. Picnics and Things

_**Hey all! It's here! The new and improved chapter 22! 2 whole days late... Ya sorry I just started writing it at 12:15 ish (midnight btw) and finished it at 12:30. and am now posting it (about 12:35 ish). **_

_**So uhm a reviewer seemed to think that I was stopping the story. No I am not at all stopping it. I am fixing it. And yes I'm slow about it. But I must see this story to the end :) **_

_**And to the other reviewer, I'm glad you knew I was talking about you :D **_

_**Everyone else, I'm sorry if my previous attempt messed up. This will set it all back on track moi hoi hoi :D **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

The two walked out the door with Misaki being pushed forward. Kuuga turned to look at Sakura with a happy smile. "Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand for her.

Sakura smiled softly and took his hand in hers "Let's" she said taking a huge leap and trusting chance not to let her fall.

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki sat beside Takumi in the front seat grumbling under her breath. Sakura and Kuuga were in the back behind the glass. Takumi sighed and turned to look at Misaki when the stop light turned red.

"Why are you so grumpy Misa-chan?" Takumi asked exasperatedly. Instead of responding she just glared at him before turning her head away to face the window. Takumi rolled his eyes at her and poked her head.

"Come on Misa-chan, you can tell me."

"Stupid Kuuga" he heard her mutter before she took a deep breath and turned to face Takumi. "Never mind Usui, it's no big deal, I've calmed down already." Misaki said while smiling slightly.

Takumi shook his head and turned to face the traffic, Misaki and her weirdness. "Soooooo" came Misaki's voice.

"Hmm?" Takumi answered.

"Why is Kuuga's nickname Kai?" She asked curiously while looking intently at Takumi's face.

Takumi snorted "Oh that. Well his first name is Sakurai so we used to call him Sakura-kun it pissed him off quite a bit but we only did that when we were all alone. Around others we called him Kai-kun even though we really meant Sakura-kun."

"Hahaha, that's hilarious!" Misaki said while grinning mischievously. "I'm going to have some fun with this."

Takumi smirked at her response '_Oh you most definitely will'_ he thought to himself.

A few minutes later they had arrived at the park. The four of them stepped out of the car and Takumi and Kuuga led them to where they were going to eat lunch. Takumi had a Chicago Bulls snapback on his head and was currently wearing it backwards over his massive mop of hair. He also had his face hidden by a pair of large sunglasses. He had gone casual today and was wearing an open sweatshirt over top a black t-shirt. He had that paired off with a pair of faded blue jeans that had a chain hanging off the side.

Kuuga on the other hand had gone with a beanie overtop his hair with big glasses covering his face. He was wearing a white shirt and a dark blue casual blazer overtop with dark jeans. He was also wearing large Nike shoes that were black with white and red on them.

Sakura was wearing a cute dress that reached her knees. It was a soft pink and lavender dress. The dress hung off her shoulders and bunched up a little around the neckline then fell straight down to frills at its end. The sleeves reached ¾ of the way down her arm and the end of them had frills as well. It was all paired off with a cute sash with flowers hanging down the side around her waist. Her hair had been curled and put in a single side pony tail with a little flower over her left ear. She was wearing beige sandals and held a brown bag over one arm. Her other hand was obviously encased within Kuuga's large one.

Misaki had on a simple white blouse with a frilly blue and black skirt (Which is what Kuuga and Takumi were laughing at). She had a dark blue jacket overtop her blouse which was left open. She also had on striped knee-length socks with black ankle-height converse shoes. She also carried a small bag over her shoulder and unlike Sakura she had added red extensions in her hair which was styled in a high pony tail. She also had huge sunglasses covering her hair and a summer hat on top of her head.

The park was, as Takumi had said, abandoned. There was no one there since the park was so out of the way for everyone and really old. Takumi led them to a grove of trees at the end of the park. There was a small little gate to enter it and Takumi jumped over the fence and opened the door from the other side.

"After you Misa-chan." He offered with a mischievous smile starting to form at the edge of his lips. Misaki narrowed her eyes at him before wittingly answering "Ladies first".

Kuuga snorted and he pushed the two of them aside. "Stop being competitive!" he scolded as he led Sakura in to the grove.

Misaki rolled her eyes at him "He really does think he's something great doesn't he" she stated.

Takumi snorted "No kidding" The two of them followed after the lovebirds while enjoying the scenery around them. They reached the mat that Sakura had laid out and sat down on it. Kuuga and Sakura were on the other end of the mat and they were sitting there talking to each other and occasionally giggling.

Misaki stared incredulously at the two of them "Hey you guys, we're hungry, get over here" she commanded imperiously.

"Fine, fine, sheesh prez, you'd think that after all the time we've spent together, your temper would have become lighter towards your good friend."

Misaki just raised an eyebrow before turning away from him and opening up the basket to put food for everyone. Takumi helped her and once they were done he sat down beside her to eat. He noticed Misaki watching Kuuga and Sakura together and her eyes had a gleam of protectiveness and a bit of something else…

Misaki suddenly turned to see Takumi watching her and her cheeks started to glow a faint red. "What?" she asked going quickly to the defensive.

"Nothing much…" Takumi said nonchalantly while turning back to his food. Misaki narrowed her eyes at him momentarily before returning to her food as well.

The two of them ate in silence once in a while looking up to meet each other's eyes and then turning quickly back down (in Misaki's case at least). They finished their lunches quickly and sat down to relax.

After just about five minutes Misaki had had enough. "Alright I'm going for a walk, this is getting too weird." Sakura rolled her eyes in her friend's direction.

"Take Usui-kun with you Misa-chan!" she called out to her. By then Misaki had already disappeared in to the thicker part of the grove. In the middle of the trees there was a little open space which they were just sitting in. Misaki wanted to see what else was there as she walked slowly enjoying the beautiful scenery around.

She took in a deep breath and let her shoulders relax. Being a star was exhausting. I mean she loved what she did but sometimes she just needed a break. Misaki heard the crunching of shoes behind her so she quickly whirled around and ;hid behind a tree waiting for the person to show him or herself.

"Calm down Prez, it's just me" came Takumi's voice. A few seconds later he stepped out and Misaki could see a few leaves caught in his hair.

Misaki stepped out from behind the tree and Takumi stepped up to greet her. "Sorry, did I ruin some peaceful time?" he asked apologetically.

Misaki shrugged her shoulders "Nah, it's all good. It's not like I feel any less peaceful around you…" she said this with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You're so cute Prez." Takumi said with a soft smile. Misaki's face lit up slightly more.

"Shut up Baka!" Takumi chuckled at her amusing reaction.

"Stop laughing! Sheesh it's not that funny." Misaki shook her head while Takumi controlled his laughter. Misaki went silent for a second and Takumi turned to look at her curiously.

"Hey… Usui…"

"Hmm?"

"What did you think of me when you first met me?" Takumi's eyebrows shot up at this question. What on earth was Misaki thinking?

Takumi paused for a second before turning around and jumping for the tree branch. He pulled himself up and climbed up a few branches. He looked down at Misaki who was watching him from below. "Coming Prez?"

Misaki's eyes lit up with a burning fire "What do you think Usui!" She took a few steps back and began to run and then take a huge leap to reach the lowest branch. She pulled herself up by pushing off against the trunk. She sat on the bottom branch before standing up and once again reaching for the branch above. Takumi was a few branches up but they were closer together than the first one was. Misaki quickly scrabbled up the branches and sat beside Takumi.

Takumi smiled at her and pulled off her hat before ruffling her hair slightly. "Good job Prez." he said softly. Misaki was drawn into his eyes as they sparkled happily in her direction. She sucked in a breath as she noticed how beautiful they looked.

"You have really beautiful eyes…" she said without thinking. A blush formed on Misaki's cheeks but as she kept watching Takumi her blush quickly faded away and a happy smile formed on her face. Takumi, yes I repeat the one and only Takumi, had his cheeks tinged red. Not as blown out as Misaki mind you, but a cute little blush none the less.

"Usui…" Takumi looked away feeling slightly embarrassed. Misaki watched him fascinated. He really did look cute when he blushed. Her mind froze as she realized what she had just said. _WHAT! I DO NOT THINK HE LOOKS CUTE!_ She shouted to herself (obviously).

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat before turning to look back at Misaki. "Right, you had asked me a question…"

"Mhm" responded Misaki.

"Well… when I first met you I found you really interesting. I couldn't get you off my mind, especially when I saw you that same night on Japans Greatest Hits. And then I find out you live in the same building as me, that was hilarious." Takumi broke off while lost in thoughts.

"And then the dinner with Kuuga and you guys, when I watched you pin Kuuga up against the wall I was laughing my head off in the employees' only room. There was also that time when we met at school. Honestly you've made things so much more interesting for all of us."

Misaki looked at Takumi with a curious expression on her face "Thanks…" she said quietly. "You've been an amazing friend, and you made my transition into this world a lot easier."

Takumi smiled at her "Well I'm glad I could make it easier for you."

The two continued to stare at each other for a few seconds more each with crazy thoughts running through their heads.

Misaki was conflicted; Takumi really had been a great help and friend to her the entire time, even though she had publicly humiliated one of his best friends. She could understand the fondness that came with being around him, but not this new heart-clenching, heart-throbbing, heart-robbing feeling. It was… uncomfortable. And whenever he smiled towards her or relaxed himself around her, she couldn't help but want more. What the hell was this?!

Takumi on the other hand debated on whether Misaki was going to kill him for what he was about to do. She just looked so alluring sitting on the branch beside him, he eyes wide and trusting, of him of all people. I mean really. She really did let her guard down around him and it really warmed his heart.

"Hey Misa-chan…"

"Hmm…?" she answered while still a little lost in his eyes.

"You know that bet we had, in which I bought you a new game. Well I'd like the payment for that now."

"Uhm … ok?"

"Close your eyes and don't get mad. That's what I want you to do right now." Misaki stared at him quizzically. But after seeing the seriousness in his eyes she complied with his wish.

Takumi leaned forward slowly. _Finally!_ He thought before touching his lips to Misaki's.

Misaki's eyes shot open and she saw that Takumi's eyes were closed. She felt Takumi's lips move slightly against hers and her eyes closed automatically. She really didn't want to, but she just couldn't pull herself away from the warm mouth on hers.

Takumi pressed his lips to Misaki's for a few seconds more before slowly pulling away. Both were breathing slightly harder than before and Misaki's face was flushed. Takumi almost had the urge to claim her rosy lips again, but he forced himself to pull back completely.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes and stared evenly at Takumi. "What… what was that for…?" Misaki said carefully.

Takumi sighed to himself, he should have expected that… He smiled openly at Misaki. "That was because I really like you Ayuzawa."

Misaki stared Takumi uncomprehendingly for a moment before her cheeks exploded into colors. "Wait but… what?! Usui… I… uh…"

"You don't have to answer me or anything. I just wanted to tell you." Takumi said with a serene smile on his face. Now that he had told her, he could openly pursue her.

"But… uhm…I… sorry." Misaki turned away and looked at the ground. Takumi's heart broke slightly at her sorry, but he couldn't equate her not pushing him away with her sorry.

He waited patiently for her to gather herself before sighing to himself and preparing himself to jump off. Before he could though Misaki's hand caught his arm.

"Don't go. Please… just… let me explain." Takumi turned to see her expression. He noted that her eyes were unnaturally bright and despite everything they looked happy. It really raised his hopes.

"Well… I…" Misaki took a deep breath to stabilize herself. "I don't… uhm… dislike you or anything…but I don't like you…that much… I mean as much as you do either… Sorry that's just coming out wrong…"

Takumi smirked at her flustered self. "No its ok. I get what you're trying to say. But I'm warning you Prez. I will do my level best, to make you like me just as much."

Misaki's face exploded (once again) into color "Good luck baka!" she snorted and then she punched him. "That was for stealing my first kiss. Even though you explained yourself you still deserved that."

Takumi pouted while rubbing his arm "Well Prez, I don't know why you're sad cause I'm gonna be stealing the next few kisses as well!"

Misaki glared at him "You damn playboy! No not playboy. You damn pervert!" Takumi chuckled while jumping off the tree. He held his arms out.

"Come on Misa-chan. I'll catch you!" Misaki glared at him before jumping off the tree.

If she landed in his arms or not, is for me (the evil author) to know. All you need to know is that the chase for Misaki's heart was now in full motion. And our lovely blonde-haired, emerald-eyed devil intended to win.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moi hoi hoi. I actually enjoyed writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it as well :). ANd I hope it made up for the previous attempt. ahem. <em>**

**_Well I uhm... haven't even started working on the next chapter... but uh no class this weekend and my little cousins are leaving tomorrow (sad) but It will give me more time to write (if Skyrim lets me go :p) _**

**_Anyhoos. Thanks for all your support everyone! I honestly couldn't have made it this far without you :D (Everyone, not just my awesome reviewers who always and I mean always make my day :D) _**

**_Peace out_**

**_PWNAGENINJA_**


	23. El-Matador

_**Hey everyone! I'm back... at last. I just finished the chapter. It's about 11:59 pm for me oh it's 12:00 am now :p. **_

_**Sorry this chapter came out late. I'm not really in routine mode right now so it's making me double lazy. Sorry it this chapter's a bit flat... I'm tired :p and this one is once again, just laying out the stage for what is to come. Please let me know if it's a bit unrealistic. I need to fix some things in previous chapters for this to make sense. (like add a few more instances where misaki's feelings are also explained :p) **_

_**Anyways let me know what's messed up and all. **_

_**And as always Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Misaki glared at him "You damn playboy! No not playboy. You damn pervert!" Takumi chuckled while jumping off the tree. He held his arms out.

"Come on Misa-chan. I'll catch you!" Misaki glared at him before jumping off the tree.

If she landed in his arms or not, is for me (the evil author) to know. All you need to know is that the chase for Misaki's heart was now in full motion. And our lovely blonde-haired, emerald-eyed devil intended to win.

_**End Flashback**_

_*Misaki's POV*_

I am going to murder that idiot! No wait, not murder, I will never look him in the eye again. I…ARHGGHHH!

"Nee-chan…" came Suzuna's dead voice as she poked her head into the room. "Please don't kill Usui-kun, mom and I really like him"

Misaki's face coloured "What the hell! What are you talking about Suzuna?"

"Nee-chan I can feel your aura from the kitchen. Please calm down." With that Suzuna turned on her heels and left me and my confused self behind.

It had been almost two days since the picnic and since I had seen Usui. Every time I thought about him my face would explode into a huge array of reds and pinks… well I suppose that fit in with the reds…and maybe orange as well… Ahhhh what the hell! I'm losing my mind!

Damn! I don't know what I feel for him! I said I would try but still!

I took a deep breath and tried to focus my mind. Why did it bother me so much? I mean… it's normal to get confessions… I suppose…

Well it's normal for 'normal' girls to get confessions, but me? Though now that I think about it, Usui doesn't seem to like the normal girls since they all jump on him anyways…

I guess I sort of like him as well but, not really in the same way… I think. I banged my head against the wall and stared listlessly out the window. What on earth am I going to do?

I mean he was a sweet guy, in his own way at least. Well considering his pranks (fake cheering at the sports day…) he was a bit annoying but not that bad. I always have tons of fun around him. And he always seems to make me do what he wants…sometimes.

I suppose him picking me up when I was sick was really sweet. Actually that was really nice of him. I can still remember the warmth that emanated from his back. With the well sculpted shoulders and his crazy hair stroking my cheek. And then there was the time that I was wrapped up in his arms on the roof.

I hadn't realised it before, but my heart began to beat faster every time I thought of him… or my face would go red.

This was the first time I had ever felt like this. The crazy butterflies swirling in my stomach. Ballroom dancing around my intestines. I was terrified of meeting him, but at the same time I couldn't wait to meet him either, and see what other crazy things we came up with together.

"Damn you Usui." I whispered to myself my face burning up. " I really should hate you for doing this to me…" If only I could forget.

But honestly, I can't, and it's not like I would ever want to either. I have to answer him… eventually. Or at least sort out my feelings. Every time I lapsed into silence, thoughts of him invaded my mind.

I couldn't forget the feel of his lips on mine… and his confession to me after… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Onee-chan…" came Suzuna's amused voice from the door. She had a Cheshire like grin on her face. Even though I hadn't screamed aloud, it seems she had heard it none the less.

"Yes…" I answered back tentatively. She stared at me with a blank face for a few moments before she smiled slightly.

"…Never mind…" she said before spinning once again on her heel and closing the door shut behind her.

_***End Misaki's POV**_*

Suzuna snapped Misaki's door shut behind her. She walked purposefully out to the kitchen and stood before the entrance.

"Okaa-san…"

"Hmm?" Minako turned to face Suzuna curiously.

"I'll be right back" Minako nodded her head absentmindedly as she heard a loud crash from Misaki's room.

Suzuna shook her head at her sister's idiocy and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Takumi yawned as he opened the door to his apartment. He was finished his work for today and he hoped to finally relax. It had been two days since he had seen or heard from Misaki but he was hopeful that things didn't go downhill. I mean she had said she would try… whatever that meant.<p>

Hopefully he could convince her that she liked him too. Which would obviously difficult as Misaki carried a head on her shoulders with twin bull horns. Not only was she stubborn, she would also attack you if you tried otherwise.

Takumi dropped his bag on the floor beside the sofa and stretched himself languidly across it. Hopefully Misaki would settle down soon enough.

He heard a knock on his door and he walked over to the door and opened it curiously. Standing outside was none other than Ayuzawa Misaki's younger sister… '_What on earth?'_ Takumi thought to himself.

"Hi how can I help you Suzuna-chan?" He asked in a neutral tone.

The younger sister was just as stone faced as him, if not more. "Hi Usui-kun. I need to talk to you about something important."

Takumi stepped back and allowed her into his house and pushed aside his blankets from the couch. He sat down on the couch across from her and waited for her to speak.

"Nee-chan needs help."

Takumi's eyes widened "How so?"

"She's over stressing herself and she won't take help from anybody. Before she became a singer she used to overwork herself when we didn't have enough money. And her hatred of the male species is… better but she needs to work on it."

Takumi stared in shock at the mini version of Misaki albeit girlier version. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I know she's starting to like you, though she probably doesn't even realize it herself. Now it's up to you to make her realize these feelings and make sure that she doesn't screw this up."

Takumi smiled at the girl in front of him, he had thought Misaki was sharp; this girl was even sharper than she was.

"How did you figure it out?" Takumi asked a little amused.

"Well my sister never was good at hiding anything from me. Any time your name is even mentioned by mom and about how you are such a sweet boy her face lights up. Oh she's also kept herself in her room and every time I look in her face seems redder and redder. It's quite amusing actually but it's becoming a little boring."

Takumi snorted "That's definitely Ayuzawa."

Suzuna rolled her eyes "Tell me about it." She paused to regard Takumi curiously for a moment "Hey Usui-kun… take her out on a date. Maybe you can get some sort of confession from her."

Takumi stared thoughtfully out his window "Well that's an idea… but where would I take her?"

"The amusement park of course" Suzuna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Takumi nodded to himself. Sounded perfect. Now all that was left was to convince a stubborn Misaki to go with him.

Not a problem…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhh Misaki as a bull :p. And Takkun as the Matadore. Fun stuff :D <strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed this slightly silly chapter :). I finally have the next chapter planned out in advance (surprising I know!) I actually sat down and decided where I wanted this story to go (very late :p). **_

_**So hopefully I'll have time to write tomorrow since I am feeling energetic (after i wake up :p) btw you reviewers definetly make my day. **_

_**And **_XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX_** and **_Nobody Special (Guest) _**you two made my entire week. I even showed my little bro and was grinning every time I opened my email :p. **_

_**Peace out!**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	24. It Begins

_**HEY EVERYONE! IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR AGAIN! THATS RIGHT IT'S EXAM TIME WHOOOOO! (ya no i'm not looking forward to exams at all :p) well yes I'm sorry for updating the chapter a bit late. I wasn't able to finish it before the end of yesterday. So here it is! Uhm Test of Endurance will be a bit later I haven't finished the chapter. and uhm sorry but till at least the first week of February I won't be updating regularly. I actually need to do well on my **__**exams this time :p. So ya, If I get chapters finished I will update, if not... see you after exams :) **_

_**(Oh yes, your reviews are the best did i ever tell you guys? Chacha-ness I want cookies and milk too :D and cutedemonbutterfly i'm glad its good enough to be separate from both manga and the movie starstruck. XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX thanks once again :) I'm glad that your glad at being recognized :P, Animefangirl, your the best :D, May96 and Akott, thanks to both of you as well :D, And there's so many more but for this chapter i've mentioned those who recently updated. DOn't worry i'll get you all up there eventually :D. Thanks a bunch guys :)) **_

_**Anyhoos, hope you all enjoy this chapter :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Takumi stared thoughtfully out his window "Well that's an idea… but where would I take her?"

"The amusement park of course" Suzuna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Takumi nodded to himself. Sounded perfect. Now all that was left was to convince a stubborn Misaki to go with him.

Not a problem…

_**End Flashback**_

"Misa-chan!" came Sakura's singy songy voice as she jumped on Misaki early in the morning. It was Monday at school and Misaki and Takumi's last encounter was on Friday.

Misaki buckled slightly under Sakura's weight. "Morning Sakura-chan… can you please get off of me?" Sakura giggled before standing back and assessing what was in front of her.

Misaki had huge bags under her eyes and her eyes had a somewhat shifty quality to them. She kept looking around to make sure someone wasn't nearby. "Are you looking for Usui-kun?" Sakura asked cheerfully, happy to see some progress between the love-dead couple.

Misaki jerked up at the sound of his name "N…no… why on earth would I be looking for that pervert…?"

"Awww I'm hurt to hear that Misa-chan" came Takumi's voice from near Misaki's ear.

"Waaahh you… you!"

"Me?" asked Takumi calmly. He was quite amused seeing Misaki this early in the morning with her face flushed due to his proximity.

"Nothing." Misaki grit out before turning on her heels and heading inside the school building and marched her way into the student council office.

"Usui-kuuuun!" came Sakura's voice warningly. "What did you do to Misa-chan!"

"I kissed her…" Takumi said softly not wanting anyone else to hear.

"…" was Sakura's response. Only because Shizuko had covered her mouth of course.

"Congratulations Usui-kun" came Sakura's cheerful voice. "I hope you two are happy together"

"We're not uhm, officially together" Takumi said "Yet…" he added when Sakura stared at him. Shizuko shook her head at him.

"Well good luck with that, but please make sure that whatever happens is a secret. We don't need negative press attention for Misaki. I mean she is still a budding star, we can't have anything ruin her image in her first year"

Takumi nodded his head solemnly and headed off to his first class.

* * *

><p>"Misa-chan!" came Sakura's peppy voice.<p>

Misaki turned to look at Sakura. She currently had her fashion designer and make-up artist Aoi busy at her hair. "Hmm" she answered.

"Are you ready?" she asked standing on the balls of her feet.

Misaki gave her a confident smile "Of course" she answered.

"Well Misaki-chi, your make-up and hair is ready as well. Just try not to get any of it on your clothes while you change. Your outfit for this performance is in the bag hanging there." Aoi pointed to a non-descript brown bag covering clothes hanging on the changing room door.

Misaki nodded her head and grabbed the bag before entering the changing room. She pulled out a white dress that went down to her knees. The dress had a golden ring around her neck from where it was attached and then went under her arms. Her shoulders were left bare and the cloth was cinched around her waist. From then on down it fell down to her knees. The skirt portion was loose and it flew around her legs when she moved, giving it a billowy look. She also wore a pair of black Converse All Stars with striped socks that reached mid-calf.

The dress itself was quite simple with only light embroidery at the hem of the skirt. The embroidery was with a golden string and it traced the edge of the skirt like vine. There was also a chain link black belt around her waist to complete the look.

Misaki stepped out of the changing room and turned to survey herself in the mirror. Aoi had done a good job with the makeup. It was mostly a natural look with beige eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Along with the basic makeup she tied a red-stained bandage around her left leg and there was a fake scar with exaggerated stitches on her right arm and across her right cheek.

The image she was going for was a "despite the fact that I'm a girl" kind of thing. That's why the dress was paired off with converse. Especially since the first song she was going to perform was "Work of Art"

"Misaki you look beautiful!" Came Minako's voice from behind.

"Ya, you brush up pretty well nee-chan" said Suzuna with her usual poker face. At the moment, her lips were slightly upturned in appreciation of Misaki's getup.

"Thanks Suzuna, mom…"

Misaki made her way out of the change room and followed the staff up to the makeshift stage at the water park. There were a few minutes till the park opened, and when it did her first battle would begin.

The tournament worked like this. On the first day of the tournament all the different bands and singers would be lined up to face on another in a 1 on 1 battle to win the crowds. Today she was facing a new band called Otacrew. A weird spin off on the word Otaku. They had just recently debuted but it seemed their songs were fairly good. Whichever band or singer had the most number of people would be the winner and would advance to the next round to face a harder challenge. The losing team would be knocked out with a nice and flashy farewell to the park. At the end the winner would be awarded with a huge trophy and would be named the King(s) or Queen(s) of Tokyo Water Park.

A voice suddenly came over the P.A. "Welcome to Tokyo's Water Park! Today there will be a series of battles going on all around the park at every hour. First up at the Haunted House (**A/N hence the bloodied bandage and scars :p)** is Ayuzawa Misaki and at the Giant Waterslide are the Otacrew! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The gates were opened with a flourish and crowds of people rushed through to begin the game.

Misaki took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage. She got into position with her right hand on the microphone and her left hanging limply by her side. Her head was turned away from the audience with her hair covering her face.

Then the curtain rose.

* * *

><p>Takumi watched from the side as more and more people rushed to watch Misaki's show. There was only 3 minutes left and at the moment Misaki was clearly dominating. No matter how good Otacrew was they were no match for the Demon Princess (as she was sometimes known as). Misaki was passionate when she sang and her songs just held a lot more meaning because of that. Her songs were quite bold and different each time.<p>

He watched as she sang the final verse of her song "Reflection". As soon as she stopped the crowd went wild. Misaki bowed and raised her right fist in recognition of her victory. There were many spectators, not just female fans, but also some male fans.

"THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH IS AYUZAWA MISAKI!" Came the voice on the P.A. "The next match will be between…" Takumi zoned out the rest as he made his way to the back stage room changing room. It was time to get Misaki to go on a date with him. And since there were so many stars here today, there was no problem if they got to fool around a bit.

Takumi waved to Shizuko and Suzuna as he passed by them to wait in the change room. Sakura looked up when she saw him. Her eyes questioned him and when he nodded she let out a high pitched squeal. She quickly stood up and hugged Takumi before running out of the room in a frenzy.

Takumi smirked to himself as he watched the door snap shut behind Sakura. He couldn't wait to see Misaki's reaction. A few moments later the princess herself walked in.

She didn't see him at first as her face was still facing over her shoulder and she was listening to something someone was saying outside. But she finally turned around do see him and she froze in place.

She stared at him in wonderment for a few seconds until the door was shut forcefully behind her. Misaki jerked out of her trance and began to speak "U… Usui… uhm what are you doing here?" she forced herself to say calmly. Her insides on the other hand were being attacked by incessant butterflies and the random jitters.

"I came here to see you of course." Takumi said, his eyes sparkling and becoming brighter with each step he took towards her. "Misa-chan…" he breathed out when he was right in front of her.

He could see her gulp as her complexion reddened. Oh how cute she looked when she blushed. "Will you go on a date with me?" he asked and took the plunge.

Misaki blinked, taken aback slightly she asked "A date? Where to?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Takumi gave her a small smile "Tokyo's Water Park"

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO yes i''m a terrible person and a terrible author. With such an evil cliff hanger as well. I mean what the hell was I thinking?! I could have at least shown a bit of the date right?! Oh I'm such a pain I annoy myself sometimes :p. Lolz, well i'll just stop there but the reason I didn't include the date was because I wanted to take the story forward a bit and I didn't want the fluffy date to be overshadowed by some stuff that I felt needed to be added. Also because I felt like the chapter was getting pretty long :p. If I can get more writing done I'll try and update but like I said... exams! GRRRR. But I won't leave you guys hanging for that long. I'll get at least a small portion out before Feb. <strong>_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	25. Roller Coaster

_**HEY EVERYONE! (I should not be here, so let's all pretend that this is the Ninja's older cousin who wants moi to get in trouble for not studying :p) **_

_**Anyhoos, I usually write stuff on my bus ride on my way home. It's not like I can study on the bus :p. So yes... this is a very short chapter. I just didn't want to leave you guys completely hanging :). **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

He could see her gulp as her complexion reddened. Oh how cute she looked when she blushed. "Will you go on a date with me?" he asked and took the plunge.

Misaki blinked, taken aback slightly. "A date? Where to?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Takumi gave her a small smile "Tokyo's Water Park"

_**End Flashback**_

Takumi pulled the beanie further down his head to cover his mop of hair. He was wearing a white casual button up shirt what had thin orange lines going vertically down the shirt and blue lines going horizontally. He had his sleeves pulled up to just before his elbows and he was wearing dark blue jeans with a chain hanging from the left side. He also had his typical sunglasses to cover his face.

Takumi was waiting for Misaki, she was changing clothes to be able to walk around the park. A few minutes later, when Takumi was about to go in to call her Misaki was pushed roughly out the door. Takumi caught her before she could fall flat on the floor. He straightened her up and was amazed to see what she had been forced into.

Misaki was wearing an off the shoulder top with the shirt hanging off her right shoulder. It was a grey with a picture of Pikachu on it. The sleeves were wide but they only came up to her elbow. She had paired that off with a pair of short blue jean shorts. (**A/N, not overly short, sheesh Misa isn't that kinda girl **** ). **

She was wearing her usual pair of black converse with neon laces and her glasses on her face. Her hair was up in a loose side pony tail and half was hanging over her right shoulder. Misaki's face was slightly red as Takumi stared openly at her.

"You look nice Misa-chan." He said with a simple smile on his face. Misaki stared at the appearance of his uncommon (not teasing) smile. She looked down for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking Takumi in the eye.

"You too… U…" Takumi covered her mouth

"No, no Misa-chan. Out here you can't call me that. Call me something else."

"Like what?" she snapped after she pulled Takumi's hand off her face.

"Call me Takumi." Misaki went silent and she looked at him with a blank face. She gulped and shakily took a step forward. She grasped Takumi's right hand in her left one and opened her mouth to speak.

"Let's go…Ta…Takumi-kun…" Misaki was looking down at the floor and because of that she couldn't see the expression that appeared on Takumi's face.

He was happy (of course, who wouldn't be if the girl he liked called him by his first name). His hand tightened on hers and he linked their fingers together before lifting her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Thank you…Misaki-chan" he said softly.

Misaki looked up at him in surprise. "There's nothing to thank me for" she said in a matter of fact tone. "In fact, I should be the one thanking you."

Takumi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well I mean … I guess you've really opened my eyes to a lot of things. I mean … let's just say that you're lucky that you didn't see me during junior high. I would have hated you beyond anything."

Takumi put his left hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking. "It's ok Misa-chan, confessions like these should only be done on the Ferris Wheel. Let's go enjoy ourselves first."

Misaki bit his hand. "Ouch! What was that for?" Takumi said while shaking his hand as if to disperse the pain.

"Hmph" was all Misaki said as she turned her head away and began to march forward. But since her hand was tightly wrapped with Takumi's she ended up dragging him along. "Don't you want to go on rides baka? Come on, let's have some fun!" Misaki said with a grin on her face.

Takumi grinned back and the two of them ran to join the line for the roller coaster.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So here it is. I shouldn't update the next one cause the "E" things are starting next week Thursday, but I probably will update JD(Jade Dreams) but not TOE (Test of Endurance). Eheh, all my titles are long so I tend to abbreviate them when reminding myself of updates :p. <em>**

**_I'm quite obviously putting more effort in this than the others... Well at least until exams are over :D. _**

**_Till then, Peace out_**

**_PWNAGENINJA (I mean the evil cousin...) _**


	26. Kids, So cute

_**AND I'm BACK! WOOHOOOO! MAN DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO TYPE! DAMN YOU AUTO CORRECT! **_

_**Hehe, so as you can tell I finally have a laptop charger that I borrowed from a friend of mine. Soooo I am now back in action! YAY! Sorry this chapter took so long, I got the charger on Friday ish and was busy this weekend, so i wrote today after I studied for my Calculus test :D. **_

_**So Here it is! Once again not a boiling chapter. I have the next few chapters planned out so I am going to start writing them tonight and get them updated to you by uhmm well I'll say Wednesday to try and get back to normal routine but I owe you guys at least 5 or 6 chapters so I'll try and update as soon as I finish :). **_

_**Btw thank you THANK YOU THANKYOU to everyone! Your reviews made me soo happy even though I couldn't update (The iPad is a pain...). So I really want to thank you guys. I've said this before and I'll say it again I love your review! Well I love you guyys too but :p heheh. **_

_**So Hope you all enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

"Hmph" was all Misaki said as she turned her head away and began to march forward. But since her hand was tightly wrapped with Takumi's she ended up dragging him along. "Don't you want to go on rides baka? Come on, let's have some fun!" Misaki said with a grin on her face.

Takumi grinned back and the two of them ran to join the line for the roller coaster.

**_End Flashback_**

Misaki landed heavily on the bench, she felt Takumi sit down beside her. She was panting heavily, not because of running, but because of laughing. Beside her Takumi was still chuckling lightly. Takumi was sitting close beside her his left arm was over the back of the bench so she could feel his chest rumble with laughter.

"That was fun" Takumi said running his right hand through his hair. He had pulled the cap off for a few minutes but he quickly pulled it back on again to avoid attention to his hair. The two of them had just come off from the Behemoth and they were thoroughly flushed and amused.

"Ya it was" Misaki said leaning back against the bench. Takumi smiled when she leaned back and he moved his arm back from the bench to her shoulders.

"What's next on the list?" Takumi asked a few minutes later when their laughter had subsided.

"Hmm, well I'm kind of hungry now. Why don't we grab a bite to eat?" Takumi nodded his head and stood up, Misaki stood up beside him and he automatically grabbed her hand and entwined it with hers. They had been holding hands all morning long except for when they had to perform their songs for the competition.

So far Misaki had beat every other competitor that she had faced (about 3) and so had Jade Dreams (obviously…). Her next challenge was going to be the hardest one yet. She had to face the ever famous Crash. They were the next boy band that was just below Jade Dreams.

But that wasn't until 4:00 p.m. until then she had time to play around some more. It was about 2 p.m. so she still had about an hour and a half till she had to go prepare.

The two of them were waiting in line for their hotdogs when Misaki noticed a little kid standing by the garbage can looking lost. She looked over to Takumi and saw that he hadn't noticed yet. "T…Takumi-kun."

"Hmm?" Takumi said while rummaging through his wallet.

"Can you get a third hotdog and drink? I'll meet you at that table over there." Misaki pointed to a table near the boy that had an umbrella over it. Takumi noticed the young boy and nodded.

"Sure thing. Go help him out Misa-chan, I know your dying to." Misaki blushed at how easily Takumi had seen through her. Well it's not like she was hiding it… but that was fast.

Takumi smirked at her expression and let go of her hand "You really like being the knight in shining armor don't you?" he asked as she walked away. His hand felt cold after he had let go of Misaki's. Even though Misaki hadn't responded yet she was still technically on a date with him in which she didn't run away from his touch (that much).

Misaki was having a similar reaction and she clenching and opening her fists to get some warmth in her hand. She walked up to the little boy and bent down to be at eye-level with him.

"Hi there. Do you need some helping your family?" she asked softly.

The boy stared at her wide eyed and gulped before answering "Mommy said not to talk to strangers." The little boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be about 5 years old and he was clutching the straps of his backpack really tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't worry I will help you find your mommy ok? Are you hungry?" Misaki asked the little boy while standing up.

He shook his head but then a huge rumbling sound came from his stomach. Misaki laughed slightly and she held her hand out for the boy. "My name is Misaki, my… uhm… friend… and I will help you find your mother. Let's get something to eat first though, ok?"

The boy looked at Misaki's hand for a few seconds before deciding that his hunger was making it too difficult to find his mother anyways. So he grasped Misaki's hand with his own little one. Misaki smiled at him and turned to see that Takumi was already waiting at the table with food for them.

Misaki led the boy to the table and helped him onto the bench. Takumi smiled at her and the little boy. He handed the boy a hotdog and a juice box. "I didn't what flavor you liked so I just got fruit punch (**A/N my fave :p) .** Hope you don't mind it too much." The little boy shook his head before smiling for the first time.

"I like it. Thank you onee-chan and onii-san." Misaki and Takumi smiled at the little boy.

"So what's your name?" Misaki asked

"Huyuga Touchirou. I'm five" Touchirou held up a hand to show how old he was.

Takumi smiled and replied "I'm Takumi nice to meet you". The trio ate peacefully while watching the people walk around them.

After they had all finished eating, the three of them stood up to leave. Misaki and Takumi grabbed the garbage and dumped into the trash as they passed by. The two of them turned to look at Touchirou and each of them held out their hands.

"Come on. Let's go look for your mom" Misaki said while stretching out her hand. Touchirou looked at the two of them and grinned.

He stepped forward and grasped Misaki's left hand in his right and Takumi's right hand in his left. The two smiled happily at him and the trio walked out of the food court.


	27. Lost and Found

_**Hey y'all. Well this is definetly later than i expected... But here it is at last :). This chapter is a little shorter but that's because I want to make the next one really long. So I hope you'll forgive me for this short almost drabble like chapter... **_

_**Btw due to popular demand I shall try to write more of Shots. It is true that at first I intended to write it as a stand-alone oneshot. But it seems that it can be continued. So I ask you dear reviewers what should I do next? I honestly hadn't thought about what would come after so if anyone would like to give my 3-D vectors riddled mind a hint I am all uhm eyes since i read your reviews online... ya that was lame :p **_

_**But thank you all for the amazing support I was touched and your reviews made me grin like an idiot at my screen. Whenever I am upset I open up your supporting reviews and start grinning like the freaken cheshire cat... :p **_

_**Hope you Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Come on. Let's go look for your mom" Misaki said while stretching out her hand. Touchirou looked at the two of them and grinned.

He stepped forward and grasped Misaki's left hand in his right and Takumi's right hand in his left. The two smiled happily at him and the trio walked out of the food court.

_**End Flashback**_

"So Touchirou-chan, where did you lose your mom?" Takumi asked.

"I lost her near the Scooby Doo Haunted Mansion (**A/N btw that is a real ride in Canada's Wonderland :D)"**

"Hmm" Misaki said while looking around her "What does she look like?"

Touchirou thought to himself for a moment before answering "She's sort of short, but really pretty" he said with vigour.

Takumi smiled slightly getting descriptions out of little kids was impossible. Before he could say anything though Misaki spoke "What about her hair? How long is it?"

"It's realllllly long. I love mommy's hair. It's black and when I hold her hand it tickles my fingers."

"Hmm" Takumi said while scanning around the area. They were slowly coming closer to the children's section and he would need to keep his eyes open for a frantic woman with long hair.

"Do you remember what she was wearing?" Misaki asked.

"She was wearing her favourite purple dress. It's kinda loose but that's cause mommy's tummy has gotten bigger too. But mommy said that baby is still really small"

Takumi chuckled "Are you excited about becoming an older brother?"

Touchirou grinned and nodded his head vigorously "Uhuh. I can't wait!" Misaki smiled at that and remembered her own excitement when her younger sister was about to be born.

"Hey…" she started off staring intently in the distance "Is that… is that her?" she asked while pointing to a distressed woman asking all the people around her for something.

The other two looked in the direction she was pointing and Touchirou yelled with joy "KAA-SAN!" The woman turned to the calling voice and her face broke out into a teary smile. Touchirou began to run forward leading Misaki and Takumi along with him. They were only a few steps away from the woman when Touchirou let go of Takumi's and Misaki's hands and ran to his mother while throwing his arms around her.

"Touchirou! Oh God…" The woman began sobbing while clutching her son closer to her. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Kaa-san…" The woman clutched him even tighter. The two remained in each other's embrace till they heard a voice called to them "NAMI!"

A man of average height was running in their direction. "TOU-SAN!" Touchirou called out in happiness. The man ran up to them and grabbed both members of his family in a hug. He crushed them to his chest and lowered his head to land on Touchirou's.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Misaki stared happily at the family trio and she wiped a small tear that had appeared in her right eye. She felt someone grasp her left hand and she turned to Takumi smiling brilliantly in her direction. She gave him a smile back and squeezed his hand in return.

"Thank you" came a grateful voice. The two of them turned to see the family standing in front of them.

Misaki smiled happily "Your welcome. We're glad we were able to help." She was then surprised when the woman threw her hands around her neck and crushed her in her embrace. Misaki was shocked for a moment before she lifted the hand that wasn't in Takumi's grip to pat the woman on the back.

The woman finally pulled back and the man had already shaken hands with Takumi when Touchirou came to hug their knees. "Can I meet you guys again?" He asked pleadingly with adorably large puppy dog eyes. Misaki could feel her knees quell with all the cuteness.

She bent down to his level and pulled his hair out of his face "Of course you can sweetheart. We're still your one-chan and onii-san right?" He grinned up at her and kissed her on the cheek. He then pulled back and hugged Takumi's leg.

Misaki stood up smiling at the cute little boy as he pulled on his mother's dress begging her to get their numbers. Of course Misaki and Takumi willingly gave it to them and they stood back happily watching the family trio off. But just before they left the woman said to them "You two make a beautiful couple. I know your children will look absolutely adorable. Take care of each other alright?"

Misaki blushed crimson as the woman smiled knowingly and left to join her family. She turned to look at Takumi and noticed the slight red tinge on his cheeks as well.

He shook himself out of his daydream of little Misaki look-a-likes and turned to look at the girl standing next to him. Maybe one day… he thought to himself as he and Misaki walked towards her next stage.

Takumi dropped her off near the change room and as he wished her goodbye and turned to leave he felt the back of his shirt being pulled. He turned around to see a bright red Misaki looking shyly at the floor.

"Misa-chan?" he asked curiously.

"Uhm… at the end of this day… can you… will you go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Takumi smiled and took hold of her hand. He pulled it close to his mouth and placed a light kiss at the back of her knuckles.

"It's a date. See you then Misaki!" he let go of her hand and slightly ruffled her hair. Misaki watched his back retreat until she could see it no longer. Only then did she cover her face.

"Stupid Takumi… what on earth are you doing to me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heh... so that was it... please be ready for the next addition :D I can't wait either :). And I'm going to try and write TOE but It'll most likely be slower than JD since that is my focus right now. <strong>_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	28. Semi-Finals

_**HEYLO FANFICTION WORLD! I am finally updating... ya i know... i'm getting pretty sloppy with this. But well next week is March Break for me so i'm hoping I will write a lot more. **_

_**Here is the chapter. And well I was going to end this story by chapter 35 but i ended up writing more chapters than expected so I think this story will probably go up to chapter 45 almost 50... I actually want to end it soon. So I'm hoping that by the end of March Jade Dreams will be coming to a close and I can start focusing on TOE and Shots. Maybe even my AAO... Well that's still a bit off so i'll hang on to it for a bit :D. **_

_**So hope you enjoy. It is a longer chapter and I'm hoping I will have the next few chapters ready before March Break starts so that I can start posting at least one every day. Hopefully :D **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"It's a date. See you then Misaki!" he let go of her hand and slightly ruffled her hair. Misaki watched his back retreat until she could see it no longer. Only then did she cover her face.

"Stupid Takumi… what on earth are you doing to me?"

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki pulled a stool onto the stage and sat down on it. Her guitar was hanging off one shoulder and it rest in against her abdomen. She was wearing a navy blue off the shoulder dress which hung down to her knees. Around her waist was a light blue sash which had flower patterns along the edge. Instead of her usual converse she was wearing short brown leather boots that didn't have a heel. She wore a silver bracelet and a heart shaped necklace around her neck. Her hair was tied messily to the right side and it hung down the front of her shoulder.

She pulled herself onto the stool and adjusted the microphone in front of her. It was the moment of truth. She had to face off against second most popular boy band in Japan. If she beat them, she would face off against the Jade Dreams in the finals and that is where the true competition was.

To make up for their previous tie the winner of this day would get a prize from the loser. But before she got to Takumi she needed to beat Crash first. Misaki took a deep breath before lowering her head to look at the ground. She hoped Takumi was watching this since this song was inspired by him.

"AND NOW PLEASE WELCOME AYUZAWA MISAKI VS. CRASH!" The crowd went wild. The sound was thunderous as the curtain opened slowly to reveal complete darkness on the stage. The crowd stared confusedly at the stage where Misaki should have been.

Takumi stood once again at the edge of the crowd. He received a text from Tora telling him that Crash had double Misaki's crowd. Takumi didn't react. Knowing his cute little Misaki, she would pull through this and face him in the finals. Though he was curious as to why she was taking so long to start.

The crowd whispered amongst itself curious as to where the shining start could be. Suddenly the backdrop came into view. It was lit up with the image of the night sky. As the crowd oohed and ahhed the sound of the guitar came began and soon after the lyrics began.

_I don't know but__  
><em>_I think I maybe__  
><em>_Fallin' for you__  
><em>_Dropping so quickly__  
><em>

The spotlight appeared and a figure sitting on a stool was revealed. There seemed to be a slight mist on stage the light seemed to simmer and give the figure an ethereal look.

_Maybe I should__  
><em>_Keep this to myself__  
><em>_Waiting 'til I__  
><em>_Know you better__  
><em>_I am trying__  
><em>_Not to tell you__  
><em>_But I want to__  
><em>

_I'm scared of what you'll say__  
><em>_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling__  
><em>_But I'm tired of__  
><em>_Holding this inside my head__  
><em>_I've been spending all my time__  
><em>_Just thinking about ya__  
><em>

Takumi stiffened. His heart quickened and he could feel a melting feeling beginning somewhere in his chest spread down to his stomach and settle there. She was singing this about him. Misaki was responding to his feelings!

_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>_I've been waiting all my life__  
><em>_And now I found ya__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>_I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>

_As I'm standing here__  
><em>_And you hold my hand__  
><em>_Pull me towards you__  
><em>_And we start to dance__  
><em>_All around us__  
><em>_I see nobody__  
><em>_Here in silence__  
><em>_It's just you and me__  
><em>_I'm trying__  
><em>_Not to tell you_

_But I want to__  
><em>

_I'm scared of what you'll say__  
><em>_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling__  
><em>_But I'm tired of__  
><em>_Holding this inside my head__  
><em>_I've been spending all my time__  
><em>_Just thinking about ya__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>

_I've been waiting all my life__  
><em>_And now I found ya__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>_I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>

At this point Misaki stood up and somehow she looked straight at Takumi. He could see the emotions clearly in her amber eyes as she sung her heart out towards him. He wanted to run up to the stage consequences be damned and kiss Misaki in front of everyone.

_Oh I just can't take it__  
><em>_My heart is racing__  
><em>_The emotions keep spinning out__  
><em>

_I've been spending all my time__  
><em>_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>_I've been waiting all my life__  
><em>_And now I found ya__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>_I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>

_I can't stop thinking about it__  
><em>_I want you all around me__  
><em>_And now I just can't hide it__  
><em>_I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)__  
><em>_I'm fallin' for you__  
><em>_Ooohhh__  
><em>_Oh no no__  
><em>_Oooooohhh__  
><em>_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

The crowd went wild.

In his excitement he didn't notice his cellphone vibrate but now he did and he pulled it out to see what Tora had to say.

**Yo! They've got almost 500 ppl here. Wht about u?**

Takumi walked over to one of the people keeping count and asked "Excuse me, how many people are there so far?"

The counter responded "Four hundred and ninety-two" Takumi nodded his thanks and wandered back to his spot to await Misaki's next song. For the semi-finals the bands all had to sing at least two songs and in the finals it would be an all out concert.

The curtains closed again and a lyric video began to play of Misaki's original song Work Of Art.

In the meantime Misaki stepped off the stage her face flushed. She had basically confessed to Takumi… in front of at least 500 people… Oh God… what had she done?

Misaki all but ran back to her change room and changed quickly into her next outfit. She had only a few minutes till she had to go back up on stage.

Misaki changed into a pair of hip-hugging cargo pants with a grey v-neck shirt. She stepped outside and had washed off the blue eye-shadow that she wore for her previous song. This time she had a greenish orange color put on her eye-lids. The only other thing she put on was a bit of lip-gloss and that was it. Her jewellery consisted of many charity bands (**A/N** **I'm talking about the stretchy ones you get with something written on them… I'll post a pic on my homepage**), a flower choker and a ring on her right thumb with a dragon carved into it.

She was ready to rock this place up.

Misaki stepped up to the stage and stood in front of the microphone. Both her hands grasped the stand and her hair hung loose around her face. The crowd was roaring and cheering for Misaki to return to the stage.

Slowly the curtain began to draw open and this time the audience could see a background of a bar. And the music began…

_Right, right, turn off the lights__  
><em>_We're gonna lose our minds tonight__  
><em>_What's the deal, yo?__  
><em>_I love when it's all too much__  
><em>_5 a.m. turn the radio up__  
><em>_Where's the rock 'n roll?__Party crasher, penny snatcher__  
><em>_Call me up if you're a gangsta__  
><em>_Don't be fancy, just get dancy__  
><em>_Why so serious?_

The spot light once again turned onto Misaki but this time it was all clear and bright. At this point many lights began to flash behind her as she began the chorus. Lights flashed behind her and mini explosions set off on stage to emphasize the lyrics.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong__  
><em>_In all the right ways, all my underdogs__  
><em>_We will never be, never be anything but loud__  
><em>_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks__  
><em>_Won't you come on and come on and__  
><em>_Raise your glass!__  
><em>_Just come on and come on and__  
><em>_Raise your glass!_

The crowd was yelling out loud since Misaki's song was just so strong. At this point people seemed to swarm from all over the place to see what all the lights and loud sounds were about and the crowd became larger and larger.

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
>What part of a party don't you understand?<br>Wish you'd just freak out  
>(Freak out already)<br>Can't stop, coming in hot  
>I should be locked up right on the spot<br>It's so on right now

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
>Call me up if you're a gangsta<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
>Why so serious?<p>

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<p>

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass for me!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass for me!<p>

By this time the entire area was explosive. Misaki had even ended the song off with a huge bang right in front of her and mini fireworks had flown over top the crowds. Everyone was stunned and were yelling their hearts out to Misaki's amazing song.

"MI-SA-KI, MI-SA-KI, MI-SA-KI!" came the chanting from the crowd. Takumi stood slightly dazed by her excellent performance. In his mind, it was already obvious who the winner of this round was.

Misaki raised her right hand in the air and waved at the crowd. She was feeling exhilarated and she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. It was moments like these-with the crowd yelling her name, the flashing lights, all the excitement-that she really loved to be a star.

As the curtains began to close she exhaled deeply before placing the microphone back and headed towards her change room. She waved at all of the backstage crew as she passed by and many of them patted her back and congratulated her for a job-well done.

Misaki stepped into her private room and looked around almost expecting someone to sneak up on her. But the more she looked the more disappointed she felt. The blonde-haired, green-eyed alien wasn't here. And for some reason that upset her. After her basically confession she was hoping that he would be there to greet her.

Misaki sighed and went to change into more comfortable clothes. She could feel her clothes stick to her as she tried to pull them from her body. She decided it would be wise to have a shower before changing so she grabbed a towel and stepped into the attaching bathroom hoping there might be a shower stall beside it. Luckily there was since this was actually a stage that she had performed on. Her other performances were on makeshift stages that were set up just for today.

Misaki turned the water to cold before stepping into it. Her first response was to shiver as the cold water fell over her over-heated body. She calmed down eventually and the cold water began to soothe her.

It was a few minutes later when Misaki finally stepped out of the shower with her hair soaking wet and hanging down her back. She had wrapped a towel around her so she stepped out to grab her clothes. Thankfully no one had stepped into her room since she had entered so everything was exactly where she had left it. She just wore the same clothes that she had worn with Usui during the day.

Now to dry her hair…

*On Takumi's Side*

Takumi stepped away from the crowd to check the counters and see how many people had come to Misaki's side. He wasn't too worried; even though CRASH had a bigger fan base, Misaki's live performance had been beyond explosive. Even more explosive than CRASH vs Jade Dreams last year.

She had only been in the music industry for about 10 months now and she was doing astoundingly well. Already she was rising through the ranks and after today's performance she would become even more popular.

He walked to the man holding the little counter in his hand and peered at it trying to glimpse the numbers she had gathered.

He stared at the number in disbelief, she had done well… More than well. She had completely dominated.

He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out to see what Tora had to say.

**CRASH has 724 ppl. **

**M's got 800…**

**Crash was destroyed…**

**Yup…**

Takumi shut his phone and stuffed it back into his pockets. He really wanted to go see Misaki to congratulate her but he needed to get to his own competition now.

As he walked past Misaki's change room he noticed a member of CRASH knocking on Misaki's door. Takumi's eyes narrowed as he watched the man straighten his vest and fiddle with the roses in his hands.

What on earth was he up to?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here it is. The first song is Falling for You by Colbie Calliat and this song was recomended to me by a long time reviewer of At the beginning. Thank you Oricana. Though I didn't use your song at first I had the lyrics saved and I felt that now I could use them :D. The second song is Raise Your Glass by PINK. <strong>_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	29. Confessions

_**Hey all! Honestly I'm not going to give any excuses for not updating cause it wouldn't be fair to you guys. So all I can say is I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter though. I thought it was kinda cute :p **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

As he walked past Misaki's change room he noticed a member of CRASH knocking on Misaki's door. Takumi's eyes narrowed as he watched the man straighten his vest and fiddle with the roses in his hands.

What on earth was he up to?

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki had just finished blow-drying her hair when she heard a soft knock on her door. She placed her hair dryer on the side and walked to the door. She knew it wouldn't be Takumi, he had his concert now and he wouldn't have time to visit her.

At least he was there when she sang the first song. His smouldering eyes and his small smile had almost caused her to buckle her knees on stage. She was nervous as hell but so glad that she had finally (sort of) confessed her feelings. Though if Takumi didn't get that he was a bigger idiot than she gave him credit for.

Misaki pulled open the door to see a member of CRASH holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms. The member was the one she had banged into a while back when she was getting groceries. "Hello." Misaki said cautiously.

The man smiled. "Hello princess. I am Aoyagi Yugo and I just wanted to give you these flowers to congratulate you on your excellent performance."

Misaki nodded her head "Thank you for your consideration". The man handed the flowers over to her and as she took them in one arm he took her right hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"It has been my pleasure" he responded. Misaki stiffened a bit but then she noticed a tall figure behind Aoyagi.

"Excuse me" came Takumi's voice though his face was hidden behind shades and his hair was covered by a snapback.

Aoyagi turned to look at the figure while dropping Misaki's hand in the process. He raised an elegant eyebrow and asked "Yes? How may we help you?" Misaki noticed Takumi's slightly tense posture.

"I am Misa-chan's assistant manager so I need to speak to her for a bit. Do you mind giving us some time to discuss?"

Aoyagi looked to Misaki with surprise on his face. Misaki nodded her head slightly to confirm what Takumi had said. Aoyagi turned back around and nodded his head. "My apologies. I just wanted to congratulate Miss Ayuzawa on her stunning performance" he turned to look at Misaki "I hope to see you soon" he said before turning and walking calmly away.

Misaki looked up to see Takumi towering over her. "May I come in?" he asked softly. Misaki with her heart beat quickening stepped back to let him in. She closed the door behind him and she turned to see Takumi sitting on the little sofa with his eyes trained on her. He had removed his glasses now so she could see his intense gaze watching her. She tried (but failed) to control the blush that was starting to spread over her face. Before walking to Takumi she placed the flowers on her dresser and then turned to look at him.

"So… what do you need?" Misaki asked as calmly as she could. Takumi smirked slightly at her shaking voice.

He sighed and shook his head before standing up and coming closer to her. "I wanted to talk to you Misa-chan. Is that so bad?" he asked playfully but with an edge of… something in his voice. Misaki gulped as he stepped closer to her and she leaned back against the dresser.

"N… I mean yes. You have a concert now; you can talk to me after right?" Takumi smirked at her sense of responsibility even towards his work.

"It's ok, Tora has told the others I'll be a little late." He took another step closer to Misaki until there was barely a foot's distance between them.

"So… uhm… what do you want to talk to me about?" By this time Misaki had turned her face away not wanting to meet Takumi's emerald eyes and their fiery gaze. True she had just confessed (ish) but she didn't think she'd have to deal with it quite so soon.

"I really liked your concert, especially that first song…" he gently lifted Misaki's face with his right hand to face his. "I was wondering if it had any special meaning behind it?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

He could see Misaki's eyes wide as she stared helplessly into his. Despite his intense gaze he was falling into her beautiful ember eyes as well. "Uhm…" she started but then stopped.

"Go on" Takumi urged softly his left hand now on her lower back pulling her closer to him. He pulled her till she was right up against his chest and her palms were flat against him.

Misaki breathed in through her nose before continuing, there really was no point in trying to run away, it would only hurt the both of them. "I… uhm… well the song was written for… someone."

Takumi's lips curled up a little "And who might that someone be Misaki?" Despite his calm manner he was still jealous of her interactions with the guy from CRASH, and getting the answer from her was what he needed to assure himself of his position in her life.

"You" she whispered quietly. Takumi's heart swelled with happiness. He could feel his blood coursing quickly through his veins as the feelings spread through him. He scanned Misaki's eyes before leaning in and capturing her lips.

Misaki didn't even start this time and she willingly responded to his kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle but it conveyed the feelings that Misaki couldn't put into words. Despite her first impression and misgivings of Takumi she had come to fall helplessly for him. And the strange thing was that she knew he had too.

The two of them pulled back and Takumi leaned his forehead against Misaki's and stared happily into her eyes. "I really like you too Misaki" he whispered.

Misaki's face resumed its previous state of bright red and Takumi chuckled at it. Takumi pulled back a little and asked "So… will you be my girlfriend?"

Misaki looked up and gave him a brilliant smile "Of course baka-Takumi. I thought that was obvious?"

Takumi grinned back at her and he pulled her into a hug. Now that she was in his arms he didn't want to let go.

"Hey Takumi…" Misaki said a little while later with her head still resting against his chest.

"What?"

"Your phone's vibrating."

"Damn it Tora…" was all Takumi said before pulling back completely and pulling out his phone. He read the message and if it weren't for Misaki he would have run up to Tora and punched his stupid smirking face off.

"Oh!" Misaki exclaimed "Your concert! Go!" Takumi looked up with a slightly pouting expression on his face. Misaki smiled "Don't worry I'll be there too."

Takumi smiled and kissed Misaki on the forehead. "See you soon Misa-chan."

Misaki blushed slightly but she waved at him as he began to walk away from her door. She was about to close the door when she heard Takumi's voice "By the way, you owe me for flirting with another guy after confessing to me. I'm expecting a kiss Misa-chan!"

Misaki's response (of course) was to blush and yell out "BAKA!" And Takumi's response was to chuckle happily as he walked towards his concert.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here it is. Hope you guys liked it. Once again I'm sorry its so late. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. <strong>_

_**Peace out**_

**_PWNAGENINJA_**


	30. Guy Time

_**Hey guys! I'm back! So this is a short chapter, just a bit of fun and lightheartedness. I'm starting the next big chapter tonight and hope to finish it by... (no point in a date...) But yes, the next chapter will be the conclusion of the theme park and things can become a little fluffy before i start the last arc of the story. :) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Misaki blushed slightly but she waved at him as he began to walk away from her door. She was about to close the door when she heard Takumi's voice "By the way, you owe me for flirting with another guy after confessing to me. I'm expecting a kiss Misa-chan!"

Misaki's response (of course) was to blush and yell out "BAKA!" And Takumi's response was to chuckle happily as he walked towards his concert.

_**End Flashback**_

Takumi walked off the stage exhilarated. He had just beaten his competition and was now in the finals. With Misaki or CRASH he still didn't know. The only reason he knew that Jade Dreams had won was because there was absolutely no chance for him to lose (Yes he was that cocky, though if you think about JD's popularity who could blame him…).

When he arrived back to the change room he was surprised to see all of his group mates sitting inside waiting for him. Takumi stepped back out took a look at the door and then stepped back in. "If I'm correct, and I know I am since I'm quite obviously not blind, why on earth are you in my room when the door clearly says 'TAKUMI. Please do not enter'?"

Tora looked innocently up at him "Why were you late for the concert?" he asked. Takumi's eyes narrowed at him. Tora, being a Tora, as usual had probably guessed why Takumi was late and now he just wanted to gloat about it and drag the answer painfully out of Takumi.

"I was caught up by something" he said with his voice perfectly controlled. If it was any normal person, he wouldn't have noticed the slight change in his expression, but of course, these guys weren't normal they were his idiotic best friends and sadly, they did notice.

"What happened?" Kuuga demanded his expression amused.

"Why would you think something happened?" Takumi responded.

"Takkun, even an idiot like me knows that something happened, so as one of your best friends I'm asking you what?" Hinata said.

Takumi snorted, if someone as daft as Hinata could tell something was wrong he really was losing his touch. "That Aoyagi guy was giving Misaki flowers… I went up cause I wanted to talk to her as well…"

Kanou sighed "Really Takumi, really? Don't you think that prez of all people could handle a pretty boy like him. I mean she isn't called the 'Demon President of Seika' for no reason you know."

"Wait, what did you want to talk to her about?" Kuuga asked "Though I agree with Kanou she could totally handle that guy."

"You mean like she handled you?" Takumi scoffed.

"Shut it" snarled Kuuga.

"Oi lovebirds calm down" Tora commanded. "You" he said while pointing at Takumi "Sit down and talk without insulting someone. And you" he pointed at Kuuga "Grow up and be a man, Prez cooked you and served you on a platter and everybody knows it."

Kuuga grumbled but sat down without any more incidents. Tora looked at Takumi's stubborn face and sighed "Ok Taku-kun I'll help you out."

Takumi looked up curiously at Tora not understanding what he meant though he did have an inkling that it wouldn't be good.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" came Yukimura's excited voice as he barrelled into the room. Takumi turned to look at him.

"For what?"

Yukimura looked confused as he turned from one member to the other "Oh… did I come in too early?" he asked.

Kanou sighed and shook his head "Weren't you supposed to wait for the signal?"

Yukimura blushed red "Oh… ya uh…" With that the whole room burst into laughter and confetti began to fall over Takumi.

Takumi raised his eyebrows "Confetti? Classy, is that the best you can do Igarashi?" he asked mockingly.

Tora instead of rising to the bait grinned evilly "I've got more planned Usui, just you wait and see…" Takumi paled, Tora's threats were quite terrifying when he meant them. Takumi could only stand fearfully and wait to see what it might be.

"Since the surprise is already ruined we might as well say it. Congrats on finally getting a girlfriend Takkun" Kuuga cheered.

Takumi stared at his friends frozen. "How… What the hell?" he asked feeling shell-shocked.

Tora chuckled in amusement "Oh how I adore leaving you flustered."

"I agree" Kuuga said "Of all people Takumi is the most fun to leave dumbfounded."

Takumi's expression remained open in shock. He had just barely managed not dropping his mouth in shock. "How on earth did you realize?" he finally asked

Kanou raised an eyebrow "Really Takumi? We've known you since we were all young. Though your gramps hated us all except for Tora…"

Takumi regained composure and shook his head "I should stop being surprised; it seems the more things are related to Misaki the more you guys can expect my actions."

Hinata grinned from his perch on the bean bag. "I'm jealous Takumi, Misa-chan is an awesome girl. Make sure you take care of her."

Tora nodded his head "Else you'll have us to be mad at you too if you upset her." Takumi rolled his eyes, Tora was an idiot. A good idiot, but an idiot none the less.

"So..." Hinata started "Does that mean Takumi isn't the lone wolf anymore?"

Tora grinned "Nope" he said popping the 'p'.

"So... fancy romantic place are you going to take her for your first date?" Kuuga asked excitedly.

Takumi looked in thought for a second before responding "I think I have an idea..."

"Hey how about the couple event that's being held at Sieyu High's Culture Festival?" Kanou asked.

"That's not a bad idea" Tora remarked.

"But how are we going to hide you guys?" Kuuga asked.

Yukumira raised his hand timidly "Uhm..."

Takumi turned to Yukimura "What is it vice-prez?"

"Well uhm..." he began his voice quivering slightly "You could hold a concert there, it would distract people from you and Prez."

The group grinned and patted Yukimura on the back "I knew you were a good choice" Tora said puffing his chest out.

Kuuga eyed him "He wasn't your choice, he was mine."

"Oh please, I was the one who asked him to join!" Hinata whined.

Kanou pushed the guys aside "Please guys, the only one who has the claim to Yukimura joining us is me. He was my friend at first before he met you guys."

"NO!" the other three yelled.

"Oh just shut up!" Takumi said the annoyance evident in his voice. "I can't believe people like you guys so much, your just a bunch of 5-year-olds who all want the same toy."

"Takkun..." Tora started.

"Shut up.." Kuuga added .

"And don't act like your better than us..." Kanou continued

"Cause you're not!" Hinata added.

After their little response to Takumi the group of friends looked at each other and burst out laughing. Oh don't you love stupid friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this is it. The guys were so much fun to write about :D<em> **

**Peace out**

**PWNAGENINJA**


	31. Sing-Off

_**HEY GUYS! Oh man has it been forever! Well It's here at last. But I'm warning you its really long. SO I hope you enjoy. Btw some of the songs are requests from users so hope you like it. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Oh just shut up!" Takumi said the annoyance evident in his voice. "I can't believe people like you guys so much, your just a bunch of 5-year-olds who all want the same toy."

"Takkun..." Tora started.

"Shut up.." Kuuga added .

"And don't act like your better than us..." Kanou continued

"Cause you're not!" Hinata added.

After their little response to Takumi the group of friends looked at each other and burst out laughing. Oh don't you love stupid friends.

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki stepped onto the stage. She and Takumi were going to start off the battle by doing a duet after which they would split up to their final stages to give the last performance of the contest. While fixing the mike she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle and someone pulling her against his chest.

Misaki began to struggle until she heard a voice beside her ear "It's me" Takumi breathed. Misaki exhaled and relaxed against him.

"You really shouldn't do that. I might accidently punch you."

Misaki could almost hear him smirk while he answered "I'll take my chances."

"OI!" came a loud boisterous voice that could only be known as Tora. Takumi ignored him and kept leaned his head on Misaki's shoulder.

"KYAAAA!" a loud squeal was heard which caused Takumi to let go and turn around. "Oh FINALLYYYY!" squealed Sakura as she jumped happily while staring at Misaki with hearts in her eyes. Misaki cringed as she saw the moe flowers floating around her.

By this time the rest of the band members had also arrived and so had Shizuko. Shizuko had a knowing smile on her face as she spoke "Well, took you long enough Usui-kun."

Tora grinned and said "Well, Takumi's a little new to the dating thing so I mean I'm not surprised it took him so long."

Takumi rolled his eyes. "All that aside, Misaki-chan and Usui-kun, you know that this must be kept a secret. We can't have Misaki's reputation under threat so soon in her career. With Jade Dream's popularity Misaki-chan might be hated by the fan-girls and her popularity could go down."

Takumi nodded solemnly, he had quite obviously already thought of that, and the fact that the president of Miyabigaoka might also kill him for dating a girl from a rival company. It would also be important to note that the president was his long-time hated grandfather who ruled the Usui and Walker line with an iron fist.

Takumi clenched his fist slightly as he remembered his childhood with his grandfather. Before he could go into more depressing thoughts, he felt a someone poke his side.

"Takumi?" Misaki questioned him softly as not to get the attention of the rowdy group around them.

He smiled softly at her "I'll tell you later." Instead of accepting that Misaki glared at him.

"Like hell you will." Takumi chuckled, he loved how she never lost the demonic aura.

"Pinky promise?" he asked. With the glare still in place Misaki stretched out her pinky and linked it with his.

"Promise" she repeated.

"Ok people get ready. The concert is about to begin!" came a voice from one of the stage directors.

The band and Misaki placed themselves accordingly and the extras left the stage. Misaki and Takumi were standing side by side at the front of the stage. The others were on their instruments waiting for the curtain to rise.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE FINAL CONCERT OF TODAY! IN THE FINALS WE HAVE MISA-CHAN (Aka. Ayuzawa Misaki) VERSES… JADE DREAMS!" The crowd went wild.

"THE FINAL COMPETITION WILL BE A SING OFF. THE TWO COMPETITORS WILL TRY TO OUTDO THE OTHER AND GAIN YOUR SUPPORT BY SINGING THEIR SONGS AGAINST EACH OTHER. BUT BEFORE THAT THEY HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

The curtains rose and the spotlight fell on each one of the people on stage. The music began to play and Takumi began to sing.

**TAKUMI:** I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o

We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo

**MISAKI**: (It's gonna be a bumpy ride)

**TAKUMI:** I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o

We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo

**MISAKI**: (It's gonna be a bumpy ride)

**TAKUMI:** I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o

We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo

**MISAKI**: (It's gonna be a bumpy ride)

**KUUGA:** I'm gonna pull you over, pull you under

Make your body surrender to mine  
>Girl you can make me suffer, do whatever<p>

Cause I know you're one of a kind

**MISAKI:** Tell me who can love you, nobody

Hold you, nobody

Make your body wind, like me

You will never find someone like me

**TORA: **Tell me who can love you, nobody

Hold you, nobody

Make your body wind, like me

You will never find someone like me

**TAKUMI:** I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o

We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo

**MISAKI**: (It's gonna be a bumpy ride)

**TAKUMI:** I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o

We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo

**MISAKI**: (It's gonna be a bumpy ride)

The crowd cheered as the people on stage ended the song. It was an interesting twist to a famous song by Mohombi and the mix between the voices was quite pleasant.

"And that!" yelled Misaki "Was a small start to a crazy night!"

"Are you all ready to join us?" Kuuga asked

"YAAA!" went the crowd.

"Hey Kanou, I don't think they want this concert, I can barely hear them." Tora stated.

"Guess not" Kanou said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go, if nobody wants to hear us sing I'm pretty sure we can go grab dinner or something." Hinata said while getting off the drums.

"NO PLEASE DON'T GO!" some girls yelled as the boys began to leave the stage.

Misaki shook her head "Well if the guys leave then I guess I win!" This made the band members stop in their tracks.

"Thanks for coming everybody hope you had a great…" Misaki said until she was interrupted.

"Hang on, we can't let Misaki win!" Takumi said in a staged whisper.

"Why not?" Tora asked uncaringly already almost off the edge of the stage.

"Cause if she wins I owe her something big!" Takumi replied back worriedly.

"Hey what do you guys think I should ask Takumi for when I win?" Misaki asked the audience. She heard a mixed response of "A DATE" to "A NEW CAR", some even saying things like "THE BIGGEST CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN IN THE WORLD!"

Misaki chuckled "I like the sound of that. Ok so I'll ask him for a huge chocolate fountain and stick in the middle of my room to admire and drink from whenever I feel like. Sounds good?"

"YES!" cheered the crowd.

"Hmm, I guess you can't let her win after all" Kuuga said returning back to his position on the stage. "Just for you Takumi, I'll play, but while I do, make sure you beat Misaki all the way back to the little town she came from."

Tora grinning added "We'll show her how the real stars play!"

"Let's give her the weirdest dreams ever!" Hinata said "Let's give her JADE DREAMS!" Takumi smacked Hinata on the back of the head.

"Hinata" he said "Please don't try to sound cool. You just sound stupid instead." Hearing this crowd laughed at the banter up on stage. This is one of the reasons why Jade Dreams was so popular, they were just so much fun to watch since all the guys acted so naturally up on stage.

Misaki rolled her eyes at the antics of the guys "Well if you're so confident why don't you go first?"

Tora stood up "Well if you don't mind little miss we will. Hit it guys!" The music began to play and the competition started.

**TORA: **Take me down to the river bend,  
>Take me down to the fighting end,<br>Wash the poison from off my skin  
>Show me how to be whole again<p>

Fly me up on a silver wing  
>Past the black where the sirens sing<br>Warm me up in a nova's glow  
>And drop me down to the dream below<p>

**KUUGA:** Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
>Hardly anything there for you to see.<br>For you to see

**TAKUMI:** Bring me home in a blinding dream  
>Through the secrets that I have seen<br>Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
>And show me how to be whole again<p>

**KANOU****: **Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
>Hardly anything there for you to see.<br>For you to see

The music slowed slightly as they began to reach the end of the song.

**TAKUMI:** Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
>Hardly anything else I need to be<p>

**ALL:** Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
>Hardly anything there for you to see.<br>For you to see

**TORA:** For you to see

"Hmm not bad, I liked the lyrics but I'm pretty sure I could do way better than that" Misaki scoffed.

"Oh?" Takumi asked "Is that so? Then why don't you show us why you think you're so much better than us" he challenged.

Misaki smirked "You're on!"

The music began to play behind her and she began to sing.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium  
>I am titanium<br>I am titanium

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium  
><em>I am titanium<em>

"Hmm. Not bad, but we all knew you were thick skinned. No need to tell us again." Takumi teased.

Misaki glared at him "What are you trying to say?"

Tora stepped forward "Now, now. Don't fight girls instead how about we settle this random argument in a proper manner"

"And what would that be?" Misaki asked.

"Why don't we ask the audience? Hey you guys!" Tora called out. "How do you think our dear friends Misa-chan and Takkun should settle their argument?"

There was a roar of voices from the crowd and a lot of laughter for the stupid faces Misaki and Takumi were making at each other pretending to be in a fight.

"Hmm I think we should try and sing songs from different categories" Kanou suggested "I'll be a lot of fun!"

Kuuga took over "Ok so you guys (the audience) must give us a topic and we will compete and see who chooses the better song."

"You guys ready?" Hinata asked.

"Alight our first topic is…"

"PLAYFUL SONGS!" yelled a group of friends in the front.

Tora chuckled "Playful songs it is. Well then why don't we go first?" Jade Dreams got in position and they began to play.

_**KANOU:**__ Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

**HINATA:** I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

Nobody's gon' tell me I can't

_**TAKUMI:**__ I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_**TORA: **__Oh yes, I said it, I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_  
>Today I don't feel like doing anything<p>

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone'

Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

**KUUGA:**Nothing at all, nothing at all

"Not bad, not bad after all, how about this? Though I'm gonna need some help for this. Anyone down there wanna come up and help me out?"

A few girls (and some guys) began to shriek out in happiness. Misaki stood observing the audience for a moment before calling up a young girl of about 11 up to the stage. The girl was pulled to the front and from there Misaki grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Hey there! What's your name?" she asked.

"Uhm… I'm Ichinomiya Saya. Uhm…"

"Nice to meet you Saya-chan!" called out everyone on the stage including the guys.

Misaki pulled her close "Ok Saya-chan this is what I'm gonna need you to do…" she whispered in her ear and with each word Saya's grin got bigger and bigger.

"Alright hit it!" Misaki called and the music began to play.

**MISAKI:** Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
><strong>SAYA:<strong> Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

**MISAKI:** It means no worries for the rest of your days

**TOGETHER:** It's our problem-free philosophy  
>Hakuna Matata!<br>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!<br>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-<p>

**SAYA:** It means no worries for the rest of your days

**MISAKI:** It's our problem-free philosophy  
>Hakuna Matata!<p>

**SAYA:** I say "Hakuna"

**MISAKI:** I say "Matata"

And the crowd went wild. Misaki and Saya high-fived each other while grinning crazily.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Damn… I think she got us with that one guys" Takumi said shaking his head.

"YA!" shouted someone from the audience. The group chuckled.

"Ok then we need another category. Give us another one you guys!" Kanou said. Meanwhile Misaki hugged Saya and gave her a special backstage pass to meet her after the concert.

"Thanks for your help." She whispered quietly into the young girl's ear. Saya just grinned and gave Misaki a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Misa-chan!" she called out while stepping down from the stage into the arms of her older brother.

"Ok so our next category which has been arbitrarily chosen from what we heard from you guys is… One Direction songs…" Kuuga said his voice pausing at the end.

"Oh dear…" Tora sighed. The girls in the crowd were going wild on the other hand.

"Alright I'll start this time" Misaki called and got into position.

Hey boy, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
>Come on and let me sneak you out<br>And have a celebration, a celebration  
>The music up, the window's down<p>

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
>Just pretending that we're cool<br>And we know it too  
>Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do<br>Just pretending that we're cool  
>So tonight<p>

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
>I know we only met but let's pretend it's love<br>And never, never, never stop for anyone  
>Tonight let's get some<br>And live while we're young  
>Woahhh oh oh oh<br>Woahhhh oh oh oh  
>And live while we're young<br>Woahhh oh oh oh  
>Tonight let's get some<p>

And live while we're young

"Meh, we can do better than that guys" Takumi called. "Misa-chan this is how a boy-band sounds please relax and enjoy it."

Misaki rolled her eyes "Har de har har."

**TORA: **Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
>We can go out any day any night<br>Baby I'll take you there take you there  
>Baby I'll take you there, there<p>

**TAKUMI: **Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
>You can get get anything that you want<br>Baby just shout it out shout it out  
>Baby just shout it out<p>

**KUUGA: **And if you  
>You want me to<br>Lets make a move, yeah

**HINATA and KANOU: **So tell me girl if every time we

**ALL:** Touch  
>You get this kinda rush.<br>Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
>If you just wanna take me home<br>Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

At this point Takumi was standing right up to Misaki and his face was almost touching hers as he said the last line.

**TAKUMI: **And let me kiss you

Misaki`s face blew up in colour but she covered her face to hide her embarrassment. Takumi on the other hand had a victorious grin on his face as he backed up and raised his hand and faced the crowd.

"WE LOVE YOU JADE DREAMS!" yelled the fans from the audience. The guys grinned cockily at their astounding support.

"Thanks you guys, we love you too!" Kuuga yelled out.

"Man that was fun. What do you think Misa-chan?" Tora asked coyly.

Misaki glared at the guys "I call that cheating. Did I come up into your faces while singing such love-dovey lyrics?" She turned to the crowd "Wouldn't you guys freak out if someone like Takkun here walked up to and started singing lyrics like that?" The girls agreed whole heartedly with Misaki.

"Oh don't be such a sore loser Misa-chan. We won that round fair and square" Hinata called out to her. Misaki only turned away and grumbled.

"All right let's have another round. This time our category is… songs about heartbreak!" Kanou called out.

"Hmm, I wouldn't know how that feels" Tora said staring off into space. Everyone on stage smacked the back of his head. "Ouch! What on earth you guys."

Everyone turned away from him muttering the same thing "Damn playboy."

"Oh you're just jealous!" Tora called out. The others ignored them and Misaki lifted her guitar.

"I'll start this time!" she called out and started to play.

So much to believe in –

We were lost in time

Everything I needed

I feel in your eyes

Always thought of keepin-

Your heart next to mine

But now that seems so far away

Don't know how love could leave

Without a trace

Where do silent hearts go?  
>Where does my heart beat now<p>

Where is the sound

That only echoes through the night

Where does my heart beat now

I can't live without

Without feeling it inside

Where do all the lonely hearts go

"Ahh I've got tears in my eyes." Kuuga said sniffling pathetically. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Fine if that didn't work why don't you try making cry?" Misaki challenged.

"Easy as pie" Tora sung.

"And why is that?" Misaki asked.

"Cause you're a girl and girls always cry. We men are stoic and uhm… manly, so we hide our emotions and march on to face our fate!" Tora finished dramatically.

Misaki snorted, and that was all she really needed to do to show Tora that what he was saying was complete and utter bullshit.

**TAKUMI:** One more night, one more night  
>I've been trying ooh so long to let you know<br>Let you know how I feel  
>And if I stumble if I fall, just help me back<br>So I can make you see

**TORA:** Please give me one more night, give me one more night  
>One more night cos I can't wait forever<br>Give me just one more night, oh just one more night  
>Oh one more night cos I can't wait forever<p>

**TAKUMI:** I've been sitting here so long  
>Wasting time, just staring at the phone<br>And I was wondering should I call you  
>Then I thought maybe you're not alone<p>

**ALL:** Please give me one more night, give me just one more night  
>Oh one more night, cos I can't wait forever<br>Please give me one more night, ooh just one more night  
>Oh one more night, cos I can't wait forever<br>Give me one more night, give me just one more night

**KUUGA:** Ooh one more night, cos I can't wait forever

"That was quite sad…" Misaki said her forehead crunched a little.

Tora patted her on the shoulder and said with fake sympathy "If you ever need a shoulder…" he couldn't complete his sentence since Misaki had punched him in the stomach.

"Sheesh, all these songs are making me sad… and hungry" Hinata moaned. "So this will be our last round for tonight. This time we will be singing our favourite songs. Please make sure your votes are in before the end of the concert!"

"Ok here we go guys!" Kanou yelled and the band started.

**TAKUMI: **Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
>Some nights, I call it a draw<br>Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
>Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off<p>

**TORA:** But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
>Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh<br>What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
>Most nights, I don't know anymore...<p>

**ALL:** Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
>Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh<p>

**TAKUMI: **This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
>Why don't we break the rules already?<br>I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
>I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style<p>

**KUUGA:** And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
>She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am<br>Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...

**KANOU:** Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
>Cause I could use some friends for a change<br>And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
>Some nights, I always win, I always win...<p>

**ALL:** But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
>Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh<br>What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
>Most nights, I don't know... (come on)<p>

**HINATA: **So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
>Washed my hands of that for this?<br>I miss my mom and dad for this?

**KUUGA: **No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are  
>When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on<br>Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!

**TAKUMI: **That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
>Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands<br>This is not one for the folks at home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
>Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?<p>

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
>But when I look into my nephew's eyes...<br>Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
>Some terrible nights...ahhh...<p>

**ALL: **Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh  
>Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh<p>

"AND THAT EVERYONE WAS OUR NEWEST SONG… SOME NIGHTS!" Takumi yelled to the crowd. By then of course they were hoarse from yelling from happiness and excitement but despite all that they yelled even louder than before.

"Alright Misa-chan. This is your last chance" Kuuga warned.

Misaki snorted brimming with confidence "This will knock you guys out of the ring" She turned to face the audience "Alright if you find this song a little familiar sing along with me with whatever you remember. You guys ready?!" she asked the crowd.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came the crazy response.

"ALRIGHT HERE WE GO! YOU'RE GOING DOWN JADE DREAMS!"

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>Pokemon Johto!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

Everybody wants to be master!  
>Everybody wants show their skills!<br>Everybody wants to get there faster!  
>Make their way to the top of the hill!<p>

Each time! You try!  
>Gonna get! Just a little better!<br>Each day! You climb!  
>One more step, up the ladder!<p>

It's a whole new world we live!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>It's a whole new way to see!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>It's a whole new place!  
>With a brand new attitude!<br>But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!  
>Be the best that you can be!<p>

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>Pokemon Johto!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

Everybody wants make a statment!  
>Everybody needs to carve their mark!<br>Stand alone in the victory circle!  
>Stake their claim when the music starts!<p>

Giv'it all! You've got!  
>You can be the very best ever!<br>Take your! Best shot!  
>What you've learn will come together!<p>

It's a whole new world we live!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>It's a whole new way to see!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>It's a whole new place!  
>With a brand new attitude!<br>But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!  
>Be the best that you can be!<p>

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>Pokemon Johto!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

It's a whole new world we live in...  
>It's a whole new way to see...<br>It's a whole new place...  
>With a brand new attitude...<br>But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!  
>Be the best that you can be!<p>

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>Pokemon Johto!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

It's a whole new world we live!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>It's a whole new way to see!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<br>It's a whole new place!  
>With a brand new attitude!<br>But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!  
>Be the best that you can be!<p>

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<p>

Pokemon Johto!

"MISA-CHAN REALLY?!" yelled the guys from Jade Dreams. Oh well, we all knew Misaki was infatuated with Pokémon. Now its just more obvious…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was my uber late but uber long chapter. <strong>_

_**SO the songs used are ****Bumpy Ride**** by MOHOMBI, Titanium by David Guetta, Castle of Glass by Linken Park, The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars, One More Night by Phil Collins, Live While We're Young and Kiss You by One Direction, Some Nights by FUN, Hakuna Matata from Disney's Lion King, Pokemon Johto from Pokemon and Where does my heart beat now by Celine Dion. **_

_**Hope you all like it :D **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	32. Cough Cough

_**Hello all! (silence) what no welcome?**_

**_(people start running and random reporter cries) CALL THE PRESS! THE NINJA HAS RETURNED FROM SAVING OUR WORLD! Oh great NINJA Are you finally going to continue writing?! _**

**_(NINJA EPIC SMILE) Yes my citizens of... (something do with ninja's) I have returned at last... from being a compelte and utter lazy bum... _**

**_lolz hello allz yes i have finally updated i hope you enjoy it :) it's kinda on the short side, but hopefully it's sequel will be out soon. Also One question. _**

**_Would you guys like a few more complete and only fluffy and fun chapters, or would you like me to move on with the main story. Bear in mind that main story will have some fun, but things will get more serious and stuff. _**

**_Let me know :) I live to please :D _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!  
>Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!<p>

Pokemon Johto!

"MISA-CHAN REALLY?!" yelled the guys from Jade Dreams. Oh well, we all knew Misaki was infatuated with Pokémon. Now its just more obvious…

_**End Flashback**_

And once again our dear Pokémon infatuated heroine was found sulking on the sofa in Takumi's apartment.

Takumi walked into his living room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He placed the two mugs on the coffee table and took a seat beside his grouchy girlfriend. "Don't sit beside me!" she snapped without looking at him.

Takumi rolled his eyes. Instead of listening to her he moved in closer and squished her to his side with his right arm over her shoulders. Misaki turned to glare at Takumi in frustration "D…"

Takumi cut her off before she could start yelling "Yes, you told me not to sit beside you, but right now I'm not Takumi of Jade Dreams, I'm Takumi your boyfriend." Misaki blushed at what he said and she stopped struggling from his grasp, but she did turn her face away not wanting to show Takumi the blush on her face.

"Fine" she said with her face turned away. Takumi sighed before lifting Misaki into his lap. He laid her legs to one side and wrapped his arms around her face to stop her from moving.

"Hey!" she called out as she was moved. It seemed the red was permanently on her face for the moment.

"Misa-chan, you came here because you wanted to be comforted, if you don't face me, how am I supposed to comfort you?"

Misaki placed her arms around Takumi's shoulders and stuffed her face in the junction between his shoulder and neck. Takumi could feel her breath fan out across his skin and it made him shiver.

"Just stay the way you are stupid Takumi" she grumbled against his shoulder. Takumi smiled softly and he lifted one hand to comb through Misaki's hair.

The stroking did wonders for Misaki, who was wound up as tight as a spring. It helped her calm down, as did being with Takumi. It really was a good choice to come to him when she was feeling down.

After a few moments she lifted her head and flashed Takumi a brilliant smile. Takumi, who wasn't expecting such a big and cute smile, felt a small blush alight on his cheeks. Misaki's eyes widened and her smile grew into a teasing grin. "So you can blush too!" she giggled, before leaning in and placing a kiss on Takumi's cheek.

Before she could pull back Takumi pulled her close again to quickly capture her lips with his own. He kissed her lightly, feeling content in finally being able to kiss the first girl he had ever liked, probably his last too. I mean, how could you ever get tired of someone as cute as this. He pulled back and placed a kiss on Misaki's forehead before leaning back against the sofa.

"So… feeling better?" He asked mockingly.

Misaki snorted "Nope, now I'm feeling feverish, and it's all thanks to you."

Takumi grinned "I'm glad. But Misa, I'm pretty sure that's just the massive blush you have on your face."

"I'm not blushing!" she replied crossly. She placed her forehead against his. "See, I am heating up" she said before collapsing against him.

Takumi froze for a second before he scrambled up with her in his arms. "What the hell!" he called out in surprise. He hadn't realized it before but it seemed Misaki really was burning up with fever. Well, he couldn't blame her. Misaki had been busy the few weeks following the concert at Tokyo park and knowing her, she rarely rested or ate anything either. If it wasn't for Takumi, she would have collapsed of starvation.

He carefully laid her on his sofa and pulled out the blanket he used for himself and went to grab his phone. He dialed in the Ayuzawa residence number. No one was picking up so he called Suzuna's number instead.

After a few dials someone picked up. "Ayuzawa Suzuna speaking, you probably already knew that. Anyways what did you do to onee-chan Takumi-san…?" came Suzuna's monotonous voice which became a little bit teasing by the end of it.

"Why must you always assume that I've done something? What if at this time Misaki was raging and chasing me around the house?" Takumi asked amused.

"Because I do… And because you have ways to distract her and you would love to use them if you could…" Suzuna replied

Takumi rolled his eyes "Misaki's burning with fever. She's on my sofa and when I called home no-one was there."

"Hmmm" Suzuna said while coming up with a dastardly plan. "Why don't you keep her at your place? Mom won't be home this weekend since she's gone back to visit friends from our town. By the way if you intend to marry onee-chan you are going to have to go back and let everyone in the village know, cause onee-chan is their little girl."

Takumi almost spluttered incoherently, but Takumi doesn't do that, instead he formed a half hearted "What?!"

"Oh, you thought I didn't know? Well of course I did. Just make sure you confirm with mom, though she probably figured out before you did…"

"Wait… you know what never mind…" Takumi said to end this conversation.

"Then it's settled, onee-chan will be staying with you tonight. Her keys are probably in her right jean pockets and the extra futon are in the closet across from mom's room. Take care to-be brother-in-law!" with that Suzuna shut the phone.

Takumi didn't realize how hard it was to converse with Misaki's sister… until today. With a small sigh and a shake of his head Takumi walked over to Misaki to try and get the keys.

"Misa…" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Mmmm" she mumbled half asleep.

"Can I please get your keys?" he asked watching her eyes flicker open and shut.

"Why?" she asked, feeling more awake. Her voice came out a lot more hoarse than he expected.

Takumi pushed the hair off from her face so she could see clearly "You're staying the night so I need to get an extra futon."

Misaki nodded and put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her keys. He could see that her keychain was composed up a little M and a mock JD present he had given her with his picture on it. He hadn't expected her to actually put it on. Seeing it hanging from her house keys warmed him up.

Takumi stepped out of his apartment and closed the door softly behind him. Misaki had fallen asleep right away so he was being quiet so he wouldn't wake her.

Takumi used Misaki's keys to let himself into the apartment. He walked quickly over to the closet Suzuna had been referring to grab the blankets and an extra futon for himself. He walked back into the hallway and locked the door behind him.

He walked back to his apartment and was surprised to find that Misaki wasn't where he had left her.

"Misa?" he asked looking around for her.

"Hmmmm" came a noise from the balcony. Misaki had somehow dragged herself to the balcony and she was now sitting there bundled up in a blanket.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her dropping the futon and blankets beside the sliding door and stepping out to join her.

"Too hot inside…" she muttered and buried herself further in the blanket. Takumi rolled his eyes and placed his hand underneath her knees and one behind her back. He carefully lifted her up and took her back inside.

"Heyyyy" Misaki whined sadly.

"You're sick Misa-chan, it's not good for you to sit outside in the cool weather. And it's getting colder tonight anyways."

"Noooo" Misaki cried, struggling weakly to get out of his arms. Takumi held a little tighter and placed her softly on the sofa. He then proceeded to tuck her in with the blankets (or maybe tie her onto the sofa…)

"There" he said dusting off his hands "You're all comfortable and warm now"

Misaki glared at him from her spot on the sofa "Get me out of here Takumiiiii" she whined

Takumi chuckled he hadn't seen such a cute side of Misaki before, well cuter than usual at least. "I really like sick Misa-chan, she's so much more docile and childish."

Misaki pouted "Go away…" she tried to turn under the covers but found that Takumi had tied her in quite tightly. "Takumi…" she growled out

"Hmm" he replied getting his own futon ready. "Oh by the way, I got your pyjamas Misa-chan. They're quite cute." He said pulling out a pair of pink and blue fleece pyjamas with hello kitty and a black t-shirt with Mew-Two.

Misaki blushed slightly "How on earth am I supposed to change if I'm tied up in this genius?"

Takumi gave a chibi grin "I'll help you change of course!"

"NOOO!" Misaki ripped the covers off of her. She grabbed her pyjamas and ran to the bathroom. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" she yelled and slammed the door shut.

Takumi stood there staring at the bathroom door for about five seconds before he snapped and burst into loud peals of laughter. If this was just the start of the 'Misaki is sick night and so she is staying at my place' he was going to have a lot of fun the whole way through.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that :) <strong>_

_**And those of you who sent song requests I shall be sure to try and incorporate them in or I shall write a one shot based on it. So thank you so much for your help. Also i just realized, but if you have something specific you'd like me to try and write, in this story or others, let me know, i'd love to write it :) And the credit for the idea will definetly go to you :D **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	33. Achoo

_**AND I'M BAKC! Sorry for being a bit late, I just had a bit left to this chapter but I only took the effort today to write it :p. So I have exams on June 18 (not that i really care...) but I may not be writing as much until they are done. **_

_**so yes... I've been quite busy these past few months, last year of high school and all... anyhoos, I hope i'll have more time so that i can finally finish this one off, (i think its going to go upto at least 50 chapters!) which is really unexpected, cause i assumed i would be done by 25 to 30... **_

_**oh well it was fun, and then i shall move onto the other stories and finally start working on them. And maybe some new ideas... (no spoilers yet :D) **_

_**So enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"NOOO!" Misaki ripped the covers off. She grabbed her pyjamas and ran to the bathroom. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" she yelled and slammed the door shut.

Takumi stood there staring at the bathroom door for about five seconds before he snapped and burst into loud peals of laughter. If this was just the start of the 'Misaki is sick night and so she is staying at my place' he was going to have a lot of fun the whole way through.

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki stood in Takumi's bathroom getting into her pyjamas and swearing profusely under her breath. Most of those words were directed to a green-eyed pervert who could be heard laughing on the other side of the door.

She pulled on her mew-two shirt and noticed a problem. The shirt was just a little short; if she moved her arms upwards her stomach would show. At home this wasn't much of a problem but with Takumi…

She poked her head out of the bathroom once she had gone through her nightly routine "Uhm Takumi… can I borrow a shirt?" she asked.

Takumi was in the kitchen making some soup for his sick little president and he turned when he heard her voice. He saw her head poking out of the bathroom and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh… I didn't know Misa-chan wanted to feel close to me even when she sleeps. In that case my dear Misaki you could sleep beside me if you wanted me so badly."

Takumi dodged the toilet paper roll just in time…

He chuckled "Oh come on Misa-chan, lighten up!" She just growled in response.

"Don't test my patience Takumi!" Takumi just grinned back with an annoying air of confidence. He rolled his eyes and absent mindedly ruffled his already messy hair even more before stepping out of the kitchen and grabbing a simple black t-shirt from his dresser and passing it to Misaki.

Though he was curious he didn't want to annoy an already sick and tired Misaki. She stepped out of the bathroom a few moments later looking very funny. Due to her small size (smaller than Takumi) the large flannel pyjamas were baggy on her and so was Takumi's shirt.

"I'm sleepy…" Misaki said as she reached him and entered into his arms which had opened when she stepped out of the bathroom. Takumi had been sitting on the edge of the couch so he stood up and picked up Misaki and sat her down beside him on the couch.

Misaki unconsciously snuggled closer to him and his warmth. Takumi tightened his arms around her and held her closer to himself and he pulled a blanket to cover hem both to keep them warm.

"Feeling better Misa?" he asked softly.

"Shhhh" Misaki silenced him half heartedly "Sleepy…" Takumi chuckled at how cute Misaki was when she was sick. Without realizing it herself, Misaki sought Takumi's comfort and warmth when she was feeling down and sick. Takumi felt a warm and fluttering feeling vibrating in his chest when Misaki sniffled into his chest and buried her head into the junction between his shoulder and neck.

He made himself more comfortable and leaned his head against Misaki's and like this the two of them fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Late morning of the next day<strong>_

Takumi slowly opened his eyes to see the grey ceiling of his apartment. His head was leaned back against the sofa and he slowly lifted it to survey his surroundings. He heard a small crack when he straightened his neck and he lifted his left hand to rub it.

He then noticed the slight weight against the right side of his body. He looked down to see Misaki snuggled comfortably in his side with his right arm wrapped around her. Her head was leaned against his shoulder and her legs were folder underneath her.

Takumi smiled to see that his girlfriend was still where she fell asleep last night. He lifted his right hand to check her temperature. Her forehead was still warm, but it was much better than it was last night. Despite the need to go and her medicine Takumi didn't want to pull out of the warm sofa and move away from Misaki.

He slowly placed his right arm behind Misaki's back and his left under her legs. He cradled her to his chest before standing up and then placing her on the sofa. He placed the blanket over her.

Misaki moved slightly due to the loss of heat as Takumi walked to the kitchen. She opened her bleary eyes and waited for them to focus. She could barely see straight, though it was becoming clearer and clearer.

She tried to make a sound but found that her throat was sore and raw. "Takumi!" she called out weakly, and then tried to clear her throat. Not the best choice on her part as she burst out into hacking coughs which racked her whole body.

Takumi ran back to the living room with a warm bowl of soup and medicine when he heard the loud coughs. He placed the tray on the coffee table and lifted Misaki up slightly and began to rub circles on her back. Misaki's cough subsided a few moments later and she was left breathing faster and her clutching Takumi's arm.

"Deep breaths Misaki, it's alright… I'm right here" Takumi said pulling her closer and putting his arms around her. Misaki's breathing began to level out and she slowly began to relax. He leaned her head against his shoulder as he was crouched down on the floor in front of her.

"Thanks…" she rasped out. Takumi just hugged her tighter.

A few moments later he pulled back from her and leaned her against the couch. She was still looking pale and clammy and her eyes were closed. Takumi took a spoonful of soup and held it up to Misaki's face.

"Say aahhh Misa-chan." Misaki opened her eyes and blushed slightly.

"What… I can feed my…" Takumi stuffed the spoon in her mouth.

"Now now Misa-chan, don't talk too much when you are already so sick" Takumi scolded lightly. She just glared at him and swallowed the soup.

As she opened her mouth to retort Takumi put another spoonful in. "Eat first, and then talk" he said while pulling the soup bowl closer to himself. Misaki nodded and let herself be fed by her boyfriend, though reluctantly. (**A/N this would be any other girl's dream… being fed by Takumi…)**

"Feeling better?" Takumi asked once Misaki had finished eating the soup. Misaki nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Much, thank you." Takumi returned her smile and was surprised when she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She retracted quickly after that and pulled the blanket closer to herself. Takumi chuckled at his shy girlfriend. She was always so careful about how she acted around him.

"So what do you want to do for today?" he asked her after he had finished cleaning up. He found Misaki looking out the window when he reached her on the sofa.

"Anything is fine…" she responded still zoned out.

Takumi waved his hand in front of her face "What's wrong?" he asked as she returned her gaze to his.

"Uhm… well, I have some work I need to finish for the student council and…" Takumi covered her mouth.

"Misa-chan… you need to take better care of yourself." Misaki rolled her eyes and pulled his hand off.

"I'm fine Takumi. Seriously, you worry more than my mom does… not that she worries very much…" Takumi poked her head.

"Well with you worrying enough for the whole family, why on earth should she worry as well?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Misaki exclaimed indignantly.

Takumi just raised an eyebrow in response. Misaki turned her face away. Before he could say anything else the door bell rang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so I hope you all enjoyed this :D<strong>_

_**No idea when i'll update next... but uh hope its soon. And for anyone who's interested, some people wanted me to continue Shots, but I have no idea what to do with it. I really just wanted it as a funny stand alone completely separate from all my other stories. If you are interested in seeing it continued, drop me a few suggestions (pm or review on that story) so i can think of what to do. **_

_**Also if you guys want to request a new story idea altogether, or want to work together on a new idea let me know. **_

_**So ya... **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	34. Sniffle

_**HELLO WORLD! School officially ended last Thursday and I have been scrambling to try and finish this chapter, and now I have finally succeeded. **_

_**I have officially graduated High School! Woot Woot! So I shall be trying to write as much as I can as well as working on more one-shots :). Thank you to all of my epic and awesomeeee reviewers for all your support and to all of my readers for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I was smiling while writing it. **_

_**And if anyone has any ideas for what the two of them should do for the next few fun filled chappies please let me know! **_

_**So, zats all for now. Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"I'm fine Takumi. Seriously, you worry more than my mom does… not that she worries very much…" Takumi poked her head.

"Well with you worrying enough for the whole family, why on earth should she worry as well?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Misaki exclaimed indignantly.

Takumi just raised an eyebrow in response. Misaki turned her face away. Before he could say anything else the door bell rang.

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki turned to look at the door eyes wide. Then she turned down to look at herself. She was wearing Takumi's shirt… that would not leave a good message.

"Uhhh… I'm just going to go to the bathroom…" Misaki said while attempting to get up off the sofa. She was still a little woozy so she almost stumbled until Takumi took hold of her hand.

"Misa, it's ok. There are only a few people who can get up here. And if they're knocking the door then it's to give us a moment to straighten ourselves out… otherwise they would have barged right in."

Right then a voice yelled in "Oi! Takkun and Misa-chan! Ready or not, here we come!" The door handle turned and Misaki sighed and sat down again. It wasn't like she did anything, so she had nothing to worry about. And it was those guys, what could they say to her?

The door opened and in popped three heads. Hinata had been pushed behind and was now swearing profusely to be let in as well. The three in the doorway had identical Cheshire cat grins. "Sooo… how was last night?" Tora asked suggestively.

Misaki sighed, those idiots… "Get inside" Takumi commanded. The others obeyed happily and sat on the sofa opposite to Misaki and Takumi.

"First of all" Takumi started "Nothing happened. So don't go around being stupid and assuming things." All of the faces sitting across from them fell slightly but they rose almost instantly for no apparent reason. "Second, Misa-chan was sick, so she stayed over with me and Mianko-san is out of town and Suzuna was busy."

Tora was about to say something when Takumi interrupted "Third, she is wearing my shirt because her other shirt was too short and she didn't want to wear it in front of me." By this time Takumi himself was slightly pouting and the others looked at him with sympathy in their eyes.

Tora and Kuuga walked up to him and patted his back in consolation. "It's ok Takkun. It's President, what can you expect?"

Misaki looked confusedly between her boyfriend and her other boy friends… "What's this about?" she asked.

Tora turned to look at her, opened his mouth, then closed it again without saying anything. He turned his face back to Takumi and continued to comfort him. Kuuga turned as well and did the same thing. Finally Misaki gave up and resorted to yelling "Would you just tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Kanou turned to look at her with pity in his eyes "Prez… this is something that only a guy would understand. It's ok. Takkun will be over it someday…"

"Is he upset cause she wasn't comfortable enough to wear a smaller shirt around him?" Hinata asked. The others sighed while Misaki stared at Takumi strangely.

The room descended into an awkward silence until suddenly Misaki burst into laughter. Takumi followed soon after and the others watched the couple descend into hysterical laughter.

"What the hell?" Tora asked once the two of them had calmed down. Misaki just shook her head while grasping for air.

"Weeeellll then…" Kuuga started "Now that this is over, let's have breakfast. By the way Misaki-chan do you prefer chocolate chip muffins or blueberry muffins?"

"Why?" she asked looking up.

The entire gang (excluding Takumi) held up bags and boxes from the bakery downstairs. "We didn't know what you liked so we bought a bit of everything" Kanou said while placing the boxes on the coffee table. Takumi stood up and grabbed Hinata by the scruff of the neck and dragged him off into the kitchen.

"Oi! Takumi let go of me." Hinata complained as he was dragged across the floor. "TAKUMI YOU …" at this point Hinata's words had become muffled and could not be discerned. Thankfully as it's certain that he was swearing profusely. Takumi had decided to drag Tora for pure purpose of revenge for his stupid question.

Tora rolled his eyes "He totally deserved that…"

Kuuga snorted and raised his eyebrow. "I guess he did" he responded. Misaki looked at the many bags that had been brought and wondered how guys could eat so much.

"To answer your previous question Kuuga, I prefer chocolate chip, but blueberry is delicious as well. Though I have a question for you now."

"Fire away." He responded leaning back on the sofa and kicking his legs up to the edge of the table.

"What was the point of bringing one of every type? No matter how much you guys can eat there is still a limit."

Tora chuckled "Misa-chan, have you ever seen Hinata eat?" Misaki shook her head.

Kanou interrupted "Well…" Hinata just returned into the room pouting while holding many a tray with plates in his arms. Takumi followed after him with mugs for their drinks and glasses with orange juice. "Just watch" Kanou said pointing to Hinata.

As the plates were set down Takumi began to open all the packages and pull everything out. Misaki watched Hinata like Kanou had instructed and she could see him clench his fits to stop himself from reaching out. On his face was a dazed expression and there was a bit of drool from the side of his mouth.

Takumi looked up to see Misaki staring at Hinata with amusement in her eyes and his mouth curled up a little. Misaki looked so cute while trying not to laugh. She had tears in her eyes and she was biting the inside of her cheek so as not to burst out laughing.

As soon as the food was set down Hinata dug in like a puppy with too much energy, and that was all Misaki could do before she burst into insane laughter again. Hinata looked up with food hanging from his mouth and his eyes wide and slightly scared.

"Whaaa hus appen?" (What just happened?) he asked with his mouth stuffed. Tora smacked his head. "Whaaa!" Hinata cried out as he spit out the food in his mouth.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TORA!?" Hinata cried out in agitation.

"Because you eat like a pig…" Tora responded while picking out a muffin for himself to eat. "Hmm… anyone else want a caramel coated muffin? This is the last one."

"OHH!" Hinata started

"NO!"

"BUT WHY TORAAAA!"

"Misa-chan, will you try some?" By this time Misaki's laughter had subsided and she was eyeing the muffin curiously.

"I'll have a bit" she responded.

Tora held out the muffin in front of Misaki's face "Say aaahhh" Misaki just raised an eyebrow.

"Tactless…" she muttered before pulling the muffin from his grip and taking a bite. "I mean really, trying to feed me in front of my boyfriend…"

Tora grinned in response "Didjya hear that Taku-boy? Your girlfriend is loyal."

"Sucks for you" Takumi responded with a smirk. Tora made a face at him and went back to eating his food.

"So… why were you laughing Misa-chan?" Hinata asked once he had finally swallowed his food.

"You…" was all she said as she finished the muffin. She debated whether she wanted to eat anything else when Takumi placed a full plate in front of her.

"Eat…" he commanded. Misaki was about to yell at him but when she looked up into his eyes, all she saw was care and affection. He just wanted to take care of her. Seeing this she looked down at the food with a light red tinge staining her cheeks. It was good that the others were too rowdy and busy making fun of Hinata else they would have seen Takumi bend down and give Misaki a light kiss on her head.

"Fine…" she finally muttered and picked up her fork to eat. Takumi smiled softly down at her and ruffled her hair.

"Good girl" he said before he walked away to get her hot chocolate. After he had gone Misaki stared hopelessly down at her plate. It was full to the brim with mini chocolate and buttered croissants, bacon and eggs, another muffin, fruits of all shapes and sizes and Takumi had also placed two pills in the corner of the plate for her to have once she was done.

How much did he think she could eat?

Kuuga looked over and plucked a grape off from her plate and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm its sweet"

"Oi, go eat from your own plate" Misaki said while shoving Kuuga away from her.

"But yours is so close!" Kuuga whined. Despite her previous statement he grabbed another grape and began to chew on it. This spat attracted the attention of everyone else and they all crowded around her to snatch some food off her plate.

"Hmm… these are good" Kanou commented as he took a bite out of a chocolate croissant. Misaki sighed as the food on her plate was quickly devoured by the three guys surrounding her. Takumi just looked on in amusement from a chair that he'd grabbed from his room.

"Oh try this!" Hinata called as he shoved more food onto Misaki's plate. Everyone took a piece and melted at the warm and crunchy taste of the pecan danish.

Breakfast had never been quite so lively or fun. Everyone enjoyed the warm food and the stupid jokes and just the fun time together.

"Ahh that was good…" Tora said as he leaned back with his hands on his stomach.

"Mhm" Misaki responded sleepily with her head against Takumi's shoulder. Takumi had returned to the couch to feed (I mean tease) Misaki during breakfast and the Kanou, Kuuga and Hinata had returned to the other couch while Tora remained on Misaki's right.

Takumi placed his right arm around Misaki's shoulder and she snuggled in closer. Kuuga looked fondly at the two of them as they basked in each other's presence.

"Ya know… I always thought Takumi would be the one who ended up alone…" Kuuga said thinking aloud.

Tora snorted "I know what you mean. He couldn't stand any other girls till he met Prez."

"Shut up… she's asleep" Takumi whispered to the guys. He glared at them for a moment before looking back down at Misaki's sleeping face. He smiled as he saw her lips move as she mumbled something in her sleep.

"St…upid…" Misaki mumbled while stuck in dreamland.

"Wellll, I think it's time we go" Kanou said as he stood up quietly. He walked over to where Takumi and Misaki were and patted Misaki's head "Feel better prez" he whispered in her ear.

"Ya take care of her Takumi!" Kuuga called out. He also stepped up and kissed Misaki on the cheek. She was like a sister to him now, though at first he couldn't stand her at all.

Tora did the same as he whispered goodbye in her ear. He was actually really glad that Takumi had found someone so amazing. He was of course I little jealous that he couldn't have Misaki, but he knew that no one else would be more right for Takumi than her. Oh well, there must be someone out there for him too.

Hinata bounded up carefully and ruffled her hair "Sleep well Misa-chan!" he chirped quietly into her ear. The four guys walked to the door and waved goodbye to Takumi and closed the door behind them.

"Ahh they are just too cute!" Tora said to as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"They are, aren't they" Kuuga replied.

"Hey Hinata…" Kanou started

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you seeing Prez's little sister?" Hinata's face flushed a bright red.

"Wha… how?" he spluttered.

Tora rolled his eyes "You have the delicacy of a fish out of water. Which is to say, none at all."

"Ya we were just hoping you'd come clean and tell us yourself but since you didn't we decided to bring it up at last" Kanou stated with a small smile.

"Bu… but uhh…"

Kuuga smacked him on the back "It's ok, we know. I think it was Takkun that pointed it out anyways so it's all good."

The four friends continued outside the building teasing Hinata. On the other hand, Takumi was still sitting on the sofa with Misaki leaning against his shoulder. He was pondering on what the others were saying when he felt a soft hand on his cheek.

He looked down to see Misaki's sleepy eyes on him "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked sleepily.

"You" he responded smiling fondly at the blush that broke out on her face. He never would get tired of doing this.

Misaki punched him with whatever strength she had left in her arms (not very much) "Don't be an idiot!" she yelled.

Takumi chuckled at her pitiful attempts and kissed her on the nose. That definitely stopped her. "Go back to sleep Misa, you're still running a fever and those idiots barely noticed."

"How did they know I was here?" Misaki asked curiously feeling suspicious.

"Guess"

"It was Suzuna wasn't it?" Misaki asked and Takumi's nod confirmed her suspicions. "That girl… I'm pretty sure she likes Hinata"

Takumi raised an eyebrow "I'm surprised you figured that out. You're usually so slow…"

"Oh shut up… they're going out though, aren't they?"

Takumi smirked and nodded. "Oh that's so cute" Misaki said thinking of her younger but monotone and blank faced sister going out with the hyper, energetic and puppy-like Hinata.

"Ya, I guess it is" Takumi responded "But I think you're way cuter" Misaki's made a face.

"That was really corny…"

"Ya but it still made you blush" Takumi pointed out and poked Misaki's still red cheeks.

"Shut up…" she muttered looking down trying to cover her face. Takumi chuckled and kissed her head.

"Go to sleep Misaki" he said while pulling her head back onto his shoulder.

"Mhmm" she responded back sleepily. Takumi was just so comforting. Being around him always put her at ease. The two returned to a peaceful silence with one fast asleep and the other who had returned to his thoughts.

It really was bliss. Sometimes illnesses really can make for the best romantic situations. Even better than dates.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, i'm so terrible, using a sick day as a way to write a romantic scene... I hope i don't turn this into a shoujo manga type thing... oh the thought makes me shudder... <strong>_

_**Anyhoos, hope you all liked this and I can't wait to finally start writing more. Once again Thanks to everyone for all the support and for your patience for this chapter. I'd like to give a shoutout to anyone who has been waiting for almost a month for this chapter and I hope this doesn't disappoint. You guys are awesome!**_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	35. Secrets in the Student Council Room

_**Heylo everyone! I have returned with a new chapter. It was slightly late because things have just been a little crazy. But it is a cute chapter none the less. **_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed again for making me so happy :) and thanks, I am enjoying my final summer of freedom before university :p. **_

_**But back to the story, Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Shut up…" she muttered looking down trying to cover her face. Takumi chuckled and kissed her head.

"Go to sleep Misaki" he said while pulling her head back onto his shoulder.

"Mhmm" she responded back sleepily. Takumi was just so comforting. Being around him always put her at ease. The two returned to a peaceful silence with one fast asleep and the other who had returned to his thoughts.

It really was bliss. Sometimes illnesses really can make for the best romantic situations. Even better than dates.

_**End Flashback**_

It was a beautiful and as usual the Student Council President of Seika High was on full work mode. It was the summer holidays, but she still had to come in to get her work done. She was now the only one left in the room since she had the most work to catch up on. Being a rising idol took a lot out of her school and now she was working late into the afternoon long after all other members had left to ensure that she kept her position.

She kept diligently at her work trying her utmost best to ignore her lonely boyfriend who kept trying to get her attention. "Misa-chan…" he called while poking her cheek.

This elicited a hiss and a glare from the President. "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled in anger as she curled her fist into balls.

Takumi smiled in response. "I was just trying to get your attention…" at that Misaki's anger went up a notch.

"I swear, if you try one more time I will drop kick you from the roof and watch you fall while laughing my head off."

"But then you'll look like a maniac…"

"So?" she asked trying to calm herself down and busy herself with papers again.

"Then people will be scared of maniac prez. Isn't that bad for Seika?" Takumi's statement covered a topic close to Misaki's heart.

"Come on Takumi, why on earth would I do something in a way to ruin my school's reputation. I'd only laugh like a maniac when I knew no one was looking." This left Takumi speechless at the way Misaki's brain worked.

"Misa … I think you need a break from this work. It's getting to your head…" he said worriedly s she continued with a scary gleam in her eye.

"Don't be stupid Takumi; I need to finish this tonight before I leave." Takumi sighed and took a seat beside her. He would need to be creative in order to get her to stop working.

He continued to watch her for another hour to let her get steam out, but it didn't seem to be working. Unlike most people, Misaki didn't tire quickly, and sometimes her determination was all that carried her.

Takumi sucked in a deep breath before he stood up again to try and confront his fiery girlfriend. This time though, he knew he was going to succeed. He stepped behind her and caught her hands by the wrist and wrapped them around her stomach with his hands around her as well.

Misaki was now encased in Takumi's embrace and she didn't like it very much… "Takumi…" she said warningly. Takumi of course blatantly ignored her. "Takumi seriously!" she said as she began to struggle.

Takumi just held on tighter and restricted her from moving at all. He leaned his head onto her shoulder and his breath splayed out on her neck. Misaki shivered at the rush of warm air now blowing on her skin. This caused her to stop struggling and to instead stand motionless as Takumi rest his head on her shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" Misaki asked in a whisper. Takumi turned her around in his embrace and placed both his hands on her lower back while hers were pressed against his chest. He pulled her closer, to the point where there was no almost no space between them.

Takumi leaned his forehead against Misaki's and she was lost immediately in his emerald gaze. "Your eyes…" she said in wonder "That's why you named your band Jade Dreams…" Takumi smiled at her realization.

"Do you get lost in them too Misa?" Takumi whispered back. Misaki nodded her head dumbly. Takumi leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. "As to your previous question, I'm doing this because I feel lonely."

Misaki's eyes widened "Wha… lonely? Why?" she asked in surprise.

Takumi's eyes held her enraptured as they stared back into hers. "Because my _girlfriend_ was ignoring me because of her work." Takumi actually looked slightly angry and to show that he tightened his arms around her pressing her flush against him.

"Bu…" Misaki was cut off by Takumi as he pressed his lips against hers. For a second Misaki was frozen and then she began to respond to the fierce kiss. The two of them fought for dominance and then Takumi nibbled on Misaki's lip forcing her to open her mouth. Misaki sighed into the kiss for the time being lowering her offence and allowing Takumi to lead the kiss.

It was in moments like these that Takumi couldn't get enough of her, when she was standing pliant his arms allowing him to take control and trusting him completely not to hurt her. Takumi softened the kiss and he hugged her closer to himself.

The two broke apart from the kiss with their faces flushed red and their breathing slightly uneven. They remained standing in the same position until their breathing returned to normal.

"Well then…" Misaki started "I can't work anymore… so what do you want to do now?" Takumi smirked.

"I have an idea" he stepped back and pulled on his hoodie and shades. "Get disguised Misa, we're going on a date."

"What? At this time of night?" she asked noting the darkness outside.

"Yup" he responded putting a hat on Misaki's head. He grabbed her hand and looked her up and down and nodded to himself. "It's a good thing we're not wearing the uniform. That would make it more difficult."

"But Takumi…"

"No buts! Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this was it... kind of short, but an exciting ending :D <strong>_

_**The next chapter should be out... I hope soon. I've already got it planned, so now its a matter of actually writing it :D**_

_**Peace out**_

**_PWNAGENINJA_**


	36. We all scream for Ice Cream

_**HEY ALL! I have some how returned :) **_

_**So here is the next chapter and I shall explain my absence to you all. You see, this laptop that i have is now four years old and it has decided that is too old to work and likes taking huge breaks. Long story short every time the charger moves (even a bit) the whole thing shuts down... so i've been losing parts of this chapter continuously and it just takes forever to turn it on again to find that it shuts down within moments of being turned on. So yes I am looking into getting a new one, but it won't be until at least a few weeks till I get it. So I apologize in advance and for this and I hope this chapter is fun enough to make up for it :)**_

_**So hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"I have an idea" he stepped back and pulled on his hoodie and shades. "Get disguised Misa, we're going on a date."

"What? At this time of night?" she asked noting the darkness outside.

"Yup" he responded putting a hat on Misaki's head. He grabbed her hand and looked her up and down and nodded to himself. "It's a good thing we're not wearing the uniform. That would make it more difficult."

"But Takumi…"

"No buts! Let's go!"

_**End Flashback**_

Takumi dragged his unwilling girlfriend outside the school and down the street. The car would stand out too much, so he had decided to go on foot and once again experience the life of a normal person.

"Takumi… where are we going?" Misaki finally asked after she had been dragged for five minutes by Takumi.

"You'll see. Just be patient Misa" he said in a soothing voice. After another five minutes of walking down a major road Takumi slowed down and led Misaki to the train station. Misaki looked around curiously as Takumi paid quickly for two people and led her to the train. It was a good thing that they were late at night as most of the rush had dissipated and there weren't that many people heading on the train now.

Takumi and Misaki got onto a car with less people and stood close to the door. Misaki sighed and leaned against the post. Takumi smiled at the small glare she sent his way. "I really don't get you sometimes…" she said with defeat.

"Well if you did that would ruin the fun wouldn't it?" Takumi asked mischievously. Misaki rolled her eyes at her sometimes childish boyfriend.

A few stops later the two stepped off the train hand in hand and walked out into the night. They were now in downtown Tokyo. Misaki looked in wonder at the busy city with bright lights and people streaming about everywhere. Being raised in a small town, she was not used to the city being so lively. Even though she had been here for almost a year now it was still strange to see it so bright even at a time like this.

Takumi led Misaki into the throng of people and into a side alleyway after crossing the street. Misaki wondered where on earth he was taking her as she was led into a quite side street with almost nobody around. A few minutes of walking further Takumi led Misaki into a small door which opened into a drab looking lobby.

"What is this?" she asked confused.

"This, my dear Misaki, is an ice cream parlour, the greatest one in the city in fact." This caused Misaki to look sceptically around the drab looking lobby which had a sunken foyer after which there was a few tired looking seats with sagging cushions. Beyond that there was a single gray sliding door which is where Takumi walked towards.

"Uhm… this doesn't look like an ice cream parlour…" Misaki paused in mid sentence as Takumi opened the door to reveal a cute looking shop. Misaki stared in awe at the yellow and orange themed store with pictures of the different ice creams offered posted all over the wall.

There were little tables set with a cute decoration in the centre. Each table had its own setting and decorations. In front of the large glass display of the different flavours of ice cream there was a bright cherry red counter with matching blue bar stools.

"Whoa…" Misaki said as she stared at the bright colours and the astounding look of the entire store. "This really is something else…" she said in awe.

Takumi smiled at her amazed expression. When she did that she looked like a little kid, with her eyes bright and wide open and her mouth slightly agape. It really did make him want to kiss her again.

"Takumi… is that you?" a soft voice asked from behind the counter. Misaki turned to see an older lady standing behind the counter.

She was a small with a worn face that still shone radiantly. Takumi walked over to the old lady still holding Misaki's hand. "Hello Mrs. Hiroshi. This is Misaki, my girlfriend."

Misaki bowed to the old lady at the counter. Takumi spoke to her very respectfully and as if he cared about her a lot. "Nice to meet you, I am Ayuzawa Misaki."

Mrs. Hiroshi smiled and bowed her head back to Misaki as well. She then turned to Takumi with a little twinkle in her eye "Is she everything I told you she would be?" she asked in her whispery way.

Takumi smiled a radiant smile which Misaki hadn't seen before and it left her in a daze. "She is all you said and more." Mrs. Hiroshi smiled and stepped forward to give Takumi a hug.

"I'm so happy for you my dear." Misaki was about to step back to leave the two in their intimate moment when she was pulled into the hug as well. "And for you as well my dear, Takumi is a great boy and will become an even better man. Take good care of him."

Misaki blushed but nodded her head none the less and responded "I know he is. And I hope I am able to do so." Mrs. Hiroshi smiled happily at the couple as she watched Takumi squeeze Misaki's hand at what she said. She watched Misaki's face turn slightly red even as she squeezed his hand back as well. The two really were meant to be, she thought to herself.

"Well then, let me get you two some ice cream, it's on the house so don't you dare try and pay Takumi" she said with a warning gaze. Her soft little eyes hardened slightly and as she warned him.

"But Mrs. Hiroshi…"

"No buts" she said interrupting Takumi "My little boy has finally found someone that he loves and that loves him back, for an old lady like me I need to cherish this moment. And if you pay that ruins it for me. Now sit back you two, and watch an old hand at work" she said pulling her sleeves up.

Takumi and Misaki sat on the stools in front of the large display with all the different flavours. "Now what can I get you?" she asked pulling open the glass.

"I'll have the usual" Takumi said "What about you Misa?" he asked looking over at Misaki.

Misaki surveyed the large display for something that she might like. She picked the first thing she thought looked interesting "I'll have a small cone with one scoop of uhm… World Class Chocolate and one scoop of Splish Splash Sherbet" (**A/N these flavours are from Baskin Robbins). **

Mrs. Hiroshi nodded and pulled out a cone and scooped in the ice cream. She wrapped a napkin around the cone and passed it over to Misaki. She then pulled out another cone and pulled out Takumi's favourite flavours, which happened to be a scoop of Gold Medal Ribbon and Rock n' Pop Swirl Sherbet. She passed that over to Takumi as well then politely excused herself to give the couples some privacy.

Misaki took a lick of the ice cream and closed her eyes as she felt the delicious flavours melt in her mouth. "This is so good!" she exclaimed in surprise. "How on earth did you find this place Takumi?" she asked turning over to look at him.

Takumi licked his ice cream as well before answering "Well, the five of us were fooling around one day and were skipping lessons from school. We were in our last year of elementary and we were just exploring the streets of Toyo."

"Just a second" Misaki interrupted "You were in elementary and you were skipping class?" she asked outraged.

"Yup" Takumi said while taking another lick of his ice cream.

"You…" Misaki paused "Never mind… it's not even worth bringing up" she said rolling her eyes.

Takumi smirked and continued "Well, I had just jumped over the wall and was waiting for the rest of them to follow when I saw a couple walk out of the store talking and holding massive cones. I was curious when I saw the plain door they came through and then when everyone else had jumped over I came in to explore the store. When I walked in there were quite a few regular customers and when Mrs. Hiroshi saw us she welcomed us and gave us free ice cream as new comers."

Takumi paused for another lick of his ice cream. Misaki followed suit as she had been absorbed in his story and her ice cream was beginning to drip a little. "Well after that we kept coming back. Since it was the best ice cream we had ever tasted, and that's pretty much it…" Takumi became silent and was absorbed in his thoughts. Misaki did as well but she was trying to imagine a young Takumi, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Misa-chan I know you like how I look, but staring at me while eating ice cream does make you a bit of a pervert no?"

Misaki blushed bright red "You idiot! That's not what I was thinking of… I mean I was thinking about you but not in whatever way you were thinking of… you idiot…"

Takumi chuckled and turned to face her again and he grabbed her right hand (which held the ice cream) and bit off a piece and let it melt in his mouth. He looked thoughtful before he pronounced "Hmm I'll try this one next time" but when he turned to see Misaki's face he saw it frozen in shock.

He waved his hand in front of her face and was relieved to see her eyes focus on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Misaki glared at him "You ate some of my ice cream you jerk!" she whined. Takumi raised an eyebrow at an estranged Misaki before he burst into hysterical laughter.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Misaki yelled as her cheeks began to light up, but this time not because of embarrassment. Takumi ignored her and kept laughing Misaki glared at him and almost threw her ice cream at him. To retaliate she leaned over and bit off his ice cream, but since Takumi was moving due to laughter some ice cream got on her nose.

"Aw man…" she groaned which caused Takumi to look up. And of course (**A/N like I would to my friends**) he laughed even harder.

Misaki pouted cutely and was about to wipe it off when Takumi caught her hand. He leaned in closer and automatically Misaki's eyes closed. But instead of a kiss, Takumi licked the ice cream off her nose.

"Ahh! You… you!" Misaki was now furious that Takumi had made a fool of her twice and her explosive temper (which was normally under control) now blew up. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T JUST…"

"Don't what Misaki?" Takumi asked his face still close to her.

"Don't make a fool out of me like this…" Misaki muttered her voice quietening down.

Takumi smiled and leaned forward to properly kiss her this time. Their lips connected and they could each taste the flavours of their respective ice creams.

Mrs. Hiroshi smiled as she peeked curiously from behind the curtain. She had her doubts at first but now she knew that Misaki was perfect for Takumi. She was the spark to his normally dull eyes. She had brought life into them and she prayed that they stayed that way. She left the couple alone to let them enjoy their time alone.

Once they had pulled apart both of their cheeks were slightly red. As Takumi was about to take a lick from his ice cream again to cool himself down he heard Misaki mutter something under her breath.

"Sorry what was that?" he asked.

"You… you tasted sweet…" she whispered.

"So did you Misa-chan, so did you" Takumi responded and they held hands as the two of them continued eating their ice cream, Takumi once in a while stealing some from Misaki. I meant ice cream not kisses… in case you were wondering; though he probably stole some kisses while he was at it… you know how Takumi thinks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I hope you all enjoyed that :) <strong>_

_**In case you're wondering the flavours (Canadian spelling) of ice cream are all from Baskin Robbins **_

_**BTW my if any of the spelling seems off (favourite and flavours) that's cause its the Canadian spelling :)**_

_**So that all :) **_

_**Peace out **_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	37. Mettings

_**Hello everyone! It has been over 3 months since I last updated and I am truly sorry for that. I have finally gained some time from my schedule and have posted a (terrible excuse) of a chapter. I am going to do my best to have the next one done sooner but I'm sorry if it gets delayed. Otherwise THANK YOU to everyone who kept liking, reviewing, following my story because every time you time you did I got even happier :). **_

**_If you don't already know I'm now in first year of university and... its really busy and kinda tough so I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. Also this summer was uhh... interesting maybe I'll explain if your interested next time around :p. _**

**_ANYWAYS  
>ENJOY! <em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"You… you tasted sweet…" she whispered.

"So did you Misa-chan, so did you" Takumi responded and they held hands as the two of them continued eating their ice cream, Takumi once in a while stealing some from Misaki. I meant ice cream not kisses… in case you were wondering; though he probably stole some kisses while he was at it… you know how Takumi thinks.

_**End Flashback**_

It had been a few months now and things were going great for Misaki and Takumi. Both of them were getting more and more famous and were getting better and better as artists and singers. With all of that they were getting closer to each other with their secret and well planned dates and sudden escapes to a world where they were not Ayuzawa Misaki the small town girl with an astounding voice and Usui Takumi epic, emerald-eyed, blonde-haired heartthrob of Jade Dreams.

In fact by now it had been a year and a half since Misaki's entry into the idol world and things were getting better and better. She had gone to the U.S to record a song in English and had come back victorious. It was being used in a children's movie and now she was also voice acting for Perfect Crime Party (**A/N FINALLY RIGHT?**).

Misaki had just stepped out of the recording studio when she ran into someone. She slammed into a hard chest with a small 'oomph'. She felt large hands on her shoulders steadying her as she bounced back from the collision.

She looked up to see Aoyagi Yugo looking straight at her. "Are you alright?" Misaki stepped back slightly hoping he would relinquish his grip on her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Now please back off." she said tersely to convey her dislike of him. Her man-hating side hadn't gone anywhere, it was just toned down around most guys she knew, but to unfamiliar faces, it was on full blast.

He smiled softly "I'm glad to hear that" he said while ignoring her tone. He then looked at his watch for a moment before asking "Would you happen to be free right now?"

Misaki stared uncomfortably at him not sure where this was going. "I need to get going" she said forcefully hoping that he would leave her. She pulled herself out of her grasp and began walking away. But she was forced to turn around again as someone grabbed her arm.

Misaki glared at the man standing before her. She was starting to become very annoyed. Yugo slid his hand down her arm till it was holding her hand. "Please, I just want to talk to a fellow musician like you. Could you make at least a little bit of time for me kitten?" he asked with a soft smile.

Misaki sighed and counted backwards in her head so that she wouldn't blow her temper at the poor unsuspecting fool. She wondered if that was how she acted with Takumi when they first met… She looked back up at Yugo "Fine… but not right now, we'll meet later."

Yugo smiled happily and lifted her hand kissed the back of it "I'll meet you at Anna's Bakery at 3:00. See you later kitten" he said whilst moving back and turning to walk into the building Misaki had just left.

She grit her teeth and walked to her car. The nerve of him! How dare he call her a kitten? She wasn't one of his stupid conquests and she was going to make sure he knew it.

**AT 3:00**

Misaki walked grouchily into Anna`s bakery counting backwards from 10 every few seconds so she didn't blow up in her annoyance. She saw the annoying fool sitting at a book in the corner and walked over to him slowly, almost dragging her feet.

"Ahh Kitten! You showed up!" he said excitedly. Misaki ground her teeth and began counting backwards.

"One of course I came, I made a commitment and I will stick to it. Two, don't call me Kitten ever again. My name is Ayuzawa" she said in a firm voice while standing by the booth.

Yugo's expression didn't change at all "Why don't you take a seat?" he asked politely still smiling happily.

Misaki sighed and did as he asked. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

Yugo's eyes lit up "Well I just wanted to get to you know you. I mean you have been in the industry for over a year now and I just felt it would be rude to prolong not getting to know you better."

Misaki stared at him unsure of what to do next. "So… you want to get to know me?" she asked hoping that her understanding was right.

"Yes" Yugo replied. He then signaled for a waiter "Why don't we order something? The food here is absolutely divine."

Misaki smiled a little, she might as well get something to eat, she was feeling pretty hungry. She quickly looked through the menu and when the waiter came she ordered a simple egg roll with a small coffee.

While the two waited for their food, Yugo filled the silence with small talk that consisted mainly of asking Misaki questions.

"So, Ayuzawa, how are you liking Tokyo?" he asked.

"Well… it's very different in terms of population and obviously much larger than where I came from. Other than that I managed to get used to it I suppose…"

"That's great to hear! Have you visited any exciting places in the city?"

"Uhm… well I was at the theme park but other than that no, not really."

Yugo's eyes lit up "Well, next chance you're free why don't I take you on a little tour around the city. I know some of the most amazing places!"

Misaki thought about it for a moment, she did want to go around the city, but she'd definitely rather go with Takumi, and he probably knew the place inside out. "Uhm… I guess I can think about it if I get some free time…"

Yugo smiled happy at her not complete rejection. Before he could ask anything else though, the food arrived and the two of them lapsed into silence to enjoy their meals.

Once lunch was done Misaki glanced at her watch and noted that she had to head to school to get some student council work done. She wiped her mouth with a napkin before pulling her wallet out of her back pack. "Thank you very much Yugo for the meal. It really was great. Unfortunately I have some other matters to attend to so I need to get going."

She stood up while placing a few bills on the table. "No, no you don't have to pay!" Yugo insisted.

"Yes I do, you did invite me but it was not a date so I cannot let you pay for me, but thanks none the less" Misaki said sternly with a bit of warning in her voice. She bid Yugo goodbye before stepping out of the mini bakery. As she headed to her car, she heard a rustling noise coming from behind her. She quickly whirled around but there was nothing behind her.

After a few moments she turned back to her car and drove to school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes a very short chapter, not much but it is the setup for the next stage :). Hope you all don't mind too much. I have started working on the next chapter (in my mind) and am going to put my ideas down as soon as I can. Thankfully my midterms are over so i have a slight break on pressure and will try to finish the next chapter faster. <strong>_

_**Otherwise peace out all**_

_**PWNAGENINJA **_


	38. Calls

_**Wow... so this is probably the fastest I have ever updated since writing this entire story. Another thing, for some reason there is a problem with the alert system and I don't think you guys are getting the alert... so if you read this chapter later than it actually came out I'll let you know that the date that I am uploading it is on oct 20, 2013 and my time is 10:28 p.m **_

_**Other than that its a short chapter but hopefully it's not too bad :) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

She stood up while placing a few bills on the table. "No, no you don't have to pay!" Yugo insisted.

"Yes I do, you did invite me but it was not a date so I cannot let you pay for me, but thanks none the less" Misaki said sternly with a bit of warning in her voice. She bid Yugo goodbye before stepping out of the mini bakery. As she headed to her car, she heard a rustling noise coming from behind her. She quickly whirled around but there was nothing behind her.

After a few moments she turned back to her car and drove to school.

_**End Flashback**_

Takumi stared at the magazine not quite sure what to think of the main article. On one hand he wanted to rip that stupid Yugo's hair out for even trying to come near his, yes his Misaki, and on the other he wanted to go find Misaki and not let her go. Oh and maybe he wanted to laugh, but that was only because strange situations made him feel like laughing. He really never understood why. (**A/N Does anyone else feel like that or is it just me…) **

He looked up eventually and was surprised to see the intense gazes of his friends on him. "So what do you think?" Tora eventually asked in a measure tone. All of them knew that the article was complete trash but there were still certain repercussions that were going to take place and that would affect Takumi and the rest of them as well.

"It's trash" Takumi responded curtly. He knew there was a completely reasonable explanation for Misaki to hang out with Yugo at a bakery. But the problem was that his mind was calm, but his heartbeat wasn't. He realllllllly wanted to know why, his possessive boyfriend role was acting up, and it was only due to extreme determination that he was not combusting.

"Do you think she knows yet?" Kuuga asked?

Takumi just shrugged "Sakura-chan probably does though and she'll bombard Misaki with it as soon as she can."

"It's a good thing she's out of the country I guess, she doesn't have to deal with stupid reporters trailing around her" Kanou observed.

Takumi shrugged again. In all honesty he was pretty annoyed that she was out of the country when something so big was going on and all he wanted to do was to keep her to himself.

"Are you going to call her?" Shintani finally asked.

"Yes" he answered.

The others smiled at his answer and decided to leave him alone so he could talk to his girlfriend in peace. "Let us know what her reaction is. It'll probably be hilarious" Tora said with a smirk. Despite the huge hype he wasn't worried at all. Misaki wasn't the type to fall for guys easily, and the only reason she fell for Takumi was because well… exactly that, it was Takumi. No one else could even dream of having a chance with her.

After the guys left his apartment Takumi took a deep breath before pulling up his cell phone and pressing speed dial to Misaki's number. He waited a few moments hoping that she would realize that this was an emergency. Yes Takumi would text her even while she worked but never a call. It would be too disruptive.

After a few rings Misaki picked up the phone. He heard the happiness in her voice as she said "Takumi!"

Takumi smiled into the phone "Hi Misa-chan. How are you doing?"

He knew that she had moved away from people to take the call as the sounds were becoming quieter and quieter. "It's great! I just finished up actually. Thankfully it took less time than I expected. So I'll be on the flight home in a few hours. Shizuko said that she just booked my flight."

"That's great to hear" Takumi said truthfully "So that means that you've got a break and are going have a sleepover with me right?"

"…" Takumi could swear with confidence (as always) that Misaki was blushing right about now.

"What's wrong Misa-chan? Don't you want to?" he asked in a despondent tone.

"That's not it idiot! Of course I want to!" she yelled into the phone.

"Ouch Misa, don't hurt a musicians ears"

"Grrr" she growled out in annoyance. Takumi really could rile her up so easily.

"It's ok my tiger Misa. You'll see me soon enough!"

"Ok…" she said softly. The smallest things really did fill her up with happiness. How on earth did he mange to do that.

"So…" Takumi started "Did you know there's an article about you on a teen magazine?"

"What?" Misaki asked confused. Big deal, she was always on magazines, in fact just before coming here she had just given another interview.

"The title reads 'Crash member Yugo seen having lunch with star girl Misaki Ayuzawa at Anna's bakery. Could there be something there between the two?' and below that there is a picture of you and Yugo from Crash having lunch together."

"…" Takumi tensed at her silence.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"So that's what the rustling sound was…"

"Misa you're not making any sense…"

Misaki cut him off "When I was leaving the bakery I heard a rustling noise but when I turned around there was nothing there."

"Why were you at the bakery in the first place?" Takumi finally asked.

Misaki sighed "That morning while leaving the office I ran into Yugo and he insisted that he wanted to talk to me, so he invited me for lunch. At first I said no, but he wouldn't let it drop, so I decided to humour him and show up. It wasn't that bad, but honestly it was nothing but simple questions about how I was doing and all that. After that I left since I still had some student council work left to do."

"…" now it was Takumi's turn to be silent.

"What? Takumi what's wrong? Seriously that's all that happened" Misaki said a little note of worry in her voice.

"Misa… not believing you would be the last thing I'd do. I trust you whole heartedly and the fact that I'm the only one who makes you look as cute as you do when you blush,"

Misaki spluttered "Wha… tha… you idiot!"

Takumi chuckled "I'll be there at the airport to meet you Misaki."

"But what about the reporters? They'll be everywhere if they know I'm coming back. Especially after the article."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll have that all under control…"

"Takumi…"

"Yes Misa?" Takumi asked playfully.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just wait and see" he said mischievously.

"Fine…" Misaki said in a tone indicating that she was anything but. But she knew how futile it was getting information out of Takumi. "I'll see you at the airport. I'll be wearing a grey hoodie. So uhh…"

"I really like you Misaki" Takumi said before she could say good bye.

"I uhh… me too. A lot… so uhm… don't read those stupid articles… You're the only one I like…" Misaki ended off awkwardly which of course led Takumi to another round of chuckles.

"You're too cute Misaki. See you at the airport!"

"Bye" she responded feeling happier than she had before she received the call.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's it for now folks. Hope you liked it. And yes I will try and update faster :D <strong>_

_**Peace out!**_

_**PWNSAGENINJA**_


	39. Chauffeur

_**Hello everyone! **_

_**THank you once again for your never ending support and patience at my updates. I know I said I'd update last week, but I got caught up in some work so I wasn't able to. But here is the next chapter. Just another sort of fluffy. Sorry it's so short. Hopefully the next chapter will jump right into it and be more intense. As to Test of Endurance. I have started writing it again after its unofficial hiatus. So cross your fingers that it comes up soon enough.**_

_** And I am working on a new story. If you're interested I might just send you an excerpt :p. Hmm how bout first 5-10 reviewers get a larger excerpt **__**and then the next ten get a slightly smaller and so on. If you're wondering no, i'm not asking for reviews, i don't like doing that, it's just an opportunity for me to connect with you guys and share my ideas and things with you. If you are an anon reader, I will still find a way to get the excerpt to you if you wanna send me a random email that you don't use then I can send the document on there if you'd like. Or whatever way you'd like :) **_

_**Damn that was long... **_

_**Anyhoos ENJOY THE NOT SO big CHAPTER (haha see what i did there with the big?) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"I really like you Misaki" Takumi said before she could say good bye.

"I uhh… me too. A lot… so uhm… don't read those stupid articles… You're the only one I like…" Misaki ended off awkwardly which of course led Takumi to another round of chuckles.

"You're too cute Misaki. See you at the airport!"

"Bye" she responded feeling happier than she had before she received the call.

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki stretched as she finally stepped off the plane alongside Shuizuko. Thankfully she could leave through a separate entrance, so she didn't need to pass through tons of people. She felt giddy at the fact that she would get to meet Takumi again after a few days. She really had missed him a lot, though she was not likely ever to admit that. But of course Takumi could probably coerce it out of her somehow.

She followed the sign with her name and headed to the VIP section where she would now relax until she got her luggage. "Misaki give me your documents. I'll check in for you" Shizuko said holding her hand out.

Misaki passed her passport and file with information on her travel. "Thanks" she called out relaxing on the sofa. She did get first class travel, but that would never change going home and sleeping on a real bed.

Without realizing Misaki soon fell asleep due to her lack of sleep on the plane. A few moments later Shizuko returns with their documents and is unsurprised to see one of her best friends lying asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself and pulled out her phone.

"So are you coming?" she asked the person at the other end.

"Of course" came the cocky voice. At this Shizuko rolled her eyes.

"Well then I hope you've made a good enough distraction, she's fast asleep and will need to be carried."

"I said I'd deal with it didn't I? So assume that's it's been dealt with."

"Take good care of her. I want to see her back in full spirits by the time she returns to the office in two days on Monday morning."

"Yes sir! It will be done. In fact she'll be so spirited that you'll want to get rid of her and send her back to me again."

Shizuko chuckled "Of course whatever you say. Just get here soon."

"You got it. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Ok, then I'm leaving her in your hands. Good bye Usui." With that Shizuko shut her phone and picked up her bags. Before she left she placed Misaki's sweater over her so she wouldn't get cold and then she left the airport to where Sakura was waiting for her.

"Thanks for coming Sakura-chan"

"No problem Shizuko! Oh is Misa-chan…?"

"Yup, don't worry about her."

Sakura grinned happily "Oh they are so cute together. I can't wait till Takumi-kun gets too possessive and jealous and announces that she is his to the rest of the world!"

"You know that's gonna be hard though…" Shizuko said somewhat sadly.

"Meh, screw Miyabigaoka! If they have such a problem I'm pretty sure president wouldn't mind taking then under her wing!"

Shizuko smiled "Well, let's hope it doesn't get to that point."

"Mhm" Sakura hummed contently. She herself was going to go meet her boyfriend Sakura (Kuuga) once he was finished with the distraction. Thankfully he had already sort of announced to the world that they were dating a few months ago, so now she never had to worry about other girls trying to seduce him and he would be less worried that someone would attack his cute little Sakura.

**A/N Don't worry I'll have a purely Sakura and Sakurai chapter up soon enough :D**

Meanwhile, back at the airport Takumi walked quickly into the waiting room where Misaki was asleep. He smiled fondly at her sleeping form. She never was good at staying awake, especially when she was tired. Takumi walked over to her and put on her small backpack before he carefully lifted her up in a princess hold (**A/N cause its romantic and cliché that's why and I know everyone loves those :D)**.

He snuck out of the airport following the signs leading to the parking garages. He carried Misaki to a black Porsche 911. Kanou had let him borrow his car as Takumi's car (a Ferrari 458 Italia) stood out a little too much. He gently laid Misaki in the passenger seat and did up her seat belt.

Just then Takumi's phone began to ring. "Usui speaking."

"Takkun! Did you get Misa-chan out alright?" Hinata asked happily.

"But of course."

"Alrighty, just checking. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Oh by the way, Tora says thanks, he had a lot of fun creating this distraction… uhh he can give you the details…"

Takumi smirked, of course Tora had fun, he was the biggest Drama Queen in the world, so big in fact that they had begun calling him a Drama King instead… "Alright, thanks for your help. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Takumi!" and with that Takumi cut the call and stepped into the driver's seat. He pulled out carefully from the parking lot and drove onto the street. He could see hoards of dejected reporters driving quickly away from the airport looking for more interesting celebrities to scandalize.

He drove quickly back to his building weaving through the traffic and trying to stay off the major streets. Within half an hour he arrived at their building and drove down to the basement parking lot. He parked in his own spot, knowing that Kuuga would switch it for him later.

Takumi opened Misaki's door and pulled out her bag before pulling her out of the car. This time she stirred a little and her eyes opened slightly. She could see a blurry figure place her head against his shoulder and could feel his arms support her legs and back.

Instinctively she knew who it was. How could she not? "Takumi…" she breathed out softly as her vision cleared up a little. Takumi angled his head slightly to look at her.

He shut the door of the car with his foot and turned towards the entrance to the building. "Don't worry Misaki, we're almost home" he whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"Put me down. I can walk on my own you know" Misaki demanded as Takumi expected her to.

"You're still half asleep…"

"I don't care" Misaki interrupted and struggled to let herself down.

Takumi sighed, count on Misaki to be stubborn at her own pace. He gently placed her on the ground and held her arm as she steadied herself. "Happy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Misaki smiled slightly "Of course" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose "But thank you for carrying me all the way here, and getting me out of the airport safely, and listening to me and trusting me earlier." Despite her voice staying strong, Misaki's cheeks had gained a red tinge on them ever since she pecked Takumi on the nose.

Takumi grinned at her cute way of thanking him. He grabbed her hand and led her into the building and into the elevator. "Anything for you Misa-chan, you should know that by now."

Misaki just smiled happily and leaned against him as they made their way up. Takumi on the other hand was now becoming more wound up. He knew Misaki had done nothing wrong, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed at Yugo. Misaki was too tired for him to get payment for making him jealous, but Yugo… he'd have to see what he could do about that. It was quite obvious that Yugo was going to keep trying to get close to Misaki and as her loyal boyfriend he would need to do something about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here it is folks. Hope you enjoyed it. And if you don't read the authors note (cause i usually dont...) don't worry about it. You guys are awesome anyways for checking out my story and being so kind and reading it again and again :D <strong>_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	40. Worries

_**HEY ALL! So my exams are finally over, and have been for about a week. I've just been basking in the feeling of being useless and have been doing absolutely nothing this entire week :D. So i'm sorry for the late update but at long last here it is :). Actually this chapter was on hold because I had to find out some info, so thank you to DeathGod10 for that! Also I have finally gotten a betareader :D YAY! so I am going to (slowly) but surely start fixing up the mistakes in my past chapters and hopefully my new ones will get better :). So this chapter has not been betaed (yet) but will be soon enough hopefully, I haven't worked out all the details yet. **_

_**Other than that... uhh I have nothing important to say accept have a great holiday everyone, and don't get too cold if you're like me and in Canada, and those of you that are in Toronto be careful! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Misaki just smiled happily and leaned against him as they made their way up. Takumi on the other hand was now becoming more wound up. He knew Misaki had done nothing wrong, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed at Yugo. Misaki was too tired for him to get payment for making him jealous, but Yugo… he'd have to see what he could do about that. It was quite obvious that Yugo was going to keep trying to get close to Misaki and as her loyal boyfriend he would need to do something about it

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki awoke to the smell of something being fried and after a few moments she heard the sound of food sizzling on the pan. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room. It was quite a bit later in the evening now since she had fallen asleep in the morning after her flight.

She pushed herself up from the sofa that she was lying on and watched the light blanket pool around her waist. After greeting her mom and her sister, Misaki had been pushed into Takumi's arms and told to go have 'fun'.

She stood up slowly, feeling how stiff her body was after the long sleep. She made her way through the living room and slowly into the kitchen where she watched as her boyfriend flipping a piece of chicken breast of the skillet. The smell was mouth watering and she could feel her stomach growl. At the sound, Takumi turned around and noticed her by the doorway. He gestured for her to come closer.

Misaki stepped across and came into arms reach of Takumi and he pulled her in front of him and handed placed the spatula in her hand. She looked at him apprehensively with but he just smiled and placed his hand around hers and moved their hands together to cook the meal.

They had no conversation as Misaki tried her hardest to not blush and as she was concentrating too hard on not burning the delicious looking meal. After it was made Takumi placed it on a large dish and placed freshly diced tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers and large lettuce leafs around it. Misaki carried the dish to the small coffee table and Takumi brought out the plates and glasses.

The two settled comfortably beside each other and ate the delicious Marsala Chicken in silence. (**A/N that is actually a dish, I haven't had the pleasure to try it myself but it looks delicious) **

Once they had eaten their fill Misaki laid back against the couch with her eyes closed. Takumi leaned back as well and placed his arm around her shoulder. "So how are you feeling?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Extremely content" came Misaki's lazy reply. Takumi chuckled, he was so glad Misaki loved his food. She was always ok with eating when she was hungry and didn't have any qualms about what it was. Obviously she was childish about certain things, such as her extreme dislike for pickles; the day that Takumi had found that out had been way too much fun. But otherwise she was never like any of the girls Tora had dated.

"I'm glad to hear that" he responded. "So… I hope you realize that you owe me quite a bit…"

Misaki looked up curiously "I do?"

"But of course" Takumi said while turning himself around on the sofa with one leg underneath him to face her.

"Why?" Misaki said facing in Takumi's direction.

Takumi looked mockingly hurt "Because my dear, you made me feel very jealous when I saw the picture of you two together"

Misaki's eyes lit up in understanding she got up slightly and placed her hands on Takumi's cheeks thinking that he was truly upset "But Takumi, I told you it was only for a small meeting. The only thing I feel around Yugo is annoyance for the male species! You're the only one I've ever felt like this about!"

At this point Takumi was glowing with happiness. His chest was elated at Misaki's way of trying to cheer him up even though he wasn't upset. He placed his hands over hers and beamed at her with his winning smile. "Thanks Misa-chan. That was really sweet of you" and with that he pulled her in to peck her on her lips.

"Well… if it made you happy then it's ok…" Misaki said her cheeks flushed as she tried to sit back down without falling over. No matter how long they had been dating, she could never seem to get used to this feeling. The giddiness and nervousness she felt every time she was around him.

The two of them lapsed into comfortable silence with Takumi placing his arm around Misaki's shoulder and Misaki leaning her head on his chest. Takumi stared out the window debating on what his best course of option would be next.

First, he would need to make sure that Yugo realized that Misaki was his. Second, he needed to find a way to let others know about their relationship without upsetting the delicate balance between Seika and Miyabigaoka. Thankfully Satsuki-san was a sucker for love stories, and she adored Takumi anyways so she would have no problem with it. The more difficult task would be keeping it from the head of Miybigaoka. Though Miyabigaoka was run by the Igarashi Corporation, financially it was backed by the Walkers, Takumi's family. Takumi was the illegitimate child of his mother and her butler. She had passed away when he was born so he had no recollections of her. He was sent to the Usuis, his grandmother's family and was adopted by his mother's cousins. They were currently his adoptive parents and had been fairly supportive of his life though they weren't allowed much contact from him.

He knew the Walkers were hoping to get him to become the next lead if his older brother Gerrard became too sick. But obviously he rebelled and tried to stay as far away from it as he could. Even though Misaki was becoming quite the star, he knew the Walkers would have a hard time accepting her. All he could do now was hope that Misaki's position became even higher before they all found out.

"Takumi…" Misaki called poking his forehead. He blinked out of his reverie and turned to look at her worried face. "What are you thinking about?" she asked "and don't you dare try to lie to me, I will call you out on it and beat the crap out of you if you try."

Takumi tried not to smile at her threats because he knew if he did, she really would punch him, and it would hurt… a lot.

"Just stuff, people's reaction, how to keep beating up Yugo a secret and ya…"

"Reaction to what? And leave him alone Takumi, that honour belongs to me and me alone" she said stubbornly.

Takumi chuckled "Fine, you can have Yugo. And I was wondering what people's reaction to us dating would be."

Misaki thought for a moment "Well… Satsuki-san would yell for joy, all our friends already know, the rest of the world would be sad that you were taken, and uhh… the paparazzi would not leave us alone."

"I suppose that's a fairly accurate description, but I'm more worried about Miyabigaoka's reaction… The Igarashi's wouldn't care, this would just be an opportunity to bring our band into a greater spotlight if I was dating someone from an opposing company, but the Walkers are a different story…"

"The Walkers?" Misaki asked, she was unfamiliar with the name.

"They're one of the richest families on the planet, they own many famous chains and have a little niche in just about every large corporation in the world. And they are also my mom's family…"

Misaki stared at Takumi curiously, this was the first time he had ever spoken about his family before. "Why would they care Takumi?" she asked carefully.

He sighed heavily and turned his face towards the window thinking. Misaki kept silent as she stared at his face waiting for him to speak. After about five minutes she gave up on being patient and grabbed Takumi's head and turned it to face her. "Tell me Takumi. I have a right to know."

Takumi sighed again before answering "I'm the illegitimate son of my mother and her butler. My grandfather, who is the head of the Walker Company, kept my birth a secret to avoid the shame so I was adopted by my mother's cousins. My grandmother is Japanese and her family are the Usui's which is where I grew up. I would have been left completely alone but my older brother Gerrard is ill and the Walkers want to keep me prepared to be entered into the family as the next heir. Thus they don't want me to be dating anyone at the moment so that if need be, they can get me engaged to a daughter of some business partner to keep the business running."

"So basically they wouldn't accept me…" Misaki said softly with her head bowed down and her hair covering her face. She would never tell Takumi, but it hurt knowing that she wasn't good enough to be with him.

Guessing her train of thought Takumi gently lifted her head up. "Hey…" he whispered looking into her slightly watery eyes. "I don't care what they want, I'll do whatever they want, but I'm never going to give up on us."

"But Takumi…"

Takumi cut her off with a light kiss "But nothing. And right now we have nothing to worry about, I only said it was a possibility, not a certainty that they would pull me out. If my brother gets better, then they won't care for me again."

"But Takumi, you wouldn't have been thinking it if it wasn't possible. They've spoken to you haven't they?" she asked worriedly.

Takumi's eyes hardened "Yeah… but I told them no."

Misaki remained silent as she looked into his eyes. She sighed resignedly before speaking firmly "We'll be fine. I'll just get bigger and bigger so they won't have anything to say about me. I'll get so big that if they dared to complain, the whole world would riot against them for trying to get in our way!"

Takumi smiled at the fire that lit up in Misaki's eyes "Whatever you say Misa, but you still have to catch up to me, and you've got a long way to go."

Misaki glared at her boyfriend "Just you wait and see Takumi! I'll catch up to you in fact I'll leave you gasping in the dust of my success!"

Takumi grinned "You're on Misaki, you're on!"

* * *

><p>So that's it for today :)<p>

Hope you enjoyed

Peace out

PWNAGENINJA


	41. Adicted

_**HI ALL! Sorry this took so long to write :) This weekend was tiring but I'm back :) not really Monday cause its 1:30 a.m... but oh well its still Monday night to me :D. Anyhoos heres the next chapter. A little cheesy, but some exciting stuff that I will have you know was not planned until it was written... it seems like this story is writing itself and just forcing me to type it in. The only thing I know is where I want it to end, but after that... who really knows...**_

_** Other than that! Thanks to a wonderful person .77 I have begun planning and started writing the continuation of Shots. But what I have decided is that I will not continue Shots itself since I liked it as a stand alone too much. Instead what I write will be a sequel to it and will be a multi-chapter no worries about that ;). It is going to be called... wait for it... THE BARTENDER! woohoo :p at least I hope that's what it'll be called... **_

_**Other than that a quick rant from me (please ignore this paragraph as it'll be stupid and you can just continue on with the story :p) I love talking to people online! I've made a few good friends with people who I've never even met! Be it on fanfic or mangafox. Its just amazing! So thank you for those awesome people out there. I love you guys! (that includes all you who read, review favourite, like, follow my stories or me) **_

_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Misaki remained silent as she looked into his eyes. She sighed resignedly before speaking firmly "We'll be fine. I'll just get bigger and bigger so they won't have anything to say about me. I'll get so big that if they dared to complain, the whole world would riot against them for trying to get in our way!"

Takumi smiled at the fire that lit up in Misaki's eyes "Whatever you say Misa, but you still have to catch up to me, and you've got a long way to go."

Misaki glared at her boyfriend "Just you wait and see Takumi! I'll catch up to you in fact I'll leave you gasping in the dust of my success!"

Takumi grinned "You're on Misaki, you're on!"

_**End Flashback**_

"MISAA-CHANNN!" came a loud voice as Misaki was jerked out of her thought processes in her domain the student council room.

The door slammed open and Sakura and Shizuko skipped in. Takumi was leaning against the table with his back to the door so he turned his head around and looked over curiously at the two girls. He was munching on some pocky that Misaki had given him to get him to shut up.

Misaki looked up tiredly from her work and watched as the pink-headed girl skipped into the room and up to her desk. As it was now the end of the school day everyone else had gone home, but Misaki had to stay to plan the basics of the 3 day cultural festival. She had only gotten to the basics of the first day, she had yet to decide what else to do and was thinking about a dance or ball on the night of the last day.

"Yes Sakura-chan? What's up?" she asked warily.

Sakura had stars in her eyes as she reached out and pulled Misaki from behind her desk. She began to dance around with her while shouting "YOU'VE GOT A PART IN A NEW SHOWWWWW!"

Misaki's eyes widened, this was indeed very big. Stepping into the world of acting introduced her to new audiences and increased her popularity. It would be a great first step to beating Takumi.

"Which one?" Misaki asked once Sakura had stopped spinning her around and around.

"It's the one about 6 superheroes who save the world from evil and also care about the environment! Isn't that so exciting?" Sakura squealed.

Misaki looked at her thoughtfully, "It does sound quite exciting. Do you have the information booklet on you right now?" Sakura nodded and passed her a binder with all the information about the shoot, its locations, the script and a lot of other tedious information.

"Alright, I'll leave you with that, let us know what you decide Misaki-chan. We'll coordinate everything else for you." Shizoko said. "And Misaki chan… please rely on us for help more often, we are your managers but before that, you're best friends. We know you are stressed and busy, but please let us know if anything is tiring or anything and we will do our best to help you out. Not for the sake of your career, but for your health, and because we really care about you."

Misaki stared at Shizuko shocked. She had never made such an emotional speech and she couldn't help the light tears that sprang into her eyes. She walked up and hugged both Sakura and Shizuko tightly. They had been her best friends since she was little and up till this day, they had always had her back, no matter what. They had even followed her from their small town to Tokyo to help her in her dream.

"Thank you. I really appreciate all that you two do for me. And don't worry I'll be more careful and take better care of myself. I will also ask you two for help more often." Misaki said with a smile as she leaned back. "I will need your expertise to help plan the dance for the cultural festival."

Sakura squealed happily and Shizuko smiled "This is the first time you've asked us for help Misa-chan!" Sakura said.

"Well, let us know what you need, we will give you some peace and quiet so you can get your work done. Good luck Misaki, and Usui-kun, please make sure she doesn't overwork herself" Shizuko asked looking at Takumi seriously.

"Will do!" Takumi replied giving her a mock salute. With that the two girls waved good bye and stepped out of the student council room and closed the door behind them.

Takumi turned to face Misaki who was smiling happily at the door. She turned to see Takumi with a troubled expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

Takumi walked up and pulled her towards him till his legs touched the table and he sat down with him standing in between his legs. "I saw the script for that show. Though it's very mild, there are certain hints of one of the female leads being in a relationship with one of the male heroes."

Misaki stared at him amused "So?" she asked with a small smirk.

Takumi frowned, "So, you might have to pretend to be in a relationship with another guy on set!"

Misaki rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Takumi's shoulders. "Didn't I tell you before, you're the only one I'm interested in. Stop being so insecure Takumi."

"I'm not being insecure… just possessive" he pointed out.

Misaki pinked a little at his words "Takumi, as sweet as your possessiveness is, you don't need to worry. It's a kid's show, there's nothing major that is going to happen. I mean can you imagine all the little boys gouging their eyes out if they saw a remotely romantic scene? The show would lose its target audience!"

Takumi pouted knowing Misaki was right. "Fine" he acquiesced grouchily. Misaki chuckled at his childish reactions. Takumi usually had one of three expressions on his face, a cocky smirk, amusement or a poker face revealing nothing of his feelings, so seeing so many different faces that he hid behind is indifferent mask was heart-warming and Misaki couldn't help but want to see more.

She smiled to herself before lifting his chin up to face her "How about I recompense you by asking you to go with me to the ball?"

Takumi's expression was shocked for a moment at how bluntly Misaki had asked. She was usually a lot more conservative but he was glad to see her loosening up around him. After the initial shock he grinned up to her with a boyish expression.

"Of course I'll go with you Misa-chan! I thought that was obvious" he pointed out.

Misaki blushed slightly but kept her eyes on him as she took in his jovial expression "It was, but I know I really like it when you ask me things even when you know I'll say yes. I just wanted to return the feeling…" at this point she couldn't keep her head up and she looked shyly down at the floor.

Takumi smiled softly amazed at her ability to render him speechless by her caring words. "You are so sly Ayuzawa" he whispered.

Misaki looked up curiously at his choice of using her last name. "What?" she asked confused by his words.

"You've got me hooked" he said with a serious face.

Misaki just looked bewildered as he pulled her closer to him and placed his right hand on her cheek "What are you talking about?" she asked putting her hand to cover his instinctively.

"I can't seem to pull away from you, you're like an addictive drug. Every time I feel like I'm falling too fast I try to calm myself down, but then you give me another crazy response and I can't seem to pull away. It's so magnetic that I can't even dream of pulling away."

Misaki stared at Takumi her eyes wide in shock. She knew that he was telling the truth, the expression in his eyes told her so even though his expression seemed slightly guarded after he had spilled just how much she had meant to him. He was worried that she would back away from the intensity of his feelings and he was preparing himself to be pushed away.

But Misaki surprised him again and she leaned in closer to him and lightly pecked his forehead. "Don't act like it's all my fault you stupid alien. I'm the one who gets pulled in by your pheromones every time I try to stay away from you. Just being around you brings down all the guards that I had put to keep people out. You crashed through them so easily that it pisses me off, but I can't seem to make myself lift them up again…"

Takumi was shocked, as much as it pleased him that Misaki hadn't run away it also surprised him that her feelings were just as intense as his and that she was deathly certain about what she was getting into. He knew she really liked him, but when she got into situations with other guys he did feel possessive and annoyed, though he tried to tone it down. But now he knew he would never need to worry. Misaki had fallen for him just as hard as he had fallen for her.

Takumi smiled and pulled her closer to him hugging her tightly. "I hope you realize Miss Ayuzawa, now that I've got you… I have no intention of letting go."

Misaki snorted lightly into his shoulder "You're an idiot, I'm the one who's got you remember, being addicted to me and all that."

Takumi just chuckled and pulled her in closer as his heart swelled in happiness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's to a cheesy ending :)<strong>_

_** I just wanted to point out how deep their feelings were to show their commitment. So now they can battle anything without doubting each other :D **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	42. Day 1

_**Hello fanfiction world. I AM BACK! My gooodness that took foreveeerrrr! But! I have been working on this chapter for a very long time now, and it is also very long. Without my useless ramblings it is 3,129 words (I counted...) **_

_**Anyhoos! I have exams starting April 19th and last minute assignments and essays and tests and all that jazz coming up since the end of the term is near. But I will keep working on my next chapters of stuff. There are a few of you, to whom I have not yet responded to your pm's and for that I am sorry, and to those to whom I have not yet pmed a thank you. I am also sorry, but I will for sure get to it ;) **_

_**Otherwise I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really did miss you guys so I am trying to write more (every morning on the bus worked on this chapter...) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Takumi smiled and pulled her closer to him hugging her tightly. "I hope you realize Miss Ayuzawa, now that I've got you… I have no intention of letting go."

Misaki snorted lightly into his shoulder "You're an idiot, I'm the one who's got you remember, being addicted to me and all that."

Takumi just chuckled and pulled her in closer as his heart swelled in happiness.

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki strode quickly through the throngs of people trying not to break out into a run. Today was the first day of the School Festival. The first two days would be a fair, with stalls, markets, stores and fun games and events with which people could win prizes and buy food and souvenirs. The third and final day was full of entertainment. This included the talent show, fashion show (for some of the designer students at the school), open mike (to get the audience involved) an art show (art students… obviously), a play (drama students) and finally the ball with live music the roles alternating between different students who could sing and outside bands. Misaki was forced to volunteer for this as she was one of the school's jewels, as were Jade Dreams.

"President!" came a panicked voice from her right, Misaki pulled a sharp turn to face the person calling her. It was a mousy looking first year with an apron flying around his neck and his glasses askew.

"Yes, what's the matter?" she asked.

The boy stopped to catch his breath for a moment and Misaki was about to yell at him to hurry it up when he stood up. "There's been an accident in the batting cage! The machine has gone haywire!" Misaki nodded her head and briskly began to walk in that direction.

When she arrived at the spot she could see the students cowering under different objects so as not to get hit. Misaki dodged to the right as a ball came for her face. She breathed in deeply before picking up the baseball bat and walking towards the machine. Every time a ball came near her she swatted it away with the bat. After a few moments of intense batting Misaki arrived at the machine. By this point she had to have the bat raised up completely to protect herself from the oncoming balls.

Misaki dropped the bat and quickly dived forward to land near the base of the machine. She dragged herself closer and felt around for an emergency stop button. Her fingers hit a large button on the other side of the base and she quickly pressed it. The machine sputtered and shot out two more balls before shutting down completely.

The silence was deafening as people stopped screaming and the balls stopped hitting different objects. The crowd looked between each other and then a sudden cheer rose out "GO PREZ!"

Misaki rolled her eyes and picked herself up from the floor. She dusted her skirt and walked away from the batting cage. On her way she met the sports team representative and she pointed to his bewildered face where the machine was and what to do with it. He nodded his head and ran forward to fix the mess.

This time Misaki headed to the storage room to inform them that three food stalls needed more plates and the shooting range needed more key chains. With that she headed out again this time heading to the home economics classrooms where the food was being made.

"You there!" she called out to a tall girl who was mixing the batter for the cake.

The girl walked over to Misaki with the bowl in her hand "Yes, President, how can I help?"

"Where is Sakura?" she asked. Sakura was supposed to make sure things ran smoothly in the kitchens.

"Oh uhm…" the girl paused looking up at Misaki making sure she wasn't angry. Misaki smiled reassuringly at her and patted her shoulder in encouragement. The girl took courage from Misaki's support and smiled back before answering "Her boyfriend came and stole her away. He said he hadn't seen her for a week since, and I quote 'the demon president had stolen her away and hidden her in the home economics tower'"

Misaki rolled her eyes and gave a small smile, trust Kuuga to annoy her in the cutest way possible. The girl giggled watching Misaki's expression. "It was really cute though!" she said.

Misaki snorted "Ya I can imagine it was… Anyways, I want you to get these orders ready and get someone to send them out" she said while placing a pad of paper on the counter.

"Got it prez!" the girl called out as she picked up the pad and began to yell orders at the rest of the crew. Misaki smiled at her and headed out of the classroom.

She walked through the halls smiling at people and welcoming them to some of the events going on in the class. A few booths were set up inside such as the maid café, butler café, fortune teller and even the haunted house.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. Without thinking about it Misaki grabbed the attacker's hand and flipped him over so that he landed on his back with his arm held painfully in her grasp. When she looked down she was annoyed and amused to see blond hair bobbing up and down as the owner laughed his head off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked letting the annoyance seep into her voice. The blonde nuisance ignored her and kept laughing. Giving up Misaki fell gracefully to the floor with her legs tucked beneath her. She tugged at his blonde locks to get his attention.

"Hang… on… Misa…ki…" Takumi said between bouts of laughter. Misaki rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at the idiot rolling around on the floor trying to get a hold of his laughter. He laughed more openly around her ever since they had started dating. But it was still nice to see him drop all his armour and laugh whole-heartedly, even if it was sometimes at her expense.

Misaki patted him on the head "Ok that's enough, I need to get back before someone starts looking for me."

With one last breath Takumi stopped laughing, though he was still quivering slightly and she could see tears of laughter around his eyes. She leaned over and wiped them away. Takumi smiled up at her and brought her down to peck her lips.

He then pushed himself up to sit beside Misaki. She could see the baseball uniform he was wearing was rumpled as if he had been running around a lot. "What happened?" she asked curiously.

Takumi looked down at his uniform and a slight sneer appeared on his lips "You owe me!" he said demandingly with a huge pout on his face when he looked up. Misaki bit her lip trying not to give into his pouting face.

"Ugh, fine!" she said in exasperation. She regretted her decision almost immediately as a mischievous grin covered his face.

"I'll hold you to that!" he warned. Misaki shuddered slightly before getting up and heading to the door again.

"Thanks for your help Takumi. I apologize if the sport clubs were a little too enthusiastic that you were there."

Takumi glared at her from the ground "A little? As soon as I won them the game I was dragged off to another team until I finally escaped from the baseball club."

Misaki chuckled, "Alright, I'll treat you tonight."

"It's a date" Takumi confirmed before Misaki gave a quick wave and walked out the door. Takumi stared at the door for a few more minutes contemplating how forward Misaki was with her affection now. He sighed and got off the floor to head out to change into his uniform. His class was doing a butler's café and he was forcefully given a shift.

Takumi arrived at the butler's café amid loud cheers. By this time, many of the girls had donned maid uniforms since there were so many people. He sighed again and went to the back to get changed. The rest of his band mates were already there except for Kuuga and Sakura, Sakura cause she was supposed to be in the home economics room to make the food and Kuuga because he had probably ditched to go kidnap Sakura, Takumi surmised.

"TAKUMI!" came a loud and obnoxious voice. "GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU BLASTED SLACKER!"

A slightly ruffled Tora stepped into the back room. "You complete and utter…" he started but was too annoyed to finish. "Just cause your girlfriend is the student president doesn't mean that you didn't have to show up to our class activity like she did! How dare you leave us to fend for ourselves!"

Just then Hinata stumbled backwards into the small change room as well. "Tora! They're gonna get me killed!" He looked up to notice Takumi "You!" he yelled furiously.

Takumi just raised a brow amused. "Me?" he asked.

"You… argh! You should have been there suffering with us! At least you know your girlfriend won't kill you if other girls try to jump you! And none of them believe that I've got a girlfriend now!" he whined.

At this Tora snorted "I should have asked Suzu-chan to join us for the festival, she would have kept all those girls off easily."

"You called?" came a soft yet slightly eerie voice from behind them.

"SUZUNA!" Hinata yelled before enveloping his girlfriend in a warm hug. "I didn't know you were going to come! You said no when I asked."

Suzuna carelessly waved a hand "Nee-chan asked me to stop by. When she mentioned you were doing a maid/butler café I knew I had to stop by to see it."

"Hinata! Tora! Takumi! Get out here!" came Kanou's voice from the class room.

"Well, duty calls!" and with a flourish Tora stepped back into the class room. Hinata looked at Suzuna with a pout on his lips.

"Will you please come with me so you can convince all the girls that you're my girlfriend?" he begged. Suzuna rolled her eyes but had a small smile and a look of affection in her eyes as she looked at Hinata. He grinned and skipped into the classroom his hand clasped with Suzuna's.

Takumi rolled his eyes at the cute couple and fixed his tie before slipping on a tailcoat. He pulled on white gloves to complete the ensemble and stepped out into the café.

The room was in uproar. From the snippets of conversation and Hinata's blushing face and Suzuna's smug expression, Takumi could tell that Hinata had revealed who his girlfriend was.

Many people came to Seika High's cultural festival since many celebrities or children of celebrities or from rich families studied here. So the fact that the Jade Dreams' guitarist was dating Ayuzawa Suzuna, a model who was rapidly rising in fame and prestige and also the younger sister of Ayuzawa Misaki, an extremely talented singer who had raised in popularity faster than even Jade Dreams had, was going to spread very far and very quickly.

It was also a major disappointment for Hinata fans. Especially since a few months ago, the once single secondary singer and guitarist of Jade Dreams Sakurai Kuuga had also snagged himself an adorable girlfriend, who is also one of the managers of Ayuzawa Misaki. So you can understand why there was so much chaos.

"WHY? HOW? WHEN?" came the cries of the female and male customers in the room. Even some of the celebrities were surprised.

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Well because we like each other. It happened when I met her a few months ago at Misaki-chan's place.

"Misaki-chan?" a girl with green hair asked "Do you mean Ayuzawa Misaki?"

Hinata nodded his head. "You're not only dating Ayuzawa Suzuna, you're also friends with Ayuzawa Misaki?" she asked somewhat hysterically.

Hinata once again nodded his head but confusion lined his face. He thought it was fairly obvious. "Can you please, please, please introduce me to her?" she pleaded.

At this point Takumi had had enough. "Welcome to out maid/butler café, would the customers please take a seat and calm down. There are many celebrities around the school and if you would like to meet them come back for the next two days as well and you will get to see them. Or go visit them at their respective booths."

The green haired girl pouted and sat down on her seat. Order was returned, for now…

Misaki relaxed against the wall and sighed in bliss. Her body was exhausted from running around the school all day. She had been on her feet most of the time and had only taken a break for the call of nature. She hadn't even eaten, she realized as her grumbling stomach reminded her.

The first day was over and it had gone extremely well. Tomorrow the same thing would happen except she had to take part in her class's activity for a little while. During the day Takumi would try to slow her down and keep her relaxed, which worked to an extent but since she had been continuously called by one person or the other, they hadn't really had the time to talk.

Misaki was on the school roof so she had a clear view of the waning sunlight and the sky exploded with colours. A slight breeze began to blow and it cooled down her over-heated body. Now all she needed was food, but she was way too tired to get it. And since the evening activities, such as the bonfire and fireworks were being prepared by the teachers (for once) she could relax and not have to worry about her duties.

In her exhaustion and relaxation Misaki fell asleep, lulled by the breeze and the calm that had settled over her.

A person slipped in through the door to the roof and walked quietly over to her sleeping form. "You fell asleep huh?" he muttered in exasperation. "No matter how many times I told you to relax…" Takumi put down the basket he was carrying and placed it to his left before taking a seat beside Misaki. He pulled her head to his shoulder and leaned against it as he stared out into the sky.

An hour later Takumi decided that Misaki needed to get up and eat something before she was called by some mindless minion of the student council. Honestly those inept useless members of the student council couldn't even solve the simplest thing without Misaki's help. He muttered darkly about their ineptitude as he lightly shook Misaki's shoulder.

"Misa" he whispered "It's time to wake up. You need to eat something or else you won't be able to function tomorrow morning." Misaki groaned and turned her head in the other direction.

"A few more minutes" she mumbled. Takumi chuckled and turned her to face him. He kissed her forehead and placed his against hers.

"Nope, times up, the bonfire and fireworks are about to start and I need you to be awake for that. At the mention of bonfire and fireworks Misaki's eyes shot open and she almost jumped to her feet had Takumi not had such a firm grip on her.

"Whoa calm down. Everything's fine!" He said while rubbing his hand in circles on her back soothingly.

Misaki looked up to face him and her face broke into a beautiful smile "Takumi!" she said happily and she leaned forward to hug him. Takumi froze momentarily before hugging her back fiercely.

Misaki leaned back and noted the slight tension around his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm very upset with you. Very close to being angry at your complete lack of care for your own self. I mean honestly! If you're tired get another minion to do something. Or at least sit down and relax! You've got tons of very capable people around you" he said motioning to himself "And you could ask anyone of us for help when you need to just take a breather!"

Misaki stared blankly at his face before breaking out into giggles. Takumi frowned and waited for her giggles to subside. When she began to calm down he asked "Finished laughing at my concern?" he asked a little coldly.

Misaki looked up at him and noted his upset expression. She rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips "I wasn't laughing at your concern. I just found your little rant extremely adorable and for some reason kinda funny. It's been a stressful day, don't be upset with me if my emotions are a little all over the place" she chided.

Takumi relaxed at her explanation. "Fine. Anyways, I brought dinner, so let's eat." He pulled out two plates and a few boxes and pulled off their lids.

Misaki helped herself to pasta, salad and ginger fish. "This is delicious! Did you make it?" she asked. Takumi nodded and put some more fish in Misaki's plate. The two continued to eat till their plates were wiped clean.

"Wow, you really were hungry, eh Misa?" Takumi asked impressed by how much she had fit into her tiny body.

"Hmm" Misaki mumbled sleepily. Now that her stomach was full all she wanted to do was go to sleep. "Takumi…" she asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" he asked while putting everything away.

"Could you drive me home tonight?" Takumi looked up sharply. They both knew the risks involved with that, despite that he wanted so badly to make his relationship with Misaki public.

"I…"

"I know it could be risky, but I can't seem to care right now." Misaki fell silent for a long moment and Takumi wondered if she had fallen asleep. But then she spoke up again "I'm tired of hiding Takumi."

Misaki lifted her head to face his. "I hate having to pretend that we are the biggest rivals, I hate having to pretend that I'm not as close friends as I am with the whole lot of them. I just…"

Takumi smiled and he got up and went to sit closer to Misaki before pulling her into a hug. He buried his face in her hair and she nestled into the crook of his neck. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry" he said soothingly.

After a moment he helped Misaki up and grabbed the basket. Hand in hand they walked to his car. It was just about night now, so there was no worry about anyone seeing them. Though they would have to deal with that issue soon, for now they were safe. Or so they thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's that, sort of a cliffhanger but that's ok. cause its not too bad, i hope... <strong>_

_**anyways, i didn't say it at the top, but thank you again everyone! I adore every single one of you and hope i haven't annoyed you all away yet :p. Again hope to respond to many of you soon, and say thanks personally for reviewing and reading. so ya :D **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA **_


	43. Day 2

_**(YES THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP TWO WEEKS AGO, SORRY MORIARTY GOT ME AGAIN THIS TIME THROUGH SUMMER SCHOOL AND MATH AND JUST A HORRIBLE LACK OF IDEAS. I;M SORRY! (TO ALL WHO READ TEST OF ENDURANCE, SKIP THE AUTHOR NOTE, IT's THE SAME AS THE PREVIOUS ONE.) **_

_**Well hello there, nice to see you all. Yes, yes forgive me for fooling you, I am quite alive, but I couldn't let you know that I was alive because then you might have told some one and my going into hiding and taking out all of Moriarty's network would've failed!**_

_**Ahem... sorry about that guys. I truly am sorry that I've been gone for so long. I had exams and I also got really (I mean really) sick so writing was out of the question. And I had last week off but instead of writing (forgive me) I fooled around and enjoyed freedom from university. And if you couldn't recognize that stupid stuff I was on about above I watched all 3 seasons of Sherlock IN 24 HOURS! Yes i went crazy... then I just read and wasted more time :)**_

_**So I truly am sorry that I took forever to come back, but here I am, for the next (counting in my head, hang on almost done) (4 months plus another 3 ish months) Right 7 months :D (CRAZY RIGHT?!) SO I have a 4 month summer break though I will be taking two courses and working I will have tons more time to write and the next three months are for first term until exams in December :)**_

_**SO yes I'm BACK! AND A HUGE SHOUTOUT TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THE HORRIBLE ME AND BEEN SO FREAKEN SUPPORTIVE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! EVERY DAMN ONE OF YOU! (YA YOU! THE ONE READING OR MAYBE EVEN NOT READING THE AUTHOR's NOTE!)**_

_**SO I'm done, Enjoy :p**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Misaki lifted her head to face his. "I hate having to pretend that we are the biggest rivals, I hate having to pretend that I'm not as close friends as I am with the whole lot of them. I just…"

Takumi smiled and he got up and went to sit closer to Misaki before pulling her into a hug. He buried his face in her hair and she nestled into the crook of his neck. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry" he said soothingly.

After a moment he helped Misaki up and grabbed the basket. Hand in hand they walked to his car. It was just about night now, so there was no worry about anyone seeing them. Though they would have to deal with that issue soon, for now they were safe. Or so they thought.

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. She could smell something delicious from the kitchen and her growling stomach dragged her out from her warm bed.

"Good morning darling" came the melodious voice of Misaki's mother. Misaki smiled up at her as she enveloped Misaki in a warm hug. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Much better" Misaki responded, her face still snuggled against her mother's shoulder. Sometimes, she just wanted to feel like a kid again.

Minako didn't mind, her two daughters were forced to grow up too quickly. Any time they acted like normal children, she would relish. "I'm glad to hear that. When Takumi-kun brought you home, you were exhausted. And he told me you didn't even get some proper rest, or eat food while you worked all day long!"

Misaki cringed slightly at the scolding tone of her mother's voice. "But, kaa-san…"

"No buts! I will stop by today with lunch for you and Takumi-kun and I expect you both to join me. In fact… Suzuna!" she called.

"Mhm?"Suzuna responded by popping her head around the corner. She was chewing on a bread stick, which she had most certainly taken from Hinata's packet.

"Will you and You-kun be available for lunch today?"

Suzuna thought for a moment and nodded, before heading back to the kitchen. "That's settled then" Minako said happily, "All of us will have lunch together at your school. In fact why don't you invite Sakura, Shizuko, and the other lovely boys from the band as well? I haven't seen them in so long, and they are always so much fun."

Misaki rolled her eyes but smiled at her, "Alright mom, whatever you say. So what's for breakfast? It smells delicious!"

Minako smiled and led Misaki to the kitchen where Suzuna was already seated and was helping herself to bacon and eggs. "It's delicious" Suzuna remarked with her mouth full. Misaki rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. Here she was, a growing model and yet she ate like a pig. That was good she supposed, other models starved themselves while all Suzuna had to do was keep in shape and she was fine. She'd probably be fine even if she didn't exercise but Shizuko forced her to.

Misaki piled bacon and eggs on her plate, her intuition told her it was going to be a long day and that she would need every bit of reserve energy she had to survive it.

Once she was finished she cleared up and went to go get ready for the day. She fixed the bowtie on her uniform when the doorbell rang.

"Got it" called Suzuna so Misaki continued to pack her stuff for the day. Suzuna popped her head into Misaki's room. "Nee-chan, there's someone at the door for you."

Misaki looked up curiously, it couldn't have been anyone from JD, or else her mother and Suzuna would have invited them in happily. And Sakura and Shizuko were busy this morning, so it couldn't be them either.

Misaki walked out to the front and noticed happily that it was Erika, she worked downstairs in the bakery and they said hi to each other every time they passed by. Erika was also part of her costume design team, though it was a surprise that Aoi would let anyone help him in costume design.

"Hello, Erika-chan. Come on in!" Misaki invited. Erika smiled at her and stepped in taking her shoes off at the front. She reached out and pulled Misaki in a tight hug.

"I missed you Misa-chan! You haven't had a concert or appearance in sooo long!" she whined.

Misaki chuckled "Erika-chan, you know I've been busy with school. And the company has a strict grade average required from its employees."

"I know, but still, I get bored sitting at the café listening to women gossip and having to bear through Aoi's rants about my work and how I need to improve my style and other nonsense."

Misaki bit back a grin, she could definitely imagine Aoi saying all of that to Erika. He was so pushy with Misaki when fixing her concert, he would be doubly so when working with his assistants. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Erika's eyes lit up "Yes please! If you don't mind of course…"

Misaki waved a hand "Of course not Erika-chan, you're welcome here all the time. Come on, mom's made delicious bacon and eggs."

Before Misaki could turn away Erika held her arm "Wait Misaki" she said in a low voice. Misaki turned to look at her curiously. "There's something I need to tell you. Last night after Takumi-kun brought you home, I saw a strange man walking around the front of the building. He had his face covered up and had a camera around his neck. I think he was following after you guys."

Misaki frowned at the news. Paparazzi was never good news. "But Erika-chan there are other celebrities living in this building."

"I know but while he was leaving he dropped this" Erika said handing Misaki a crumpled up piece of paper.

It was creased deeply, and crumpled from use, as if someone had been opening it to look at it and then closing it often. Some of the words were hard to make out but it seemed to be an anonymous tip from someone directing the camera man to the building if he wanted to see proof of Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi dating.

Misaki froze in surprise. Only her closest friends and family knew that she and Takumi were dating. Not even the people at school knew. Most just thought they were friends. "How…" she choked out.

Erika looked worriedly at Misaki's pale face. "Misa-chan?"

At the sound of her voice Misaki calmed down, she had been preparing herself for this moment for a long time, there was no need for her to freak out. And wasn't she the one asking Takumi to stop hiding? What on earth was wrong with her?

"Its fine Erika-chan. Takumi and I were thinking of going public with our relationship anyways."

This time Erika stared dumbly at Misaki before jumping on her and pulling her into a tight hug. "FINALLLY!" Erika squealed happily. "I'm so proud of you two. You can totally handle whatever people throw at you. And honestly Satsuki –chan loves you and Takumi-kun anyways. She thinks you two being together is 'moe' so she wouldn't mind at all! In fact she would celebrate and make everyone in the office celebrate with her. And you two are so powerhouse that the Paparazzi would probably be terrified if you actually got together to take them down! And…"

"Erika!" Misaki called out before she could continue any further.

Erika was paused with her fist raised in the air. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Misa-chan. I'm just going to go have breakfast then. Takumi-kun hasn't left yet if you want to go talk to him."

Misaki rolled her eyes and watched Erika join her mother and sister in the kitchen. She held the paper tight in her hand and left her condo to cross the hall and knock on Takumi's. When he didn't open she pulled out her cellphone to call him.

"Hey Ayuzawa" came the half asleep voice of Takumi.

"Why are you not awake yet?" she asked sternly. "Never mind that" she interrupted before he could answer "Come open your door."

"…"

"And don't give some stupid perverted comment, I'm not in the mood." Misaki said sharply before he could speak again."

Takumi chuckled but she could hear him pull himself out of bed to open the door. "I'm coming your highness." Misaki shut the phone and waited for Takumi.

The door opened revealing a half-dressed Takumi whose hair was worse than ever as he had just dragged himself out of bed. (**A/N** **His couch, if you guys forgot**). Misaki coloured a little as she tried to keep her eyes up to look Takumi in the eyes.

He was wearing his glasses at the moment and his eyes held a trace of mischief, since he knew exactly why Misaki was blushing. His white shirt was unbuttoned revealing his toned figure. He stepped aside to let Misaki in while trying to keep in his glee at her reaction to him. It was great to know that your girlfriend was attracted to you because of your personality, but it didn't hurt knowing that she found you attractive as well.

"So what's up prez? How can this humble servant serve you this fine morning?" He turned around to see Misaki's serious expression.

"Takumi, I meant what I said last night."

Takumi blinked in surprise at her openness to broach the subject. "Uhm, why don't you sit down and we'll talk this through completely ok? I'll make some coffee to wake myself up a little more as well."

Misaki nodded and obediently sat down on his sofa/bed pulling his blanket up to her shoulders and her knees hugged against her chest. Her mind was a whir of thoughts, emotions, fears and apprehension at the world's reaction.

Takumi came back a few minutes later with freshly brewed coffee and muffins. "Here" he said, placing a muffin on her knees. He then went around the table to sit on the other sofa so he could face her. Misaki waited for him to take a few sips of her coffee before she began.

"I meant what I said last night" she repeated.

Misaki was surprised when Takumi came around the sofa and pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't say anything rather she put her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder as he did he. They stayed in that position for a few moments before Takumi pulled back. His face was graced with a stunning smile.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that" he admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Misaki asked, upset that he had been repressing himself for her.

Takumi gave a half smile "Because I knew the consequences and I knew that rushing things would just make things more difficult for us later."

Misaki's heart swelled with emotion. She knew that she really liked Takumi, for a long time now. And every day spent with him made her like him even more, but now her feelings for him had reached the next level. Now all she had to do was find the right time to tell him.

"So, is that why you came?" he asked getting her attention.

"Well, that and this" she said handing him the crumpled piece of paper which had become more creased in her grip.

Takumi took the offending piece of paper and read through it quickly. His face held no emotion but when he looked up Misaki could see that he was thinking things through.

"I wonder who it could be" Takumi mumbled, but Misaki could hear him clearly.

"One of your fan girls? School is the only other where we are openly together."

"Nah, they wouldn't want to cause trouble for us, and any ways, they all love you and think you're my prince charming."

Misaki laughed "How does that work?"

Takumi made an annoyed face "Supposedly I'm the poor damsel in distress as I'm always alone except for a few forest friends, which are Tora the tiger, Hinata the Labrador puppy, Kanou the bunny rabbit, Yukimura the mouse, and Kuuga the squirrel."

"Kuuga the squirrel?" Misaki asked amidst giggles. Oh she was going to tease him to death with this.

Takumi let a grin onto his face. "Yep" he confirmed "Kuuga the squirrel, just don't tell him I told you ok?"

Misaki bit her lip trying not to giggle and nodded. "Ok so what then, you the prince and his forest friends. How do I fit in?"

Takumi rolled his eyes "Well then the clumsy but strong, brave and hardworking princess Misaki stumbled into his forest as she looked for treasure to help her family and she finds the lonely prince and saves him from going insane and turning into a beast."

Misaki cracked up as Takumi watched on, half with annoyance and amusement. "It's not that funny" he finally said, covering Misaki's mouth to stop her laughing.

"Yesh it iz" Misaki mumbled through his hand. Sighing Takumi removed his hand and leaned back against the sofa.

"So, we're back at square one. Who gave the tip?" Misaki asked leaning back to join Takumi. He put his arm around her shoulder and the two sat in silence.

"It doesn't matter" Takumi finally said firmly. "We're going to start being together anyways so people will find out so let's just forget this."

Misaki smiled "Sounds good to me. Now if you get ready in a bit, I'll drive us to school."

Takumi smiled and nodded his head and went to get ready.

*/*

Many hours later while Misaki was once again back on duty as her usual president self she was stopped in the home economics classroom by the girls there.

"Hang on, Misa-chan!" one of them called out. Misaki turned back to look at them. The group of them were looking down their hands fiddling as they tried not to meet her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly "Did any of the guys do anything? Just tell me their names and they will be punished!" Misaki exclaimed seriously.

The girls smiled up at her with love and affection. Misaki really was their hero. One stepped forward, the one who Misaki spoke to the previous day about Sakura. "Misa-chan, are you… are you dating Usui-kun?" she finally asked.

Misaki's face took on a red tinge. She knew the question was going to come eventually. Takumi, being told that he could be free now popped by and teased Misaki more than ever. This time though, there was more fondness in their interactions than there was before. So naturally everyone noticed and were curious. Especially when Takumi (bless his soul) went ahead and pecked Misaki on the cheek as he was leaving to head to the café his class was holding, he did this while they stood in the middle of the home economics room, and rumours spread like wildfire.

"Uhm…" she paused, took a deep breath and answered with conviction. "Yes, yes I am. I uh…"

Before she could say anything else the girls squealed and ran forward to hug her. "Good for you Misa-chan!"

Misaki was left dazed as the left the classroom several minutes later feeling thoroughly hugged. She was greeted a few hallways away by a haggard looking Takumi. "What happened to you?" they both asked.

They laughed lightly and walked side by side (**A/N yes hands clasped**) to the roof. Their safe getaway from people.

"So what happened?" Misaki asked.

"Many of the guys cornered me and asked me if I was dating you, when I said some were shocked because they all see you as a demon and others were wary but congratulatory. And then they all proceeded to thump me on the back."

Misaki smiled "Something similar happened to me, but I was hugged rather than thumped."

Her phone suddenly went off and she noticed her mother's name. "Oh shoot!" she said and picked up her phone.

"Hello kaa-san" Misaki began already beginning to cringe at the onslaught of her mother's annoyance.

"Misaki… I thought I told you this morning that you were to have lunch with me" Minako said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I uh… yes?"

"Well then it's a good think I told Takumi-kun because it seems like you've forgotten" came Minako's voice from the door way.

Misaki's mouth dropped in surprise as the whole crew of JD, Sakura, Shizuko, Mianko, and Suzuna walked towards her all wearing matching grins. She whipped her head to Takumi to see him waving everyone over.

"Uh… this is a surprise…"

"It was meant to be" called Tora as he walked up and patted Misaki's head.

Everyone settled down for lunch and enjoyed a warm and delicious meal made by Minako. "So…" started Tora "A little doggie told me you two have had way too much PDA today."

"Doggie?" Misaki asked confused. She looked around the circle and saw Hinata looking down sheepishly. Takumi just rolled his eyes.

"Our very own little Hinata, he may be daft but at least he's loyal and can smell and hear the betrayal of friends from a mile away" Kuuga said, taking a bite from the cucumber sandwich.

"Oh come on! We just decided this morning, do you really expect me to tell you right away when you could figure it out on your own?" Takumi countered.

"Hmph" Tora crossed his arms across his chest. "We could figure it out, do you hear this guys?" he asked the group. "All these years, and this is what he does when he gets his first girlfriend, ditches us."

"Oh shut up" Takumi groaned. He knew Tora wasn't really upset, he was just using this as an excuse to tease him. It was obvious by the mischief evident in his eyes.

The girls mainly ignored the conversation and discussed things amongst themselves, while the group ganged up on Misaki and Takumi.

"So how're you gonna break the news to Big Brother?" Kanou asked seriously.

Takumi grit his teeth. "I won't, the magazines will. And it's not Gerrard I'm worried about. He'll pester me cause that's what older brothers do, but he'll only pretend to make a big deal out of it because if didn't Grandfather would."

Misaki looked thoughtful for a moment "Why should it matter now Takumi, I've almost caught up to you guys in popularity and with this we'll gain even more popularity no?"

All the guys turned to look at her. She sighed "Oh come on, I have almost caught up to you, stop looking so damn defensive."

Takumi chuckled at how easily she had understood what their looks had meant. She really knew all of them so well in such a short amount of time.

Tora shook his head "It's not the popularity that's the problem…"

"Oh you're right! It's that deadline and the supposed fiancé that he's been engaged to since birth because it'll be beneficial to both families." Misaki responded knowingly.

Once again she was stared at, this time with shock. "What?" she asked confused.

"You know about that?" Hinata choked out.

"Of course?" she responded confused.

"How on earth did you get that guy" Kuuga pointed at Takumi "To tell you this within the span of… however long you've been dating, when he didn't tell us this until we were finally starting a band together. And we grew up with this freakin idiot!"

"Uhm… I'm his girlfriend?"

Takumi burst out laughing. Watching his friends gasp in shock, looking like dead fish (**A/N yes I know I made this analogy in the first chapter :p). **

"This is precious" he managed once he stopped. Misaki rolled her eyes at him and wiped a stray tear from laughter off his cheek.

"You're a jerk to your friends, you know that" she stated. Takumi just smiled innocently back at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Tora, "Stop being so damn love dovey after giving us all a huge shock!"

Takumi sighed "Oh get over it Tora. Misaki threatened me with death if I didn't tell her what I was hiding. I thought you guys would miss me so I decided to tell her the truth to spare all of you tears over my death. So you're still important, don't think you're not."

Kanou grit his teeth "You are the most infuriating human being I have ever had the displeasure to meet. Prez, I hope that you keep this idiot in line for us for good. Ok?"

Misaki smirked and nodded her head. "You got it. Next time I'll make sure to not give you guys a heart attack. Sorry about that." She said sheepishly.

Yukimura smiled "I…i…it's ok p…prez. We're glad you're in the loop."

Misaki smiled back at him. Her alarm went off on her phone and she realized that she had to get back to her duties. "Oh God I'm late. Thanks for lunch kaa-san. I'll see you guys later! Come on Takumi!" she yelled all this and then dragged Takumi (who managed to pull along a basket of food with him) down the stairs and to the middle of the fair. There was work to be done, and Misaki was never one to slack off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello again, I hope you liked it. I made it super long for you guys :) and man this took forever to write. in all honesty I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE! So if its kind of weird, I apologize.<strong>_

_**but now i've kinda got a sense of what i wan't to write, i should be able to write more :) hope you had fun (this was an annoying but funny chapter) **_

_**Peace out**_

_**PWNAGENINJA **_


	44. The Last Day

**So... I'm back. After my almost year-long unofficial hiatus. This chapter is finally up. **

**First of all. I can't apologize enough for how long this took. I had started this chapter up in July or August of last year, but due to double math courses over the summer I was unable to finish it. The semester after I had once again two math courses, which sucked at my life form. Finally this semester I was more free, but due to my abysmal performance in my last semester I had to bring my marks up. So again I was unable to finish the chapter. **

**I want to thank all of you. Yes every single reader, reviewer, favouriter, whatever. Thank you for waiting patiently. I don't think there could be an author with such a supportive and patient fan-base. None of you raged at me calling me nasty names. You were all just waiting for me and I want to say sincerely thank you. So very much. **

**I absolutely love all of you, I wish I could name every single person but by the time I'd finish none of you would be interested in the story any longer :p**

**So, at long last, (this chapter is almost 10 -15 times longer than my usual chapters) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Kanou grit his teeth "You are the most infuriating human being I have ever had the displeasure to meet. Prez, I hope that you keep this idiot in line for us for good. Ok?"

Misaki smirked and nodded her head. "You got it. Next time I'll make sure to not give you guys a heart attack. Sorry about that." She said sheepishly.

Yukimura smiled "I…i…it's ok p…prez. We're glad you're in the loop."

Misaki smiled back at him. Her alarm went off on her phone and she realized that she had to get back to her duties. "Oh God I'm late. Thanks for lunch kaa-san. I'll see you guys later! Come on Takumi!" she yelled all this and then dragged Takumi (who managed to pull along a basket of food with him) down the stairs and to the middle of the fair. There was work to be done, and Misaki was never one to slack off.

_**End Flashback**_

Misaki awoke the next morning refreshed from a full night's sleep. The previous day in the festival had been a huge success and she hoped today, being the final day, would turn out just as well. Misaki showered and pulled on her uniform. She didn't need to pack any outfits for her performance as Aoi would prepare them and he and Erika would bring them to her.

Today was going to be a very big day, not only with the performances, but also the fact that her and Takumi were no longer going to hide their relationship from the public. Instead of feeling fearful, Misaki was excited and confident. The previous day, Misaki and Takumi had both informed Satsuki-san about their relationship. Of course her response was like that of a teenage girl. She couldn't seem to gather all of her moe flowers and Misaki could swear there were still a few lying around in her room from her clothes.

Satsuki-san had warned them of the trouble that would come ahead, but she gave her blessings and the full support of Seika Corporations behind them. She was a total romantic at heart.

Now all that was left, was to prove to Takumi's grandfather that Misaki was good enough and even better than his supposed fiancé. Misaki turned to grin at her reflection in the mirror. That was the easy part, she thought, with fire lighting up in her eyes.

_*/*_

Takumi knocked on Misaki's door waiting for her to join him. Hopefully she hadn't eaten yet, so she could join him for breakfast.

The door opened to reveal Suzuna with a Cheshire cat grin across her face. "She's coming" she said with a strange glint in her eyes, "Why don't you come in until then?" she offered.

Takumi nodded his thanks and stepped into the hallway. Once inside Suzuna practically skipped away to inform Minako of his arrival. He idled around the front of the apartment for almost five minutes before he was startled by a dolled up Misaki being shoved into his arms.

"Here you go future brother in-law. You can thank me later" Suzuna said waving them cheerfully out the door. Takumi almost fell backwards when Suzuna shoved them out the door, but thankfully Misaki had caught her balance and grabbed his arm before he fell. Misaki always was the prince catching the princess.

"Well then…" she began awkwardly, "Sorry about Suzu, she's unnaturally happy recently. I don't know if it's because of Shintani or because she's just happy to dress me up once in a while.

Suzuna had dressed Misaki up in dark blue skinny jeans with a white tank-top and a black off the shoulder midriff baring shirt. Around her neck was a purple beaded necklace that hung down and she was also wearing the heart-shaped necklace Takumi had given her on their 2 month anniversary.

Misaki didn't notice Takumi's stare until he was straightened up and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"What?" she asked self-consciously. "It's bad isn't it? I tried to stop Suzu but…"

"No way, please go easy on me" Takumi stated with a hand over his face.

Misaki grabbed at it trying to pull it off "Oh come on, its not even that bad, personally I thought it was kinda…cute" Misaki broke off her statement when she saw the light blush on Takumi's face.

"So you do get it after all."

"I…"

Takumi smiled and grabbed her hand, "Let's go down to have some breakfast before Miss President gets busy again." Misaki smiled back and the two proceeded to the ground floor.

Once there Misaki commanded Takumi to save a seat while she went to go get them breakfast. She waited behind two other girls who were trying to contain their excitement at being in front of Misaki. But they didn't ask her anything until Misaki had placed her order.

"Uhm, Misaki-chan" one asked nervously.

"Hi" Misaki responded with a smile on her face. The two girls swooned at the sight.

"Can we please get a picture with you?"

"And an autograph" the second one insisted.

Misaki grinned "Of course. Just one second." She turned to look at the table and called Takumi over "Can you take a picture for us?" she asked him.

He nodded and held out his hand for the camera, the two girls handed it over nervously, and curious as to why the biggest star of Seika was hanging out with her rival from Miyabigaoka.

Misaki put her arms around the two girls and they posed as Takumi took the pictures. "Here you go" he said offering the phones back to the two girls. Once they had gotten their autographs Misaki patiently sent them on their way hoping to get some breakfast before she had to head out.

"Come on, I'm starving" Takumi complained as he dragged her back to their table.

"I don't understand how you can eat so much and not gain any weight at all" Misaki muttered poking Takumi painfully on the arm.

"Ouch, oi Misa that hurts!" he whined catching her finger and putting a muffin in her hand instead.

Misaki tried to hide a smile but was unsuccessful so she bit into her muffin to cover it. "Mmm, fresh blueberry muffins have to be the greatest thing to have in the morning."

"No way, buttered croissants are much better."

"You're out of your mind" Misaki countered.

"No, I'm the one who can cook, so obviously my sense of taste is more trustworthy."

"You're cooking skills contribute nothing to the reliability of your sense of taste."

"Yes they do, you really are the only one who can make salty porridge and partially enjoy it."

Misaki blushed at that "That was once, and you have to admit it was much better than the rice balls that I made the first time."

Takumi snorted "They can't be called rice balls if you completely annihilate the taste and texture of them."

"Oh shut up."

"Good counter."

Misaki gave him the death glare and stood up picking up her empty plates to take to the side. "Hurry up or we'll be late" she called out to him heading towards the elevators.

Takumi chuckled and followed suit. They entered the basement and proceeded to argue about what car to take.

"Alright, let's settle this the manly way" Takumi offered.

"And how is that?" Misaki asked.

"Rock, paper scissors."

"You're on!"

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" they called out together. We all know who won.

Takumi fist pumped in the air before heading to the driver's side of his 458. "The door's unlocked Misa-chan" he called out patronizingly.

Misaki grumbled and stomped over to the other side and got in to the car. Since they both had Italian cars, it was always a rivalry over which one to take. Usually she was able to convince Takumi (with bribes) to let her drive, but sometimes he wouldn't have it.

Takumi started the car and drove out of the parking lot, it was warm and sunny days like these that he was grateful for the tinted windows, not to mention avoiding the paparazzi. He pushed in a disk and Misaki's voice began to spill out of the speakers.

_Everyday is like a blank canvas__  
><em>_You know you can paint it anyway you want it__  
><em>_You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun shine__  
><em>_Color in a rainbow, or use black and white__  
><em>_Open up your eyes and, your imagination__  
><em>

"Hey! That's my first single" Misaki remarked in surprise. Takumi just smiled not taking his eyes off the road.

"I didn't know you listened to my songs…"

"Well you're an amazing singer, there's no doubt about that, and your lyrics are more… genuine? If that's the right word, than most other songs out there."

Misaki was touched, she didn't realize that the songs she wrote had such a great effect on the people who listened to them. Now she understood why her fans seemed to be so loyal to her.

"So when's you're next album coming out?" Misaki asked Takumi. Jade Dreams had released 2 singles this past year and they were preparing to release their album in December. Just in time for the holidays.

"Well we've recorded 5 out of the 15 songs. And I'm still working on the last two. I can't think of what else to write" he sighed.

"Hmm what titles have you got out so far?"

"Let's see, the first single we released this year was Ordinary (**A/N I'll put up the band name at the end if you're interested)**, then One Little Victory, then we've got Numb, Rough Water, Kiss You, Don't Forget Where You Belong, and the other's aren't done yet. But it's only July, so we'll have the rest recorded soon enough.

"How bout I help you out with one of your songs?"

Takumi thought for a moment, "You know what, that would be a great idea, we could have a song featuring you! Brilliant Misa!" Takumi praised happily.

Misaki grinned back at him "Anytime."

"What about you? When are you releasing you're next album?"

"Well I released my first one around mid-January, so the next one is projected to be released in March of next year. I've got 5 songs completely written and about 6 are halfway done. So only 4 are unfinished. The first one was Roar that was released a month ago and the rest are still in the works."

"Not bad Misa-chan. You're catching up to us surprisingly fast."

"I'll need to be faster if I have to prove it to your grandfather" Misaki mused.

By this time the two had arrived at school. Thankfully Misaki had to arrive a few hours before the festival started so there were no news crews yet. Though they would arrive an hour before the festival began.

"Misaki…" Takumi called out before she stepped out of the car.

"Hmm?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Don't try to reach the top to make my grandfather accept you" he said seriously.

Misaki looked back confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean I love that you want to reach the top for my sake, but that shouldn't be your goal."

Misaki smirked, she leaned over and pecked a surprised Takumi on the lips. "Takumi, I told you I was gonna beat you guys. Of course it's not just for you, that's an added benefit that I convince your grandfather but I'm still a first class musician and making my music the best I can is my goal."

With that proclamation Misaki flounced out of the car and headed into the school. Takumi's lips turned upwards till a full-fledged grin overtook his face. His girlfriend was so bad-ass she left him in awe sometimes.

***/***

There was two hours before the big day began and Misaki was sitting calmly in the student council room going over the plan once more before the rest of the members arrived. The camera crew had just arrived and the broadcasting member was going to take the schedule to them. Since Seika was a school of stars there was a lot of media attention drawn here and the entire day was to be broadcasted for entertainment and promotion services.

So in two hours (10:00am) Misaki was to open the third and final day with a speech to welcome everyone there and then the stalls and cafes would be opened for people to mill through them and a few more of the haunted houses and class events so if people missed them the first two days they could still enjoy them now. At 11:00am people would be directed to the Art Gallery and different tours would be taken through the large tent that had been placed on the grounds to hold the exhibit.

That would last for about two hours so that people could go through them. Then 1:00pm-2:00pm lunch specials would be offered and catering sponsored by famous restaurant chains would be opened up for people. Then at 3:00 the Fashion Show would start. That would only last about 2 hours again so by 5:30pm the Romeo and Juliet with a Modern Twist (yes that is the title) would begin in the theatre.

Once the play was over, so maybe about 2 and half hours there would be dinner and shopping booths until the masquerade ball began at 9:00pm.

Misaki breathed out as she looked at the busy schedule for today. Hopefully everyone would show up and things would run smoothly. But she knew how unlikely that was. With the baseball machine fiasco the previous days and one thing or another thing going wrong it was likely that she would have to take part in every single event that was happening today. Thus she had mentally prepared herself for everything happening.

Misaki smiled at her work and passed the sheet to the broadcast member that had just walked in. "Here's the schedule for today Taka, make sure you take it to the Hiroshi-san, he's in charge of the camera crew today. He's a short balding man with a stubble and he's usually wearing aviator glasses."

Taka smiled "Thank you president. Don't worry everything will turn out fine, and if anything happens, remember that everyone is behind you. So don't fret and take everything on your shoulders ok?"

Misaki smiled back, "You've got it Taka. Thanks" she said sincerely. He grinned and waved off taking the sheet to the camera crew.

Misaki leaned back and placed her arm over her face. The door slid open again and she moved her arm to see Takumi walk in so she covered her eyes again.

"I've brought you some coffee" he said placing it on her table in front of her. Takumi came around to Misaki's side and leaned against the table and sipped his own coffee.

Since today was a special day no one was required to wear a uniform, so Takumi was sporting faded blue jeans (because they were old) with his high-top original converse, his classic silver chain on his jeans and also the one around his neck and a blank white long-sleeved shirt. The shirt was fitted so every time he had walked by a group of girls he had left them gawking behind them.

Misaki looked up and gave him a smile in thanks as she reached out and took a sip of her coffee. "Mmm, just the way I like it. Thanks Takumi."

"Anytime" he shrugged. "So, is everything ready?" he asked.

Misaki took another sip before answering. "Yes. The art exhibit has been ready for two weeks now and the tour guides have their lines memorized and I checked it just 30 minutes ago and everything was still set and ready. The clothes for the fashion show are perfect and are closed in special lockers that can only be opened by me when the time comes. The stage for the fashion show is decorated and the catwalk has been set for temporary use. The DJ is also ready and the models have practiced for weeks now."

"The costumes and props for the play have also been set and the sets for the play along with the pre-sets on the stage are also in place. The actors have already practiced for months and in case something happens I have understudies already ready to present in the lead actor's places. And if all else goes wrong I've prepared myself for each of those activities if I need to step in."

"Then for the ball, the masks and dressing rooms have been set up in the change-rooms so that people can dress up and then enter the ballroom. The performer stage has been set up and everyone has their songs memorized and the sound system is perfect and I've got extra songs and few favours I can pull on if I need to drag someone else on stage at the last minute."

Takumi chuckled after Misaki's long rant. "Breathe Misaki, and remember, I'm prepared for everything as well, and so is everyone else. So don't take it all onto your shoulders ok?"

Misaki smiled at him and stood up slightly to peck his cheek. "Thanks Takumi, I know I can count on you."

Takumi smiled back at her and settled back against the table, this time though, their hands were clasped together, her left in his. The two of them rarely got so much quiet time to themselves where they weren't gawked at, so just basking in each other's presence was enough.

A few minutes later Sakura skipped in dragging an annoyed Kuuga inside the door. "Misaki-chan!" she called out cheerfully as Kuuga grumbled besides her trying to regain his balance and catch his breath. For a short little girl his girlfriend skipped very quickly.

Misaki and Takumi both looked up calmly "Hello Sakura-chan and Kuuga" Misaki called out while Takumi just nodded to the two, while giving Kuuga a small smirk which was read correctly to mean 'at least I can keep up with my girlfriend'. Kuuga grimaced and chose to ignore the jab since it was true and a well-known fact that Kuuga was one of the most un-athletic people in school.

"You won't believe what Saktsuki-chan has prepared for you!"

Misaki and Takumi both cringed and looked at each other worriedly, knowing Satsuki it would be something ostentations, flamboyant, and needlessly attention seeking something which neither Misaki nor Takumi were (if we disregard their cars, but those were bought because of their epicness, not to show off).

"And...?" Misaki prompted afraid to hear the answer.

"You know Takeda Maki-san right? The host of Japan's Greatest Hits, well he owed Satsuki-san a favour and he's taken a liking to you so he's going to make a 'Behind the Scenes' type where he will be recording you all day today while you are not on stage making announcements and stuff. So I was supposed to let you know before he comes in, which is in… five minutes."

Silence ensued in the room. "What?" Sakura asked confused, "Isn't this great?"

"How exactly is this great?" Takumi asked politely not quite getting how great the situation was.

"Well this way, people can see how you two are like behind the scenes and when this will be released over the weekend as a finishing moment to Seika High's Festival they will understand why you two stayed secret and they'll be able to respect your relationship. And knowing Satsuki-chan she's planned it to be like a Romeo and Juliet type thing so the public will sympathize with the two of you and openly support the two of you."

"Hmm, that's not as bad as I thought…" Misaki mused "It will be annoying being followed around by a camera in a place where I'm usually safe from the attention, but if it makes things easier…" she broke off and looked to Takumi to see what he thought.

His face was calculating as he looked over their options after a few moments he concluded "Satsuki-chan is a genius, I finally get how she's the president of Seika Corps."

Misaki smiled taking his conclusion as an agreement to doing the recording. She turned back to Sakura "Alright, we'll do it."

Sakura squealed and jumped up and down resulting in poor Kuuga's arm being yanked up and down. By now he had had enough and he grabbed Sakura's shoulder to keep her down when she landed. He had intended to glare at her for dragging him all over the place and was about to pout like the little kid he is but when he saw her happy expression he sighed and his face relaxed into a small smile. "Alright calm down Sakura. Now let's go guard the front door before Maki-san arrives. We'll have to do damage control once he realizes that the two of them are holding hands."

"Oooh why don't we call the others? You know Tora is going to want to be there for Takumi-kun."

Kuuga began to lead Sakura out the door but before they exited he flashed Takumi an evil grin and said "You know what, you're right, Tora would love to be hear as a support for the two of them. And I'm pretty sure Suzuna-chan would love to be there for her sister as well!" Kuuga exclaimed happily.

The door closed behind them so neither saw Takumi and Misaki's faces pale. "Oh shoot, not Tora, anyone but Tora" Takumi groaned.

Misaki looked pityingly at him "It's ok Takumi, at least you don't live with him."

"I pretty much do. If it weren't for the fact that they're trying to be respectful and give us our space, they stayed over at my place almost every night."

"Oh… so I interrupted your sleepovers?" she asked

"No, it wasn't a sleepover. It was my useless friends eating all of my food because they're incompetent in everything but being part of the band."

Misaki giggled at the pained expression on Takumi's face. "Well then you should thank me, since it's due to me that they don't come over as much anymore."

"I guess so…" Takumi was looking less pale now getting over the fact that Tora was going to be there during their interrogation.

There was a light knock on the door drawing their attention and the two looked at each other before looking back at the door. Simultaneously their hands tightened before Misaki called out in a slightly shaky voice. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Takeda Maki with a camera behind him. He was speaking as he walked in "And now we enter Ayuzawa Misaki's beloved Student Council Room where she spends much of her time according to close friends working hard to make Seika High a better place. Misaki-san is also the first female president of Seika High and she has changed the school to make it a better and more productive place for students. She has made it easier for the star students to complete their studies alongside their work and on normal days there is a strict no pictures rule so that the stars can have some privacy in their lives. No news crews or photographers are allowed within a mile of the schools property which, as we've shown you is very large and sprawling."

"And now we show you Ayuzawa Misaki and… Usui Takumi?" The last part came out as a question as this was not what he was expecting.

He retained his normal expression and continued following the script "And how are both of you doing on this lovely day?" he asked pleasantly but with questions clear in his eyes.

"I'm great, and yourself?" Misaki responded politely, while Takumi just smiled and nodded.

"Very well, so tell us Miss President, how long have you been working on preparing for the festival?"

"Feels like years" Takumi said for her.

Misaki rolled her eyes at him before answering "Well I started planning last year, about the time I first became president. I knew that the Cultural Festival would have a huge impact on Seika's reputation if done correctly and so I made the basic outline then. After that it was just getting things in order, making sure other's had done their parts and here we are today."

"Well it seems like the first two days have been extremely successful, am I right?"

Misaki smiled "Yes, all the students have put in their utmost effort and have been motivated to make the environment as comfortable as possible for everyone who came."

"And how would you say that the last few days before the festival were spent by you?"

Takumi chuckled "The cultural festival was all she could think about, every moment, even while recording she would suddenly remember something and mid-song would run out to get her bag or her phone to contact someone or to make sure that something was in place."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was, remember when we were having lunch and…"

Misaki stood up and covered Takumi's mouth with the hand that wasn't clasped with his. "Takumi shut up, no one needs to know that!" She turned to Maki who had an amused expression on his face "Please ignore him, he didn't mean anything. It was just a small mess that happened while we were having lunch together, no big deal, just me being distracted and stuff."

At this Maki laughed out loud "Now you've made everyone curious Misaki-san. But that's ok, we'll let it slide, but you will have to let Takumi-kun tell us some other funny stories that I'm sure he has."

Misaki still standing gestured to Maki to take a seat across from her table and he gratefully accepted and took a seat. Once he sat down Misaki returned to her seat while Takumi turned over a little so he could keep Maki in sight.

"So all that aside we had some questions for you from the fans, if you don't mind us asking?"

Misaki shrugged "Be my guest."

"Well then question one a very popular one, 'Ayuzawa Misaki-chan, we know that your younger sister, the model Suzu-chan and your manager and best friend Sakura-chan are both dating members from Jade Dreams. Since they are your biggest rivals, what is your opinion on their relationships and when will you date one of them as well?"

Misaki blushed at the last question and Takumi burst out laughing. Maki grinned at their reactions "Well I can see that Misaki-san doesn't have too much of a problem with their relationships if she is such good friends with the leader of Jade Dreams…" he prompted.

Misaki cleared her throat and glared at Takumi's amused expression. She couldn't understand how calm he always was about everything. She had made her resolve and wasn't going to go back on her word, but of course it was still a little difficult for her, but Takumi took it all in stride and even ended up teasing her while she tried to catch up to him. Why did she fall for such an infuriating guy?

"Well, uhm, like you said Maki san, I have no problems with my younger sister or Sakura-chan dating Shintani, and Kuuga respectively. If they are happy then I am happy and in full support of their relationship. Even if our companies are rivals and our music may be in competition, it does not mean that we ourselves are. The members of Jade Dream have all become family to me in the last year and having them as my rivals has only made me grow more as a person and as a musician."

"Uh… to answer that second question…"

Just then the door barged open "Are you guys ok?" asked a hurried looking Tora followed by the rest of Jade Dreams and Sakura, Shizuko and Suzuna.

Tora composed himself immediately as the camera panned towards him. "Oh hello Maki san, I wasn't aware that you were coming. My apologies for interrupting, it's just a disruption happened with one of the student council members and I wanted to make sure that Takumi and Misaki were ok."

"What happened?" Misaki asked standing up before Maki could say anything.

"A tap broke and is now flooding the boys' bathroom in the home economics building."

"Oh man" Misaki groaned, "It must have been one of the guys from the Fighting Men Cosplay Café. I thought I had put them in order two days ago."

"It was one of them" Kanou pointed out "But it was a mistake."

Misaki sighed "Alright, come guys lets go get it fixed, and Yukimura, call Sensei and tell them to get the custodial staff there right now to clean up the mess. Suzuna, Shintani, Shizuko Sakura and Kuuga, I want you guys to go and keep people away from that hall and help get them out if you must. And Tora and Kanou you two come with me to the boys' bathroom."

Misaki had completely forgotten that Maki was still in the room as she stood up and pulled Takumi along with her. Before he had not seen their clasped hands as they were hidden by the way they were siting, but now right in front of the camera Misaki and Takumi left the classroom hand in hand. He smiled to himself at the funny way things had turned out.

After the group had left and just before he went out to follow them he turned to the camera, "Well fans it looks Misaki-san answered your last question when she ran out the door with Takumi-kun. And if you're like me, you'd agree that they are perfect together, so please support them." With that he turned to follow the others.

***/***

Misaki speed walked through the hall and exited the building to go through the path leading to the home economics building. Thankfully not too many people had arrived yet so very few were stuck in the damage. She was only worried what would have happened to everyone's hard work and decorations that they had made.

"Oh ya Tora, why did you ask if we were ok?" Misaki asked curiously as they came closer to the building. Tora didn't answer and when she turned to look at him curiously she noted a small tint of red on his cheeks.

Takumi smirked "It's cause he was worried about us and if we were alright with Maki arriving."

"Shut up and accept my feelings you idiot" Tora snarled. Takumi said nothing but kept his infuriating smirk in place.

Tora sighed and dropped the angry act "Fine, fine, I was a little worried. I mean you two had just decided this and then there was so much stuff coming your way, I didn't want you to feel like you were facing this alone. I mean I know you have each other, but sometimes I feel like you forget that the rest of us care about you as well. Not you Takumi, you're a jerk, I meant Misaki" he added catching Takumi's look.

"Ya, Tora's right Misaki-chan, the rest of us are 100% behind you. So you're not facing the media and the rest of the world on your own."

Misaki smiled at the two of them. "Thank you guys, that really means a lot, and in all honesty, I'm glad we met, you're the greatest male friends I've ever had."

They all shared a look of happiness and understanding before they grimly turned to face the water that had now covered the entire floor.

"Alright Tora and Kanou go check if you can turn off the water somehow. Takumi go find me a tool kit, I'll go see what I can do about the mess."

The three boys turned to look at her "Uhm, Misaki… your clothes?"

She made a face at them and kept walking towards the bathroom.

Tora snorted "You got yourself a real treasure there Takumi." Takumi just shoved him towards Kanou and went off in search for a tool kit for his beloved president.

Misaki walked into the bathroom and was horrified to see how much water had leaked out. The tap was still going as well and there was two guys there trying to stop the water.

"Oi you two!" she called out. They turned to look at her with first terror then relief when they realized it was Misaki.

"Prezzzzzzzz!" one of them cried out gesturing to the water gushing out from the tap. Misaki eyed the broken tap, it looked as if had burst off. Someone might have increased the pressure of the water in the main room or something by mistake.

Until then "You two, get out of here, I'm here now so I'll take care of it. Please go dry yourselves off and get changed or else you'll catch a cold."

"Thank you prez!" they called as they ran past her shivering from being wet too long.

Misaki walked forward and picked up the spigot from the ground. Now if only Takumi were here with the tools she thought.

Just then her knight in shining armour arrived, "Here are the tools Misa, damn it's worse than I expected."

"It is isn't it? But not too serious, I've fixed worse, if only Tora and Kanou could get the water turned off."

"Let me give them a call to see what they've found." Takumi pulled out his phone and speed-dialed Tora's number.

"Takumi, we've just found it, and the custodial staff are giving us a hand, they'll be headed your way as soon as Kanou gets it turned off" Tora said as soon as the phone was connected.

"I WOULD GET IT TURNED OFF FASTER IF YOU WEREN'T STANDING THERE LIKE A USELESS LUMP!" came Kanou's voice through the phone as he yelled at Tora.

"But I would make it too easy for you if I helped, you need to build some muscles bunny boy."

Misaki sighed in irritation and Takumi urged them on. "Come on Tora, don't be an idiot. You'll be the first one Misaki beats up otherwise."

That straightened Tora up and he immediately shut the phone to go help Kanou. Takumi chuckled, Misaki really did put fear into everyone.

"Did you just threaten them using my name?" she asked annoyed.

"Maybe" Takumi responded vaguely looking towards the door opening and Maki and the camera showing up again. He just waved at them to continue.

Takumi rolled his eyes, ya like he was going to tease his girlfriend in front of a camera. He turned back to Misaki and gestured to the now closed off tap. "Looks like the two knuckleheads managed to turn off the water after all. Now you can get to work Miss Handywoman."

Misaki rolled her eyes at the horrible nickname he had just come up with "Handywoman Takumi? Really?"

He just shrugged and carried the tool box that was still in his hands forward. Misaki picked up the tap and noted that the screws that were holding them in had been wrenched off when the tap flew off, and they were now somewhere in the watery mess. It would take too much effort to find them so instead she began to sift through the tool box for extra screws.

She pulled out the box of screws and handed them to Takumi, "Here find one that will fit in the holes around the edge of the tap."

"Aight" he responded and got to work. Misaki came closer to the hole in the wall to make sure that they weren't completely destroyed, or else she would have to make new holes, and that was extremely difficult with the minimal tools that she had. Thankfully they were still intact so they would not be needed to be re-drilled.

"Here they are" said Takumi as he handed the screws and the tap over. Misaki nodded and began to reattach the tap onto the wall. In a few moments she was done and she backed up to admire her work. It wasn't the best, she mused, since she didn't have the original screws, but it would be enough until the school had the bathroom repaired.

Misaki and Takumi turned to leave the bathroom and they met the custodial staff on their way out. Misaki informed them of what the situation was "Ok, so I've reattached the tap so that it'll hold even if the water is turned on again. But it'll need the original screws and the plaster will have to be reapplied around the edge to avoid leaks and to make it more firm."

The staff nodded gratefully and assured Misaki that they would have it cleaned up in time for the festival "Don't worry Ayuzawa san, we'll have everything cleaned up and we'll also be sure to put up a sign to tell people to avoid that tap. Thank you for your hard work, now please go and get dried up before you get sick!"

Misaki looked down, she hadn't even noticed that she was now soaking wet, Suzuna was going to kill her for ruining her clothes. She turned to look at Takumi but turned her face away right away with a large blush across her face. Takumi's shirt was white and was already fitted, now that it was wet... you get the picture.

"Cover up you moron" she muttered when he came close to her.

Takumi looked down and understanding dawned on his face. He grinned mischievously and put an arm around Misaki pulling her closer to him. "Oi what do you think you're doing! You're getting me wet!" she complained while trying to avoid looking at him.

He chuckled "You're already wet Misa, I'm just trying to keep you warm. Come on let's head to the infirmary and get some extra clothes before we both get sick." With that Takumi quickly dragged her to the medical office, but for some reason he took the emptiest routes as if to avoid people.

Once they had gotten changed and warmed up Misaki asked "Hey, why did we take the long way to the medical office, we could have just reached the same way we came?"

"It's cause you looked extremely cute and I didn't want other guys to see you like that" Takumi responded with a serious expression on his face.

"I uh…"

"And I knew Misaki wouldn't want other girls to see me looking like that either."

"I never said that!" Misaki exclaimed finally turning to Takumi with denial written all over her face. But all of her protests died when she noticed how close he had come and the smoldering look in his eyes.

His face neared hers but before he could kiss her the door slammed open and Misaki pushed him back so as to avoid the awkward situation. It was poor Yukimura coming to check on his president who got the brunt of Takumi's annoyance for disturbing his private time with Misaki, since for some reason Maki was nowhere to be found.

"Ahem, yes Yukumira what is it?" Misaki asked calming herself down.

"I uh I I'm sorry!" he yelled before running out crying. Misaki stared after him worriedly and turned to see a sulking Takumi.

She tried not to laugh but his expression was too funny and in the end she let a small giggle escape. Takumi turned towards her and pouted but it just made her laugh harder. "Hmph." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the infirmary whilst trying to keep the annoyance on his face, but Misaki's laughter had him lighten up.

"Alright fine, you've laughed enough at my expense, come on, the festival's starting in an hour, don't you have to make sure that the cafés have survived?"

Misaki sobered at the thought "I hope everything's ok in there, or else I'll have to come up with some drastic measure to decorate the cafes again."

"It'll be fine" Takumi soothed "And if anything you've got the whole school at your beck and call and I'm pretty sure Satsuki-san would be willing to help you if you asked her."

"I suppose so" Misaki shrugged feeling a little better. With that Misaki walked back to the home economics building to make sure everything was ok. Fortunately nothing had been destroyed since the water level hadn't raised high enough and most of the water was now mopped up and cleaned up. All that was left was to quickly dry the floor so that the students could get ready.

***/***

At 9:55am Misaki was seen behind stage fiddling with the bow that Suzuna had forced in her hair. As soon as she had found out that Misaki had ruined her clothes earlier that morning Suzuna had gotten in touch with Aoi and he had sent clothes for Misaki to wear.

So now her current outfit consisted of a black mini ruffled skirt with a red off the shoulder full sleeved shirt, short black heels and a big red bow that Suzuna had gotten Takumi to help her force on Misaki.

"Misa you'll destroy the bow" Takumi remarked dryly while leaning comfortably against the wall while Misaki paced about the small area. They were currently in a small room that had stairs leading up to the main stage where Misaki would go on in five minutes to welcome everyone to the big day.

"That's fine by me, I hate it anyways" she complained poking at it once more.

Takumi stood up and caught her hands before she could completely pull it off "What has you worried?" he asked softly.

Misaki looked into his deep green eyes "The band was named after you wasn't it?" she asked suddenly.

Takumi blinked in surprise "What?"

"Jade Dreams, jade is the colour of your eyes, and they're dreamy, right?" she asked.

A smile began tugging at Takumi's lips, so Misaki noticed the colour of his eyes, and she found them dreamy, this was something he would need to bring up later. "I guess you could say that" was his vague answer. "But that's beside the point, are you worried about people's reactions today?"

Misaki bit her lip "How are you so good at reading my mind you weirdo."

"Cause everything you feel shows up on your face when you're around me."

"Really?" Misaki asked surprised, usually she was calm and collected, she didn't realize that she had let her guard down around Takumi that much.

He nodded his head in conformation. "Wow…" she mused.

"Well you've made your choice and I'm not going to let you back out of it so easily you know."

Misaki snorted "I'm not going to back out, who do you think I am? I am a woman of my word, and I'm sick and tired of letting go of your hand every time we step outside."

Before Takumi could say anything Taka gestured to Misaki to get on stage. Misaki nodded her thanks and before she left she squeezed Takumi's hand for support before heading up the stairs.

Taka watched her go up with a fond smile, he really was proud to be under President Ayuzawa. He turned to see Takumi's eyes following Misaki up the stairs as well, as usual his expression was unreadable, but his eyes seemed to glow brightly.

"You know…" Taka started "Normally students aren't allowed in here…" Takumi gave him a dead stare and Taka chuckled "But I can see that without you here President would not be able to do this."

Taka turned to head out of the room but on his way he patted Takumi's shoulder, "Prez told us what she planned to do, make sure you take care of her. She means a lot to all of us not just you."

Takumi smiled "Of course" came his response and he waved back to Taka as he walked out. Misaki really was amazing, he wondered, she changed so many people around her and made them want to try harder. He was lucky he had found her and he wasn't going to let anybody keep them apart.

***/***

Misaki took deep breath before stepping onto the stage with a huge smile on her face. She had placed her sash that showed that she was the president and she was now in that state of mind. Nothing could shatter her confidence now.

She stepped up to the mike and cleared her throat. The crowd died down and all camera's focussed on her. "Welcome everyone to Seika High's Annual Cultural Festival. I am the student council president of Seika High, Ayuzawa Misaki" at this cheers went out throughout the crowd, "Thank you, but before I invite you all to today's events there's a few words I'd like to share."

Everyone quieted down again "Seika High has become the school it has today with the efforts of everyone here. Our festival is as large as it is through the efforts of every student, staff, sponsor, and parent who stood behind their student council so that we could bring to you all the best Cultural Festival possible. So I'd like you to, while enjoying yourself out there, be sure to congratulate all the students for their hard work, persistence and perseverance to reach today. And on that note, I'd like to officially welcome you all to Seika High's 2014 Cultural Festival." Cheers erupted from everyone around "ENJOY YOURSELF OUT THERE!" Misaki called out to end her speech as she waved goodbye to everyone and Yukimura stepped out along with Taka to give everyone a quick run-down of what to expect for today.

Misaki stepped into the small room and was greeted by a smiling Takumi. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her closer and hugged her back leaving no room between them. Misaki leaned back and smiled at him before pulling herself away.

For a second Takumi looked upset thinking that she was leaving him behind but then she held out her hand to him and he took it into his own. The two then stepped out to join the cultural festival.

*/*

Misaki rushed into the storage room to let them know to deliver more supplies into both the maid café and the true man's cosplay café. The first one was understandably very popular, but she couldn't figure out why the second one was popular. And due to its popularity she had to recruit (more like force) Jade Dreams to help out. They had been resistant at first but they had allowed Aoi to dress them eventually.

After getting the supplies ordered and told the members where they needed to go she headed back to the room where she had left the guys to get changed. Now would be the tough part, forcing them to enter a female infested room unprotected. They would hate her so much for this she thought gleefully.

Misaki reached the classroom and was given the surprise of her life when she opened the door. Right off the bat there was Shintani, dressed in American army camouflage with a black bandana tied over his forehead. She had never seen him look so cool. Suzuna would love her for this.

Kanou in a formal Russian dress uniform with the hat tilted on the side of his head. Tora in the British dress uniform. Kuuga was dressed in a samurai outfit with a plastic sword at his hip. And last but not least Takumi was dressed as a Navy Officer with his hair slicked back. This was one of the few times Misaki had seen it like that so her face had taken on a slight red tint since she was taken by surprise.

"Ahem" she cleared her throat catching their attention and gaining composure. Thankfully no one had seen her face when she had come in, though she had a sneaking suspicion Takumi might have, with the slightly amused glint in his eyes. "Now it's time for you guys to head into the café. Don't worry I'll have Suzuna, Shizuko and Sakura stay in there with you to help you out as much as they can. I'll try to get replacements for Sakura's spot in the maid café but it should all work out."

"Preeeezz" Tora whined "Why do I have to wear this stuffy outfit? It isn't comfortable and it doesn't even suit me!" he complained.

"Shut up you immature brat" Aoi called from his spot near his bags. He had a few pins in his mouth while he worked on fixing Kuuga's clothes to fit him better. "You know nothing about style so be quiet and go do your work like a man."

Tora glared at Aoi and would have responded but Misaki shooed them all out to get to work. They didn't have time for arguments, there was work to be done. "Don't worry guys its only for 30 more minutes, I can pull you off once the Art Exhibit tours begin. But then I might need you as tour guides, one or two of them have become really sick and were unable to make it."

The guys sighed, this was what happened when you became friends with the Student Council President, she took advantage of you. The group stepped out reluctantly and followed Misaki as she led them down the hall to the classroom. Misaki gestured for them to head in and they all entered grumpily giving her dirty looks and muttering under their breaths about how evil and heartless she was.

Misaki just rolled her eyes and waved them off until it was Takumi's turn to enter. He wasn't glaring unlike the others. Rather his eyes were sparkling, they seemed to be doing that a lot today Misaki thought distractedly. He leaned close and breathed into her ear "I'm glad you like what you see prez." He leaned his head back a little and placed a small kiss on her cheek before turning to go in.

Misaki stood there her face crimson, not realizing that she was blocking a few people "Uhh sorry" she stuttered and moved out of their way.

She shook thoughts of Takumi out of her head and walked determinedly to the Maid café, there was something unpleasant she needed to do and she was not looking forward to it.

*/*

Tora stretched his arms above his head and felt something pop so he lowered his arms in relief. It was only 11:00 and people were heading out to the gallery but he was already so tired. He knew that today was going to be a grueling day. He looked over to his friends and noticed the same expressions on their faces. Even Takumi looked severely pissed off though his face seemed to be blank. It must have been the fangirls.

"Ughhh I can totally understand why Suzuna-chan is the way she is when she's got Misa-chan as a sister" Hinata groaned stretching his legs before bouncing back up. Kuuga was leaning against the wall looking green from doing so much work, but at least his girlfriend would take care of him so there was no need to worry about him.

Kanou had pulled off the stupid hat and had put his glasses back on, and he had loosened the sash and the tie around his neck. The other members of the café were already busy cleaning up getting ready to change things around for the lunch shift and Tora marveled at their diligence.

"Let's go" Kuuga muttered to him getting up from his spot, Kanou and Hinata had already started following the aloof idiot Takumi out of the classroom. They trudged down the hall waving at fans and people around them but were barred from entering the room by Sakura standing guard.

"You shall not pass!" she yelled cutely with a broom in her hand. Kuuga burst out laughing, all his annoyance had suddenly left him when he saw Sakura say that in a serious expression while still dressed in the Maid café outfit. Even you would have to admit that's adorable.

The others coughed or cleared their throats as they tried not to laugh as well but they moved out of the way and turned away to Kuuga and Sakura some space.

"Kuuga san I cannot let you pass even though it's you!" she said hotly still holding the broom horizontally out in front of her. Kuuga smiled and reached out and grabbed the broom, he pulled Sakura closer "And why is that, my little maid?" he heard someone trying not to gag behind him, it was probably that lonely guy Tora who didn't know what it meant to really like a girl. Well except for maybe his friend's girlfriends, but that was different.

"Nooooooooooooooooo Kuuga kun!" Sakura whined trying to pull the broom out of his grasp. "I need this to stand guard!"

Kuuga continued to pull the broom out until it was no longer in her hands. "How bout this?" he suggested pulling out his plastic sword. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Yes its perfect! Thank you Kuuga kun! Love you!" she sung as she jumped up to peck him on the cheek. She then turned back with her back to the door and the sword held out in front of her. Her stance was even funnier since she didn't know how to hold the sword properly so Kuuga burst into another round of laughter.

Just then the door opened and out came a flushed looking Misaki holding a bag in her hands. She handed the bag to Sakura and waved off not even noticing the boys as she rushed off towards the Art Exhibit.

Takumi stared after his in surprise as she just zoomed by him. He would have pouted but he noted the paper that fluttered in front of him and landed on the floor. He picked it up to recognize Misaki's handwriting.

"Takumi, thank you and the rest of the boys so much for helping me out. I really owe you guys, but I need a few more things from you guys. While I'm at the Art Exhibit could you guys gather a few people who aren't too busy to help set up the fashion show? A few problems have occurred and I need people to take care of them. Thanks so much. Yours, Misaki"

Takumi snorted "Guys, let's go get changed and get to work" he called out. The others groaned but followed him anyways. If they didn't Misaki would give them hell for slacking off.

*/*

Misaki waved goodbye as people began to file out from the Art Exhibit. It had been a huge success and she wanted to celebrate, but she knew she didn't have time for that. Everyone else was filing out for lunch, but Misaki would need to go and check on the Fashion Show. There were a few models who were out of commission because they had gotten last minute jobs that they had to do, for one thing or another. So she had to recruit new models, Suzuna, she knew would be ok with anything, Sakura wouldn't mind, in fact she'd be so excited to model. It was Shizuko that would need some convincing. Misaki might just have to play the 'I've got no one else to turn to' card if Shizuko didn't listen.

And if all else failed, she had, on Sakura's word, heard that Shizuko might just have developed feelings for a certain bunny-eared boy in the band. She didn't want to but she knew that it might come to that with how stubborn Shizuko seemed to be.

Misaki walked over to the prep classroom for the fashion show which was where the models would come and go to change, each one would need to change at least twice and there were 10 models. She slid the door open and was about to greet everyone, but was surprised when a stack of papers came flying at her. She was slammed backwards and fell to the floor. She felt a small person land on top of her and she gasped in pain as the air was driven out of her lungs by the force of the fall.

"I…I… oh my God Prez!" came Yukimura's frantic voice. Misaki could hear him but was too distracted by the pain in her back to really care what he was saying. She was grateful when he finally got off her.

"Prez!" came a chorus of voices from around her but she felt one pair of arms lift her up and cradle her in his arms.

"All of you calm down" he commanded "I'm going to go take care of prez the rest of you resume your activities and you models get ready. I'll be back in about 20 minutes and I want all of this taken care of." The others were in awe as Takumi took control of the situation and had them organized and working back towards their goal in a few minutes. He was almost as good as Prez, almost.

Takumi left the room quickly carrying the now dazed Misaki to an empty classroom. He had already checked to make sure it was nothing serious and thankfully it wasn't. She was just disoriented and had hit her head on the ground as well. A few people passed him on his way there and they all stopped to stare as Jade Dreams' lead singer Usui Takumi carried Ayuzawa Misaki in a princess hold.

A few of the news agencies caught sight of it and they began to surround him. Takumi became extremely annoyed. "Excuse me, I am carrying an injured person, please move out of my way." A few of them backed off looking chastised but one reporter remained firm on his heels.

"Excuse me Usui-kun, is it true? There have been rumours spreading all day today that you and Ayuzawa Misaki are dating?"

Takumi groaned "Yes its true, now get out of my way before I sue you all for being the reason that Misaki didn't get medical attention."

That shut them all up and they backed off as Takumi left the hallway and decided to head to the Infirmary instead to keep away from them.

*/*

When Misaki awoke, which was about 5 minutes later the first thing she saw was Takumi's head facing the window. "Takumi…?" she groaned.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" he asked worriedly turning to look down at her.

"Like I've been run over by a bulldozer" she groaned "Who would've thought Yukimura was so heavy, and that stupid stack of papers."

Takumi quirked a smile and placed an ice pack under Misaki's head where a lump was formed. She hissed at the cold but kept herself in place till she got used to the cold.

"It's ok, stay lying down for a few more minutes, I got everyone organized before I left."

Misaki smiled gratefully "Thanks Takumi, honestly I wouldn't know how I would manage without you anymore."

"Me neither" Takumi responded, his eyes were sparkling and his lips had a small smile on them as he looked down at her. Her face coloured again and she turned to look away from him.

"Soo, why did you turn red earlier?" he asked, deciding to tease her.

Misaki stayed stubbornly silent ignoring Takumi completely. He rolled his eyes and leaned towards her. She heard movement and when she turned her head she saw Takumi's face right in front of her. She glared at him and pushed him back. He leaned back on his seat and pouted "Misaki's a meanieeee" he whined and turned his head towards the window.

Misaki grumbled at her idiotic and childish boyfriend. To some he seemed like a leader, to others a reserved and sometimes heart-less person, she was the only one who knew how much of a big baby he could be when he wanted to be. She sighed and leaned up. "Oh come on Takumi, of course I was going to push you away if you tried to tease me."

"Hmph"

"Grr you are such a pain" she leaned forward and grabbed his tie and kissed his cheek. "There happy?" she asked.

She noted the sparkling in his eyes as he turned to face her, his pout still in place. "No" he grumbled.

Misaki made a face "Argh fine, I was red earlier because I have never seen you slick up your hair like that before and I thought it looked nice. Geez."

Takumi's Cheshire cat grin annoyed Misaki enough that she pushed herself off the cot and stomped over to the door. She slammed it open and walked back to the Fashion Show preparation room. She could hear Takumi lightly walking behind her as if trying not to trigger her temper again. She rolled her eyes, she wasn't really annoyed, just slightly embarrassed.

She walked up to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened in surprise as everyone was already working diligently and everything was almost set up. Even Shizuko was standing there stiffly getting a dress fixed up on for her size. Misaki's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Wha…"

"Prez!" Yukimura called out happily. He ran and tackled her in a hug. If Takumi wasn't standing behind Misaki, she would have once again fallen painfully on her back.

"Hey… Yukimura…" she gasped out. His hold on her was extremely tight and she was having difficulty breathing. Takumi loosened Yukumura's grip on Misaki and she gulped in air into her lungs.

"Thanks" she whispered to Takumi who smiled back at her. Misaki then turned to face the rest of the room quickly taking in what had been finished and what was left.

"Alright everyone, seems like we're almost done. All we're missing now is the DJ… Hmm" Misaki thought for a moment and looked at Takumi.

"What do you want me to sing?" he asked with a sigh. He knew Misaki's look and he knew he was right when she grinned back at him realizing her face had given away her attention.

"I was thinking, since Taka is taking care of the backgrounds, be it the lights and display and whatever, and Shizuko has taken a place as a model, so now I won't have to. Why don't the two of us sing a duet?"

Takumi looked at her thoughtfully "That's not a bad idea, especially after we ran into news crews while I took you to the infirmary."

"YOU WHAT?" Misaki screeched catching everyone's attention. Realizing she had been too loud she apologized and shooed everyone off to their work again. "Sorry but when was this?" she asked feeling confused.

"When you were unconscious and I was taking you away from this room a bunch of news groups caught sight of us and asked if the rumors were true and if we were dating. I told them yes."

Misaki took a deep breath and smiled, the one thing she was so worried about, telling the news groups and their reactions ended up happening while she was out of it. All of her worrying ended up being useless. She chuckled and shook her head. "Well that's that, but yes, especially now that everyone knows, I guess us singing together will sort of answer their questions and give them a good impression too."

Takumi nodded his head with a smile "So what should we sing?"

Misaki thought for a moment "Well the theme is 'Another World" so maybe something like Katy Perry's E.T?"

"That's a good one" Takumi remarked pulling out a pad and paper and writing their songs down. "So the show is about 2 hours, give or take. We'll need a lot of songs."

"Alright, let's start picking out a few more"

_***/***_

The clock read 2:55 pm, everyone was set backstage mentally preparing themselves. Misaki and the gang were going over the songs one last time before Taka gave her the heads up that she needed to head up and open the show. She nodded her head and called out to the room "Alright everyone, this is the moment we've all been practicing for. You've worked as hard as you can and it will work perfectly well."

Everyone nodded their heads too focussed on their tasks to cheer. With that Misaki stepped out onto the stage. The slight chatter became quiet as she stepped up to the mic.

"Is everyone having a good time so far?" she asked, the crowd responded with a resounding yes. She grinned "I'm glad to hear it, now get ready something even more exciting. Our fashion and art students have put together a set of clothes following the theme of 'Another World' and they can't wait to show it to you. So, are you guys ready to see it?"

"YES!"

"Can't hear you!" Misaki called out putting a hand to cup her ear.

"YES!"

"That's more like it." With that Taka turned on the lights and the catwalk exploded with colours. The curtains opened to reveal the Jade Dreams playing music as Takumi began to rap.

_**I got a dirty mind  
>I got filthy ways<br>I'm trying to bathe my ape  
>In your milky way<br>I'm a legend, I'm irreverent, I be reverend  
>I be so far up<br>We don't give f*****_

_**Welcome to the danger zone  
>Step into the fantasy<br>You are now invited to  
>The other side of sanity<br>They callin' me an alien  
>A big-headed astronaut<br>Maybe it's because your boy  
>Yeezy get ass a lot...<strong>_

The first model began to walk down the catwalk styling a sparkling blue and grey dress with a slit down the side displaying her right leg. She had lime green vine like decorations running up her arm and twining around her neck to create a little halo above her head. Her make-up was also very other-worldly using bright neon colours and splattered designs across her skin. She reached the end and turned back as Misaki began to sing and the next model stepped out.

_You're so hypnotising  
>Could you be the devil, could you be an angel<br>Your touch, magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing<em>

_They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others, futuristic lover<br>Different DNA, they don't understand you_

_You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<em>

Just as the first round of models ended Misaki and Takumi began another song. This time Misaki began the song Many Moons, by Janelle Monae.

_We're dancing free but we're stuck here underground  
>And everybody trying to figure they way out<br>Hey Hey Hey, all we ever wanted to say  
>Was chased erased and then thrown away<br>And day to day we live in a daze  
><em>

Takumi began the refrain as the first model came around for her second run. This time the style was more winter wear. The model had on bell bottom style pants made of a shiny silvery material and her full-sleeved turtleneck shirt was made of hot pink and neon orange fish-net material. Around her waist was a metallic green leather jacket with studs along the arms. Over her head was a matte blue silky beret with extensions made to look like antennae.

_**We march all around til' the sun goes down night children  
>Broken dreams, no sunshine, endless crimes, we long for freedom (for freedom)<br>You're free but in your mind, your freedom's in a bind  
><strong>_

Misaki and Takumi sang the chorus together welcoming the second model onto the stage.

_(Both)_

_Oh make it rain, ain't a thang and the sky to fall  
>(The silver bullet's in your hand and the war's heating up)<br>And when the truth goes BANG the shouts splatter out  
>(Revolutionize your lives and find a way out)<br>And when you're growing down instead of growing up  
>(You gotta ooo ah ah like a panther)<br>Tell me are you bold enough to reach for love?  
>(Na na na...)<br>_

The two kept singing their list of songs as the second round of models ended and they were almost done the third round. Misaki took a deep breath before starting the final song, in a way, the most important. (Laser Light by David Guetta ft Jessie J)

_In the blink of an eye  
>I was falling from the sky<em>

_**In the blur, you took my breath away  
>And my heart starts beating<br>And my lungs start breathing  
>And the voice in my head starts screaming<strong>_

_I'm alive!_

_You're like a laserlight, burning down  
>Burning down, on me<br>You're like a laserlight, burning down  
>Burning down, on me<em>

_**You make me feel good,  
>You make me feel safe,<br>You make me feel like I could live another day  
>You make me feel good,<br>You make me feel safe,  
>You know I wouldn't have it any other way<strong>_

_**You and me, face to face  
>And there's so much I could say<strong>_.

_On these words, and forever seem the silence  
>Can you hear, that box bre-brea-breaking<br>And the world starts sha-sha-sha-shaking  
>They keep talking, talking, talking<br>But we're walking, walking, to the light_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

_**You're like a laserlight, burning down  
>Burning down, on me<br>You're like a laserlight, burning down  
>Burning down, on me<strong>_

_You make me feel good,  
>You make me feel safe,<br>_

_**You make me feel like I could live another day  
>You make me feel good,<br>You make me feel safe,  
><strong>_

_You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
>(Have it any other way)<em>

Misaki and Takumi held hands and walked to the edge of the catwalk as the final model passed by them. The crowd watched silently as they walked hand in hand to face the crowd. The music ended and the two of them sang the final verses of the song together.

_**(Both)**_

_In the blink of an eye  
>I was falling from the sky<br>In the blur, you took my breath away_

For a second there was silence before the crowd erupted into applause. Misaki stood there trying to catch her breath due to nervousness and for singing and dancing for an extended period of time. She felt Takumi clench her hand harder as the cameras flashed and reporters began to yell questions.

Misaki smiled and waved at everyone before she and Takumi turned and walked back down the catwalk and headed backstage. When the two arrived the crowd packed in the back, all the people who worked together on the show, cheered loudly to welcome the two who helped make the show as astounding as it was, Misaki in particular and Takumi without whom Misaki would have crashed through planning and the making of the show.

Misaki grinned gratefully at everyone before Takumi dragged her out of the crowded classroom to go and prepare for the play. Thankfully everyone had arrived for their parts so Misaki only had to be there to introduce it and then she could enjoy the rest of the play. Hopefully.

But before all of that, Takumi and Misaki had just arrived in the student council room, which was mercifully empty so that the two could spend some private time together. The first thing Misaki did was launch herself at Takumi for a tight hug.

Takumi caught her with ease and held her just as tightly if not more so. They had just overcome a huge hurdle together as a couple and they had survived. They weren't naïve enough to think their trouble was over, no it was only starting. But the first step had been taken together and they would make sure that at the end of all the mess, they would still be standing their holding hands.

"It's finally out" Misaki said in relief once she pulled away.

Takumi grinned back "It's such a relief isn't it? Now I can tease you outside without worrying about people finding out."

Misaki smacked him on the arm "Is that the only thing you can think of?"

Takumi pretended to think for a moment "Well no, but if I said anything else you would've called me a perverted alien."

Misaki smacked his arm again "Hush you perverted alien. I do not need to know after all, forget I said anything."

Takumi smirked at the slight tinge on her cheeks "Well prez" he started gaining her attention again "You have half an hour to make sure the play is going to run smoothly, well a little less than half an hour since we came here and stuff."

"Oh right, well then, let's head off" and with that Misaki proceeded to once again drag Takumi around the school to the theatre.

_***/***_

It was time to open the stage. Thankfully this time nothing went wrong or got ruined, no-one was sick, injured or had stage fright. This time everyone was there and everything was perfect. With that thought in mind Misaki stepped out of the curtains to once again catch the crowd's attention.

"Now ladies and gentlemen" she called and everyone became silent at her voice. "I welcome you all to 'Romeo and Juliet, with a Modern Twist'. This play has been scripted, directed, acted, and prepared by our talented drama students, many of whom you see on your television accomplishing one thing or another. But today they are opening a show that they worked on all by themselves for your enjoyment. So I ask you to please remain silent and turn off all your devices."

She paused for a moment to allow the crowd to do as she had asked. "Now that you are ready, please put your hands together for Seika High's Drama Department and their rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Enjoy the show!" with that Misaki stepped off the stage amidst applause.

Misaki smiled at Takumi who was once again waiting backstage for her. If they weren't dating, his behaviour might've seemed stalkerish, and on a normal day he wouldn't have followed her around so much. But on a busy day like today, with the emotional, physical and mental trauma she was glad he was by her side constantly. Now that she thought about it, on normal days she would've kicked him out of the school for being around her too much. Her usual demon aura had been missing for the past little while… it must've been because of how much stress she'd been under recently, she mused to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Takumi poking her shoulder.

"Let's go enjoy the show for once" Takumi said, as he led Misaki to where the others were sitting in front row seats. Misaki had insisted on them since she wanted to be able to reach the front quickly if anything went wrong.

The story began by showing a young Romeo, the heir of a powerful IT company grumbling to his best friend Mercutio. "Women are so cruel, they pretend to love you just so they can swindle all of your money out of your pockets."

Mercutio chuckled "It seems that the lovely lady you were pining after left you once you became broke?" Romeo just turned and glared at his friend, preferring to grumble and curse incoherently under his breath than to answer.

Mercutio rolled his eyes "There's many more fish in the sea, heck I think you should forget about a full-fledged relationship for a little while. Go out and have fun, you're still young and you're starting university this year, an even better way to get chicks."

Romeo sighed "But I really thought she would be the one…"

"You always think that" Mercutio replied while putting his arm around Romeo's shoulder. "Alright here's the plan, there's a huge party happening at the Capulet's manor house. I say we drag Benvolio and sneak in!"

Romeo looked sceptically at his friend "Mercutio you're mad, if old man Capulet found out we broke into his place he would shoot us dead right then and there. I know it! I can see him itching for his shot gun every time he sees me!"

"Ah you're just chicken Romeo, come on! It'll be fun. And partying with random strangers is the best way to forget your heartbreak."

Romeo looked stricken but was dragged away off stage to get ready for the party.

In the next scene Juliet stood combing her hair and fixing herself up for the day. As the only daughter of a huge IT company that rivaled that of the Montague's she had to be prim and proper as soon as she stepped out of her room.

"Juliet!" her nanny called

"Yes?" she responded quickly putting her things back in the dresser.

"Your mother is calling you downstairs. There's a young gentleman waiting to see you."

Juliet winced. "I'll be right down" she called out. She sighed before putting on a pair of heels and walking to the other part of the stage where her family was waiting for her alongside her father and a handsome looking young man.

The young man stood up as she entered and he spent his time looking her up and down. Juliet stood indifferently. She was used to this happening from all the other proposals her parents had thrown her. Pompous prats from one rich family or another.

"Mother" she said in a dignified voice.

"Oh Juliet" her mother said standing up "This young man is Paris, do you remember I mentioned you to him before? His family is into construction and he is the heir to the business."

"Yes mother."

Paris stepped up to Juliet grasped her hand in his slightly pudgy one. Her fingers twitched a little when she felt the sweat on his hands. Pairs lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it on the knuckles. "Juliet, you look even more stunning then I had imagined."

"Thank you." Paris let go of her hand and took a seat on the couches again. Her mother shuffled her into the couch across from him and he winked saucily at her. She felt her gag-reflex about to kick in but stopped it from showing on her face.

"We were thinking that a marriage between the two of you. It would be beneficial for the two companies, and you both would get an excellent spouse that is of equal standing" Juliet's mother began happily.

Her father grumbled, plainly he did not agree with her but chose to stay silent for the moment. "What say you, Juliet?" her mother asked her.

At this point her father butted in, seeing Juliet's uncertain expression. She was his only daughter and he loved her dearly, if it wasn't for his wife, he would have never considered marrying her to that slimy Paris. "That's enough. It is too soon for Juliet to decide. She has had multiple suitors already so give her time to decide. We will go according to her choice without influencing her…" he gave a stern look at his wife who turned away in a huff.

"Furthermore, Juliet is too young to marry, she has only just turned 18. I will not have my daughter marry until she completes her education. And that is Final!"

Juliet looked happily at her father who winked back at her when Paris turned away from him.

Then the scene ended and switched over to the night's party at the Capulet house. The trio had successfully snuck in and were currently mingling with the people in the house. Since it was a masquerade ball, none of them had recognized the three well known boys, two being of the Montagues.

"Romeo, stop being such a grouch!" Mercutio hissed at his sullen and heart-broken friend. His words were punctuated with a hard punch on the arm.

"Ouch. What is wrong with you Mercutio? Can't you see that I'm getting over heartbreak? Why can't you be more sensitive towards me?"

Benvolio rolled his eyes "Our job is to make sure you don't lose your manliness to your weak and depressing attitude every time you get dumped. And in all honesty the only reason you get dumped so frequently is cause girls like a slightly more manly man, not a man who acts like a girl."

Romeo glared at them, if Benvolio wasn't his cousin he would have gotten away from him long ago, but Mercutio he could still ditch…

Mercutio and Benvolio shared a glance between each other before turning Romeo around and pushing him into a crowd of girls. "Good luck cousin!" they called out.

Romeo stumbled forward and was buffeted by the many people until finally he ended up at the edge of the room. He sighed as he realized how far from the entrance he was, and how far his cousins must be now. He looked around till he found a small hallway leading off to the side. He followed it along until he came to a large room that contained a ceiling to floor aquarium.

He stared in awe and began to walk slowly around the tank. Halfway around he realized that what he thought was his reflection was actually another person moving around the tank. He almost smacked himself at his idiocy to dismiss it.

He stopped in his tracks and stared across at the face that was also frozen staring at him. Neither of them had their masks on so they stared spell-bound at each other across the tank.

Romeo moved first and he ran across to the other side to find himself standing in front of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He reached out and grabbed her hands and held them in his as they stared at each other.

"My name is Juliet…" Juliet started and then stopped.

"Juliet… what a beautiful name, it fits such a beautiful person." Juliet blushed lightly at his compliment. "My name is Romeo fair maiden, and I have fallen in love with you."

Juliet looked into his compelling eyes "And I with you" she responded simply. "Come, let me show you around my home, in the meantime I can get to know more about you my dear Romeo."

Romeo happily agreed and the two walked off the stage leading to the next scene.

In the next scene the two star-crossed lovers were seen bidding each other farewell with words of love, such that could make even the mushiest person squirm. Mercutio rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics and dragged him by the collar.

"You can meet each other again later now hurry up!"

"Farewell my fair lady!" Romeo called out.

"And you as well dear Romeo!" Juliet called back.

The scene ended with Mercutio dragging Romeo off the stage.

At this point there was a quick intermission as the backstage crew rushed around behind the curtain to get the next scene ready.

Misaki took this chance to lean over to Takumi and whisper "This is so over done…"

Takumi snorted "You just say that because you're creeped out that the two of them fell in love with complete strangers at first sight."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Misaki asked defensively "It's unrealistic. The first time I met you, I was so pissed off I didn't want to talk to you."

Takumi chuckled "Really? How come?"

"Oh come on, why wouldn't I be pissed, I was getting late to get to the interview and on my way there I got injured because some dude slammed a door in my face. And then said person asks the stupidest question known to mankind and he turns out to be the leader of the biggest band in Japan. Now please tell me why I wouldn't be pissed?"

Takumi bit the inside of his cheek from laughing out "Misaki, I'll have you know that you bewitched me from the moment I met you" he proclaimed cheekily.

Misaki punched his shoulder "Don't tease me."

Takumi rubbed his poor arm "Ya remind me not to if I'm going to receive a punch like that again…" then he paused "But it wasn't all teasing, some of it was true. I really was very curious about you when we first met, I didn't like you the way I do now cause like you said, that can't happen at first sight, but I was interested in you at that time."

Misaki was about to say something but the curtains were raised and the next part of the play was starting. She closed her mouth and steeled in her seat again and turned to face the stage. Takumi followed suit, his mind swirling with memories of when they first met.

The next scene started with the balcony on which Juliet stood while staring at the moon. She was deep in thought about the events that had just occurred. After the party she had only half-heartedly responded to her parents and to her nanny. All she could think about was Romeo's dreamy eyes filled with awe and love for her.

"Now that's a real man…" she thought aloud "Not like that greasy Paris."

"I do hope you're referring to me?" came Romeo's voice from beneath the balcony. Juliet was startled into looking down and she noticed Romeo climbing up to her balcony.

"What are you doing? You could fall and hurt yourself?" Juliet exclaimed. She then turned back to make sure her door and curtains were closed so no one else could them. She reached out and grasped Romeo's hands to help pull him up.

"I thank ye sweet lady" Romeo said before reaching down and kissing the back of her hand. Juliet blushed slightly and smiled.

"What are you doing here Romeo?"

"I couldn't bear to be so far away from you Juliet. I felt the need to see you again."

Juliet couldn't help the little giggle that came from his cheesy words. "Oh Romeo, I'm certain this is a dream. I'm just too happy, it can't be real!"

"It's all real Juliet, I swear to you, as bright as the moon is tonight, I swear…"

"No, no, don't swear to me by the moon as it is ever changing, rather swear to me by something more constant, such as your honourable self."

Romeo nodded "I swear to you Juliet that this is all real, my love for you is eternal, and regardless of the consequences our love will bring I want to ask you, will you be my girlfriend and eventually my wife?"

"Yes" Juliet all but squealed.

"Juliet!" came a voice from inside the room. "Stop talking to yourself and come inside dear, it's getting late."

Juliet whirled around "Go, Romeo, we shall see each other again, just go!"

Romeo needed no warning as he was already climbing down the balcony as quick as he could. He reached the ground and was able to hide amongst the leaves of a tall bush before Juliet's nanny arrived and peered down the balcony.

"Did you hear something dearie?" she asked Juliet, straining her eyes to see into the darkness of the gardens.

"Oh it was just one of those rabbits who like to come visit me once in a while" Juliet said casually.

"Oh I see… are you quite sure…?"

"Yes I'm sure Nanny!" Juliet said sharply cutting her off.

"Oh alright then, now head to bed dearie, you have classes tomorrow." She ushered Juliet inside while giving a suspicious look around the garden. She was sure there was something there.

As Juliet was led inside, Romeo snuck out the garden and off the stage.

The next scene began with Mercutio and Benvolio standing near the bar of the Montague owned club hitting on girls as they passed by.

"Hey sweetie, you're bed gonna be lonely tonight?" Mercutio cooed. The girl in question shared a look with her friend and walked away ignoring Mercutio completely.

Benvolio chuckled "You really do suck at picking up girls, too bad Romeo's such a wuss, otherwise he could attract the girls over."

Mercutio nodded his head in agreement before squinting at someone heading towards him. "Do mine eyes deceive me? Is that the love-struck Romeo heading towards us all alone? Where's your girlfriend lover boy? Did she throw you over her balcony the second she found out who you were?"

Romeo joined them at the crowded bar and got himself a drink before turning to Mercutio and Benvolio. "Mock all you want Mercutio, at least I have a girl who is willing to stay in the same room with me."

Mercutio snorted "She's gotten to your head, have you not seen my prowess?"

"At what, scaring girls away?" Romeo countered.

"Ah Romeo, fair Romeo, girls like a bit of adventure, a bit of danger to accompany them, not little mama's boy who dotes on them like a lost puppy."

"Girls prefer that to an egoistic testosterone filled boy who can't keep his mind out of the gutter."

"What girl likes conversation to some real action Romeo? You're just deluded, no wonder the lady Rosaline got bored of you."

Romeo sniffed "I never loved her anyways."

"What are you on about man?" Benvolio broke in, "You were in love with her just a few hours ago, assuring us that there would be no one but her for you."

Romeo shrugged indifferently, "I did not know then, how powerful a feeling of true love is."

Mercutio snorted "True love he says, till recently the boy didn't even know what it meant to get some action, and now here he is preaching about true love."

"It seems that's all you can talk about Mercutio, but that's all you are, all talk. You've never even gotten real action, so don't go preaching to me on how to get a girl. Unlike you I'm mature and can differentiate between love and a crush."

Benvolio sighed as Mercutio glared daggers at Romeo. But there was amusement in his eyes even as he glared. "Well, well, well, looks like little Romeo's got his bark back. I've missed this side of you friend."

Romeo grinned back "You're only saying that cause you can't seem to come up with a better way to counteract my statement."

Mercutio grinned and raised his hands in defeat "Alright, I admit it, you got me." Mercutio slapped Romeo on the back, "Maybe this chick will do you some good after all."

Benvolio just rolled his eyes at the two of them "You're both idiots, but I hope your little verbal spar destroyed some of the tension. If you're quite finished I suggest you allow Mercutio and I to go find our own loves while you sit here and think about yours."

Romeo waved them off and leaned against the bar and watched his friends disappear into the crowd.

The scene ended there and the next one was quickly set up. The scene was back in Juliet's bedroom as Juliet was getting ready for the day. She heard a knock on the door and turned to see her mother step into her room.

"Good morning mother, to what do I owe this early visit?"

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you darling."

Juliet looked suspiciously at her mother and waited for her to continue. "Well my dear, I spoke to your father and he helped me understand what you feel about the situation with Paris and I'd like to say I understand."

Juliet's expression became hopeful before it fell again in annoyance as her mother continued "So I was thinking maybe you two could start dating? You know what you young folks like to do before you settle down?"

"Mother, no. I listen to you in everything, how you want me to dress, act, or whatever, but I will not date Paris nor any of the other suitors you have brought to me. I want to meet someone on my own and fall in love on my own. You can't force something like that to happen if you force me to date someone of your choice!"

Lady Capulet puckered her lips in a displeased frown, rather than reply she turned her back and stomped out of the room. Juliet rolled her eyes and sighed in relief. Just then her phone rang she looked to the id and squealed in happiness.

Juliet picked up the phone and with a shaky breath answered "Hello?"

"Romeo!" she squealed into the phone and she listened for a moment and nodded her head a few times and gave a little jolt of surprise.

"You want to marry me!" she exclaimed "I… but of course!"

At this point Misaki had become fed up with the entire play and muttered an excuse and made her way outside the theatre. When she reached outside and took a deep breath of fresh air she felt someone clasp his hands around hers.

"Misa?" Takumi asked curiously.

"Sorry Takumi, it was getting too hot in there" she responded trying to add a small smile to her words.

"You know that I know that you're lying." He looked at her piercingly for a moment before dragging her to an empty classroom in the science building, the one closest to the theatre.

He sat down on table and gestured for her to sit across from him. Misaki rolled her eyes but complied grumbling while she did it. By this point Takumi had settled himself comfortably by crossing his legs and sitting on the table.

"So what's up?" Takumi asked.

"I can't stand stupid teenage romance."

Takumi said nothing but his eyes stared intently at Misaki urging her to go on. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"My parents… they…"

"You don't have to continue if you can't" Takumi said softly. He did want to know more about Misaki's past, as he knew little to nothing about it. It was one of the few things he could never make himself to ask her, but seeing his strong girlfriend stuttering, looking lost and unable to continue hurt him more than not knowing her past.

Misaki looked up at him, her eyes wide and she stared at her boyfriend with an unreadable expression on her face, her eyes though, looked wild. Instead of answering she stood up and came over to him.

Takumi stared at her curiously before she reached out and forced him to straighten his legs out so she could sit beside him on the desk. He felt her need for physical comfort and he placed both his hands around her now shaking shoulders.

A few seconds later Misaki looked up with resolve in her eyes. "My parents… they met in a similar fashion, but my dad left. After all his promises and vows and confessions of love he walked out of my mom's… our lives leaving us with debt and no message or anything."

Takumi tightened his arms around her. To show her that he wasn't going to leave. Ever.

Misaki felt his unspoken message and her hands reached up to grab fistfuls of his shirt. "I used to see them flirting with each other. They were the happiest people in the world. My dad cooked sushi, and my mom worked in the shop alongside him. They spent their lives making that store. Then one day we get loan sharks walking in and claiming that if we can't pay, the restaurant was there's. Obviously we couldn't so they took the restaurant."

"We left our bigger house, moved into a smaller place did the best we could with what little we had. Then I made my big break. I was able to save mom and Suzu from a life of poverty. Mom didn't have to work so many jobs anymore. She stopped collapsing and now she can live the life she deserves after raising two girls on her own."

"So that's why you couldn't stand the sight of Romeo and Juliet" Takumi said after she had stopped speaking.

Misaki nodded and then proceeded to lean her head against his shoulder. "Sorry I dragged you out of the play."

Takumi snorted "Its fine. I don't much enjoy romance either. Unless it's towards you of course."

That earned a soft chuckle from Misaki. "Glad to hear it."

"So what do we do until Romeo and Juliet is over?" Takumi asked.

Misaki thought for a moment "If it weren't for the fact that I have to be here in case something goes wrong, I'd almost wanna take the car out and drive around as fast as possible."

"Misa you're an adrenaline junkie, better yet a masochist."

Misaki looked affronted "I am NOT a masochist, nor an adrenaline junkie. Don't even say that you moron!"

Takumi grinned as Misaki punched him slightly. "But think about it prez, all the signs are there. You take way too much work upon yourself and seem to enjoy all of it. You enjoy going on wild joy-rides with your car and get yourself into way too many dangerous situations. I mean how do you not fit either of the descriptions?"

"I just don't" Misaki said with a pout on her face. Takumi chuckled and poked her cheek.

"Too cute" he whispered as her face gained a slightly crimson tinge.

"Shut up" Misaki muttered back turning her face away from his annoying poking.

"So what do we do?" Takumi mused thinking to himself. His eyes lit up "Do you have your 3ds?"

Misaki snorted "Of course."

"Shall we?" Takumi asked.

Misaki grinned back "Let's. I'll have you know I've upgraded my team, I'll definitely beat you this time."

Takumi chuckled "You keep saying that every time we battle."

"I'll do it this time for sure!"

"Uhuh, ok Misa, you're on!"

A few hours later Misaki was pulled out of her game when she received a text letting her know that it was time to set up for the masquerade ball. She looked at the time "Wow, its already 8:00. Thank goodness we got the ballroom set up throughout the week."

Misaki stood up and offered her hand to Takumi. He took it and jumped off the desk putting his 3ds away in his pocket. "So what's the performance schedule? I wanna be able to dance with you tonight too ya know."

"I'm opening and continuing for about half an hour. Then JD, then Marika for about half an hour. We even asked Crash to come by."

"Not them" Takumi groaned.

"What's wrong with Crash? They're a great band." Misaki argued.

Takumi pouted, "The day we confessed at the battle of the bands he came to give you a rose."

Misaki burst into laughter. "Takumi that was months ago."

"So?" he countered.

Misaki rolled her eyes "No matter your complaints, they're here and are going to perform for an hour, and the last half hour is open mic. Then to close the ball you and I are doing the last few songs."

"So we won't get to dance until later?" Takumi asked sadly.

Misaki chuckled mysteriously, "We'll see. Now let's go get ready for the ball!" Misaki called as she dragged Takumi to the ballroom.

Takumi fiddled with his tie as he attempted to straighten it. His mask was hanging off the side of his head. He had gone with a black suit, white shirt and a green tie. His mask was a simple Kabuki mask that he would pull on when he went out to the dance floor after he was done his part. But that wasn't until after Misaki opened the ball. He turned around to see his band members going through their own struggles. Kuuga was fiddling with his hair as his glasses tipped precariously on his nose. Kanou pulled at the bunny ears that Shizuko had given to him. She had said they would look cute on him.

Hinata had given up on his tie and stomped over to a Tora who was preening himself in front of the mirror to ask for his help. "Oi Tora, I can't get this blasted tie on! Give me a hand would you?"

Tora snorted but turned to oblige and helped his idiotic friend pull on his tie. The guys had decided to go with a similar look, the only difference were their ties. Tora had a red one, Hinata blue, Kuuga purple, and Kanou had a black tie.

Tora caught Takumi's eye as he finished up tying Hinata's tie. "You ready Taku?" he asked with mild concern in his eyes. Though the two had practically announced it to the world that they were together by holding hands at the fashion show they were planning to make an official announcement at the end of the ball.

"Always" Takumi responded back a smirk alight on his face.

"Then let's get the hell out there!" Kuuga said slamming the doors of the change room open. Most of the guys would be meeting their dates at the ball room. Takumi though decided to meet Misaki at her dressing room.

"I'll catch you guys later" he called.

"Give Misa a hug from us!" Tora called as he climbed up the stairs to head to where she was going to be changing.

Takumi arrived at the student council office and knocked on the door. On the way he had snagged a rose to give to Misa. He knew the gesture was unnecessary but tonight was special. So he was going to do everything possible to make it as special as possible.

Misaki opened the door and Takumi stood looking shell-shocked certain that his mouth was most likely hanging open. She blushed a beautiful shade of red.

She was wearing a strapless dress that had a shimmery green cloth cover the bodice of the dress with a white flower on her left shoulder. The bottom half of the dress was white with green chiffon material used to make a bow on the right hand side with another two flowers holding it in place. The dress poofed out from her waist onwards. But it didn't look stupid like some other ball gowns did. This one was more like how a wedding dress would look.

"You… you look beautiful" Takumi whispered in awe.

Misaki looked up at him her face still red but a dazzling smile on her lips. "And you look very handsome."

"I do don't I?" he asked with a crooked grin.

Misaki smacked him on the arm "Don't praise yourself within the same breath that you compliment me you idiot."

"Actually you'll find it wasn't in the same breath…"

"Shut up Takumi" Misaki cut him off and turned her back on him heading back into the room to finish up.

Her hair had been curled and put up in a high bun held up by an ornate butterfly shaped clip that was a mixture of shades of green. There were a few strands of curls that were pulled out to hang around her face. He noticed her mask on the desk, it was of a red devil face.

Laughter bubbled in his chest and burst out. "A devil's mask?" he asked in between his sudden bout of laughter.

Misaki just grinned mischievously and picked it up and followed Takumi to hang it on the side of her head. "Ta-da!" she said and did a little twirl to show off her dress.

She didn't dress up much, so she decided to enjoy herself the few moments that she did.

Takumi clapped "Gorgeous" he said as she turned back to face him. In his right hand was a rose that he held up to Misaki. She gasped in awe. It was a large single stemmed rose with surprisingly no thorns.

"It's beautiful Takumi. Thank you!" She quickly turned to her desk and grabbed a half full plastic water bottle and placed the rose in there so it would last until she got the chance to take it home.

"I love it" she said sincerely.

"I'm glad to hear it." At this point Takumi held out his right hand and bowed his head forward slightly. "Miss Ayuzawa Misaki, would you do me the pleasure of allowing me to escort you to the ball?"

Misaki smiled "Of course I will." She placed her hand in his and he straightened up and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Well then, let's go then!" Takumi led Misaki down to the ballroom and people stepped aside in awe as the two made their way to the entrance into the room. They both had their masks on so people couldn't be certain who exactly they were. Except of course their friends. Misaki slipped into the ballroom with Takumi in tow and she rushed towards the stage.

She stepped onto the stage and began speaking to the technical team to prepare herself for the ball starting in a few minutes.

Takumi looked around the room taking in all the decorations that were in place. The theme was masquerade ball, so the colour theme used was black, white silver and dark purple. Weirdly enough it worked. The streamers were black and white while the balloons were purple and silver.

The tables around the edge of the room had purple table cloths while the chairs were white and the decorations on top of them were silver and black. There was a large open space in the middle so people could dance and the stage overlooked the room being at the front and directly opposite to the opening doors.

Takumi heard Misaki take a breath. "Alright, let's do this."

"I wanna stay up here with you" Takumi said.

"You can't go stand down by the stage like a good boy. I won't force you to dance with others though, so rest assured your first dance will be with me."

Takumi grumbled a bit but agreed and followed Misaki's instructions.

The background music began to play and the doors to the ballroom were opened. People began to pile in and Misaki began to sing.

**Once upon a time I used to romanticize  
>Used to be somebody never mind<br>Don't miss it that much now  
>I think it's sinking in<br>Days that I wonder where I've been  
>In picture perfect porcelain<br>But I won't lose a pound**

**You say I would make a better liar  
>I never face the music when it's dire<br>I breathe disaster, ever after  
>Don't pull away from me now<br>Don't you move, can't you stay where you are just for now  
>I could be your perfect disaster<br>You could be my ever after,  
>After all I could be your perfect disaster<br>You could be my ever after**

**Apologies I'm not myself,  
>But I can guarantee<br>That when I get back you won't believe  
>That you knew me well<br>Don't want to think about it  
>I'm fucking tired of getting sick about it<br>Now stand back up and be a man about it  
>And fight for something<br>Fight for something (x2)**

**You say I would make a better liar  
>I never face the music when it's dire<br>I breathe disaster, ever after  
>Don't you pull away from me now<br>Don't you move, can't you stay where you are just for now  
>I could be your perfect disaster<br>You could be my ever after,  
>After all I could be your perfect disaster<br>You could be my ever after**

**Nobody told ya this is gonna fold ya  
>We go marching in like toy soldiers<br>To have and hold ya over sold ya  
>They're marching like toy soldiers<strong>

**Somehow don't, you dare fail  
>Fail me now ever after<br>Face the music when it's dire  
>Once upon a time<br>This place was beautiful and mine  
>But now it's just a bottom line<br>Barely comes to mind  
>Ever After was mine<br>I'll be your disaster, ever after  
>So fire away<br>Goodbye**

By the end of the first song people had begun to mill about and some had even taken the brave step to the dance floor. Misaki giggled as she noticed Sakura and Kuuga who had just stopped twirling as the music ended. Even Shizuko and Kanou had made an attempt to dance and they now separated looking awkwardly at each other. Hinata still had his arms around Suzuna but she could tell it was an effort as he was looking hungrily at the food.

Tora was standing beside Takumi and the two were chuckling at something they had seen on the dance floor. As the song ended though they glanced up to the main stage.

The music changed a little and became softer so that the crowd could hear Misaki's voice. "Welcome everyone to the final event of this amazing culture-festival." She paused for the applause.

"First of all, I hope you've all had a great time the last two days and today as well with all the special events that were lined up for your entertainment. All of our students worked hard for months to make these days perfect for you all. So right now I'd like to call for a quick round of applause for all of our hard workers."

The crowd once again roared in approval and cheered loudly. Misaki now lifted her mask to the side and tilted it on the other side of her head like she had before. It was easier to talk to the crowd without it covering her face.

"Now the student council team has prepared a surprise for you guys. We'd like to give a special thanks and an award to some specific individuals for their astounding hard work and effort to make these events a success. First I'll start with the winning class for the booths. CLASS 2-2 TRUE MAN'S FIGHTING COSPLAY CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING THE BEST CLASS BOOTH FOR THIS YEAR'S CULTURE FEST!"

The crowd erupted once again but this time she could see a bunch of guys and some girls jumping up and down in excitement and glee at their win. "Come on up to the stage guys to get your award!" Misaki called with a wry grin. She didn't expect them to win but somehow they had won the hearts of the guests.

A gaggle of guys and a few other girls stepped onto the stage. Including the boys from JD as they were part of this class as well. Misaki handed each one of them a framed certificate and a pre-paid visa card of a $50 dollars.

Takumi was the last one to receive the award and his hands softly brushed hers before he took his award and stepped off the stage. Misaki coughed slightly to gain her bearings before continuing.

"Please give them a round of applause! Now then, for the best rookie, I'd like to invite Miss Shiruya Kuina to the stage from class 1-4."

A slender girl with long black hair and a simple half mask covering only her eyes stepped onto the stage. There was a huge grin on her face as she came up to accept her award. "Congratulations" Misaki said to her as she handed her the award and gave her a quick hug before she stepped off the stage.

"Our last award goes to a very special student. This student put forth all his effort to ensure the success of everyone here. He worked alongside all the classes, helped organize, plan, set-up and ran around getting equipment for everyone. I'd like to call up to the stage Akashi Ryu from class 3-1!"

A boy of medium height with short light brown hair stepped onto the stage. His mask was a fox mask with blue and green swirls, but even through it Misaki could see the happiness in his eyes.

"On behalf of the student council, the staff and all of the student body, I'd like to extend a heart-felt thank you to you for all the hard work and effort you put in. Thank you and congratulations!" Misaki handed the boy his award and the plaque. The boy overcome with emotion leaned over and hugged Misaki.

She chuckled and patted his back and once she let go she patted his shoulder and he gave her a watery grin. "Thanks prez!" he said before stepping off the stage.

She looked down to see Takumi's sour expression and she discreetly blew him a kiss. He brightened up immediately making her giggle at his expression.

"Now that that's over and done with. WELCOME TO THE MASQUERADE BALL EVERYONE! Grab your partner and enjoy the night!"

With that everyone cheered a final time before the music came blaring from the speakers again.

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
>I got my money, let's spend it up<br>Go out and smash it like oh my God  
>Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off<strong>

**I know that we'll have a ball  
>If we get down and go out and just lose it all<br>I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
>Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control<strong>

**Fill up my cup, Mazel Tov  
>Look at her dancing, just take it off<br>Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
>Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again<strong>

**Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
>And do it and do it, let's live it up<br>And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it<strong>

**Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo,  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<strong>

**A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**Tonight's the night (Hey! )  
>Let's live it up (Let's live it up)<br>I got my money (My pay)  
>Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)<strong>

**Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
>Like oh my God (Like oh my God)<br>Jump off that sofa (Come on!)  
>Let's get, get off<strong>

**Fill up my cup (Drink)  
>Mazel Tov (L'chaim)<br>Look at her dancing (Move it, move it)  
>Just take it off<strong>

**Let's paint the town (Paint the town)  
>We'll shut it down (Let's shut it down)<br>Let's burn the roof  
>And then we'll do it again<strong>

**Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
>And do it and do it, let's live it up<br>And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it<strong>

**Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock (Rock rock rock rock rock)  
>Easy come, easy go, now we on top (Top top top top top)<br>Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop (Stop stop stop stop stop)  
>Round and round, up and down, around the clock (Rock rock rock rock rock)<strong>

**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
>Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday<br>Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
>Party every day, p-p-p-party every day<strong>

**And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**A feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night, woohoo**

With that Misaki waved at everyone before stepping to the back stage as JD stepped on. She met Takumi at the back before he stepped on and he gave her a firm hug before stepping onto the stage.

"For the hug" he had whispered in her ear. Misaki snorted at his stupid jealousy but stepped into the back room to take a break before heading out to the dance floor. It was time for her to mingle and enjoy the night.

When she stepped out she could hear Takumi head onto his next song. They were now singing Some Nights. She remembered them singing this song during the battle of the bands.

**TAKUMI:**Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
>Some nights, I call it a draw<br>Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
>Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off<p>

**TORA:** But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
>Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh<br>What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
>Most nights, I don't know anymore...<p>

**ALL:** Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
>Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh<p>

**TAKUMI:**This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
>Why don't we break the rules already?<br>I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
>I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style<p>

**KUUGA:** And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
>She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am<br>Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...

**KANOU:** Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
>Cause I could use some friends for a change<br>And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
>Some nights, I always win, I always win...<p>

**ALL:** But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
>Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh<br>What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
>Most nights, I don't know... (come on)<p>

**HINATA:**So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
>Washed my hands of that for this?<br>I miss my mom and dad for this?

**KUUGA:**No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are  
>When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on<br>Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!

**TAKUMI:**That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
>Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands<br>This is not one for the folks at home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
>Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?<p>

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
>But when I look into my nephew's eyes...<br>Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
>Some terrible nights...ahhh...<p>

**ALL:**Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh  
>Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh<p>

After that they went through Build Your Cages, One More Night, Maps and then Yeah which was a great dance number. After that the mic was handed to Marika-chan and the crowd roared happily at the surprise visit of another star in the industry.

Misaki clapped along with the rest but was surprised by a pair of warm arms around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see a kabuki mask with blonde hair peeking out over the top of it. She grinned underneath her mask as she turned around in Takumi's embrace. And lifted his mask as he lifted hers to place a kiss on his lips. They kissed only for a moment as the music began to play and Marika-chan began to sing.

**Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<strong>

**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
>Left a small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts<strong>

**I say, "can you believe it?"  
>As we're lyin' on the couch<br>The moment, I can see it  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now<strong>

**Do you remember, we were sittin', there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing, that's ever been mine<strong>

**Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<strong>

**And we got bills to pay  
>We got nothin' figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes<br>This is what I thought about**

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me, for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing, that's ever been mine<strong>

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe, for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing, that's ever been mine<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m.  
>'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street**

**Braced myself for the goodbye,  
>'Cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then, you took me by surprise  
>You said, "I'll never leave you alone"<strong>

**You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<strong>

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing, that's ever been mine<strong>

**Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>And I can see it**

**(I can see it now)**

Misaki had her arms around Takumi's neck and he had his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. There was almost no room between the two. Though they had their masks on they could see each other's eyes clearly. Jade green eyes met glowing amber.

"You know it was your eyes that first made me so curious about you" Takumi said suddenly as another song came on.

Misaki's eyes widened "How come?" she asked surprised.

"You're eyes are very different from anyone else's I've ever seen."

"You're the one with the green eyes Takumi."

"Meh, nothing to yours. I remember that first time we met"

"You mean after you smashed the door in my face"

"Oh come on! That was a mistake!"

Misaki giggled at his slightly whining tone "Ya ya, you say that, but who knows maybe you just wanted an excuse to talk to me?"

Takumi snorted "Now you're making a moment of fate and destiny seem planned and creepy."

"I'm not very good at romance remember."

"I'll make sure to make up for that then. Now hush and let me finish my explanation." Misaki's eyes crinkled showing that she was probably ginning underneath the mask.

Takumi cleared his throat "Now where was I…? Oh right, after our fateful meeting I remember being curious as to how you had known it was me, but when I saw your eyes glowing in the dark I remember being captivated and held in awe. I was curious from the that moment onwards."

"How did you know it was me?" Misaki asked curiously.

"That same night you had a show with Japan's top hits. And we met for dinner as well. That was when you threw Kuuga against the wall."

Misaki chuckled "I remember that. I think I've mellowed quite a bit from that. At least to you guys. I still rage at the rest of the school. Or any other guy that tries to come too close."

Takumi chuckled "Yeh, I'm surprised you didn't bite off that Akashi boy's head off when he hugged you."

"Aww but he had tears in his eyes, I kinda felt bad for him so I didn't do anything."

Takumi rolled his eyes "You're too nice Misa."

Misaki snorted "Nice? Even when I kick you out of my office for being a nuisance. Or when I ripped off those earrings off that stupid idiot who dared walk into my school not dressed correctly. Being a famous star does not exclude you from the rules of the school" Misaki ranted her typical president speech.

Takumi sighed, he had turned on her president switch. What a pain. "Misa… shut up" he called lightly.

That caught her attention and stopped her rant. She did glare at him from under the mask but didn't respond.

"Oh come on, we're at a ball. Please turn off Miss President for a little while k?"

"Fine. I'll do my best. Let's go get a drink!" The two weaved through the crowd to reach the table with food and drinks. They quickly grabbed something and moved out of the way of the oncoming rush of people.

"Oh there's the idiot Tora trying to pick up some girls" Takumi said pointing to his friend who was openly flirting with a first year student.

"Isn't his fiancé here tonight?" Misaki exclaimed as she watched the shameless idiot flirted openly.

Takumi said nothing but looked to see a killer aura emerge from not only beside him but a slight intense feeling from somewhere to his left. It was Tora's fiancé.

Before Misaki could run off to punch Tora's head off his fiancé glided through the hall gracefully. If Takumi hadn't seen the aura he wouldn't have believed that someone as fragile looking as her could have made such an evil aura.

Thankfully Tora realized that someone was approaching him so he cut his flirting short and turned around to find his fiancé pulling his tie to pull him into a kiss. His surprised expression had Takumi give a short bark of laughter. Misaki practically broke down into hysterics.

If it hadn't been for Takumi holding her up she would've fallen to the floor in laughter. As it was they were now getting curious looks. Some recognized the two from the stage and stared at the way Takumi's arm wound around Misaki's waist.

Misaki stopped only when she was out of breath. By this time Tora had recovered somewhat and he and his fiancé were heading towards them.

When they arrived Misaki took one look at his face before cracking up again. Tora glared at Misaki's laughing figure and poked her side trying to get her to stop.

"Shut up Misaki!" he growled "And you" he said looking at Takumi "Wipe that disgusting smirk off your face. It makes you look uglier than usual."

Takumi did in fact have a huge smirk across his face "Sorry Tora, I don't know what you're talking about. And to be honest I think you totally deserved that."

Misaki finally stopped laughing "Great job Chiyo-chan. This idiot really needs someone to keep him in place."

Tora just grumbled. In all honesty he was surprised. When he had first met Chiyo he hadn't expected anything. But to think she held this strong streak within her made him excited.

Misaki looked up as the music began to change. "Ahh its time for Crash. I should go thank Marika-chan. See you guys later!" Misaki called to Tora and Chiyo who was looking very pleased with herself at her actions.

Misaki chuckled and led Takumi back to the stage. She pulled her mask to the side to greet Marika.

"Marika-chan?" she called out. The pop-star turned around to see who had called. After seeing it was Misaki she squealed and ran to give her a hug.

"Oh my goodness its really you! I'm a huge fan!" Marika called out happily.

Misaki smiled and patted Marika's back. "Thank you so much for your help Marika-chan. If you'd like I'd like to invite you to enjoy the rest of the ball with us?"

"I'd love that. Thank you so much Misaki-chan. But before I go… can I have your autograph?" she asked shyly.

Misaki grinned and pulled out a pad of paper and signed her name for Marika. The younger girl squealed happily and after another hug ran off to join the ball.

"Care for another dance?" Misaki asked Takumi.

"Isn't it my job to ask that?"

"I don't care for the stereotypes Takumi you know that, do you wanna dance or not?"

Takumi chuckled at his masculine princess, but took her hand and allowed her to lead him out to the dance floor.

The two danced the next hour away joking with each other, many times Takumi teasing but receiving a punch as retaliation or a sharp word from Misaki. They spoke to people they passed by but only danced with each other. Suzuna even winked at Misaki as the two passed each other in a spin.

When there were only 20 minutes of the ball left the lights suddenly dimmed and Misaki stopped her grin when she heard gasps of surprise.

"Calm down everyone!" Kiri a member from Crash called out.

"What happens now is a surprise for all of you. All the ladies please step to the left hand side of the stage against the wall. All the gents on the opposite side." Rei, another member spoke.

Junpei continued to explain "What happens now is that we will sing our last song for the night, and during this song, you have to find someone to dance with. But this will all happen in the dark. So when the light turns on you will spend the last dance with this person."

"Exciting isn't it?" Kazuhiko called out.

"So romantic" Yugo agreed.

"Alright now that everyone is lined up! Let's go!"

Misaki looked across the room. She had no idea where Takumi was. The two of them had to sing the final song anyways, so they had to meet after this. But it'd be nice if they could find each other in the dark. Not that she was stupid enough to fall for that way too mushy feeling.

**When your looks don't work like they used to before  
>And I can't sweep you off of your feet<br>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks<strong>

As the call was given, Takumi was one of the first ones to rush off. He had no idea where Misaki was, but he wasn't going to let someone else find her. It had taken him forever to find someone like her, then to like her, then to get her to like him. Man that was a struggle. But now she was his so no one would get to her first.

And more than anything else, he wanted tonight to be perfect. She had revealed an important part of what made her who she was, and he wanted to prove it all wrong to her. Sure he had changed her a lot. She was always decently friendly to most people, but always slightly aloof and distant. Even when she was getting to know him she had been distant. She hadn't even opened up to him about her family until they were going out for a while now.

So now that he had broken down that wall, he intended to make sure to be there to welcome her to the outside world. If he didn't find her, he was afraid that the wall would go back up unconsciously to protect her.

**And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
>And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23<br>And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe just the touch of a hand<br>Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
>And I just wanna tell you I am<strong>

Misaki dodged another female running past her. She was beginning to lose her sense of where she was. All the music and the people around her were making her dizzy. A person noticed her and was about to reach out to hold her up when someone else beat him to it. The new figure had his arms wrapped protectively around Misaki as her face was buried into his chest and his into her hair.

"Thank you for finding me…" she whispered. Misaki's heart felt elated. She hadn't wanted to believe that Takumi and her would be able to find each other but they had succeeded. They had reached out for each other at the same moment. Takumi had pulled her into him and Misaki had grabbed his blazer.

**So honey now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>Maybe we found love right where we are<strong>

Takumi breathed out and leaned his face near her ear "Always Misaki, always." He put his head back over Misaki's head and continued to sway around the dance floor with her in happy bliss.

**When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
>And the crowds don't remember my name<br>When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
>I know you will still love me the same<strong>

"Hey Takumi…" Misaki whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's bad that I may have lost some of my demon aura?"

"Do you think its bad?"

"No… because now people connect with me better…"

"Well I guess that answers your question huh?"

**'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
>Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory<strong>

**I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe it's all part of a plan<br>I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
>Hoping that you'll understand<strong>

**But baby now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are, oh<strong>

**(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)**

**So baby now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<strong>

**Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
>And we found love right where we are<strong>

Takumi leaned up close and kissed Misaki deeply as the song came to an end. The two pulled apart and Misaki quickly grabbed his hand tightly and made her way to the stage.

"Thanks for the help." She said to the members of Crash. The group just grinned at her and raised an eyebrow to the connected hands of the music world's biggest rivals.

"Interesting" Rei said quietly. "Good luck you two."

The others smiled similarly wishing them good luck even Yugo, after getting over his original surprise accepted happily and wished the couple good luck.

Misaki and Takumi got the mics ready and Misaki spoke to the crowd. "Everyone please remove your masks and greet the person you are paired with. Unless you have a significant other, dance with the person you have found for this last dance. Are you all ready?"

"Well then" Takumi spoke now and it caught people's attention as they had assumed it was just Misaki. Many looked up and gaped. Especially those that didn't know. The few news people that were allowed into the room wrote furiously into their note books as their cameras were not allowed.

Maki being one of them waved at the two who were still holding hands on the stage. They waved back giddily before looking at one another as the music began. This was it, the moment they had been waiting for. Time to make it 100% official to the world. Now everyone would know for sure rather than all the rumours that had been spread throughout the day by many things going on.

**Misaki:**** Elevator buttons and morning air,  
>Strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs,<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,  
>But right now,<br>My time is theirs.**

**Takumi: ****Seems like there's always  
>Someone who disapproves,<br>They'll judge it like they know about me and you,  
>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,<br>The jury's out,  
>And my choice is you.<strong>

**Both: ****So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
>People throw rocks at things that shine,<br>And life makes love look hard,  
>The stakes are high,<br>The waters rough,  
>But this love is ours,<strong>

**Misaki:**** You never know what people have up their sleeves,  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me,<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles,  
>But I don't care,<br>'Cause right now you're mine,  
>And you say,<strong>

**Both:**** So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
>People throw rocks at things that shine,<br>And life makes love look hard,  
>The stakes are high,<br>The water's rough,  
>But this love is ours<strong>

**Takumi:** **And it's not theirs to speculate,  
>If it's wrong and,<br>****Misaki:** **Your hands are tough but they are where,  
>My belong in,<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you.**

**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth,  
>And I love the riddles that you speak,<br>****Takumi:**** And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored,  
>'Cause my heart is yours.<strong>

**Both:**** So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
>People throw rocks at things that shine,<br>And life makes love look hard,**

**And don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
>People throw rocks at things that shine,<br>But they can't take what's ours,  
>They can't take what's ours,<br>****Takumi:**** The stakes are high,  
><strong>**Misaki:**** The water's rough,  
><strong>**Both:**** But this love is ours.**

Misaki and Takumi finished together. "If you're wondering" Misaki started.

"Yes we're dating" Takumi finished. Their faces were alight with huge grins as the people in the audience began to cheer. Some of them at least. Others were still shocked.

Misaki gave a wicked grin to one of the reporters with an evil glint in her eyes. The man was about to pull out something from his pocket. But after the subtle warning from Misaki he backed off and decided that he could just tell his boss in person. Misaki's wrath was not something he wanted to face.

"Thank you all for coming to Seika High's Culture Festival. We hope you enjoyed the event. Usher's will now lead you out to the parking lot where your cars have been lined up for easy exit. Thank you once again for attending. Have a great night!"

Misaki and Takumi took this chance to escape back stage. Takumi was surprised by a fierce hug from Misaki. "That was hilarious."

Takumi snorted "You weren't saying that a few weeks ago."

"That's cause a few weeks ago I didn't realize how easy this actually is."

"The real challenge begins now you know."

Misaki shrugged "We can handle this."

Takumi gave a soft smile as Misaki leaned back to grin at him. "I guess we can."

* * *

><p><strong>So the songs used: ever after Marianas Trench, Mine and Ours Taylor Swift, Thinking out Loud Ed Sheeran, Some Nights Fun, and I think the last one is I gotta feeling by the Black eyed Peas<strong>.

**So the real question, how soon will I update again. So I have finals coming up in about 3 weeks. I will try to update TOE before then, but I don't know how likely. I need to do well on these exams, more so than usual. Other than that. I'm again sorry I dropped off the radar. Things have been pretty rough the last year and I'm just starting to get on my feet again. **

**I hope you all can forgive me for taking as long as I did. But again thank you for waiting so patiently. **

**PWNAGENINJA**


End file.
